Fury Within Her
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: The lives of the Ninja Turtles change forever when they meet the mutant Lizard Lady Monalisa whose goal is to punish every member of the Purple Dragons who were responsible for her mutation, with Bloody Violence, Strong language, Sexual Content and scenes readers may find upsetting. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

******Hey all, I know this is different from the Sonic fics I write but after watching the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 show, I was inspired to write some fanfiction on them. I just hope I can do TMNT well, well I can leave that up to you whether I'm good or not, Lol!**

**Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!**

**Fury within Her**

**Chapter One**

**A Typical Night**

It was the early hours of the morning in New York, but no matter how late it was, the city was still alive with residents, tourists, cars and buses and the lights from the buildings, Times Square and the spotlights lit up the city almost blotting out the starry sky above.

Throughout the centre of large city people walked across the streets to evening entertainment, rode on Tour Buses Sight-seeing or going to night-time jobs, the lights sparkled brightly lighting up the city as brightly as the daytime, it was no myth that New York was called 'The City that Never Sleeps'

Unknown to the humans below, four figures sprinted across the roofs of the buildings above them; they jumped the distances easily, leaping with ease from one building to the next, sometimes doing flips over the gaps to reach the next building.

They soon stopped at the edge of one building, and looked down over the side into the dark alley below. As they did, the full moon appeared from behind a bunch of clouds revealing the figures in the silver moonbeams. The shining beams revealed the figures to be four tall mutant turtles wearing different coloured ninja bandanas.

One was wearing a blue bandana, one wore red, one wore purple and the last one wore orange. Along with the different coloured bandanas, they carried different ninjtsu weapons, the one in the blue bandana carried two katana swords, the one in red carried two sais, the one in purple carried a bo stick and the one in orange carried two nun chucks.

In the alley below, the mutant turtles could see a gang of thugs wearing street clothes and with purple dragon tattoos standing together planning a crime they were about to commit, above them, the turtles watched them and tried to listen in to what they were saying.

"Can you hear anything?" whispered the turtle with the red bandana as he watched the group below, "Shush Raphael" said the one with the blue bandana "I'm trying to listen!" the turtle with the red bandana growled softly at being snapped at. The other two also leaned down and tried to listen.

"We'll head to the jewellery store and we'll smash the place in!" said one of the thugs, "there's some fine and rare jewellery we can get big bucks for" "Genius!" agreed another. The turtle in blue narrowed his eyes, "seems like another night of crime for the Purple Dragon gangs" he snarled.

He turned to the other turtles, "follow me, my brothers" he said, "We'll follow them" the other turtles agreed and began to hop across the buildings so they could follow the Purple Dragon Gang. As they followed the gang they kept their movements quiet and stealthy. They followed the gang until they got to a quiet area where there was a jewellery shop closed for the night.

The four turtles stopped and stood on the edge of a building opposite the jewellery place, even though the street was dark and the lights were out they could clearly see all the diamonds and jewels glittering in the moonlight. They had sprinted on ahead of the gang and were waiting for the right time to pounce.

They crouched over the edge of the building opposite the store and continued to wait, "Come on...come on!" growled the turtle in the red bandana impatiently, "come out..." "Shhh!" hissed the turtle with the blue bandana "they'll come!" "Soon I hope" growled the turtle in the red bandana. "Leonardo! Raphael!" snapped the turtle in the purple bandana "will you stop arguing!"

"Here they come!" squeaked the turtle in the orange bandana pointing down at the street below where the group of thugs they saw earlier appear from an alleyway and started walking up to the store all brandishing weapons. "Well spotted Michelangelo!" said the turtle in the purple bandana; "Thanks Donatello" smiled the turtle in orange. The other two frowned then looked down at the thugs.

"Ok" whispered Leonardo as he adjusted his blue bandana and pulled out his katana swords, "when I say so, we attack!" "Bring it on!" smirked Raphael pulling out his Sai, "I'm going to enjoy this!" "Ready when you are!" said Donatello pulling out his Bo Staff. "Me too!" said Michelangelo swinging his nun chucks.

The turtles watched as the thugs walked up towards the store. The group stood before the store and brandished their weapons that consisted of knives, sticks, chains and guns. "Ohh look at those jewels man!" said one of the gang, "what a load of cash we can get!" "Those jewels must be worth thousands!" said another.

"Ok" said the leader, "enough chatter, let's take this place apart!" he lifted a large metal pipe and got ready to smash the window when something knocked it out of his hand. "What the fu...?" he started to say when he was knocked off his feet as something smacked him in the face.

"Boss!" cried one of the thugs looking around, but because of the darkness in the street because of no streetlights and the only light being the faint silvery beams of the moon, they couldn't see anything. "Whose there!" shouted another thug pulling out a large knife. "Come out and fight!"

At first there was silence, and then finally the turtles leapt out of the darkness brandishing their weapons! The thugs yelled in horror and alarm, but they moved quickly, taking out guns and knives. They then began firing their guns at the turtles, but they were quick on their feet and leapt all over the place slashing their weapons in the air.

"Die freaks!" shouted one of the thugs as he fired a Uzi pistol at Leonardo as the blue masked turtle did a somersault with ease over his head. Then with a yell Leonardo slashed the thug's back with his Katana as he landed behind him. "Nice slashing bro!" shouted Michelangelo as he knocked a knife from one thugs hand with his nun-chucks and kicked him in the chest sending him flying.

The thug Leonardo slashed groaned as blood poured from the wounds on his back, he then reached for a gun near his hand, and he turned around to see Leonardo fighting another thug who was dodging his swings. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at Leonardo. But before he could pull the trigger a knife appeared and impaled his throat causing him to drop the gun and kill him instantly.

Leonardo slashed down the thug he was fighting and turned to Raphael who was standing with a thug below his foot and his hand out in a throwing position showing he had thrown the knife that he had snatched off the fallen thug.

Leonardo nodded at him in thanks and turned to another thug with his Katana. Raphael then drew his Sai and went to help Donatello who was cornered by a thug who was pushing against his Bo staff with a large pipe.

He ran up and punched the thug in the face then kicked him in the back sending him flying into the wall. As he kicked the thug he heard a crack and the thug after he hit the wall did not move. Donatello nodded at Raphael in thanks before turning to another thug with his staff.

Michelangelo was fighting another thug with a bowie knife, he expertly dodged the blade and waved his nun-chucks about, "You may be a tough guy!" he taunted as he dodged the blade "But you're still too slow!"

He ducked the blade again and hopped around still taunting but just as he was about to knock the knife out of the thugs hand. The thug avoided the nun-chuck and thrust the knife forward! The strong sharp blade caught Michelangelo on the forearm and slashed it deeply causing blood to spill at a rapid rate!

Michelangelo gave a yell of pain and dropped his nun-chucks so he could grab his wound and stop the bleeding. "HA!" cried the thug triumphantly as he lifted his foot kicking the turtle down then took out his gun to prepare to shoot him. "MIKEY!" shouted Donatello in shock. He raced over and thrust his staff forward at the thug's face breaking his jaw and knocking out several teeth.

He then went to aide his brother who was wincing at his slashed arm, Raphael and Leonardo saw what happened but kept fighting. There were only four thugs left standing and they had lost their weapons to the turtles. Realising they were no match for them they grabbed their comrades who were injured and fled in fear leaving behind their fallen members.

"Cowards!" Raphael yelled about to break into a sprint to go after them, but Leonardo stopped him with one of his katana then motioned his head to Michelangelo behind them. They both turned to their brothers. Donatello was patching up Michelangelo's arm with a rag. "Are you ok Mikey?" asked Leonardo. "I'm ok" Michelangelo winced as Donatello tied the rag tightly around his arm.

"It's a deep slash!" said Donatello "I'll need to stitch you up back at the Lair" Michelangelo gulped as he looked at his arm, sticky blood was running down it and Donatello was trying to make sure the rag was tight and was putting pressure on the cut so it would not keep bleeding.

"We'd better dispose of the bodies" said Donatello looking at some of the dead Purple Gang that lay around them, "We'll hack 'em up and threw em in the trash, they'll be crushed with the rubbish on trash day" said Raphael "no evidence", "good idea" said Leonardo. They then began to arrange the bodies so they could dispose of the evidence, as they did; they checked the bodies looking for wallets. They found a few hundred dollars in each and stuffed them into pouches they carried on their belts.

"Let's be quick!" said Donatello as he picked up one of the bodies with Leonardo's help "this street won't stay quiet forever, someone might have heard the noise and I need to get Mikey stitched up" "Workin' on it!" retorted Raphael with a growl as he picked up another body to dispose of. "Wish I could help!" said Michelangelo as he rubbed his arm; he bit his lip as he saw blood starting to stain the bandage.

**And that's my first chapter, I know it's kinda violent and bloody and all, but that's the way I write!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Her Vendetta**

Meanwhile not far away a slender figure dressed in black and wearing a long black coat sat on top of the Flatiron Building looking down at the traffic below, its eyes scanning the area below. Its eyes narrowed behind a black cowl.

"I know you're out there somewhere!" a snarling female voice came from behind the cowl; "I'll make you pay for what you did to me!" as she spoke a green tail moved behind her, she turned to it and glared harder. "You made me what I am! You stole my life! You stole everything from me!"

She stood up and her long messy dark hair waved around in the wind, "I will find you" she whispered again, "I will find you and I will make you pay for what you made me into, this half human half lizard!" She looked around then looked towards the western side of the city. She decided to keep moving. She was starting to feel hungry too.

She started to run across the roof of the Flatiron building until she got to the end of it, she then jumped, her powerful legs sprung her into the air, and she landed with ease on the next building. She then sprinted across the buildings looking for somewhere to find food; she could smell many different foods around the city especially from the hotdog stands in the street and the late night restaurants.

The lizard soon stopped above a pizza takeaway place, the smell of the pizza made her mouth water; she crouched down and wondered how she was going to grab some food. When she searched for food she would either snatch it from people as they walked past dark alleyways or she would steal food from open stores when no-one was looking.

She then looked down the wall and decided to climb down the side then go attack customers leaving the store so she could snatch food from their hands. Normally she hated doing such things but she was so hungry and given what she looked like, there was no other choice. She looked down and placed her hands on the wall.

She then grabbed the drain pipe and began to slide down it with ease. She then landed on the ground and pushed her hair back, the smell of the pizzas was making her mouth water. She kept hidden in the darkness wondering how she was going to steal something; she knew she could not just walk into the shop.

The Lizard soon saw a couple walk out of the shop carrying a large pizza box; she licked her lips as she saw the couple come towards the alley she was hiding in. As they walked towards the alley, the couple were unaware that the lizard was waiting to strike. As they got closer, the lizard picked up a cola can she had found and threw it out of the alley and towards the couple.

The noise of the can caused the couple to turn and look around and see it roll along. As soon as they were distracted, the lizard leapt out of the shadows as quick as a flash and grabbed the pizza out of the male's hands and jumped back into the shadows. "HEY!" yelled the man as he turned to see who stole the pizza.

"Give back that pizza!" he shouted, he looked into the alleyway and looked around, but he couldn't see anyone "Some punk stole our pizza and run off!" he shouted, his girlfriend looked in the alley looking for the pizza thief but she saw nothing. The humanoid lizard had been quick and had leapt up a ladder and back onto the roof with the pizza.

She held it tightly in her hands keeping it flat as she leapt off the roof to the next one and the next hoping to find a place so she could eat the pizza in peace. She soon settled on a roof where there was a large air vent she could hide behind. She stopped and sat down behind it.

She then opened the box to see what kind of pizza she had stolen. She found it was a half plain cheese and half a meat feast. She licked her lips and picked up a slice, she then removed her mask and devoured the slice hungrily. She felt bad stealing from the couple but she was so hungry and she did not have a choice in her situation.

As the lizard ate the slice of pizza she looked at her hand, it was green and scaly and was light green on the palm. She placed the half eaten slice down in the box and clenched her fist. "You bastards" she whispered, "You bastards! I'm forced to commit crime so I can eat, clothe and live all because of what I now look like!" she touched her face and a single tear of anger fell.

She then saw a metal pipe sticking out of the roof where there was steam coming out of it, the moon was reflected in the metal and she could see the lights of the city in it as well. She took her hand away from her face and moved closer to the pipe. She then stared at it and saw her reflection.

As she did, her eyebrows lowered in anger as she stared at her reflection. Her face was an oval shape, but it was green and scaly and her eyes were almond shaped, but instead of a nose she had two tiny slits. She glared at the reflection and punched it angrily. She punched it so hard it dented the metal.

She looked back at the stolen pizza and began to eat more of it; she leaned back against the vent and looked at the sky. Because she was high up on the tall skyscrapers she could see the sky clearly and some stars that had not been blotted out by the city's large light pollution.

As the lizard looked up at the stars she relaxed, she did enjoy staring at the sky and looking at the stars or the moon, and sometimes if fireworks were being let off, she would sit and watch for hours. It was times like that that she would feel her anger fading away for a brief period and peace would come to her.

But she knew that as quickly as it had come, it would soon fade again when she thought about why she was this way, and the people who were responsible. For two years she had been like this, and was still searching for the very people who made her that way, the ones who attacked her.

"I will find the very ones who did this to me" she thought as she stared up at the moon and the stars, "I have killed many of them, but I have been unsuccessful on finding the specific bastards responsible, all those I've killed have never talked, too loyal to their group to give any clue to where they are! Say they don't know who did this to me, it's all lies"

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of skin with a purple dragon tattoo on it. A part of a victim she had cut off a long time ago, not long after she had become what she was, she had attacked a man who was part of the Gang who had been involved in her attack.

She studied the tattooed skin and the memories came flooding back to her. Memories of who she was before she became this humanoid reptile. She had been a very happy and ambitious human student named Mona Lisa living in Wisconsin, fresh out of High School and ready to start teacher training and a Degree Physics at University.

She had been training in different martial arts since she was five and was also passionate about Physics, often doing private studying in them. Because of her passions in those two things she was hoping to teach as a job in Martial Arts or in Physics.

She had done karate, bushido, ladies self defence, kung-fu and Jujutsu from a young age and had gained black belts in all, and had taken part in competitions. She loved her martial arts and felt that they made her a confident person. Before going to University Mona had decided to take a year out and do some travelling around the USA with her friends from High School.

She had been to Las Vegas, San Francisco and they had made their next stop in New York, they had done some sightseeing and were staying in a hostel in the Eastern parts of New York. They were spending their third night in New York and were excited about their next trip in a couple of days to Orlando Florida.

Mona had gone to get some food and drink and other supplies for their hostel and had decided to take a short cut through an alleyway to get to the hostel. That had proved to be a bad idea because the famous Street gang '_**The Purple Dragons'**_ had been lurking around and had cornered her.

Being an expert at the martial arts she was trained in, she knew how to fight back, but was easily overpowered by the gang of men as there had been five of them and only one of her. They had dragged her into a van and mugged her for her handbag, valuables, and jewellery she wore. They had then raped and tortured her until she lost consciousness from the brutality they ensured on her.

Mona cradled her forehead as she remembered it all, as she did, she remembered some stuff they had rubbed into her skin, as first she had thought it was a gel of some sort then she had heard it was some sort of reptile and venom. It had stung her face and burnt her eyes as they had rubbed it into her eyes so she would be helpless and unable to fight back.

She could not remember much after she had passed out from the torture and rape, but she had woken up hours later in the New York sewers, she had woken up to find herself as some kind of lizard. At first she could not understand how she had become what she had become, but she then remembered the stuff those thugs had rubbed onto her face and found she had come in contact with some toxic waste in the sewer.

Remembering that horrible night and waking up in the dank smelly sewers and mutated into a reptilian girl was all too much and she felt anger boiling up within her. She clenched the tattooed skin in her hand and took another bite of the pizza. She declared that when she had eaten her fill she would go and search for more of the gang, hoping to kill more of them, like she had done with others.

**So we've now met Monalisa, I know it's different from the 80's show, but I wanted to imagine what she would be like if she was in the 2003 show.**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Contains bloody violence and Strong Language.**

**Chapter Three**

**Gangster Massacre**

Meanwhile the turtles had made it back to their lair which was in the sewers far deep underground under the city. Michelangelo was wincing a little over his slashed arm. They soon made it into their Lair.

The Lair was way deep underground, it was huge with three levels with different living areas, in one area there were TVs and a large sofa with a coffee table, another had a large desk with a computer and many different screens attached to it, in the middle was a pool with a bridge over it.

The rest of the area had access leading to different rooms including a kitchen, bathroom, a large training room and bedrooms. The whole place was lit dimly due to the lights being off and only lit by candles and a single light near the sofa. The TVs were on showing some sort of soap opera, and sitting on the sofa was an old grey rat dressed in Burgundy Japanese robes

As soon as the turtles walked in, the rat's ear twitched and he stood up pulling himself up with a walking stick and turned off the TV. "Welcome back my sons" he said softly turning to face them. "How did you...?" he began until he saw the turtles looking worried and Michelangelo looking pained.

"Master Splinter" said Leonardo "Mikey's hurt" Splinter walked over and saw Michelangelo cradling his arm where the bandage was getting more and more red in colour due to the blood that was seeping through. He was also whimpering a little in pain and worry at the sight of the blood.

The rat's eyes widened in fear and worry when he saw the turtles slashed arm. "Get him on the sofa!" he ordered "that wound must be treated!" The other turtles obliged and Leonardo and Raphael lead Michelangelo to the sofa as Donatello ran out of the area to his room on the upper level of the lair. Michelangelo winced as he was led to the sofa.

"What happened out there?" Splinter asked as he sat next to Michelangelo on the sofa and Raphael and Leonardo stood before him. Michelangelo didn't say anything but continued to press his three green fingers on the bandage, wincing with pain as he did so. Donatello soon returned from his room with a first Aid box, a beaker and a bottle of disinfectant.

"Did you run into The Foot?" asked the rat, "No" said Leonardo "it was the Purple Dragon Gang, we were on the rooftops and we saw a group of them about to rob a Jewellery Store, but we stopped them before they could storm the shop" Raphael then continued "They put up a good fight, but they didn't stand a chance, and Mikey got slashed by one of them with a bowie knife"

Splinter looked worried as he stood up and let Michelangelo lie on the sofa with his injured arm dangling over the side so Donatello could tend to him. Donatello then stepped forward and took off the bandage showing the deep gnash on the young turtles arm. Everyone winced when they saw how deep it was.

"Keep still little brother" said Donatello as he poured some disinfectant on a clean cloth; "This may sting a little" "Ok" squeaked Michelangelo as Donatello placed the rag on his arm. No sooner did he do so; Michelangelo yelped in pain as the disinfectant stung his arm. "Sorry" said Donatello.

Splinter then picked up a small curved needle and dipped it into the disinfectant, and then Donatello threaded it "Relax" he said to Michelangelo as he started to sew up his little brother's wound. As he did the task, Michelangelo winced and gripped the sofa in pain, he felt comforted as Splinter stroked his forehead but he felt his eyes stinging from tears from the pain as Donatello stitched him up.

Donatello then finished stitching his brother's arm up and cut the thread, "ok, all done" he said as he disposed of the needle and wrapped his brother's arm in a clean bandage. "It's not too bad bro" he said "you'll still be able to fight and do other things" "That's a relief" said Michelangelo, breathing heavily as he looked at his arm.

"You ok?" asked Leonardo and Raphael together "yeah" said Michelangelo, "stings a bit" "it will do my son" said Splinter "take it easy for now" "ok" said Michelangelo relaxing back on the sofa and staring at the ceiling. Splinter then walked over to Leonardo to ask what had happened that night. As he did, Raphael pulled out several wads of cash from a pouch he had tied to his belt.

"This cash should come in handy" he said as he gave it to Donatello who took it to a wooden box on a table with his computer on it. "Mikey will be ok, right?" asked Raphael looking across to Michelangelo who put the TV on. "I've cleaned his wound and checked it" said Donatello "He'll be fine" "ok" said Raphael.

Meanwhile, Mona had made it across the rooftops towards the Eastern Part of New York and was sitting on the roof looking down. She knew a group of the Purple Dragon Gang made their hideout in the apartments below.

On the roof she could hear the gang talking and laughing, obviously laughing about some innocent people they had attacked and robbed. She stroked her leg where there was a strap and a knife was attached to it. A weapon she had stolen from another Purple Dragon member who had been killed by her.

She could see a window below her so she decided to climb down the drain pipe and look in. She adjusted her cowel and slowly climbed down the drain pipe so she could look in. Her eyes narrowed at what she saw. Inside were a group of six young men all with purple dragon tattoos and were sitting around a table and talking. They were laughing and looking triumphant and she could see on the table were stolen items.

The items were cash, jewels and other valuables; she then saw there was a handbag on the table. They had obviously robbed someone or someplace where there was money and jewellery, whether it was someplace or someone they robbed, it made her blood boil. She strained her ears to listen to what they were saying.

"Whoo!" cried one of the gangsters, "We sure got some good cash and valuables!" "Thanks to those idiots we robbed and mugged" the gangsters laughed "not to mention those girls we attacked and took their handbags"

The gangsters laughed as they shared out the goods, Mona's eyes narrowed as she watched them exchange cash, jewellery and many more. She then saw them hold up a silver locket that was open and it showed some photographs. She couldn't see clearly what was in it, but she guessed it had once belonged to someone who treasured it.

"Boy I love this necklace" said one of the gangsters; he then stuck his finger in the pendent and clawed the picture out. "It was such a rush ripping the thing off that bitch's neck as I raped her!" the men laughed and clapped, "man what a rush!" the gangster continued. Mona watched the small photos flutter to the ground and she gritted her teeth.

As she watched the photos from the locket fall, she felt her anger boiling up within her. She pulled out her knife and gripped it in her hand as prepared to smash through the window. She lifted her leg and used it to kick the glass causing it to smash and make the gangsters jump up in horror.

Mona then swung herself into the room and stood before the gangsters, "good evening gentlemen" she snarled. "What the fuck!" cried one of the gangsters as he pulled out a gun. "Who are you!" Mona's eyes narrowed "Your worst nightmare!" she spat as she threw off her long black coat and bent her legs ready to spring.

As she did she held up the knife and made her tail appear and wave around behind her. "Holy shit!" cried another gangster, a young man holding up his gun, "Back off..." he said terrified "Don't come any closer!" Mona stepped closer, "what are you?" cried the terrified gangster, e was so scared his gun was shaking in his hands.

"Shoot her Willis!" said a gangster next to her, "for fuck sake don't just stand there! Shoot her!" but Willis still kept the gun up and pointed at Mona and kept stuttering. Mona smiled evilly under her cowel and stepped forward, her tail still waving around behind her. The gangsters all had their guns raised and were prepared to shoot but Willis was so scared of Mona's tail he could not pull the trigger.

Mona lowered herself and used her powerful legs to spring upwards and above the gangster's heads who started firing their guns at her, but she flipped over their heads and they missed her. She then landed on the ground beside them and she used the knife to slash the backs of their legs causing them to fall in agony.

She then whipped around and grabbed one of them by the head. As she did so he looked up at her. She lifted her cowl slightly so he could see her reptilian features, the other members couldn't see her face as her hair had fallen over her face. "Holy shit!" cried the gangster as he looked into her wrathful eyes. Mona smirked and with ease, slit his throat with the knife.

The gangsters recoiled at the sight and the sounds of their comrade choking on his blood. They tried to back away from the humanoid Lizard despite their legs being slashed by the knife. Mona turned to the first gangster and picked up his gun that he had dropped. She picked up it and pointed at him. She then pulled the flintlock back and aimed it at his head.

"Purple Dragon Scum" she whispered softly, the gangsters looked up at her and the one she was aiming the gun at tried to show he wasn't afraid of her. "Who the fuck are you, you freak?" Mona glared and lifted her hand to her cowel. "You want to know huh?" she snarled "you really want to know?"

She then pulled the cowel off her face revealing her face to them all. As soon as they did, the gangsters cried out in horror. "FREAK!" shouted one of them, "That's what you take me for?" snarled Mona "Is that what you see?" she walked up and kicked one of the gangsters in the face knocking out several teeth.

The other gangsters cried out in horror, "do I remind you of anyone huh?" she asked, "do I bring up any memories?" the gangsters looked at her, "you may not be my attackers, but you must know about victims that your gang have terrorized" the gangsters stared at her in confusion and fear.

"You destroyed my life! You didn't just take my innocence, you stole everything else! I had a life! I had so much to live for! And your gang took it all away!" one of the gangsters pulled out a gun, "You're talking shit freak!" he shouted "We didn't do anything to you!" Mona lifted her foot and kicked it out of his hands.

"I don't give a fuck!" she shouted "You're part of the Purple Dragon gang! You are part of the gang who did this to me!" She pointed at her scaly face "And you'll pay!" she then lifted her boot and stabbed the gangster in the throat with her heel. The gangsters cried out in horror as the gangster choked up blood as Mona dug her heel deeper into his throat with a sinister smile on her face.

As the gangster took his last breath, she turned to the others pulling her bloody heel out of his throat. She turned the gun she was holding onto the other gangsters and stepped towards them.

The gangsters were so shocked at what they had seen they were too scared to fire their own guns. Mona smirked and turned her gun sideways, she had seen the gangsters do it to their victims when they pointed their guns at them and she enjoyed giving them the same treatment.

The gangster she had the gun pointed at did not have a chance to plead for his life as she turned the gun upwards again, pulled the trigger and shot him in the face killing him instantly. She then turned to the other four. One of them tried to stand up despite Mona slashing his legs and picked up a baseball bat.

Mona turned to him just as he lifted it to strike her and she grabbed it. She then pushed it back sending him flying into the other four gangsters. Another who was laying on the floor next to her grabbed her ankle and pulled hard making her fall flat on her back. He was holding a sharp knife in his hand and he climbed on top of her pinning her down.

"Die you disgusting freak!" he shouted as he lifted the knife ready to bring it down on Mona. But she grabbed his wrist to stop him trying to stab her. She snarled, seeing red at being called a disgusting freak. "A freak..." she growled, her eyes blazing. Using her strength, she rolled the gangster onto his back and yanked the blade out of his hand.

Quick as a flash she stabbed the blade into his throat and looked into his eyes, "I am what you see me as because of you! Your gang and your sick ways of finding a good time! Your night of torture, rape and brutality made me into this!" she yanked the blade out of his neck then stabbed the blade into his eyes.

As she did, the blade hit his brain killing him instantly. She yanked the blade out and stood up, she then walked over to the table where there were bottles of whisky, beer and rum amongst all the other valuables and money on the table. The wounded gangsters watched as she picked up the bag that was on the table and began to place the valuables into the bag and zip it up.

She then turned to the gangsters and picked up one of the bottles of rum, she unscrewed the cap and began to drink it. She then stopped and smirked "Good taste" she said with malice in her voice. She then picked up the rest bottles and walked over to them. She then smashed the bottles near them making the spirits pour around them; she then covered them with the remaining bottle of rum.

The gangsters looked up at her then realised what she was planning, "oh god no!" cried one of the gangsters as he tried to crawl away with his wounded legs. Mona smiled evilly and held up a lighter she had found on the table. She then lit it and held it up. "Goodnight you demons, back to the flames of hell!" she growled then threw the lighter on the puddle of booze that surrounded them.

As soon as she did, the puddle of booze erupted in flames and the gangsters screamed in agony as the fire licked at their clothes and their bodies, Mona stepped back and smirked as they began to burn to death and fire began to spread around the room. She watched as the thugs screamed and yelled in agony as they burnt to death, the fire reflected in her eyes as she pulled her cowl back over her face and smiled in satisfaction.

She then gripped the bag and ran towards a window hoping to jump out before the building collapsed to the ground. The fire was spreading quickly and she knew she had to get out of there. She looked back at the burning pile of gangsters and smirked; she then ran for the window and smashed through the glass before using her powerful lizard legs to leap to the next building.

She succeeded and looked back as the building burnt and was consumed by the flames before it began to collapse to the ground in a mess of burnt brick and ashes. "Good riddance!" she growled. She then turned away and ran away, gripping the bag and leaping over the buildings into the night.

**Don't worry Turtle Fans, Mikey was gonna be alright.**

**Hope you didn't find that scene with the gangsters too gruesome! Lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Breaking News**

The next morning, the turtles were sitting on the large sofa in their lair eating some breakfast and watching the Television before they began their training. As they watched the Television they began to argue over what channel to watch.

Michelangelo and Raphael were arguing over remote control as Michelangelo wanted to watch a certain program and Raphael wanted to watch a different channel. As they tugged at the remote they kept switching different channels. "Gimme that remote!" yelled Michelangelo as he tried to yank it out of Raphael's hands.

"No way Mikey!" shouted Raphael "You've hogged the TV too often!" "He's got a point!" yelled Leonardo "But at least we can see your arms not as bad as we thought!" he pointed at Michelangelo's arm where the bandage was.

"Will you stop it!" shouted Donatello "You're making me giddy with all the channel switching!" but the two fighting turtles ignored Donatello and continued to fight over the remote. They were now on the ground wrestling; Michelangelo was still trying to keep the remote out of Raphael's reach as the red masked turtle tried to get it out of his hands.

"Gimme that!" yelled Raphael as he wrestled with Mikey trying to get the remote, "no way!" hollered Michelangelo as he tried to make a grab for the remote. "Stop it!" yelled Donatello again. Leonardo then got more annoyed and jumped on Raphael and Michelangelo yanking the remote from them and making the TV stop changing channels.

"Whoa!" cried Donatello blinking his eyes several times as he looked at the TV, "that's better". As he looked at the screens he saw it was the news and his eyes widened. He looked down at his three siblings as they continued to wrestle. "Hey you three!" he yelled "Knock it off! Look at this!"

The three turtles stopped wrestling looked up at Donatello. Michelangelo was squashed under Raphael and Leonardo was lying on Raphael's shell "What?" they said together although Michelangelo's voice was almost muffled. Donatello pointed at the TV and the three turtles struggled to stand up, Michelangelo gasped as Raphael and Leonardo got off him and sat back on the sofa to watch:

"_Good Morning New York, Residents in Eastern New York city were shocked last night when a house was burnt to the ground in the early hours of the morning, fire fighters rushed to the scene and managed to put out the fire before it spread to other houses, but when the building was searched there were no survivors. Police were horrified to find six bodies within the wreak, some of the bodies were so badly burnt, they were unable to identify them except for one body that had a Purple Dragon tattoo that was still visible on the arm"_

The turtles stared at the TV unblinking and shocked. As they watched, they did not notice that Splinter had walked up behind them and had seen the whole thing. "Wow" said Leonardo leaning forward on the sofa.

"Looks like a Gangster Massacre" said Donatello, "Someone must have killed a group of Purple Dragons through Arson" "Indeed" said Splinter walking up and looking at the TV just as the Newsreader was talking about other news.

"_Whilst a Post Mortem is being arranged to identify the bodies, CCTV footage has been recovered from nearby building who caught the incident on camera including someone dressed in black leaping out of the window just before the building burnt to the ground"_ the screen then changed from the Newsreader to a blurry CCTV footage of the building burning to the ground as a figure dressed in black leap out of the window and onto the next building.

"Did ya see that!" yelled Michelangelo pointing at the screen as he saw the figure leap out of the window. The other turtles nodded and continued to stare at the screen. The Screen then switched back to the newsreader: _"Police are unsure of who this person in black is, but they believe it to be some kind of vigilante or assassin, the public is advised to keep their eyes open for this mystery person and to contact to the police with any information or sightings"_

The turtles as Splinter continued to stare at the TV and were shocked to see the CCTV footage. "Whoa!" said Mikey "looks like another troublemaker in New York!" "Remind you of anyone we know?" asked Donatello "Just one" said Raphael "He's kinda like Casey Jones!"

"But that's not Casey Jones!" said Michelangelo "No Hockey Mask or anything". "I could tell if it was that Bonehead or not!" said Raphael "I'd know Casey Jones a mile away and that ain't Casey!" "Shush!" hissed Leonardo "there's more!" he pointed at the TV where the news reporter was still talking.

"_Right now police are investigating deeper into the crime, they were starting to believe it might be linked to several other Purple Dragon murders that have taken place over the past few weeks, just a few days ago, three Purple Dragon Gang members, including one notorious criminal gangster and rapist Gary Murdoch were found murdered in an alleyway, Two were found with multiple stab wounds and snapped necks and Gary Murdoch was found with stab wounds in the stomach, back and genitals including the word '__**RAPIST**__' carved into his chest"_

"YEESH!" croaked Leonardo, "Meep!" squeaked Michelangelo. Splinter looked sickened whilst Raphael and Donatello stared at the TV in silence. "Now I know it was not Casey" said Raphael not taking his eyes off the TV "He wouldn't be that nasty!" "Then I wonder who that Assassin was?" said Leonardo.

The other Turtles shrugged, and Splinter shook his head. "I think we should track down this guy" said Leonardo. "Curious old Leonardo" said Michelangelo. Leonardo glared at Michelangelo. "I agree with Leo Mikey" said Raphael "we should find out who they are and why they burnt down that hideout"

Splinter looked worried, "if you wish to track this assassin down, you must be careful my sons" Leonardo bowed to Splinter. "We will be careful, Master" he said, "if he's like any other ninjas, or fighters we've fought, they shouldn't be a problem" "I hope you're right Leo" said Donatello looking back at the news where the stills of the CCTV footage were.

"We'll wait until the sun goes down, then we'll go topside and search" said Leonardo "it's more than likely that assassin will be out after dark" "Good plan Fearless Leader" said Raphael. Splinter nodded in agreement, "then I suggest you continue with your training for the rest of the day" he said.

"Yes Sensei" said Leonardo bowing to Splinter before walking off to the training room with Donatello following him. Michelangelo and Raphael looked back at the TV and watched as the stills were shown one more time before it switched back to the reporter who began to talk of other news.

Raphael hit the off button and the TV turned off. "I wonder who they are" said Michelangelo, "I dunno Mikey" said Raphael "but we better be careful of this one, the Purple Dragons are tough but this assassin looks deadly after what we saw there", "I dread to think what happened in the building before it burnt to the ground" said Mikey with a worried look on his face "...if those thugs didn't burn to death"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" said Raphael "I can hardly wait" he added under his breath. "Hey guys!" Leonardo shouted across the Lair to them "you coming?" "Coming bro" said Michelangelo running across the lair to get to the gym. Raphael threw the remote down on the couch and walked to the gym with thoughts on wondering who the assassin was running through his head.

Meanwhile, Mona had leapt across the rooftops of the New York buildings and had made it back to her home, an abandoned building in Downtown New York. She had taken the bag of valuables and cash to a police station and left it on the doorstep before knocking on the door.

She had waited and watched from a rooftop to make sure the money had been taken in by the police before she went on her way, making sure no-one else found the bag. After the police had taken it in, he had hurried back to her home. She stood in an empty room where there was a mattress, blankets and an open fireplace as well as a worn suitcase full of clothes and a pile of tins with a camping grill next to it.

Since she had mutated she had been living in this abandoned house, it was always cold in the winter, but she had made use of the open fireplace to keep warm and had stolen clothes and blankets to keep warm. She walked over to the fireplace and filled it with paper and wood she had found and lit a fire.

She then sat on the mattress near it and wrapped a blanket around herself trying to stay warm. Since becoming a humanoid reptilian she had felt the negative effects of being cold bloodied. She looked across to the pile of tins near the fire. There were baked beans, tinned spaghetti and ravioli amongst them.

She could feel her stomach growling again, so she reached across for the gas camping cooker and one of the tins of baked beans as well as a saucepan. She poured the contents of the beans into the pan and began to cook them. She needed something not just to satisfy her hunger but to warm her up on the inside.

She waited for the beans to cook then when they were done she pulled the pan off the camping stove and grabbed a fork so she could start eating the beans. As she shovelled them into her mouth and swallowed them she felt a little better. She decided to rest in her hideout until it was dusk then she could roam the streets again.

She ate the rest of the beans hungrily and placed the pan and fork next to the camping stove. She then lay down and curled up under her blanket. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she tried to stay warm under the blanket. She looked around the room and sighed at the fact that she had been living like this for over two years.

"I can't believe things changed so quickly two years ago" she thought to herself, "If only I hadn't run into that gang..." she looked at all the items in the room, the mattress, the camping stove, the tins of food, the clothes in the suitcase. She had stolen it all, because of being afraid of exposing herself to the humans, she had no choice, but she had to steal to survive.

She looked down next to her bed where there were newspapers, they all spoke of her disappearance. There was a picture of her face on the front pages and the headlines screamed her disappearance:

_**MISSING: WISCONSIN STUDENT MONALISA, CAN YOU HELP?**_

'_**PLEASE FIND MY DAUGHTER' PLEADS HEARTBROKEN MOTHER OF MISSING TRAVELLER.**_

'_**POLICE HUNTING FOR WHEREABOUTS OF WISCONSIN STUDENT FEAR THE WORST HAS HAPPENED'**_

Mona looked at one of the papers and read the story below the headline:

_**Monalisa Freeman was on the brink of a promising career, the bright young student was planning to go to University to do teacher training in different martial arts as well as do a degree in Physics but had planned a year out with friends to do some travelling.**_

_** They had been to Las Vegas and San Francisco before making their next trip to New York. They had been staying at a hostel in the Eastern Parts of New York City and had done sightseeing and shopping. Mona had gone out on their third night to get food and supplies for the hostel but she never returned.**_

_** When Mona didn't return four hours after she set out, her worried friends contacted the police and they searched the whole city for her. It wasn't long before the owner of the shop Mona had bought the food and supplies said he had seen her walk down a street and into an alley.**_

_** The police went to the alley where they found a paper bag of food and supplies that had been dropped, the bag was taken away for analysis and fingerprints on the bag confirmed they were Mona's fingerprints, but there were no other fingerprints on the bag. The police then studied the area and found tracks on the ground showing a struggle and the evidence that Mona had been held against her will and dragged away by what they believed to have been a gang at work...**_

Mona looked away from the papers not wanting to read any more and curled up on the mattress under the blanket. She shivered as she heard the wind blowing outside along with the sounds of the traffic in the city. She closed her eyes and tears stung them as she tried to get to sleep.

**Sorry I was late posting this chapter, I was travelling to Italy with my mum! But we're in Italy now and we got WiFi where we are so I can post chapters if I want! Lol!**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Contains Strong language and Sexual references.**

**Chapter Five**

**Hunting**

As the sun went down over New York City, Monalisa was laying on her mattress writhing in her sleep. Her mind was plagued by nightmares; she could see the faces of her attackers above her, the ones who had ruined her life, and made her what she was.

"_Yeah! You want it! You want it bitch!"_

"_Gonna make you into a fucking whore!"_

"_Oh yeah, take that you slut! You like it! You're a fucking slut yeah!"_

"_You wanna give it to her eh? Give it to her!"_

Mona sat up with a start and looked around the room. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes. The nightmare of her attack was haunting her again. She ran her hand over her hair and looked around.

The room was darkening due to the sun setting; she rubbed her eyes and tapped the side of her head as if trying to force the nasty memories out. She climbed out from under the blankets and walked over to the corner of the room where there was a tin bath filled with water she had collected earlier from a water supply she had found near her hideout.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the water, she shivered as the cold water touched her scaly body. She hated having to wash in freezing water but she had no choice. She took a sponge and dabbed her body with it trying to wash everywhere and wake herself up.

She took a bottle of shower gel she had by the side of the tub and rubbed some into her body; she then sponged the areas of her body and washed away the soap. She then rubbed herself dry with some towels. She then walked over to the suitcase near her mattress and looked for some clothes.

She soon found some black leather trousers, and a long black strappy top. Mona quickly changed into them and pulled on her black leather boots.

"Tonight" she thought "I will search for more Purple Dragons, they will suffer my wrath" she prepared her camping stove and heated up some baked beans.

After heating the beans through she hungrily tucked into them. She needed the energy to go on her mission to get justice for herself. As she ate, she looked down at the newspapers she had been looking at last night and saw the picture of herself on the front cover of the newspaper.

She sighed as she saw the image of what she used to look like before she was attacked by the Purple Dragons and became what was now. She saw in the picture a pretty eighteen year old with high cheekbones and long wavy dark hair wearing a mortarboard and graduation robes from High School Graduation. She touched her face and she felt her heart beat harder with sadness and devastation at what she looked like now.

She soon finished her beans and threw the pan and fork aside hoping to wash them later when she collected more water from the nearby water supply. She then picked up her black cowl and placed it over her face. She looked at a broken mirror near the mattress and picked up a black leather trench coat.

As Mona placed it over her shoulders she looked at herself, her face was completely covered by the cowl and the rest of her body was covered by the coat and clothes she wore. She felt satisfied that because of the black she wore, she could blend into the shadows and none of the Purple Dragon scum would see her when she attacked.

After looking at the image for a few seconds, she decided to leave the hideout and go on her mission. She walked over to the window and looked around. The sky was getting dark as the last remaining slivers of the sunset hung in the clouds. She looked across to the drain pipe next to the window and climbed up it.

She climbed up the pipe and up onto the roof. She soon reached the top and flipped onto it. She then began to run across the rooftops. She felt a sense of freedom and excitement as she felt the wind in her hair and her coat as she leapt and run over the roofs of the buildings.

She ran across many buildings until she came to a stop on top of a tall building where some police cars were driving past. She sat down on the roof to catch her breath. As she rested she heard sounds of evil laughter. Her eyes narrowed. She knew that sound, it was the evil laughter of criminals.

She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. She looked down and saw a group of men holding weapons and dressed in street wear.

"Purple Dragons no doubt" she hissed, "I wonder where they're going?" she decided to follow them and surprise them. The gang began to walk through the alleys; they had obviously been hiding from the police.

Mona watched them as they walked back down the dark alleyway; she walked along the roof watching them. They began to walk out of the alley and down the opposite street. Mona continued to watch then began to leap across buildings so she could follow them to their destination.

At the lair, the turtles were preparing to go topside to search for the assassin they saw on the news. Leonardo looked at his katana swords and looked at his reflection in the steel "ok brothers" he said "from what we saw this assassin seems merciless and dangerous, so we'd better be careful"

"We got it Fearless" said Raphael as he tucked his sais into his belt.

"For the fifth time" added Donatello twisting his Bo staff before placing it onto his back.

Michelangelo twirled his nun-chucks excitedly "alright" he cried "let's track down the assassin!" Raphael glared at Michelangelo and the other two sighed.

"Don't get too excited Mikey" said Donatello. Michelangelo looked annoyed as he stuffed his nun-chucks into his belt.

"Be careful my sons" said Splinter "like you said Leonardo, this assassin seems deadly" "We'll be careful sensei" said Leonardo bowing to Splinter who bowed back, the other turtles followed suit.

Leonardo then led the turtles out of the lair; they went outside the lair and into the tunnels, looking for a ladder to take them to the surface.

"There's the ladder!" cried Michelangelo pointing to some metal steps ahead of them. "Well spotted Mikey" said Leonardo running ahead and climbing up the ladder first.

The others followed him and they climbed up the ladder until Leonardo stopped at the top. The other turtles heard the sound of him lifting the metal lid of the sewer then they felt fresh air travel downwards indicating Leonardo had opened the lid and was looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

Leonardo looked around a few times then called down.

"Ok, coasts clear" "great" said Raphael as Leonardo pulled himself out of the sewer then turned around to assist the other turtles out.

"Thanks bro" said Raphael as Leonardo grabbed his hand and pulled him out, he did the same with the others as they got out.

"Ok" said Leonardo as Michelangelo pushed the lid back on top of the sewer hole.

"I'd say we head east, that's where the Purple Dragon's hang out, we might able to see the assassin there if he's targeting the Street Gangs"

"Good plan" said Donatello "and if we do see him?" questioned Michelangelo

"We find out who he is!" said Raphael "And if he wants to fight, we'll give him a fight" "but we won't hurt him!" said Leonardo seriously "we'll just take him down and ask him questions"

"Got it" said Raphael, "Let's go" said Leonardo looking up at some metal stairs and ladders attached to the wall

"Follow my lead" he leapt up and swung onto the ladders, the others followed him and they flipped onto the roof. Leonardo then began to run along the roofs.

The others followed him, leaping across buildings and swinging on washing ropes that hung across the buildings. "Do you think he'll listen to us?" asked Michelangelo to Donatello as they followed their older brothers across the buildings.

"I hope so" said Donatello "But if he puts up a fight we'll be ready" "Right" said Michelangelo.

**So Mona's continuing her mission for vengeance whilst the turtles are hoping to find her!**

**Will they be successful in their mission? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Note: Acknowledgments to the Anonymous reviewer who suggested spacing dialogue. Thanks for the advice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Confrontation**

Back on the East side, Mona was continuing following the Purple Dragons to their destination on a dark street that looked rather squalor; they soon arrived at what looked like an abandoned house, another Purple Dragon hideout. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at them.

"Another hideout" she thought "Perfect" she climbed off the side of the building and began to slide down the drain pipe. She then landed on the roof of the hideout. She then saw a window on the roof and lay flat on the roof looking inside into a poorly lit room lit by a single light bulb. As she looked in she saw the group she had followed looking excited, then she saw to her horror two young women tied up and gagged on chairs.

One was a tall skinny girl with long blonde hair and wearing a black sparkling top and a short purple skirt with knee high boots and the other was a short haired brunette wearing a red dress and red stilettos. They both looked terrified as a couple of gangsters started stroking their hair and faces.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched the group of ten Purple Dragons walk over to the girls and smirk. The girls tried to speak through the rags in their mouths, Mona couldn't make out what they were saying but they were obviously pleading to be let go and the gangsters were just laughing and ignoring their pleas.

"Looks like we got us some fresh meat boys!" said one of the gangsters.

Mona felt her blood boil as she watched them start to walk closer to the terrified girls; the gangsters had that look in their eyes, the look of evil animalistic lust, the same evil animalistic lust Mona had seen in the eyes of her attackers and rapists.

She clenched her fists and decided to take action before the gangsters touched the girls. She stood up and positioned her boot over the roof window. She then used all her strength to smash the window and jump down into the building. She fell to the ground with ease before landing on both feet.

As soon as the window smashed, the gangsters all jumped and started to look around, they soon saw Mona appear, she had bent her knees as she had landed on the ground, she then stood up and faced them. The girls who were tied up and gagged also saw Mona and their eyes widened not knowing whether to feel terrified or wonder if this mystery person was here to help them.

The gangsters all pointed their guns at Mona who stood there and crossed her arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked with a snarl in her voice. "Thinking you can treat women this way?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the gangsters keeping his gun on her.

"You don't know me?" asked Mona "I believe some members of your gang know me or you may have at least heard of me, as a victim of your crimes? Robbery? Torture...Rape!"

"Who the fuck are you!" shouted the same gangster not lowering his gun.

Mona's eyes narrowed "let's just say I'm the one you wish you'd never met"

The gangsters stared at Mona and tried to see her face under her hair and cowl, but they couldn't see clearly.

"You're crazy bitch!" said another gangster, "you'll never leave here alive!"

Mona smirked under her cowl, "oh I do beg to differ" she said, "I believe it is you who won't leave here alive!"

"Don't just stand there you idiots!" snarled the leader of the gang "shoot the bitch!"

The gangsters started to fire their guns at Mona, but she used her powerful legs to leap into the air and grab a beam in the ceiling where she swung herself over them and over to the girls tied to the chairs.

The gangsters turned to face her, where she leapt in the air again, the gangsters kept firing at her hoping to shoot her, but because she was so fast they couldn't catch her.

Soon their guns began clicking as they ran out of bullets. Mona smirked "Ha ha!" she said, "can't use your guns now" she gloated.

The gangsters instantly drew their other weapons such as wooden poles, metal pipes, knives and chains.

"We may not have guns bitch! But we have other weapons!" snapped the leader gangster.

The girls tied to the chairs stared at Mona as she faced them; "ok" she said "you wanna dance? Let's dance"

She got into a fighting stance and beckoned them with her hand, one gangster, a chubby skinhead with a purple dragon tattoo on his bald head and neck ran forward with a pipe shouting and swinging his pipe, but Mona ducked as he swung the pipe, she then grabbed his arm and twisted it breaking it, making him fall to his knees in pain, she then grabbed his head and gave it a twist breaking his neck in the process.

The girls gasped as they heard the gangster's neck break and their eyes widened as he fell to the ground dead. The nine other gangsters gapped in horror as their comrade fell dead at Mona's feet.

"You bitch!" cried another "you killed him!" Mona smirked "anyone else?" she asked.

Another gangster, one with spiky blonde hair, a choker and wearing torn trousers with a ripped tee-shirt and a Purple Dragon Tattoo on his arm ran forward with a knife. Mona scoffed and ducked and dodged his thrusts with the knife before she uppercut him with her fist causing him to drop his knife which she caught.

He fell backwards against the gang gasping, the other gangsters then decided to go for her, but she leapt into the air and somersaulted over their heads then went over to the girls. The girls were terrified as she ran over but she quickly cut their cords and pulled their gags off.

"Get out of here girls!" she said "Go home!" the girls jumped out of the chairs, they began to run towards the door but not before saying "thank you" to Mona.

Mona nodded at them as they ran out of the door. "NO!" shouted the leader "Bitch! You'll pay for letting our whores go!"

Meanwhile, the turtles were running along the rooftops, Leonardo led the way. The other turtles followed his lead until Leonardo came to a stop at the edge of a building. He held up his hand signalling his brothers to stop.

Raphael and Donatello came to a slow stop, but Michelangelo tripped and fell at Leonardo's feet. Raphael and Donatello shook their heads but Leonardo helped Michelangelo up.

"I'm ok" croaked Michelangelo as he got to his feet. "Why did you stop Leo?" asked Donatello.

Leonardo pointed downwards over the side of the building and the other three looked over to see what he was pointing at. They looked over and saw two young women run out of an abandoned house.

"Which way?" cried the blonde girl "Let's go this way!" cried the brunette girl.

They then began to run down an alley towards the centre of the city, Michelangelo watched them run off then looked back at where Leonardo was pointing. They could hear shouting and sounds of fighting inside.

"Do you think the vigilante's in there?" asked Donatello.

"Let's take a closer look!" said Leonardo, he leapt off the edge of the building and dropped down onto the roof of the abandoned house doing several flips on the way down, Donatello followed him also doing a couple of flips before he landed next to Leonardo.

Michelangelo got ready to jump after them "cowabung...OW!" he yelped as he felt Raphael smack the back of his head.

"Shut up and jump already!" Raphael snapped.

Michelangelo groaned, rubbing his head and jumped off the building to follow his brothers, Raphael leapt off after him and joined his brothers on the roof of the abandoned house. Leonardo then pointed to the broken window where Mona had jumped through earlier.

Leonardo then looked inside where he saw even in the poorly lit room Monalisa fighting the Purple Dragons.

"I think that's the vigilante!" he said, the other turtles looked through the window and saw what Leonardo saw. "Whoa!" said Michelangelo "he's tough alright!"

"Come on!" said Leonardo "let's crash the party!"

Raphael grinned wickedly and drew his sais, "let's go!" he said "Let's kick some shell!"

"Ok" said Leonardo "ready! NOW!" he jumped through the broken window and the others followed him.

As soon as they jumped through the roof, the gangsters and Monalisa jumped out of their skins and turned to see what fell through the roof.

Because of how dark it was in the room, the gangsters couldn't see the turtles clearly, and neither could Mona as she felt a surge of anger at these strangers interfering her fight. The gangsters then did not know where to go, with Mona on one side and the turtles on the other side.

The turtles all drew their weapons and got ready to fight, the leader of the gang then thought quickly, he motioned to four members of the gang to take out the turtles, whilst he and two others dealt with Mona. Two other members of their gang had fallen by Mona's hands, one had been stabbed in the throat and another had been shot in the head with his own gun.

The purple dragons aimed for the turtles with their weapons.

"You're going down you gate crashers!" shouted one of the gangsters, a tall skinny man with blonde dreadlocks as he threw a long chain at the turtles, as he did, the turtles jumped out of the way, the gangster yelled in anger as he missed them, he pulled his chain back and threw his chain at the turtles again.

As he did, Raphael grabbed the chain and using his strength yanked the chain causing the gangster to go flying into the wall behind them. "Nice pulling bro!" commented Michelangelo. Raphael smiled proudly and spun his sai. The other three turtles turned to the other three purple dragons.

One had a metal pipe, another had two knives and the last one had a long staff. They all went for the turtles shouting and cursing, but they were no match for the turtles. Leonardo used his powerful katana swords to slice through the Purple Dragon gangster with the wooden staff.

The Gangster was shocked as he saw in the dim light the blue masked Ninja turtle, but before he could cry out, Leonardo used his fist and punched him in the face sending the gangster flying to the ground with a broken nose and broken teeth. Donatello used his bo staff to block the knives of the second purple dragon.

He ducked several times as the blades were thrust towards him, and tried to use his staff to knock the thug off his feet, but this thug was rather slick, he seemed to know when Donatello was going to go for his feet. Donatello then tried to thrust his staff forward but as he did, the thug slashed his knife at the turtle and the blade caught his face!

Donatello yelled and jumped backwards holding his cheek where the blade had caught him, but he was quick enough to see the thug leap towards him, he used drove his staff into the thug's chest and stomach causing him to choke and fall wheezing.

"Donnie!" cried Raphael who kicked back the dreadlocked thug and ran over to assist his brother.

Donatello took his fingers away from his face and saw blood on them, "Are you ok brother?" asked Raphael with concern

"I'm ok" said Donatello "it's just a scratch" Raphael looked worried but he gripped his sai and got ready to help the others. Donatello also gripped his bo staff to jump back into the fight.

Michelangelo had also managed to knock the pipe out of the final gangster and had sent him flying into the chairs that the girl hostages were tied to causing them to break. The turtles then faced the remaining gangsters who were still fighting Monalisa. Monalisa did a back flip and kicked the leader back then did the splits in mid air kicking the other two backwards.

The turtles were quite amazed at the way this vigilante could fight, but due to the dim light in the room and because she was wearing her black clothes and long coat, they could not see her clearly. Mona looked up at the turtles and squinted. She could seldom see them clearly because of how dark the room was and because they were blending into the shadows but she was furious they had interfered.

**So the Turtles have finally found Monalisa! What's gonna happen now? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Escape**

Mona stared across to the turtles and her eyes narrowed, "how dare you interrupt my fight?" she snarled, "This has nothing to do with you!" "Any street crime is our business!" said Leonardo.

"I don't give a shit!" snapped Mona "This is my mission and you will not stop me!" as she spoke she looked around the room trying to look for a window to escape, she had no idea who those people were, she could see they were strong looking warriors but again she could not see clearly who they were as they were standing in the shadows.

"We don't wish to hurt you!" said Leonardo placing his katana back in their sheaths, "we just want to talk" Mona narrowed her eyes "yeah right" she whispered, "Keep away from me" she growled as she continued to look around the room, she held a bowie knife in front of her just in case the turtles came any closer.

She then saw a window in the side that had been shattered by the earlier gunfire, she began to move towards it stealthy, she could see the thugs she had attacked were still alive and were trying to move away. She gritted her teeth in anger as she did not get the chance to kill them all.

"What do we do?" whispered Donatello to Leonardo as they watched Mona holding up the knife, "he doesn't seem to want to co-operate" "I think 'he' is a 'she' Donnie" said Leonardo "judging by the voice" The other turtles' eyes widened "A female vigilante!" thought Raphael.

Mona walked towards the window, as she did, she stepped into the light slightly showing her figure and the leather coat she wore, the turtles gapped when they saw her. They couldn't see her face due to the mask she wore and some of her hair flopped over her eyes, nor could they see her tail as it was hidden under her long coat, but they could see clearly it was a female.

"Look just calm down!" said Leonardo "We won't hurt you, we just want to talk" Mona gripped the knife more; it glittered in the light as she moved. Michelangelo looked at the knife and gulped "What do we do?" he whispered still holding his nun chucks up "Play it cool!" growled Leonardo "You'll scare her, lower your nun chucks!"

Mona looked up again at the turtles as they whispered to each other, she got closer to the window "this isn't your business!" she snarled "Even if you believe it is! If you had any sense you'd stay out of my way!"

She then turned to the window and leapt out of it. "She's getting away!" shouted Michelangelo. The turtles jumped into action and ran out of the hideout through the door and saw Mona jumping up the metal ladders of the neighbouring buildings.

"There she goes!" shouted Donatello, "after her!" shouted Leonardo. The turtles began to leap up the ladder after Mona who flipped onto the roof, Michelangelo followed the other turtles "but what about those remaining Dragons?" he asked "We'll deal with them later!" shouted Leonardo.

They flipped onto the roof and saw Mona starting to leap across the roofs as fast as she could go, they ran after her trying to keep up but they could see she was fast, "She's one fast vigilante!" said Raphael as they continued to try and catch her. Mona turned around and saw the turtles still chasing after her.

"Shit!" she thought "these bastards don't quit do they?" she leapt a little further and saw an alleyway that was completely pitch back due to there being no lights, she quickly jumped down it then saw an open window leading into a basement of a house. She quickly leapt through it and hid before closing the window.

The turtles came to the alleyway Mona had jumped down and jumped into the alleyway. They looked around in the darkness. Donatello pulled out a torch and looked around. But they couldn't see her. "Shit!" cursed Leonardo "She got away!" "Man she's slick!" said Raphael looking around.

"She's a better ninja than us!" commented Michelangelo, Donatello shone his torch around the place and walked over to some rubbish cans and bins laying in the alley, he searched them but they were full of rubbish and were undisturbed. "She's not hiding in the trash" he said.

"Fuck!" growled Leonardo "I can't believe she got away" "we'll search again!" said Michelangelo "But where?" demanded Leonardo "calm down bro" said Raphael "from what we saw on the news this vigilante attacks the Purple Dragons" said Donatello "So if she was attacking them tonight it's more than likely she'll do it again tomorrow"

Leonardo thought about what Donatello said and nodded "you're right" he said "We'll look for her tomorrow, in the meantime, let's report back to Master Splinter, we may be able to do some more research" "I'll fire up the computer" said Donatello. "Ok" said Leonardo "let's get home" He leapt up the walls of the alley again and onto the roof, and the others followed him.

Meanwhile, Mona watched them disappear onto the roof, when she leapt into the basement of the house she had crouched down under the window onto the floor and had hidden amongst the boxes making sure that the turtles did not see her.

"Who were those guys?" she thought as she looked up at the window, she had heard them talking saying they would search for her again, "Perfect(!)" she thought "now I've got the police and these bastards on my tail" she looked out of the window and watched as the turtles disappeared over the rooftops.

She waited a little longer until she was sure they were gone and climbed out of the window. She then pulled herself out of the basement and into the alleyway, she then thought about setting off back to her abandoned house and resting before going out again. She wanted to search for more Purple Dragons but after what she heard those turtles say she though they would still be about she thought about just searching for food then heading back to her hideout.

Mona used her powerful legs to leap on to the ladder of the next building and climbed up, she flipped onto the building and looked around. She could not see the turtles anywhere so she thought it was safe to go back to her hideout. She began to hop across the buildings and over the roofs to get to her hideout.

Meanwhile, the turtles made it back to their lair, Master Splinter was waiting for them in the TV area. He had also made several cups of hot chocolate and prepared some biscuits for when they returned.

He saw them return bruised and looking exhausted, "my sons" he said standing up, "come over here and tell me what happened" the turtles agreed and walked over. Splinter also had the first aid kits prepared in case they came back injured. "Did you find him?" asked Splinter as the exhausted turtles sat on the sofas and he gave them each some hot chocolate.

The turtles gratefully accepted the hot chocolate and took a few sips of it.

"we found him alright" said Michelangelo "and it turned out that 'him' is in fact a 'her'"

Splinter looked amazed "A female?" he said "Yeah" said Leonardo sipping his hot chocolate before placing it back on the coffee table.

"She was a rather nasty fighter" said Raphael "she's giving you a run for your money Raphie" said Michelangelo "you're a pretty violent fighter and she's just as bad!"

Raphael gave a low growl at Michelangelo as he glared over the rim of his mug.

"She was dressed all in black and wore a black mask over her face so we couldn't see her face" said Leonardo "and she had long dark hair"

"But we have no clue who she is, where she came from or whether she's working alone or for someone" said Donatello.

Splinter had seen Donatello had a cut on his face and was giving it a clean as he listened to his sons talk about what happened.

"We tried to negotiate with her" said Leonardo "but she refused to listen and leapt out of the window"

"We chased her, but she got away" said Raphael "She seems to be good at hiding too, as she leapt down an alleyway and hid from us"

"we couldn't find her anywhere" said Donatello wincing as Splinter put a plaster over the cut on his face. "She kept saying what she was doing was her mission and that we couldn't stop her and to stay out of her way"

Splinter frowned as he finished putting the plaster on Donatello's face, "Hmmm" he thought "She says it was her mission" he said as his mind started to ponder. "I was thinking of looking on the computer and looking up some reports on the Purple Dragons deaths, maybe even finding some notable names" said Donatello.

"My son" said Splinter softly "you have had a rough night, I suggest you rest for now before finding more clues"

Donatello looked up at Splinter, "but Master..." "I suggest you rest" said Splinter in a more stern yet gentle voice. Leonardo looked at Splinter as he began to walk to his room, "I will meditate on this"

The four brothers watched as the rat made his way to his quarters, then Leonardo sighed "looks like we have no other choice brothers" he said "we can't go out again until the sun sets"

"it's more than likely that this vigilante will be out again in the evening" said Donatello "but I'm just wondering if there are any other clues"

"You heard Master Splinter" said Michelangelo "We should rest" he looked down at his bandaged arm which was starting to sting again.

Donatello narrowed his eyes, "I know Master Splinter believes in letting our minds rest with meditation, but I can't rest now..." he stroked the plaster on his face.

He then stood up and walked over to his computer on a table in the corner of the lair, the other turtles followed him carrying their hot chocolate. Donatello then turned the computer on and waited for it to load. He soon was able to get onto the internet and began to do a search.

"I remember on the News they mentioned a name..." said Donatello "Gary Murdoch, him and two other Purple Dragons were murdered" He typed in '_Purple Dragon murders Gary Murdoch_' and hit the enter button on the keyboard, they then waited for the page to load.

"You think you'll be able to find anything?" asked Leonardo "I can only try" said Donatello. He waited for the page to load and soon came to an interesting looking page. "Hey I think I found something!" he said, the other turtles leaned in and Donatello clicked on the page then a report came up:

_**Notorious Serial rapist and Sadist Gary Murdoch found dead and brutalised in New York Alley.**_

**_What started as just an ordinary evening out on a Friday for a couple making out in a dark turned into a nightmare, Chloe Marshall and her boyfriend Jack Brown made a gruesome discovery when they came across three dead bodies amongst the trash. _**

**_The terrified couple called the police and they took the bodies away for investigation, it was soon discovered that the three men were part of the well feared and famous Street Gang 'The Purple Dragons'. Two of the men were identified as Robert Murphy and Nicholas Green, both with a string of street crime including armed robbery, grievous bodily harm and car theft, and the third was found to be infamous criminal gangster, rapist and paedophile Gary Murdoch._**

**_Both bodies of Robert Murphy and Nicholas Green had multiple bruises and stab wounds on their bodies and had snapped necks; the coroners believe that death was caused by the snapped necks before they bled to death. Meanwhile Gary Murdoch was stabbed multiple times all over his body and had the word '__Rapist__' carved into his stomach. Due to defence wounds on his hands and the way the words were messily carved, the coroners believed to have been conscious as his attacker carved the word '__Rapist__' into his stomach._**

**_Police are unsure of who killed these criminals but many of the public were overjoyed that a dangerous criminal was off the streets. What the police do believe it that it may be linked to other Purple Dragon Murders over the past few weeks, dating back to over two years ago when bodies of Purple Dragon members were found dead and collateral damage was committed, so far no-one has been found responsible for these actions'_**

Donatello then clicked the back button then did another search this time typing in: '_Purple Dragons Murders names_' he then found a page that listed the names of those Purple Dragons members that had been killed, most of them with either a Gangster picture or Police Mug shot next to the name:

_**Hank Appleton**_

_**Angela Bailie**_

_**Edward Ball**_

_**Peter Bond**_

_**John Brown**_

_**George Chan**_

_**Jacob Cullson**_

_**William Dawson**_

_**Emma Dryer**_

_**Vicky **_**_Easton_**

There were many names and pictures of the different Purple Dragon Members, male and female, young and old and they all had details of how they were killed and when but how their killers were never found. Among the names were the names of the men they had read on the previous report.

"I never thought the Purple Dragons would have any other enemies, apart from us and Casey Jones" said Michelangelo. "I recognise some of those punks" said Raphael pointing at a few pictures "We've killed them, and some we've fought and they've fled" Leonardo nodded.

Donatello sighed as he looked through the names, "Well, after what they've said on the news, the police believe that the murders may have been committed by the same person, that they're all linked in a way" He yawned a little as he continued to search. "Don't hurt your eyes Donnie" said Leonardo yawning.

As he yawned, both Raphael and Michelangelo started yawning, "Nice going Leo!" said Michelangelo "your yawning is catching!" "Sorry" said Leonardo "I'm just tired" "We're all tired!" said Raphael. Donatello sighed again and turned off the internet, but not before saving the websites he had found to his favourites.

"I'm going to bed" he said as he turned his computer off, "We can do some more research tomorrow" he made sure the computer was completely off before walking behind the table to his room "we'll search for that woman vigilante again tomorrow" said Leonardo "once the sun sets"

The other turtles agreed then made their way to their rooms, Michelangelo climbed up one of the pillars to the higher level of the lair to his own room, Leonardo followed him to his own room and Raphael walked into the area next to Donatello's room where his room was.

**So the turtles were unsuccessful at catching Monalisa but they have been researching, but will they find any helpful information and will they be successful in their second attempt? Tune in to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Thoughts**

Back at her hideout, Monalisa lay curled up under the blankets on the mattress. She shivered slightly as her mind was plagued by the same nightmares that haunted her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she saw the faces of her attackers and rapists again and heard their animalistic and lustful voices.

In her nightmare she was looking up at her attackers, seven men, all with Purple Dragon tattoos, laughing and jeering as they ripped off her clothes and roughly touched the sacred parts of her body, she raised her hands as she tried to fight them off but they over powered her and lowered themselves down to her about to carry out their horrific actions...

Mona awoke with a cry and grabbed the sides of her head, digging her fingers into her hair; tears fell from her eyes as she thought about those horrific memories.

"Why won't you leave me...?" she whispered.

She got up from under her blanket and walked over to the broken windows where she looked out towards the city, the sun had set again and the city had gotten dark apart from the streetlamps that still lit up the streets. She looked away from the window and walked over to her camping stove.

She lit it up then picked up a clean saucepan as well as a can of beans and poured them into the saucepan, after her nightmare she was feeling so aggressive she needed to get outside and search for more Purple Dragon Scum. She stirred her beans until she felt satisfied they were ready then took the saucepan off the stove and began to eat the beans.

As she ate she thought about the warriors who interrupted her fight the night before.

"Who were those guys?" she thought "And how dare they interfere with my business!"

She thought hard as she tried to remember them. Because it was dark in the room and they stuck to the shadows, she did not see what they really looked like.

They sure were deadly fighters after they managed to bump off the Purple Dragons, but who were they? There was something about them she could not quite place; they seemed keen to catch her as well as she remembered them trying to chase after her across the rooftops.

"If they find me again" she thought "they'll regret they met me! They have no business with what I do!"

She shovelled the beans until her mouth until the pan was empty. She then got herself ready again to go out into the night. She pulled on her leather trousers, her heeled boots and black top, and then put on her long black coat and gloves.

She then picked up her cowl and placed it over her face, "Beware Purple Dragons" she thought as she tied it around the back of her head

"I'm coming for you, and you'll not see the end of tonight" she turned towards the windows and leapt out of them into the street. She then ran into an alleyway and disappeared into the darkness.

Back in the Turtle's lair, Donatello was awake before the others; he was sitting at his computer and looking back at the websites he had saved the night before. He scratched the top of his head as he looked through the websites. He had been awake for a couple of hours and he couldn't get back to sleep so he had decided to do some more research.

He then found some other websites where news reports were talking about some vigilante in black, who had been seen at certain areas when some Purple Dragon Murders had taken place, but the reports gave no other information about who the vigilante was, but there were appeals asking anyone for any information.

Donatello sighed and rested his chin on his hand as he continued to read, "no other information" he thought "All we know is the vigilante's a female, but what her motive is...we have no clue" he clicked the back button to see if there was anything else he could find.

As he did, he began to think hard, there was something about the vigilante that made him start to wonder, he remembered when they first met Casey Jones and how he harboured a deep grudge against the Purple Dragons because they burned down his father's shop and later killed him for telling the police, he started to wonder if the woman was the same?

"A woman scorned" he thought "It's likely" He thought back to what she had said to them:

"_How dare you interrupt my fight?" _

"_This has nothing to do with you!"_

"_This isn't your business...Even if you believe it is! If you had any sense you'd stay out of my way!"_

As he thought about how she spoke, she sounded like a true woman scorned, her voice was really angry and the way she told them to stay away from her, she sounded like she really did not want anyone to interfere with her business.

As he continued to think, he heard his brothers come out of their rooms, Leonardo and Michelangelo jumped down from the upper level of the lair and Raphael came out of his room stretching.

"Hey Don" said Michelangelo "you're up early"

Donatello turned to his brothers. "I woke up a couple of hours ago and I couldn't get back to sleep"

"Still trying to do some more research?" asked Raphael "did you find anything else?"

Donatello shook his head, "only reports of murdered Purple Dragons and information on their deaths, but no other information on who killed them and why"

Leonardo sighed, "So technology won't help us here" he said.

Donatello looked saddened, being a techno turtle and using technology to find answers he was feeling disheartened that he had found no information given all his experience in hacking and digging real deep.

"Looks like the only info we're gonna find is from our vigilante babe" said Michelangelo, the other turtles looked at him. "What?" said Michelangelo.

Raphael shook his head and hopped over to the kitchen area. He instantly started making coffee for everyone. The other turtles joined him, and Michelangelo instantly went to the fridge to find some ingredients to make some breakfast.

As Raphael was passing mugs of coffee to the other turtles and Michelangelo was making some pancakes, Master Splinter came out of his quarters.

"Good morning my sons" he said bowing to them. The turtles bowed to him, Raphael then handed him a white mug filled with green tea.

"Thank you Raphael" said Splinter as he took the mug and blew on the top of it to cool the drink.

"Master Splinter" said Donatello "I have been doing research on the vigilante" Splinter looked at Donatello, and leaned on the table, "and what have you found out my son?" he asked softly.

"Well..." said Donatello "I was awake a lot earlier than my brothers, I couldn't shake away my curiosity so I did research" he took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"I have a hunch on the vigilante" he then told Splinter about what he believed after thinking about her similar behaviour to that of Casey Jones and how he believed that may be a woman scorned.

"Hell hath no Fury like a Woman scorned!" commented Michelangelo as he flipped a pancake with the spatula which flew through the air and landed on Raphael's head.

"Hey!" shouted Raphael crossly as the hot sticky pancake landed on his head and the butter ran down his face.

"Opps" said Michelangelo with a sheepish look on his face.

Raphael glared at him and pulled the pancake off his head and rubbed it clean with a napkin.

Leonardo and Donatello laughed and Splinter chuckled. Soon Michelangelo finished making the pancakes and served them to everyone who tucked in gratefully.

"Once we're geared up, we shall search for that woman" said Leonardo.

"There are many things I want to ask her" "Do not rush into it my Son" said Splinter softly, "be patient and careful" Leonardo nodded.

"We will not hurt her Sensei" he said "but we will do what we can to bring her down and ask her questions"

Splinter smiled at his eldest son, "I know you will not hurt her" he said "but you must be careful, and be prepared for anything" the turtles agreed, "we will Master Splinter" said Raphael "We'll be real careful" said Michelangelo with a mouthful of pancakes. Donatello just nodded.

"I just hope we have better luck tonight" he thought as he placed the last piece of pancake into his mouth and sipped the rest of his coffee, "she was pretty fast on her feet" he then took his empty plate and cup to the sink and washed them up.

**Looks like Donatello's got a hunch about Mona **

**But what will happen when they find her? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Meeting again**

A couple of hours later, Leonardo stood with the other turtles in the middle of the lair talking about how they were going to look for the vigilante and how to catch her without hurting her.

"We should make sure we come at her from all sides" said Leonardo, "then she's got nowhere to run"

"Ok" said Michelangelo "but what if she puts up a fight?"

"Then we fight back!" said Raphael "it's what we do!" he spun his sais as he spoke.

"Once again Hot-headed Raphael lets his sai do the talking" commented Leonardo. Raphael glared at Leonardo. "But if we have to fight, we don't hurt her!" growled Leonardo.

Donatello quickly stepped in before a fight could take place.

"Ok brothers" he said "I think we got the idea! We find this vigilante, we try to talk, if she fights, we fight back, but we don't hurt her!"

"Thank you Donnie" said Leonardo. He looked at Michelangelo and Raphael "so are we ready?"

The other two turtles nodded "as ready as you'll ever be" said Michelangelo

"Good" said Leonardo "then let's go!"

"To the Battle Shell!" cried Michelangelo.

Master Splinter bowed to his sons, "good luck on your mission my sons" he said "and be careful"

"We will Sensei" said Leonardo bowing to the rat before leading his brothers out of the lair and to a door that would lead them topside.

They walked through the door and to a lift that took them upstairs and into a garage where there was a large van as well as a red motorcycle, Leonardo led the way to the van and they all jumped in. Donatello took the wheel and Leonardo sat next to him whilst Michelangelo and Raphael sat in the back.

"Man I hope we can get that vigilante chick to listen to us" said Michelangelo.

"We can only try Mikey" said Leonardo

"After what happened the other night, if she wasn't prepared to calm down and talk to us then, goodness knows what she's gonna be like now" said Donatello as he read the satellite navigation system on the dashboard to find the Eastern side of New York.

"I'm ready to fight if she puts one up" growled Raphael as he ran his finger over the blades of his sai.

"Just don't get too aggressive Raph!" said Leonardo giving his brother a serious look.

"Fine!" grunted Raphael as he shoved his sai back into his belt and relaxed back into his seat as Donatello drove on towards the Eastern part of New York.

Monalisa meanwhile was sitting on a rooftop eating a pizza she had stolen from a man leaving a Pizza Takeaway shop; she had been running across the buildings and had stopped for a rest so she could eat the stolen pizza.

She had been tracing a group of Purple Dragons after witnessing them break into a Jeweller's store and heard them say they were heading to a hideout at a certain area of the city. She knew once they got to their hideout they would count what they had stolen then relax and celebrate their success with a few bottles of beer and smokes.

She decided to attack them when they were not expecting it, she knew that because of her activities the Purple Dragons would try and get more and more careful but they always failed to avoid her as she never gave up until she found them and made them suffer her merciless wrath.

She soon finished off the pizza then placed her mask back on her face, she then began running across the rooftops to get to her destination. She patted the side of her leg as she ran where she had a bowie knife strapped to it. Mona continued running until she got to the edge of a building that had a wide gap between the one opposite.

She used her powerful legs and leapt over the gap doing a couple of flips before she landed on the other side. As she continued to run, she looked around wondering if anyone was tracking her or following her. After her encounter with those mysterious beings she was extra vigilant.

Mona soon made it to the hideout that the Purple Dragon Gang said they would be. She knelt down and looked over the side of the rooftop. She could see the van they used as the licence plate was the same as the one she had seen when they were fleeing the shop in it.

She could see there were a couple of Purple Dragon Gangsters standing outside the door with guns.

"Damn" she thought "they must have upped the security" she leaned back and began to think about how she was going to sneak up on those guards. She took the bowie knife out of the sheath she had strapped to her leg and looked at her reflection in it.

As Mona looked at it she began to plan about how she was going to take down the guards, she thought it would be best to play it quiet, she would kill the guards and then steal their guns, then storm the hideout shooting all the thugs in there. She looked around the side of the building looking for a way to get herself down quietly.

She soon saw a drain pipe down the side of the building into a dark alleyway behind the van and was behind the guards and climbed onto it, she then slid down it and down to the ground. She kept as quiet as possible as she got herself to the ground and let go of the pipe. She then peeked around the corner and studied the two guards.

They were both large and muscular, one was bald with a purple dragon tattoo on the side of his head, and the other had cropped back hair and had his tattoo down his neck and both were holding Uzi guns. Mona wondered how she was going to take them down until she saw an empty cola can near her feet and had a brainwave.

She picked up the can and threw it out of the alley causing it to make a noise, the bald gangster turned around when he heard the noise, but he didn't see Mona as she had pulled herself back into the darkness of the Alley. The bald gangster looked across to his mate who nodded towards the alley.

The bald gangster nodded and walked over to the alley with his gun raised, his mate watched him go around the corner also with his gun upraised. As soon as the bald gangster walked into the alley, Mona silently and stealthy crept up behind him with the bowie knife and grabbed him! Then before the gangster could make any sound Mona slashed his throat!

The gangster let out a choke and fell to the ground, and his gun fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Boris!" cried the second gangster running into the alley, "Boris!" Mona quickly pressed herself against the wall again so she could blend into the shadows. The second gangster held up a torch and switched it on.

In the light he saw his mate's body lying on the ground with his throat cut! The gangster was so shocked at the sight that he didn't notice Mona creeping up behind him with the knife. Mona lifted the knife then jumped onto his back and slashed with throat twice! The gangster fell to the ground on top of his mate as blood flowed from his throat.

Mona smirked in satisfaction the picked up the Uzi guns, she then walked over to the door of the hideout where she could hear voices of the gangsters inside laughing and drinking. She could hear their joyful voices as they spoke about how they robbed the store and made off with the jewels.

She heard the sounds of glass bottles clinking as the gangsters toasted themselves and continued to laugh. Mona gritted her teeth and got ready to kick the door down; she gripped the guns and licked her lips. "On three..." she whispered her stomach jolting with excitement as she readied herself to terrify the gangsters.

"One...Two...THREE!" she turned and with one powerful kick, she knocked the door clean off its hinges. As the door crashed open the gangsters who were sitting around a table drinking beer and vodka nearly leapt through the ceiling in shock.

"What the fuck!" shouted one of the gangsters as they saw Mona step into the room. Mona smirked under her cowl.

"Hasta La Vista Bastards!" she snarled as she held the guns up and began shooting them.

As she did, the bullets hit many of the gangsters as they leapt from the table and began to scatter around the room. As the bullets struck them, their blood splattered everywhere all over the walls and the windows.

Meanwhile, the turtles made it to the Eastern side of New York, near the place where they met Mona, and Donatello parked the Battle Shell into a Dark alleyway. They all jumped out and stood in the shadows wondering where to go.

"Where do we go now?" asked Michelangelo his eyes scanning the area around where they were parked.

"Beats me!" said Raphael. Leonardo threw his arms up in the air, "Great(!)" he said "we come to Eastern New York, to the last place we met the Vigilante and now there's no sign of her!"

Donatello narrowed his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him, then heard the sound of gunfire not far away.

"Guys" he said "I think I hear something!" "What?" asked Leonardo "Shush!" hissed Donatello as he continued to listen hard.

The other turtles also listened and heard the sound of the gunfire.

"That's the sound of guns firing!" said Leonardo

"you mean?" questioned Raphael.

"A battle's happening!" said Donatello. He then listened harder tying to work out where the sounds were coming from.

"That way!" he said when he worked out where they were coming from.

He ran on ahead towards the sound, "Hey Don wait up!" cried Michelangelo running after his brother, Raphael and Leonardo followed the purple masked turtle as he leapt onto the roof and kept following the sound.

In the hideout, Mona kept on shooting until she ran out of bullets. She threw the guns aside and looked around at the gangsters that lay drenched in blood around her. Many of them were dead, but there were a few who were still alive.

One was a young man with short blonde hair and wearing a hoodie and baggy trousers; he was shot in the stomach and shoulder and was slowly bleeding to death. He looked up pained and terrified as Mona walked up to him. She then stood above him and picked up a small handgun he had dropped.

She picked it up and held it up to his face, "Oh God..." the gangster stuttered in horror at the realisation that he was going to die tonight, "No...No...No!" he tried to plead but Mona narrowed her eyes and fired the gun shooting him in the head killing him instantly. She then walked over to a couple of other gangsters and killed them in the same manner until she came to the last surviving gangster.

He was a tall man with long purple hair and wore a long black coat. He was holding his stomach where there was blood pouring out at a fast rate, he was also bleeding in the chest. "My legs..." he groaned "I can't feel my legs!" Mona then realised that one of the bullets must have got his spine and severed it paralysing him.

She knelt down to him and looked into his eyes, "hurts doesn't it?" she whispered "Hurts like a son of a bitch!" she then sat on his abdomen and used her knees to pin his arms down so he could not try and hit her. The gangster choked as she sat on his middle and looked into his eyes with her wrathful ones.

"Bitch!" he spluttered spitting up blood, "You fucking...whore!"

Mona slapped him across the face.

"You find me a sadistic monster eh?" she whispered. "you think I'm the unremorseful murder here? Oh no darling, I'm just doing what's fair" she lifted her hand to her cowl "You did many disgusting things in your life, your hands are stained with the blood of the many innocent people you hurt, robbed and traumatized, and not just your hands are stained...but your soul too"

The gangster glared and spat in Mona's face, his bloodstained saliva hit her in the forehead and eyes, Mona wiped it away, "I do what's fair, you ruin other people's lives and thus I get justice for them, and not just for them, but myself too! For members of your gang did THIS TO ME!"

As she shouted the last words she removed her cowl and exposed her face to him, the gangsters eyes widened in horror as he looked at her scaly reptilian face.

"This is a reminder of what the guys in your street gang did to me! And this..." she placed her hands on his head and held it in a tight grip "will be the last thing you ever see!"

Then with one quick twist, she snapped the young man's neck and he lay dead as a doornail on the bloody floor. Mona stood up and walked over to the table where a large duffle bag sat with different kinds of jewellery surrounding it. She gathered up the necklaces, bracelets, earrings and other jewels and placed them back in the bag.

She then picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder, hoping to take the bag to the police station so the police could return them to their rightful owners. She walked out of the hideout and into the street. Unknown to her, the turtles had found the hideout where the shooting sounds were coming from and were hiding in the shadows of the alley she was about to walk into.

Leonardo and Donatello were on the ground hiding behind some trash bins and Raphael and Michelangelo were hanging from a metal fire escape above them, they were all in position to surround Mona as she was to walk down the alley.

"There she is!" whispered Michelangelo excitedly as he saw her coming towards them.

"Ok" said Leonardo "you all ready!"

"Am I?" asked Raphael "I'm always ready!"

"Me too" said Donatello

"Me three!" squeaked Michelangelo before Raphael slapped him across the head "Ow!" winced Michelangelo.

"Shush!" hissed Leonardo as Mona came closer to the alley and began to walk down it, unaware of the turtles hiding in position. She walked past the trash bins that Leonardo and Donatello were hiding behind and the two turtles crept from their hiding places and started walking behind her.

They walked so quietly, Mona did not hear them, Leonardo then looked up to see Raphael and Michelangelo still hanging from the fire escape ladder above Mona.

He then held up his katana sword and gave it a slight twist making the light from the streetlamps at the end of the alley catch the blade.

Raphael then saw that was their signal to move and nodded to Michelangelo, they then let go of the ladder and dropped to the ground in front of Mona. Mona had been staring at the ground and had not seen Raphael and Michelangelo drop to the ground in front of her at first but she heard their feet hit the ground.

She looked up in shock at saw Michelangelo and Raphael standing there and she recognised them due to the shape of their bodies in the darkness as the warriors that she saw last night.

"Fuck!" she thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Good evening" said Leonardo causing her to turn around and see him and Donatello, she recognized Leonardo's voice from the other night.

"You again?" Mona snarled "You dare seek me out when I told you to leave me alone and not interfere with my business?"

"Hey listen honey" said Michelangelo holding up his hand in an effort to reason with her "we don't wanna fight"

"But we will if we must!" growled Raphael taking out his sai and spinning them.

"You will learn respect!" spat Mona as she got into a fighting stance.

**The Turtles and Monalisa have met again! And it looks like a fight's gonna take place! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Btw, I bet a few of you readers can recognize a couple of the quotes in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Capture**

Mona stood with her hands up facing Raphael and Michelangelo ready to fight.

"Nice going Raphael(!)" commented Michelangelo sarcastically "you've set her off!" Mona held up her hands and clawed her hands.

"I warned you four not to interfere!" she growled.

She looked around at the four turtles as they moved closer to her slowly; Mona looked at each one of them wondering who to take down first. She had fought many Purple Dragons when they surrounded her like this. She could hear the sound of Michelangelo swinging his nun chucks as he prepared to fight her.

"Listen!" said Leonardo "We don't want to fight, we just want to talk"

"Talk to my foot!" Mona growled as she turned to Leonardo and before he had the chance to react, she did a round house kick and sent him flying into some dustbins. At once, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo leapt into action with their weapons.

Donatello tried to knock her down with his Bo staff but Mona moved out of the way and knelt down sticking out her leg tripping him up and causing him to fly into the wall. Raphael then went for her but again Mona moved and grabbed his wrist then flipped him head over heels and onto his shell.

"Raph!" cried Michelangelo as he went for Mona, but Mona leapt up into the air and somersaulted over him, Michelangelo looked up to see her leap over his head, then Mona landed behind him and kicked him in the shell sending him tripping over Raphael and landing on him.

Mona snorted then looked up at the fire escape ladder then leapt up towards it so she could get to the roof but Michelangelo reacted quickly and threw one of his nun chucks at Mona that hit her on the hand causing her to yell in pain and fall to the ground. Raphael then jumped up along with Leonardo and ran over to her, but Mona leapt up cradling her hand.

Donatello got up as well and rolled over behind Mona then using his bo staff to trip her up causing her to fall again. "Grab her!" shouted Leonardo. Raphael and Donatello reached down to grab her, but Mona flipped onto her back and swung her legs about knocking Raphael and Donatello off their feet and onto their shells.

She then leapt to her feet and turned to face Leonardo who got into a defensive stance.

"Why can't we ever do this the easy way?" groaned Donatello to Raphael and Michelangelo as they picked themselves up and held up their weapons.

"She sure is stubborn!" said Michelangelo swinging his nun-chucks.

Mona faced the turtles and pulled the bowie knife out of the strap on her leg.

"Keep away from me!" she snarled as she started to wave the blade.

Leonardo pulled out one of his katana and spun it around "I never wanted to do this the hard way" he said "but it looks like we got no choice"

Mona glared and continued to swing the bowie knife around, she then went for Leonardo who swung his katana at her but she ducked and did a forward roll away from him, she then faced the other three turtles.

"Get that knife out of her hands!" yelled Raphael as he swung his sai.

Donatello thrust his staff forward but Mona ducked and grabbed it, Donatello cried out and yanked the staff away from her causing her to go flying into him! Donatello fell backwards onto the ground and Mona did a somersault off his chest. She then landed on her feet and faced the turtles again waving her blade.

Raphael then threw one of his sai at the bowie knife and knocked it out of her hand, Mona cried out as she lost her weapon but she still refuse to go down. She clawed her hands again and got ready to fight again.

"I can keep this up all day!" she spat as she went for them again.

Michelangelo swung his nun-chucks and tried aiming for Mona but she dodged and managed to grab his wrist and disarm him. Donatello then ran up behind Mona and grabbed her! Mona cried out as Donatello wrapped one arm around the neck and tried to hold her waist.

"Gotcha!" cried Donatello triumphantly but he choked as he felt Mona's elbow ram into his chest causing him to loosen his grip on her, then Mona got out of his grasp and she used her tail to trip him up. "Dammit!" cursed Donatello.

Mona then stepped away ready to fight the other turtles.

As she did, the clouds moved away from the moon and the silver beams shone down into the alleyway, lighting it up and revealing the turtle's presence. As soon as the light hit them.

Mona stared at them and gasped "what in the name of..." she backed away shocked as she looked at three of the turtles standing before her in their different coloured masks.

"You're...you're mutants!" she cried, as she backed further away she bumped into someone and turned around to see Leonardo standing behind her.

"Too right we are" he said. he then wrapped his arm around her neck and shoulders.

Mona cried out in shock but before she could ram her elbow into his chest like she did with Donatello, he slammed his finger onto her neck hitting a pressure point.

As soon as he hit the side of her neck she slumped to the ground as if she had been lopped off at the knees, she nearly hit the floor but Leonardo scooped her into his arms.

"Sorry about that" said Leonardo as he held her in his arms. The other three turtles sighed in relief.

"Phew!" sighed Michelangelo "she was one tough chick! I thought she'd never go down!"

"I wonder who she is?" said Donatello walking over to Leonardo as he stepped into the moonlight to join his brothers.

"Let's find out" said Leonardo as he removed Mona's mask.

As soon as they did, the turtles gasped in shock at what they saw. "What the shell!" cried Raphael

"Another mutant!" cried Donatello.

Michelangelo then saw hanging limp under the coat Mona's tail. "She's got a tail too!" he commented, the other turtles looked and saw the tail.

"Whoa!" cried Raphael "this is something new!"

"Another mutant like us!" cried Leonardo "I wonder where she came from?" said Donatello "she looks like some kind of lizard or some kind of humanoid reptile"

"Cool" said Michelangelo starting to get excited.

"Let's get back to the Battle Shell" said Leonardo "we'll take her back to the lair and get her rested, we may be able to ask her questions when she awakens"

"Ok" agreed Raphael, "let's go then!" he began to lead the way out of the alleyway and back to the Battle Shell.

As they ran, Michelangelo did not take his eyes off Mona, wondering who she saw and how she became what she was. Because he did not take his eyes off her, he almost tripped as he ran.

They soon came to the battle shell and Donatello got into the driver's seat. The other turtles got into the back and Leonardo and Raphael sat on the floor with Mona's head resting in Leonardo's lap.

Raphael found a blanket in the back and covered her tenderly so she wouldn't be cold. Michelangelo sat on one of the seats and looked down at the sleeping Lizard Lady.

"I wonder who she is" said Raphael as he studied her face, "and where she's from or how she became like this"

"We'll find out soon enough" said Leonardo as he brushed a hair from Mona's face.

"How long will she sleep for?" asked Michelangelo "I dunno" said Leonardo "the last person I used that pressure point technique on slept for over an hour" "just enough time for us to get back to the lair" said Donatello "and get her to my medical room"

"What do you think she'll be like when she wakes up?" asked Michelangelo.

"More than likely freaked out" said Raphael "remember when we saved April from those Mousers?" The other turtles agreed "she was really freaked" said Donatello. Raphael then chuckled as he remembered that day.

He looked at Michelangelo. "I still laugh when I remember you squealing when she screamed in fear at us!" Michelangelo blushed and glared "She scared me with that scream!" he retorted.

Raphael smirked and chuckled, "you've got such a girly scream!" he said. "Quit it you two!" snapped Leonardo looking back at Raphael and Michelangelo.

He looked down at Mona who shifted slightly in her sleep; both Raphael and Michelangelo shut up and looked at Mona. As they drove on, Donatello saw a police car where two police officers were sitting. He quickly threw the bag of jewellery Mona had taken from the Purple Dragons and threw it on the bonnet of the car; he then sped off before the police could react.

After a few more turns through the city, Donatello then saw the garage ahead and pressed a button on the dashboard causing it to open and he drove inside. As soon as they were inside he pressed the button again and the door closed.

He jumped out of the battle shell and opened the back doors, Leonardo lifted Mona's body and with Raphael and Michelangelo's help he climbed out of the battle shell.

"Careful with her" said Raphael as he made sue Leonardo did not drop Mona as he climbed out of the back. The turtles then walked over to the lift to take them downstairs to the lair.

Splinter meanwhile was sitting on the large couch waiting for the turtles to return, he twiddled his fingers as he waited. Then his sensitive ears pricked up and he heard the turtles arrive.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" he heard the voice of Michelangelo calling. He stood up and walked over to the large doors leading to the lift where he saw his son's walking inside the lair and Leonardo carrying the limp Monalisa.

"Welcome back my sons" said the old rat smiling; he then looked at Mona.

"We found her! The Vigilante" said Leonardo "we found her leaving a building with a bag of jewellery, obviously taken from the purple dragons" "we threw it to a couple of cops in their car before we got here" added Donatello. Splinter stared at Mona and his eyes widened when he saw her scaly Lizard features.

"What is this!" he said in surprise "Another mutant? The vigilante is a female mutant?"

"We couldn't believe it either sensei" said Raphael "the first female mutant we've seen in years!" "We better get her into the medical room" said Donatello "before she wakes up"

He led the way into the medical room where there was a bed with clean white sheets, Leonardo placed her on the bed and with Donatello's help took the leather coat off of her body. Leonardo then laid Mona's head on the pillows, then covered her with the blanket. "What happened when you found her?" asked Splinter as he looked at Mona's serene face.

"We hid in an alley where she started walking down" said Leonardo as he brushed her hair away from her face "we surrounded her, but she put up a good fight" "she gave us a few bruises" said Michelangelo rubbing the back of his shell. "Tough chick she is" said Raphael, "Leo had to use his pressure point technique on her to bring her down"

Donatello shooed Leonardo away from Mona's head so he could have a better look at her, "she seems to be in a deep sleep right now" he said, he then felt her forehead, "and she feels ok"

"We better stay here until she wakes up" said Splinter "she may be scared so don't pile questions on her when she awakens" the turtles nodded "and that includes you Michelangelo" said Splinter seriously to Michelangelo who looked embarrassed.

Leonardo walked over to the chair next to the head of the bed and watched her, resting his elbow on the table next to the bed. Raphael pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, not taking his eyes off Mona's face. Donatello and Michelangelo stood on the other side of the bed and Splinter sat next to the bed waiting for Mona to awaken, all wondering what her reaction would be when she woke up in a different place and with five other mutants like her.

**Turtles have managed to bring Mona down and have brought her to their Lair!**

**But what will her reaction be when she awakens? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A New Environment**

After a few minutes, Leonardo saw Mona start to move and moan as she started to awaken, "Guys!" he said in a loud whisper "she's waking up!" the other turtles and Splinter looked up and leaned in slightly as Mona groaned a little and opened her eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty's waking up" said Michelangelo grinning wildly.

Raphael and Leonardo shot him a warning look causing his grin to vanish instantly. Mona lifted her head and sat up slowly, her eyesight was blurred for a few seconds as she rubbed her head and the side of her neck.

Her after blinking a few times, her eyesight finally cleared and she saw before her eyes four tall male humanoid turtles and a large elderly rat standing before her. She was so shocked she couldn't scream. She sat bolt upright and stared at them with wide eyes not believing what she was seeing.

Michelangelo instantly decided to break the ice "Hi" he said softly lifting his hand and waving to her with a sheepish smile.

Mona looked towards him then at the other three turtles and the giant rat and tried to move back but her back hit the rail of the bed "Don't be afraid" said Leonardo gently "We're not gonna hurt you".

Mona brought her hand up to her face and realised she wasn't wearing her cowl.

"Where's my mask?" she cried as she held her hands up to her face covering it, even though she was looking at four mutant turtles and a giant rat she was still self conscious without her mask. Leonardo realised he was still holding it and handed it over to her.

Mona instantly placed it over her face and tied it around the back under her hair. "What in the name of...?" she questioned as she lowered her hands after tying her cowl on. She looked at the turtles again. "Who are you!" she demanded fiercely glaring at them "Where the hell am I?"

"In the Sewers under New York City" said Splinter gently.

Mona turned to look at him and her eyes widened at the sight of him. "This is the home of me and my four sons" Mona looked around the room and saw the walls were all made of stone and brick. She looked again at the turtle's then back at Splinter still feeling scared.

"Do not fear Child" said Splinter "you are in safe hands here, my sons and I mean you no harm" Mona relaxed slightly hearing the rat's gentle tone, she looked around the room again. "The Sewers...?" she whispered "I'm...I'm in the sewers?"

"Indeed child" said Splinter "over twenty feet underground, you're safe here" Mona lifted her hand again and stroked the side of her neck where she remembered being struck there then passing out.

"I...I don't know what happened to me..." she whispered, "all I remember was being in the alleyway then I saw your four..." she looked at the turtles, "and then..." she looked at Leonardo as she stroked her neck "What did you do to me?" Leonardo looked a little guilty and held up his right hand showing his three fingers.

"I...er..." he said "It was a pressure point technique"

Mona's eyes widened again when she saw his three fingers but she was confused by what he was saying "Pressure points?" she asked.

Leonardo nodded, "certain points or 'Kyusho' in Japanese, on the body, I struck a sensitive area on your neck rendering you unconscious"

Mona rubbed her neck again "can you tell us your name?" asked Splinter. Mona looked up at the rat and hesitated. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she said softly in an unsure voice.

Splinter nodded understanding "very well" he said kindly "You seem unsure and afraid, and I can tell you need to know more about us before you tell us about you" he sat down on the chair again and rested his paws on his wooden stick "my name is Splinter, these are my sons"

He then began telling her their names as he motioned towards them with his paw, "Leonardo" he said as Leonardo bowed, "Donatello" Donatello then bowed, "Raphael" said Splinter as Raphael bowed "and Michelangelo" ended Splinter as Michelangelo instead of bowing waved still keeping that sheepish smile on his face.

Mona looked at them all as they bowed to her (or in Michelangelo's case waved) and whispered "hello". "Hi" said the four turtles together. Mona gave a weak smile at how friendly they were.

"How did you become what you are?" she asked.

Raphael then spoke "we were mutated by a Radioactive Substance when we were baby turtles, it's kind of a long story"

"And a story it is indeed" said Splinter with a slight smile.

"What is your story?" asked Mona sitting up straight in the bed and relaxing into the pillow.

Splinter smiled again and spoke again, "Even though it has been over eighteen years, I remember it like yesterday...at that time I was not what I am now, but a normal rat, living in the sewers of New York, it was like any other day, but this certain day I remember is one that changed my life forever, as well as the course of others" Mona looked at the old rat and leaned in to listen to him:

"_Long ago, before I became what I was, I was just an ordinary rat living in the sewers of New York. _ _I was scavenging the alleyways of the city for food when I saw a young boy carrying a jar containing four pet infant turtles, he was waiting to cross the street when an old blind man started to cross the road, just as a large truck was coming towards him, luckily he was saved by a young man who pushed him out of the way but caused the boy to drop the jar causing it to smash. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out and onto the road, as it did, the baby turtles were swept into the gutter by the rainwater and down into the sewers, the canister followed and smashed over them releasing a glowing green ooze that covered their bodies. Seeing the unhappy turtles, I took pity on them and gathered them up in a coffee can getting the ooze on myself in the process. I took them to my burrow and decided to care for them. The next morning, I awoke to find that the baby turtles had doubled in size due to the substance; it had affected me as well, making me bigger, and more intelligent. As the weeks past, they followed me everywhere and I cared for them like my own children, soon they began to walk on two legs as they got bigger, and they soon began to speak. I have to admit I was amazed when they first spoke my name. As the years past and the older they got, I realised the world above was sometimes a dangerous place, and that no-one would understand why we are so different, so I began teaching them Ninjtsu, the secret arts of Stealth and power and all that I knew of this world_"

After Splinter finished his story Mona was amazed "Wow" she said, "that's...well...amazing...but how did you know Ninjtsu?" she asked.

"That my child" said Splinter "Is a story for another time"

"Ok..." said Mona confused, she looked at the turtles, "let me guess" she said "you guys are named..."

"Named after the great artists of the Renaissance" said Splinter completing her sentence; I found the names from a battered book on Renaissance art that I had found in the storm drain" "Groovy" said Mona making the turtles smile. "And you are..?" questioned Splinter.

"My name...is" whispered Mona hesitating slightly "my name is Monalisa, Mona for short"

The turtles and Splinter looked at each other in amazement realising the connection between her name and the names of the turtles, "Mona Lisa" said Splinter "the famous painting by Leonardo da Vinci"

"Cool" said Leonardo looking impressed "what a coincidence"

"Tell us child" said Splinter gently "tell us more about you, how you came to be what you are"

Mona swallowed hard as she tried to remember, "Well..." she said hesitating a little "I wasn't born like this" she touched her face through the cowl.

"I was once human" she said, the turtles gapped and looked at each other.

"I was a young student living in Wisconsin, under the name of Monalisa Freeman, hoping to become a qualified teacher in Martial Arts when I attended University after High School"

Splinter nodded his head as he listened "That explains why you were able to fight my sons" he said "Do continue"

Mona obliged and continued "I've always been into Martial Arts; my parents signed me up for classes in Karate, Bushido. Kung Fu and other martial arts when I was five so I've always been able to defend myself, I owned many certificates, trophies and medals from competitions I went in for throughout my life, I continued my classes though high school as well as taking up an interest for Physics, before graduating High School, I made up my mind to take a Degree in Martial Arts Teacher training and Physics at University..."

**Mona's awakened in the Turtles Lair, and boy is she surprised!**

**Tune into the next chapter where we will hear the story of how Mona became what she is now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: Contains violent gang rape scene. If you are under 18 or sensitive or upset by such material please do not read!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mona's Past **

**Part One**

As Mona spoke, Donatello's eyes narrowed, "Monalisa Freeman..." he whispered under his breath softly "Why does that name ring a bell?" he placed his finger on the side of his face trying to jog his memory.

The rest of the turtles and Splinter did not notice him thinking as they listened to Mona start to tell her story.

"I signed up to different Universities before I finally got accepted into one in the State of California...But I decided to take a year out to do some travelling...I went around America with Friends, we went to Las Vegas in Nevada, then San Francisco in California, then we flew to New York, it was then my life changed forever..."

_**Flashback**_

_Mona gripped the paper shopping bag close to her chest, she had been out getting food and supplies for the hostel she and her friends were staying at during their time in New York. She had been walking away from the shop and was walking back the way she came until she came to an alleyway and noticed that it cut the journey short as she could see a place at the other side that was near where the hostel was._

_She stepped into the alleyway and looked around the area, this was a dark part of town but she was confident because she knew how to defend herself if she did run into trouble, and she thought that if she kept walking she would be fine. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew though her hair and through her thin red cardigan and pink sundress._

_ As Mona walked she saw some tough looking men wearing street wear and on their bodies they had purple dragon tattoos, she kept her eyes straight and kept walking, but she felt a little nervous at the way the men were looking at her, they had a look in their eyes, like an animalistic lust._

_ Mona gripped the bag tighter and started to walk a little faster, the men's eyes followed her every move._

_"Keep calm" she kept saying to herself, "keep moving, don't give them eye contact" she bit her lip as she kept moving. She did not dare look behind her but she heard the footsteps of the men following her._

_ She felt panic pooling across her gut as she continued to walk, even though she was a black belt in many different martial arts she was nervous and she had never had a situation outside her training where she needed to use her skills. She kept on walking and still did not dare to look back._

_ "Hey where you going sweetheart!" called one of the male voices behind her, "Come on! Don't you wanna good time?" _

_Mona picked up her pace, but as she did, she saw two other men appear from two alleyways, one was big and fat and was making kissing noises. The second was a tall skinny man with a purple Mohawk._

_ Mona stopped in her tracks as the men walked towards her, she glared at them._

_"Well hello there little lady" said the chubby man taking out a large pipe, "Looking for a good time?" _

_"Get away from me!" snarled Mona "Don't make me fight you!" _

_"Oooohhhh!" said one of the men standing behind her "the kitty has claws huh?"_

_ "Stay back!" Mona barked, "Don't touch me! I mean it!"_

_The men just laughed and got closer to her, "don't try and run princess" said the chubby man again "we won't hurt you...much!" he cackled evilly. He tapped the pipe in his hands as he got closer. _

_Mona looked around and saw the men all had weapons such as a chain, a long stick and knives. She glared, this was a serious situation and she knew she had to fight back._

_ "Ok" she whispered "you asked for it!" she dropped her shopping bag and handbag and turned to one of the men who was a skinhead with a purple dragon tattoo on his head, she then swung her strong leg and kicked him in the crotch, the skinhead yelled in agony but before he could grab his crotch, Mona kicked him in the face hard._

_ As he fell the other men jumped into action, "Bitch!" shouted the man with the Mohawk, he charged at Mona but she turned and punched him in the face, then kicked him in the chest. The large chubby gangster then tried to hit her with his pipe but she ducked and moved out of the way._

_ "The chick knows how to fight!" shouted the forth, a young gangster with floppy black hair, "You said it!" said a fifth a blonde man wearing a purple baseball cap "she's playing hard to get!". _

_They all went for Mona but Mona prepared to fight back. The one with the floppy fringe went to punch her but she blocked his punch and punched him in the stomach causing him to choke._

_ Mona then turned to face the other gangsters but as she did, the large gangster whacked her across the face with his pipe causing her to fall backwards. _

_Mona cried out in pain and shock as she hit the floor spitting out blood. "Gotcha!" laughed the big gangster. He then walked up and grabbed her by the hair, "Looks like we got us some action boys!" he jeered._

_ Mona yelped as she was grabbed and tried to fight back, "Get off me!" she screamed as the gangster grabbed her arms "Get off me you bastards! Let me go!" _

_She kicked and screamed and tried to fight back but she was held tightly. She was then dragged in the dark alleys, being kicked and punched on the way._

_"Shut up bitch!" shouted the men as they dragged her into another dark alley._

_ Mona kicked and screamed, but the chubby man took out a flick knife and held it to her face "shut up bitch! Keep your mouth shut unless you want your eyes gouged out!" Mona whimpered in fear as she was carried through the alleys until they came to a quiet street where there was a large van._

_ "Oh God!" cried Mona as she saw the van and guessed their intentions "No! No please!", the men ignored her pleas and climbed into the back of the van, as soon as they were inside the back of the van, one of the men shut the back doors and one jumped in the front and started the car. _

_The gangsters threw her to the ground, and two of them held her down and one pulled out a bowie knife before holding it to her throat. "Shut up bitch!" growled the one holding the knife, "make another sound and I'll slash your throat!"_

_ Mona stopped screaming and struggling but she still let out terrified sobs as she felt the thugs tearing at her clothes and emptying her handbag trying to find cash and valuables as well as punching her in the face and chest._

"_No!" she whispered "please don't...please! Don't do this!" "Shut up bitch!" shouted one of the gang still holding the knife to her throat "You're not going anywhere till we've had our fun!"_

_ Mona screamed and sobbed as she felt the men's strong hands rip away her cardigan and pink dress and her underwear until she was completely naked. _

_They also pulled off her jewellery including a gold locket and her rings, as they ripped the rings off her fingers they cut her skin on her knuckles._

_ The Van soon came to a stop, Mona couldn't see where they had stopped but she could tell they moved somewhere else where no-one would hear her scream or know of the atrocities that these men were going to commit. She was terrified._

_ The large man then unbuckled his trousers, Mona tried to kick him away but two of the gang grabbed her legs and held her down and the third held the knife to her throat. _

_Mona then screamed as she felt the large gangster punch her hard in the shoulder with his fist then force himself inside her. It was a horrible feeling, like being ripped in two._

_ "Whoo yeah! Like that bitch?" he shouted as he thrust into her many times, Mona screamed and struggled as he raped her brutally as well as punched her in the face and collarbones. _

_As he struck her with his large powerful hands, Mona she cried out in agony as her nose was broken and her collarbones were broken "Yeah man!" shouted the gangster holding the knife "you wanna go?" said the chubby man as he finished raping Mona and stood up doing up his trousers._

_ "Yeah!" said the other gangster pulling down his trousers. He then raped Mona brutally making her scream more. Each time she screamed the men punched her and slapped her and slashed her face, arms and shoulders with the knife. "Shut up bitch!" they growled as they continued to rape and torture her._

_ Mona wasn't sure how long they had been going on for, but she was starting to lose consciousness from the torture and rape, the pain between her legs was excruciating and burning and she had cuts and bruises all over her naked body from where they had punched and slashed her as well as broken bones in her face, ribs and collarbones._

_ As she was drifting in and out of consciousness, she could hear them still laughing and taunting and they still continued to rape and torture her when she was down. Just then she heard them laugh and start talking about something to rub into her wounds. With her blurred vision she saw one of the gangsters hold up a jar of a thick milky white substance mixed with clear stuff, and put on some rubber gloves._

_ "Rub it on her face mate!" said one of them excitedly, "And in her wounds!" Mona tried to move but her body was battered and broken. As she had been held down, they had stamped on her legs and arms breaking them. She tried to cry out but she couldn't scream or shout. She then saw the thug with the jar open it and start to pour the substance onto his hands._

_ He then grabbed her face and yanked her towards him and started rubbing it onto her face, into her fresh wounds and into her eyes. Mona choked and gasped as the substance stung her wounds and burned her eyes as it blinded her. She still tried to scream, but she couldn't. As they were giving the final torture she felt the other thugs continue to rape and kick and punch her until she passed out from shock and pain..._

_**End Flashback**_

"After I passed out...they thought they killed me, so they dumped my body in the sewer like...like a piece of rubbish..." she touched her face as the memories of that horrible night flooded back to her "I was drifting in and out on consciousness...and I felt them carry me outside and throw me into the sewer, after I hit the murky waters and the hard grounds inside the sewers everything went black and quiet..."

As she finished her story, Splinter and the turtles were looking horrified and angry.

Leonardo and Raphael were looking really furious, whilst Donatello and Michelangelo looked shocked and almost sickened.

"Bastards!" snarled Raphael; "savage beasts!" growled Donatello gripping his bo staff as he leaned on it.

Michelangelo put his hand to his mouth as he felt physically sick at the details.

Leonardo felt his knees and shoulders shakes in fury and sickness. "Animals!" he said in a low voice "Evil! ...Despicable...Fiends!"

Michelangelo took his hand away and tried to breathe but his knees were buckling under him with shock, Donatello stood closer to him in case he did fall.

Splinter looked pained as well as furious, he could hardly believe that the Purple Dragon Gang would be so brutal to an innocent woman; Raphael was clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Mona looked away from them as tears began to fall from her eyes, bringing up her attack was so painful it was killing her within.

**Poor Mona, suffering horrific torture. More of her past and how she mutated will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Mona's Past**

**Part Two**

Splinter noticed her crying and squeezed her hand "What a terrible thing to happen to you" he said, his voice was quivering with anger and sadness but he managed to control himself so he could offer comfort "I can see it causes you pain to talk about it" Mona choked a little; she opened her mouth but she couldn't speak.

Leonardo placed his hand on her other hand hoping to comfort her, as well as handed her some tissues.

Mona gratefully took a tissue, removed her mask and wiped her eyes as well as blew her nose. As she wiped her eyes, she gritted her teeth as the tears continued to fall, she tried to compose herself so she could speak some more.

"Poor girl" whispered Donatello "the devils!" he added with a sight snarl.

"How could those bastards do such a thing?" growled Raphael.

"I'd give them a thing or two if I saw the guys who did this!" snarled Michelangelo as he pulled out his nun-chucks and started spinning them.

"My sons!" Splinter said sternly, the three turtles went quiet and Michelangelo lowered his nun-chucks.

Splinter turned to Mona as she tried to compose herself so she could continue talking.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly lifting a hand to stroke her hair even though it was tangled "You don't have to continue if you cannot..."

"I'm ok" whispered Mona as she lifted her head, wiping her eyes and swallowing hard "I can still speak..."

_**Flashback**_

_Mona slowly opened her eyes, her eyesight was blurred and she could smell strange smells like sewage and she could feel herself floating. She wiggled her fingers trying to check if her limbs were active. She could still feel her fingers, she then tried to wiggle her toes, and move her legs._

_ She found she could still move them and tried to pull them towards her, but as she did, she felt there was something else, something under her back and bottom. She tried to lift her head but it felt like it weighed a ton, she blinked her eyes several times and squinted as light invaded them. She blinked again then saw what looked like a gutter with the sunlight pouring in._

_ As her eyes slowly got used to the light she tried to move again, she almost gagged at the smell of the sewer and the feel of the stuff in the water she lay in. She moved around and finally found the strength to sit up. She then lifted her hand to push her hair out of her face and froze!_

_ She stared at her hand and saw that it was green and scaly; she then looked down at her body and saw her torso, abdomen and her legs were the same! Green and scaly, "NO!" she cried lifting her hand and touching her face, "What! What's happened to me!" she turned around and was even more shocked when she saw a thick lizard tail had grown out behind her. As she looked at her tail, she looked around at her surroundings._

_ She was sitting in the dirty watery river of the sewer and saw there was rubbish and sewage surrounding her, and behind her was a large barrel of toxic waste. "Oh god..." she thought, she then began to remember the attack and remembered the thick milky stuff they rubbed on her face and into her wounds._

_ "No!" she though "Oh god no!" she looked around then saw a large piece of mirror glass on the platforms near the water, she stood up shakily and climbed out of the water. She then grabbed the glass with shaking hands and looked into it. As soon as she did, she grabbed her face and was shocked, so shocked she couldn't scream._

_ Mona stroked her face with her hands and the tears started to fall from her eyes as the memories of what happened hours before started to return, she remembered the gang cornering her, then attacking her and dragging her kicking and screaming into the van. She remembered the agony of them punching her, cutting her with their knives and raping her brutally then she remembered the pain of the stuff they rubbed into her face._

_ As the memories returned, she finally found her voice and let out an loud agonizing screech from the bottom of her gut, a screech of rage and devastation that filled the whole sewer. Her scream then subsided into painful inconsolable sobs; she cradled her head in her hands as she wept a pool of angered and devastated tears._

_ As Mona took in everything, she began to realise that because of what she had become, no-one would want to know her, they would not see through the monster she had become. She could not go back to the Hostel to her friends as they would not recognise her as their friend, she could not go to her family as they would not recognize her as their daughter._

_ To the humans, she was a freak, a green scaly freak, she would not be welcome in society due to her deformity, and some would want her for experiments, an exhibit in a freak show or a circus. As those thoughts went through her head, Mona curled up and wept harder, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her tail around her._

_Mona lay there for hours sobbing and crying as she held herself, she thought about her friends in the hostel wondering why she had not returned, she thought of her family back in Wisconsin._

_ How would they react when they realised she was missing? None of her friends knew where she was, and even if she did go to them, they would not see their friend, but a freak! A monster. She realised she couldn't go anywhere now. No-one would want to know her, but they would fear her._

_ As she cried, she felt her stomach beginning to roar in hunger, it was roaring so much, it was unbearable. She opened her eyes and wiped her tears away as she tried to calm down and get control of herself._

_"Come on Mona!" she told herself sternly, "this is no good! Just laying here crying isn't going to change anything"_

_ Mona sat up and took a few deep breathes, she was so angry and devastated but she was hungry too, she looked up at the gutter and saw that it was getting dark. _

_She started to feel nervous, she knew she had to get some food, and she knew she would have to do something she had frowned upon all her life...Stealing. She had always believed stealing was wrong, but given her current situation, she didn't really have a choice. _

_ She shakily stood up and looked out of the gutter, she could see some cars speeding past and she could also see people walking the streets, she then decided to look for another way out and somewhere away from the people. She began to walk shakily down the long tunnels to look for another way out._

_**End Flashback**_

Mona swallowed hard as she continued her story, another couple of tears fell from her eyes.

As she spoke, both Splinter and Leonardo squeezed her hands to comfort her, whilst the other turtles looked more and more appalled.

Leonardo ground his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Leonardo" Splinter said seriously as he saw the wrathful turtle, "Do not let your anger take over"

"But Sensei" said Leonardo, "those...those monsters..."

"The bastards!" growled Raphael "those motherfucking bastards!" he took out his sai and gripped them tightly, his shoulders were shaking with fury.

Michelangelo and Donatello also clenched their fists in anger.

"Animals!" snarled Donatello, Splinter was surprised at the reaction of Donatello as the brainy purple masked turtle hardly ever got angry unless something really pissed him off.

He could say the same for the fun loving Michelangelo as he ground his teeth and hissed the words "Bastards" through his teeth.

The wise rat looked at his sons and stood up still holding Mona's hand.

"Enough!" said Splinter sternly "Mona is suffering enough", the turtles stood up straight and took deep breathes trying to control their anger.

Splinter looked back at Mona who looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes, but he could see anger within them as she remembered everything.

"You can say what you want about them" she said to the angered turtles and Splinter.

"They destroyed everything! Those bastards!" she said "Every time I close my eyes, even today, all I can see is the faces of those savages...those beasts...their Purple Dragon tattoos...who took my innocence, my life, and made me into this...this...freak!"

She held up her hands as tears of anger fell from her eyes, "From the day I woke up in the sewers, I lived on the streets, stealing clothes and food to survive, and vowing to track down the people responsible, in the two years living on the streets I haven't found the very people who did this to me, but anyone part of the Purple Dragon Clan, I have slaughtered them in my mission for revenge"

As she spoke she pulled out the tattooed skin from her pocket. The turtles and Splinter looked shocked.

"I cut it from my first victim's arm" she said, "I was in a rage, after I killed him I felt this...this lust, and I took his knife and sliced it off like peeling a mango fruit" as she spoke she mimed the action.

Michelangelo gulped as he looked at the skin. Splinter looked at the skin and held out his hand towards Mona's hand.

She placed the skin in his hands and he analysed it. "You have a lot of rage within you Monalisa" he said softly. Mona nodded, "I wasn't like this before" she whispered "I used to be a peaceful person"

Splinter looked at the skin and analysed the Dragon tattoo. Raphael looked at Mona feeling amazed and almost shocked at how bloodthirsty she was.

"I sure hope she doesn't get pissed off at us" whispered Michelangelo nervously to Donatello as they looked at the skin in Splinter's hands.

"You are indeed a very angry woman" said Splinter looking at the skin "and I can understand why you feel this way, a lot of damage has been done to you" he stood up and placed the skin in his pocket, "I suggest you get some rest now, I will make you some herbal tea"

"Thank you" said Mona softly "for your kindness", Splinter smiled at her, then motioned for his son's to follow him which they did, "we will let you rest now" he said.

Mona lay down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow, Leonardo then pulled the duvet over her, "Master Splinter has some special remedy that will help you relax" he said.

Mona looked up at Leonardo and smiled, "thank you" she whispered.

"By the way" said Leonardo "I'm sorry about the er..." he moved his fingers in a jabbing motion on his neck, "it's ok" said Mona as she relaxed into the pillow. "I'll be back in a moment" said Leonardo as he stood up and left the room.

When he left the room, he saw Donatello had walked over to his computer; Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa with his Ipod and stroking his pet ginger cat Klunk still looking saddened for Mona and Raphael was standing before his punch bag and punching it many times and as hard as he could, grunting with anger as he did.

Leonardo guessed he was furious at what he heard from Mona's story; he didn't blame him as he felt angered and sickened at what happened to her. He walked over to the kitchen area where Splinter was looking in the cupboards for some ingredients to make a herbal tea for Mona. He soon found what he was looking for and boiled the kettle as well as mixing the ingredients in the mug.

"Poor child" said Splinter as Leonardo walked over, "What a nasty thing to happen, those thugs have no dignity or honour in their bodies!"

Leonardo glared; "if we could find them" he said "I would make them pay for what they did!"

"I know my son" said Splinter "I know you all feel anger, as do I to what has happened"

He poured the boiling water from the kettle into the mug and handed it to Leonardo "give that to Mona" he said "it will help her sleep peacefully"

"Yes sensei" said Leonardo bowing to Splinter "I'll make sure she drinks it and make sure she goes to sleep". He then turned away to walk back to the medical room.

Splinter nodded with a smile "Well done my son, and let her sleep for a long as she needs to" he said.

Leonardo turned around and nodded before walking into the medical room "I shall find some towels and soap for her for when she awakens and if she wants a shower" said Splinter as he walked to his quarters, "and I wonder, if there may be some clothes April left behind for her to borrow" he thought.

Donatello meanwhile was sitting at his computer and was looking on the internet, after he heard the story Monalisa told him, Splinter and his brothers, he still couldn't help but think that her name and the crime committed sounded so familiar.

He got up an internet tab and began typing in Monalisa's name, he then clicked the search button and waited for a list of pages to come up, he rested his head on his hand as he waited, soon some pages came up and he clicked on the first page, as the page loaded fully his eyes widened and he brought his hand to his mouth in shock, "oh my God..." he whispered.

**So what has Donatello found on the computer? Found out in the next chapter!**

**Poor Mona, waking up in the sewers and finding herself mutated. :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Past Uncovered**

Donatello stared at the page and his heart beat hard in his chest as he began to read it. It was a Newspaper report and it was talking about a young student from Wisconsin going missing in New York:

'_**WISCONSIN STUDENT MONALISA FREEMAN MISSING IN NEW YORK'**_

_**What started as an exciting adventure for five friends from the state of Wisconsin ended in shock and tears after one of the group, eighteen year old Monalisa Freeman went missing after she left the hostel her and her friends were staying in to get some food and supplies. **_

_** Monalisa left the Hostel at 8.45pm to get stuff like bread and milk as well as some booze and treats for her friends but she never returned. At first her friends thought she was just taking a long time but when she didn't return to the hostel after two hours they called the police and reported her missing.**_

As Donatello read the report he saw a picture of a pretty eighteen year old girl with long wavy dark hair, high cheekbones and dark eyes smiling at the camera. There was a bit of text at the bottom saying. _**Missing: Monalisa Freeman**_.

Next to the picture of Mona was a picture of a man, woman and two young boys no older than thirteen (whom he guessed were Mona's brothers) standing together and looking devastated. The text under the picture said: _**Devastated: Mona's family**_.

_**After the police were called they searched the area she was last seen after they interviewed the owner of the shop that Mona went shopping at. He confirmed that after Mona left the store he had seen her walk down an alleyway through the window.**_

_** The police then went to the scene and found a shopping bag that had been dropped filled with groceries and bottles of booze. After showing the bag to the owner of the shop he confirmed those were the groceries that Mona had bought. After analysing the area, the police believe that Mona had been taken against her will due to the disturbed tracks on the ground...**_

Donatello lifted his hand and stroked the screen as he studied the photograph of Mona. Then saw a Missing Poster below the report.

**MISSING**

**MONALISA FREEMAN**

_**Mona was last seen leaving a late night shop at 9.15pm in Eastern New York on the 14**__**th**__** June 2010.**_

_**Mona is aged 18 years old. Is 5 foot 3 inches tall with long wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red cardigan and a rose pink summer dress with black pumps the night she went missing.**_

_**Her family and friends are heartbroken, so if you have any information or know where she is please phone the Crimestoppers Hotline or the Missing Persons Helpline.**_

_**REWARD: $100,000**_

Donatello swallowed hard as he read the reports and the missing poster, he thought back to what Mona had told them, he looked back at the reports and how they all spoke about how they were unable to find her body nor the ones responsible for her disappearance.

"They were unable to find her body, because...there was no body..." he thought sadly, he felt his eyes sting with tears of sadness as he looked at the photos of Mona's devastated family including one of her mother looking tearful and heartbroken.

A single tear then fell from his eyes as he saw a picture of the two boys and text below saying: _**Find our big sister**_.

As he was reading the reports he heard Leonardo walking out of the medical room. He swung his chair around, quickly wiping his eyes and looked at Leonardo, "Is she ok?" he asked. Leonardo turned to his brother.

"She's ok" he said "she drank the tea Splinter made for her and she lay down on the bed quietly, I sat with her until she fell asleep, she did nod off pretty quickly"

"Ah ok" said Donatello. "What are you looking at?" asked Leonardo looking over his brother's shoulder and seeing the pages on the internet.

Donatello turned to the computer then looked back at his brother, "when Mona told us her name, it sent alarm bells ringing in my head, like I heard the name before, so I did a little research..." he pointed at the page he was reading.

Leonardo looked at the screen and read the reports.

Like Donatello, he felt a stab of deep sadness as he saw the pictures of Mona's family.

"Her poor family" whispered Leonardo "They'll never know the truth about Mona's disappearance"

Donatello then clicked the back button on the internet and back to the list of pages.

"I also found this..." he said, he clicked on another link and a page appeared showing it to be a Memorial Page for Mona.

As soon as it came on a song came up on the page which they recognised as Eva Cassidy's '_**Time After Time'**_.Donatello quickly turned the volume down on the speakers. Michelangelo still had his Ipod on and was stroking Klunk so he didn't hear and Raphael was still focused on punching his bag to notice.

The two turtles looked at the memorial page and saw many pictures of Monalisa as a human smiling at the camera and her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Some pictures showed her as a child with her parents or her brothers, some with her friends, and some in her martial arts uniforms with some young kids.

As they looked at the pictures, Leonardo and Donatello couldn't deny that she was a very pretty human.

Looking further down the page, they saw there was some information about Mona's life before she went missing and how much she was loved.

Leonardo swallowed a lump in his throat as he read a couple of paragraphs that spoke of Mona and her life:

'_**Monalisa Freeman was an ambitious and strong young woman, confident and outgoing with plans to be a teacher in either Martial Arts or Physics, having a talent in both subjects. She was a dedicated student at the many martial arts classes she went to, even volunteering to tutor the younger candidates after gaining her black belts. On the 14**__**th**__** June she went missing in New City after leaving a hostel to get food and supplies, the police believed her to have been kidnapped, but her body has never been found, her kidnappers haven't been caught and no justice has been served.**_

_**She was a much loved person by her friends and family, a beautiful daughter to her parents Caledon and Gina Freeman, and a loving big sister to her younger brothers Callum and Jake. They all miss her greatly, bearing a scar that will never heal, having no idea where their daughter is. **_

_**A Great Tragedy that happened to a confident and loving Angel, she will be greatly missed by her friends and family.**_

Leonardo looked below the text and saw there was a picture of a memorial plague with Mona's name on it along with the statute of an Angel surrounded by pink roses. There were also some messages from people who had visited the site and had written messages of sympathy to her family. He sighed sadly his heart aching for Mona's family.

He looked down at Donatello who had a couple of tears falling from his eyes, "you ok Donnie?" he asked.

Donatello nodded and minimized the internet, "I just feel sorry for Mona" he said "she had so much going for her, until those Purple Dragon Bastards took it all away, they didn't just destroy Mona's life, they destroyed her family's life too!"

Leonardo nodded and swallowed that lump in his throat again, "we're all furious Donnie" he said "And I can't imagine what Mona's feeling right now", he looked back to Raphael who was still punching his bag, not stopping for a moment to rest, and Michelangelo still sitting on the sofa stroking Klunk and looking sad.

"When Mona wakes up, maybe it be best we don't mention anything about her attack or her family, she's upset enough, if she wants to talk about it, then we'll listen, but we better not mention it"

Donatello agreed, "we'll just try and make her feel welcome here" he said "and maybe lift her spirits...if possible".

Leonardo winked "I'll tell Raphael, you tell Mikey" Donatello nodded.

Leonardo then walked over to the middle of the lair taking out his swords so he could practice his fighting, as he did he got Raphael's attention causing the hot headed turtle to stop punching his bag for a second so Leonardo could tell him about what he and Donatello agreed.

Donatello saw Raphael nod in agreement then go back to punching his bag, he sighed and turned back to the computer, he guessed Leonardo would practice his swordplay to blow off some steam. He looked back at the screen and sighed again in sadness.

"Poor Mona" he thought. He turned the computer off then stood up and walked over to sit with Michelangelo as well as tell him what Leonardo said.

Meanwhile, Splinter had come out of his quarters and he was carrying a couple of white towels, some shampoo and soap as well as a dress he had found. He guessed that Mona would want to have a wash when she awoke and maybe want some clean clothes to wear.

He had found some clean towels but he had also found a dress that their human friend April 'O' Neil had left behind, it was a black and pink strapless dress and he guessed it would make a difference to the dirty leather trousers and top she wore. Splinter walked into the medical room and over to the chair Leonardo had been sitting on earlier.

He placed the clothes there and had a look at the sleeping Monalisa. She was sleeping peacefully under the covers, one arm flung over her head and her hair spread out on the pillow; he looked at her serene face and reached a paw over to her forehead then stroked it gently.

"You poor child" he said "Traumatised so badly, no wonder you are hurting inside"

He watched her for a few minutes and thoughts began to run through his head, "I cannot let you go back to the way you were, back to a life of misery and loneliness" he thought "If you were to stay here with me and my sons, we could offer something better for you, if you let us"

He took his paw away from her forehead, "Maybe we can offer a new life? A life you never thought you would have again?"

Splinter looked at her face again, and then he placed a note on the towels and the clothes telling Mona where the shower room was and then walked away letting Mona sleep on. When he got outside, he saw his sons had all retreated to different areas of the lair.

Raphael was still punching his bag, Leonardo was practicing his swordplay and Michelangelo and Donatello were sitting on the sofa in silence.

Splinter could tell his sons were furious with what they heard from Mona's story; he walked back to his quarters to meditate further.

**So Donatello found the reports on Mona's disappearance as well as a Memorial Page.**

**I tried to make this chapter as sad as possible, let me know how I did. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**New Surroundings**

A couple of hours later, Mona awoke with a start, she had been having the nightmares again, and she could hear the laughing and jeering of her attackers as they raped her. She rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Get the hell out of there" she whispered as she sat up in the bed and pulled the duvet off her. She blinked several times trying to clear her vision and looked around the room. She thought she was going to wake up in her abandoned house again on the mattress but she found herself in the medical room in the turtle lair.

Mona pulled the duvet off herself then climbed out of the bed, she then saw the towels and the black and pink sundress along with the note. She slid of the bed, her legs almost buckled under her, but she held onto the bed so she wouldn't fall. She wriggled her toes and stood up straight trying to get her body to work properly.

Once she had regained control of her body, she picked up the note and read it:

_Monalisa_

_I have found you some fresh towels and some shampoo and soap if you want to have a wash, the shower room is next door to the room you are in now if you turn right, I also found this dress if you needed a change of clothes._

_I hope this helps_

_Splinter_

Mona smiled slightly, grateful to the rat's kindness. She did desperately want a shower, because she felt dirty and her hair was really tangled, and also, she had not had a proper warm shower since living in squalor for so long.

She picked up the towels, the soap and the dress then walked towards the door of the medical room, she opened the door and peeked outside, she could see the turtles in different parts of the lair, they were all busy with their own business. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she quickly slipped out of the medical room and to the next door which she opened and peeked in.

She looked in and saw it was a shower room, she quickly slipped in, she then saw there was a lock on the door so she turned it making sure no-one would accidently walk in on her. She walked over to the shower and stepped in, then turned on the water. At once she was greeted with a waterfall of hot water.

Mona gasped in pleasure as the water covered her in its embrace, running all over her head and through her hair and down her scaly body. She stood there for a minute just letting the water run all over her. She then took the shampoo and ran it through her tangled hair. As soon as the shampoo was lathered through her hair it began to loosen the tangles and her hair began to feel silky soft.

Mona sighed again as she felt the dirt and sweat from the days she had spent fighting wash off her, she had never felt so clean before. After spending two years in squalor and having to wash in cold water, it had been a nasty experience getting washed, not now in this lovely warm shower she was going to find it hard to leave the shower and the comfort of the warm water.

After a while, when she was satisfied that she was clean enough she climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towels around herself. The feeling of being clean felt so good she felt herself smiling within with satisfaction.

She wrapped the other towel around her hair and started drying it as best she could, she then found a comb on the sink and began to comb it. As she did, a lot of dead hairs fell out which she dumped in the waste paper basket next to the sink. After combing her hair she looked up at the mirror.

It was all misty and she couldn't see her reflection, she lifted her scaly hand and wiped it clean, she then saw her reflection, her scaly lizard features and her soaking wet hair. She growled at her reflection and began to comb through her hair. As she did, it fell wet and soaked down to her waist.

She wrung it out again several times with the towel the decided to let it dry naturally, her body was dry and clean so she thought she would try on the dress that had been left with the towels. Her leather trousers and black top were all dirty and sweaty as they lay crumpled in a heap on the floor.

She picked up the dress and stepped into it before zipping it up at the side. It was a rather beautiful dress. It was black and it had pink tribal patterns on it. She did not know why the turtles would have a dress in their lair, but she was grateful that they had left it for her; at least she had something else to wear.

As she zipped the dress all the way up, she smiled at how perfectly it fit her. The dress went down to her knees and it was loose and flowy so her tail could move around freely under it with being restricted. She shook her damp hair about then hung the towels neatly over a rail near the shower, then picked up her dirty clothes not sure where to put them.

She stepped out of the shower room quietly and began to walk back to the medical room; she then folded up her dirty leather clothes and left them on the chair next to the bed. After completing that task she wasn't sure what to do next.

She walked out of the medical room and looked around the lair, she had not had a chance to really look at it, and she was amazed at how big it was. She saw Raphael punching his punch bag and Leonardo still working on his swordplay. She couldn't see the other two as they were both hunched on the sofa.

Standing still in front of the doorway of the medical room, Mona looked around the lair, she saw in one area not far from the medical room was Donatello's computers, she was surprised at how many screens there were, she also saw the TV area and the large sofa and armchairs and was surprised at how many TVs there were.

Mona walked a little further in and saw there were upper levels in the lair, there were doors leading to what looked like other rooms or bedrooms, she then saw in the middle of the lair looked like a pool. Then beyond the pool were what looked like Japanese sliding doors.

As she was taking in the new surroundings, Michelangelo stood up for a moment and he saw Mona standing there, he quickly tapped Donatello on the shoulder and he stood up and saw Mona.

"Don, look she has emerged!" said Michelangelo in an excited tone "and she's wearing one of April's dresses she left behind"

Donatello walked around the sofa, "be gentle Mikey, she may still be a bit wary, she doesn't know us very well" he said sternly.

Michelangelo was about to protest but Donatello spoke again "get all enthusiastic she'll get scared of you, remember what happened with April?"

Michelangelo groaned and nodded solemnly, "Ok, I got it" he said, he followed Donatello as they walked over to Mona.

Mona was so busy looking at the new lair she didn't notice Donatello and Michelangelo walking over to her. As they walked closer to her, Leonardo and Raphael stopped what they were doing for a second and saw her.

"Looks like our friend has rested" whispered Leonardo to Raphael, Raphael nodded then glared as he saw Michelangelo walk over to her with Donatello.

"Don't scare her Mikey!" he growled under his breath "Like you scared April".

Mona meanwhile was still looking around when she heard Donatello's voice behind her.

"Are you ok now?" said Donatello softly, Mona turned around and saw him and Michelangelo walking up.

"Oh...hi" she said, "yes...I'm fine thanks" she turned to face them as Leonardo and Raphael began to walk up.

"I guess Master Splinter found that dress for you" said Michelangelo with a smile.

"Yes" said Mona "it's really comfortable, different to the stuff I normally wear" she looked behind her and saw Leonardo and Raphael.

"Hi Mona" said Raphael "did you sleep ok?" asked Leonardo. Mona nodded.

"I feel a lot better" she said "after sleeping for a couple of hours then having a shower, I haven't been in a proper shower for a long time since living in squalor for so long"

"Well, you'll be safe here" said Leonardo "we're deep underground so no human will find us here"

Mona looked around the lair again "I was just looking at it" she said "I'm amazed at how the place looks"

"We've lived here for a long time" said Michelangelo "Our home sweet home"

"It looks cosy" said Mona; "would you like a tour?" asked Donatello.

The other turtles looked enthusiastic about that idea, giving their guest a guided tour of the lair.

"That would be nice" said Mona "thank you"

"Ok" said Michelangelo, his smile getting wider "follow us" he then began to lead the way around the lair.

**So Mona's awakened and the turtles are showing her around the lair! They seem enthusiastic about having her in their home! Lol!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Socialising**

They started the tour at Donatello's computer area where Mona saw, not just the computer and it's many screens, but other electronic gadgets that the smart turtle was working on.

"Donatello's a real genius when it comes to computers, hacking, engineering and inventing" said Leonardo "he in fact set up the electricity and the waterworks in the lair, even built some of the furniture"

Donatello looked proud as Mona looked impressed, "amazing" she said, "being able to do all that" Donatello blushed a little.

They then walked over to the TV area, "this is the best spot for video games, movies and all the TV shows you wanna watch" commented Michelangelo "this is the place where you'll never get bored!"

"Yeah" said Raphael "this is Mikey's favourite spot! He hogs the TV and games consoles all the time!" "Hey!" retorted Michelangelo "It's true though!" said Raphael

"Quiet you two!" said Leonardo sternly "not in front of our guest!" Mona giggled a little, she had never laughed in a while since living on the streets as a vigilante and this was the first seeing the turtles start to argue.

The two quarrelling turtles instantly shut up and they walked a little more around the liar, they showed Mona the middle of the lair where they trained or played, and even showed her the pool.

"I've found some underwater passages down there" said Donatello "so it's another way out of the lair into the sewers, not just a place to swim, we can show you that later"

"Cool" said Mona looking at the rippling water, she then looked up at the upper levels where Leonardo and Michelangelo had already jumped up to, "these rooms up here are where we sleep" said Michelangelo "the other two sleep down there" he pointed to some rooms below where they were standing on.

"Nice" said Mona "sure is a big lair" "yeah" said Raphael "big and safe from the world above"

"There's another training room through there" said Donatello pointing behind Mona who turned and saw the Japanese Sliding doors as well as another door next to it.

"That area's mainly used for meditation where it's quiet or some spiritual training" said Raphael, "Splinter does enjoy making our minds work" "

Through those sliding doors are his quarters" said Donatello, "Master Splinter doesn't like being disturbed when he's meditating"

Mona stared at the doors, "so he's in there now?" she asked, Donatello nodded, "yeah, probably meditating", "better stay away from there" said Leonardo as he did a couple of flips in the air as he jumped off the upper level of the lair and down to the lower level before landing gracefully on his feet.

"Show off" growled Raphael, Mona looked up at Raphael, he looked back at her "he's always showing off, Leo is" he said crossing his arms, "really?" asked Mona, Raphael nodded.

Michelangelo then leapt off the upper level shouting "Cowabunga!" making Raphael face palm "and he's just embarrassing!" he added with a sigh.

Mona giggled as Michelangelo landed on the ground on both feet, "hey guys" he said "who's up for some pizza?" "Sounds great Mikey!" said Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello agreed licking their lips at the thought of Pizza. Mona watched as they began to run into the kitchen area.

"You wanna join us Mona?" asked Raphael "sure, thanks" said Mona, she walked after them into the kitchen, "seems appropriate us coming in here" said Donatello with a chuckle "this was the next place we were gonna show you" Mona smiled again as she walked into the kitchen with them.

An hour later, Splinter walked out of his quarters and looked around for the turtles, as he did he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. With one eyebrow raised he walked across the lair towards the kitchen to find out what was going on.

In the kitchen, the turtles and Mona were gathered around the table laughing and socialising, they had five boxes of pizza with different toppings and were sharing them out as well as drinking different fizzy drinks. The turtles were each telling jokes and funny stories about what happened in their lives and Mona was finding herself forgetting about her nightmares and her hard life on the streets.

Even though she did not know the turtles well, she was starting to feel comfortable around them and feel like she had known them for a while, just listening to them laugh, tell jokes and tell funny stories was enough to make her forget everything bad. She took a sip of her fizzy drink and giggled as Michelangelo started doing funny voice impressions.

Everyone laughed hard as they watched Michelangelo do different voice impressions and hop around the room being silly; Mona found it hard to drink her fizzy pop because she was laughing so hard at Michelangelo's comical antics.

Michelangelo then sat down at the table and took a drink. "He's certainly got Mona laughing" whispered Leonardo to Raphael.

Raphael agreed, he was still angry about what had happened to Mona but after what Leonardo had told him about not mentioning her attack or talking about it, he decided to keep his anger about it to himself. Punching his bag helped blow off some steam but he still felt angry for Mona.

But right now as he munched on pizza and watched Michelangelo being silly, he was able to push aside his angry thoughts for a while, and he was happy to see Mona laughing.

Just then Michelangelo picked up his glass of fizzy pop and brought it to his lips then started to down it!

The other turtles watched and began egging him on to down it; Donatello counted the seconds it took for the young turtle to down it. Michelangelo finally downed the drink in ten seconds, the turtles clapped then Michelangelo let out a huge burp that lasted for 20 seconds.

The other turtles began clapping as well as looking disgusted and humoured at the same time.

Mona was a little shocked but she clapped and laughed along with the turtles.

As Michelangelo was bowing and laughing, they all heard a cough behind Michelangelo, everyone looked up from laughing and saw Splinter standing in the doorway one paw on his stick, another on his waist and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh hey Sensei!" said Michelangelo sheepishly as he sat at the table as if nothing had happened, Splinter walked further into the kitchen as the turtles sat sheepishly at the table."we were just having a laugh" explained Michelangelo.

"I can see that" said Splinter "and I also see that you have been entertaining our guest"

Mona stood up from the table, "they have been great hosts sir" she said, "they gave me a tour of their home and they offered me lunch" Splinter smiled at his sons still with his eyes narrowed at them, the turtles still kept their sheepish smiles on their faces as Splinter looked at them then over to Mona.

"I wish to speak to Mona in my quarters" he said, Mona felt her stomach jolt a little wondering what the rat wanted to talk to her about. "Mona" he looked at the lizard lady, "come with me child" he beckoned to her and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Mona looked at the turtles then started to follow Splinter to his quarters.

The turtles got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, they watched as Splinter lead Mona across the lair then towards his quarters behind the Japanese Sliding doors. "I wonder what Splinter wants to talk to Mona about?" asked Michelangelo "I have a hunch" said Donatello "but I bet he wants to ask Mona to join our family" "Cool!" said Michelangelo "So we can keep her?".

"I hope so" said Raphael "She was so alone on the streets and she is a nice girl" Michelangelo gave him a teasing look, and Donatello raised an eyebrow. Leonardo looked thoughtful as he watched Splinter lead Mona out of the kitchen and towards his quarters.

He had seen that look in Splinter's eyes when they were around Mona's bedside, a look of sadness and pity. He knew Splinter to be a caring rat and was always teaching his sons to do the right thing, he like his brothers wondered if Splinter had plans to ask Mona to join the family. He sipped another mouthful of his fizzy pop as he watched them disappear behind the sliding doors of Splinter's quarters.

**So Mona's had a tour of the lair and enjoyed a humorous lunch with them!**

**Now I wonder what Splinter's going to talk to Mona about? Find out in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Talk**

Mona followed Splinter to his quarters; she watched as the rat pushed open the sliding doors then walk inside. Mona followed and the strong smell of burning incense hit her nose. She closed the sliding doors and looked around the room.

It was a small room but it was so neat, tidy and peaceful, there was a single mattress in the corner of the room with a pillow and duvet with a Japanese Ink Painting of a forest in Japan above it, in another corner of the room was a green plant as well as some screens with lotus flowers and Japanese symbols on it.

Behind her by the door were some chests of drawers with a couple of photographs on them, and above them were some more Japanese pictures. The photos showed a picture of a young Japanese man and the other was of a round fat man with a round straw hat and a long thin white beard.

In the middle of the room was a low table with a large candle and a stick of incense on each side as well as two cushions on either side of the table, Splinter knelt down on one end and striking a match lit the candle and the incense lighting the room with soft candlelight, the swirls of smoke from the incense danced in the air. "Please sit down Mona" Splinter said, motioning to the cushion on the other side of the table.

Mona stood opposite him and slowly knelt down making sure her tail was out of the way, she rested her hands on her knees and looked up at Splinter wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. "Did you have a good sleep earlier" said Splinter placing his paws on his knees and looking at her.

Mona nodded "I did...thank you" she said with a small smile. "What is it you wish to talk about?" she asked quietly. Splinter spoke again "After you told me and my sons about your traumatic experience, it grieved me to see you in this situation" Mona felt her eyes stinging again, "It was a cruel and unforgiving thing that those thugs from the Purple Dragons did" said Splinter "And it pained me seeing you in such spiritual and physical agony"

Mona bit her lip as she felt her eyes starting to water again with tears, "it was horrible" she whispered, "everyday I wish I could turn back time, that I never went down that alley and get caught by those monsters, and not a day goes by when I don't think about my suffering family and friends back in Wisconsin" a single tear fell from her eye. Splinter sighed with sadness and he reached across the table and wiped the tear away.

"You have had a bad time child" he said "I know about pain and suffering, as have my sons, though out our lives we have suffered wounds both physically and Spiritually" Mona looked at the rat, "We know what you are going through, just seeing you cry as you told your story, made my heart ache for you"

"You have been really kind sir" said Mona, "you and your sons, they were so kind to me earlier, and when we sat in the kitchen and socialised, I couldn't help but laugh as Michelangelo began doing impressions" Splinter smiled warmly thinking about Michelangelo and the impressions he was doing earlier "my youngest son never fails to put a smile on anyone's face" he said.

Mona stroked the material on the dress she wore, "and I am grateful to you for lending me this dress to wear and the towels so I could have a wash" Splinter smiled again, "you are most welcome Mona" he said "and I am proud that my sons have tried to lighten up the darkness within you even if it was for a brief moment"

Mona looked behind her at the sliding door wondering what the turtles were doing now as she was talking with Master Splinter. She then looked back at Splinter who spoke again. "Monalisa" he said softly, "May I tell you something truthfully" Mona nodded, "yes" she whispered.

Splinter took a deep breath and began to speak "when I first saw my sons, and they were just babies and covered in the green ooze that mutated us into what we are now, I just could not leave them alone, all vulnerable and lost, I chose to care for them like my own, and I still continue to care for them, I love them, more than life itself"

Mona gave a small smile, "they seem very happy and lucky to have you" she said "I don't know what would have happened if you had not found them" Splinter smiled warmly, "I couldn't leave them like that when I found them, so vulnerable and sad" he then took a another deep breath.

"What I am trying to say Mona is that I cannot leave you to continue your lost path you walk on now" he said. Mona's eyes widened as she listened to the rat speak. "You have been lost for two years, living alone, as an outcast and no other person to walk with you, you have so much sadness and anger within you, and you do not deserve such a lonely life, you were so badly hurt and your wounds have not healed, not unless a light is invited in to help you heal again"

Mona looked at Splinter "What are you saying?" she asked softly, "I am asking you Mona" said Splinter "to stay with us, me and my sons, where you will be safe and maybe have a chance at a new life, a life with love, peace and family" Mona stared at Splinter not knowing what to say.

She didn't know them very well and already Splinter was asking her to be part of his family, she was not sure how to react, she had been living on the streets for so long and fighting Purple Dragons as well as being alone thinking no-one would accept her. But now she had met five mutants like her who hid from society and they were offering her a new life to the cold and lonely one she had before.

"You...You want me to stay here with you?" she asked, Splinter nodded, "the choice has to be yours Mona" he said "But I want to offer you this opportunity and consider it, you have been lost for so long, lost, alone and scared, you deserve a new chance in life" Mona felt tears fill her eyes again, they rolled down her cheeks and fell into her lap.

"You want me to be a part of your family?" she asked, "but...but you hardly know me..." "I know child" said Splinter, "But if you stay with us, we will learn more about you, and you will learn more about us, we can offer you the chance you thought you would never have again"

Mona looked up at Splinter again, "We will give you a home, shelter, and security" said Splinter "You will learn the arts of Ninjutsu and learn to fight alongside my sons as we help keep New York City clean of street crime and other evil doers. I know you are trained in many martial arts, but we can teach you more about our way of fighting, but most importantly, you will be part of a family again"

Mona took in what the rat was saying, she felt a glowing light within her as she listened to his words, "Be a part of a family again..." she whispered as a single tear of happiness fell from her eyes, "I know we can never replace your real family" said Splinter, "and I know how much you miss them"

"I miss them, more than anyone can say..." whispered Mona as more tears fell, Splinter stood up from his cushion and walked over to Mona. Mona looked up at him as he stood above her; he then knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry Mona" said Splinter "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for your loss"

Mona bowed her head, but Splinter pulled her close and Mona cried into his chest, feeling his warm hands around her, it was all too much, she had never had physical contact in two years, because of what she looked like, she had no-one to hold her, no-one who would come near her, she had no-one to hold her when she cried and sobbed, only her own arms, and now feeling it again for the first time was too much.

She sobbed for a few moments and looked up at Splinter who stroked her cheeks wiping away the tears, "We can offer you what you have missed out on for so long" said the rat, a warm smile on his face, "we can give you the love, comfort and companionship you deserve"

Mona sniffled as she tried to control her tears, "You are bleeding within" said Splinter "you were cut badly, but we can heal your wounds, if you let us and you will not bleed again" Mona smiled through her tears. "S...S...Splinter" she whispered, "You don't know how much I've wanted to feel love and comfort again...I...I would be honoured to join you and your sons"

Splinter smiled warmly, "I'm honoured Monalisa" he said, he handed Mona a tissue, "dry your eyes child" he said. "Thank you Splinter" said Mona as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Splinter stroked her hair then helped her stand up "if you are ready?" he said.

Mona nodded, "I'm ok" she said, Splinter smiled and held out his hand to her, Mona placed her hand in his and composed herself, even though she was glowing inside and tears of happiness were threatening to spill over her eyes.

"I will gather my sons next door in the training room and tell them what we have talked about" said Splinter "you will wait here until I tell you to come out" "ok" said Mona, Splinter let go of her hand and walked out of the room, as he left he smiled at Mona who clenched her hands together as more tears of happiness flowed from her eyes.

**Splinter asked Mona to join his family! What a caring rat! And she has accepted! **

**How will the turtles react? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I was listening to '_Nemo_' by Nightwish when I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**New Member**

Splinter walked out of his quarters where he saw his sons standing in the middle of the lair, Michelangelo was sitting on the floor stroking Klunk, Raphael had gone back to punching his bag, Leonardo was swinging his swords and Donatello was sitting on the edge of the pool dipping his feet the water.

"My Sons" said Splinter, making them all stop what they were doing and stand up, they all bowed and stood to attention, "I have some things to tell you" "How did your talk with Mona go Sensei?" asked Leonardo. "Come with me and I will tell you" said Splinter.

He beckoned to his sons to follow him to the room next door to his quarters. When they got inside, Splinter stood before the door leading to his quarters and faced his sons who stood in a row before him.

The second training room was a little smaller, but it was like what a Japanese training room would be like, there were racks against one wall with different types of weapons, from katana to tofas. There were banzi plants in the corners along with screens with Japanese writing on them along with Japanese paintings on the walls, and the whole place smelt of strongly of incense.

"I have been speaking to our guest" said Splinter "And we have spoken about her and about the life she has been living for the past two years" the turtles listened to their sensei and waited for what he was about to say next.

"I have decided to give her the opportunity to live with us, and learn our way of life and be part of our family" said Splinter "In other words, I'm hoping to adopt her into this family, like I adopted you four".

The turtle's eyes widened in surprise "I guessed that was what Master Splinter was planning" thought Leonardo. Mikey grinned at the sound of that. "You mean she's going to stay with us?" he asked excited. Raphael and Leonardo grinned and Donatello felt excited.

"A new member to our family?" said Raphael, Splinter nodded, "I wanted to speak to you privately about it, I hope you can accept her into the family, she seemed happy to join us" The turtles all nodded agreeing with Splinter.

"She has suffered so much" said Leonardo, "the least we can do is give her what she has craved for so long, we'd love to have her" "You said it bro!" said Raphael "I agree" said Donatello. "Horary!" said Michelangelo throwing his arms in the air in joy "She's staying with us!"

Splinter smiled, "I'm so glad you all agree my sons" he said "I believe if we work hard together, we can make Mona feel that she is part of our family" the turtles agreed. Splinter then turned to the door leading to his quarters, "you can come out now Monalisa" he said. Mona opened the siding doors then began to walk down the stairs from the doors to where Splinter and the turtles stood.

As she walked over to them, the turtles all smiled at her, Michelangelo looked really excited, Mona felt a glow of happiness as they greeted her with wide smiles, Splinter then reached his hand out to her whom she took and he held her hand tightly. "Monalisa has accepted my invitation to join us" he said "a new member to our family"

The turtles all bowed to her, to which Mona bowed back, "welcome to our family Monalisa" said Leonardo, the others nodded in agreement "I hope you will be happy with us" said Donatello. Mona smiled and her cheeks went pink. "Thank you so much" she said "I can't tell you how grateful I am"

"We know Mona" said Splinter squeezing her hand then letting go. "You are one of us now" "we do hope you will be happy with us Mona" said Leonardo "Yeah" said Donatello "Welcome to our family" "yeah" said Raphael "welcome" Mona smiled at them all "Thank you..."she whispered "all of you"

"Come on guys!" said Michelangelo excitedly "let us celebrate our new addition to the team!" "Great idea!" said Leonardo, "come on!" they all walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Michelangelo opened a cupboard that had bottles of booze, with Leonardo's help he pulled out a huge bottle of champagne as well as a couple of boxes of beers.

He brought them over to the table and Leonardo got out six glasses, he then popped open the champagne (everyone cried out and applauded as the cork flew out of the bottle) and poured it into the glasses, then the turtles, Splinter and Mona took a glass each and clinked them together, "here's to our newest addition!" said Leonardo "Monalisa"

Mona clinked her glass with the other turtles and Splinter's glasses and smiled as they toasted her "To our new member" everyone said. She felt really warm and happy inside, knowing she was being accepted into a family. She never thought that meeting those warriors in the street would change her life.

She knew that the flame of anger towards the Purple Dragons still burned within her, but being surrounded by the turtles and Splinter and the way they spoke kindly to her, that flame was not as strong as it was hours ago.

She sipped her champagne as the Turtles and Splinter continued to toast her, "now you are part of the family" said Splinter "You will finally experience what you thought you'd never have again" Mona smiled and her cheeks went a little pink. "I can't tell you how grateful I am" she said.

"Your anger is still strong within you" said Splinter, "Even though you cannot change the past, and we cannot undo what has been done, the least we can do is offer you a new chance in life to be happy again" Mona nodded at the rat agreeing. "You will learn the art of Ninjutsu and meditation" said Splinter "and when you are ready, you will join my sons on their missions"

The turtles looked excited as Splinter spoke about Mona joining them on their missions, "Tomorrow" continued Splinter "I wish to see your fighting skills and what you can do" Mona nodded "Very well" she said "I will show you all I can do" "Cool" said Michelangelo "We get to see the way you fight"

Mona blushed again, "I have to say Master Splinter" said Leonardo "she was a pretty good fighter when she kicked our shells" Mona giggled "She was strong alright" said Raphael. Mona sipped more of her champagne and felt flattered as the turtles spoke about the way she could fight.

"You said earlier you knew many martial arts" said Splinter, Mona nodded "Like I said" she said "I've been training in martial arts since I was five, you'll be able to see all the moves I can do tomorrow from the different styles i have learned" "I very much look forward to seeing them" said Splinter as he sipped his champagne "I am eager to see the kind of fighter you are, but right now, let us celebrate!"

The turtles agreed and drank the rest of their champagne, no sooner did they finish the champagne that they began sharing out bottles of beer. Splinter decided not to drink the beer and got some Sake out. The turtles clinked their beer glasses together along with Mona's and chatted happily.

"Now that you're living with us Mona, I can show you my DVD and video games collection!" said Michelangelo excitedly and bouncing in his chair like a kid at Christmas, "I can show you what I work on most of the time!" said Donatello excited to show their new member his inventions and gadgets he was so proud of.

"Leonardo and I can show you the passages of the sewers" said Raphael "Where we go skating or running", "And show you where we run topside!" said Leonardo pointing upwards. "The roofs are great for running, climbing and jumping, as well as stargazing or watching the city!"

Splinter smiled as he watched his sons talk to Mona as they began to talk about what they could do and show her, he also wondered, with a female in the group whether she would choose one of them as a mate. Even though Mona did not see it yet, but he saw Mona as a rather beautiful mutant.

"I know it hurts her so much that she mutated after such a savage attack" he thought "no person should have gone through what she has, but maybe we may be able to make her see how beautiful she is, even though she is no longer human, she is still beautiful inside and out"

He sipped his Sake and watched with a warm smile as Mona sipped her bottle of beer and continued to talk happily with the turtles as they spoke about the stuff they would show her and what they would do together.

Hours later, Mona had retired to the medical room to sleep again, whilst the turtles sat in the TV area watching a late night movie. As the movie was ending, Leonardo was sitting with a thoughtful look on his face.

Raphael noticed his look and tapped his leg, "you ok bro?" he asked, "I was just thinking something" said Leonardo, "What?" asked Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo turned to look at Leonardo. "I was thinking that if Mona's gonna be living with us, maybe we should offer her a room of her own" said Leonardo.

The other turtles looked at each other realising what he was saying, "That's a great idea Leo!" said Michelangelo "but where can we give her a room?" asked Raphael, "Easy!" said Leonardo "there's a room on the upper level that we've been keeping old junk in, we can clear that room and give her a place to sleep in".

The other turtles looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "We need to see what's in that room, clear it out, then start working on making the bedroom for her" said Leonardo "Donnie" he looked at Donatello "you can make a bed and other furniture can't you? Like you did when we first moved into the lair"

"I sure can" said Donatello, "great" said Leonardo, "we'll start in the morning, we may have to ask Master Splinter to keep her extra busy while we work" "I do have plans to talk to her in the morning" came a voice behind the sofa making them all jump. The turned around and saw Splinter standing behind the sofa holding a candle.

"Oh hey Sensei" said Michelangelo. "I will be watching Mona do her martial arts tomorrow morning" he said "she will be in my quarters for a while so that will give you plenty of time to prepare her a bedroom" "Great" said Donatello "I can't wait to get started!" "I can't wait to see her face when she sees it!" said Michelangelo.

"Then I suggest you four get to bed" said Splinter "then when I have Mona in my quarters you can start clearing out that room" the turtles nodded "Ok" they said together standing up and turning off the TVs. As the TVs went off the whole lair went dark, but luckily Splinter's candle provided a little bit of light for them.

"Goodnight my sons" said Splinter "and let me just tell you how proud I am that you have made our new member feel welcome" The turtles looked at the floor and smiled proudly, "We wanted to make sure she felt welcome sensei" said Leonardo "After what she went through, she truly deserves this"

Splinter smiled at them again, "and I believe you will make her happier when you get the new bedroom ready for her" said Splinter, "Now, off to bed you four, you will need to save your energy for tomorrow" "Ok Sensei" said the turtles together as they retired to their rooms "see you in the morning"

**So Mona's been welcomed into the family and the turtles have decided to build her a bedroom!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Midnight Chat**

In the Medical room, Mona moaned and writhed in her sleep as the nightmares plagued her mind again. She could hear the jeering and laughing of her attackers above her as they raped and tortured her.

Mona whimpered as she tried to push them away, "you're not real!" she whispered in her sleep "you're not real! You're just a nightmare! Leave me alone!" she hyperventilated as the nightmares continued to plague her mind.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and found herself back in the medical room.

She sat up and looked around, her mouth felt really dry and she felt really hot so she decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink of water. She pulled the duvet off herself and picked up a sheet by the bed to wrap around herself as she had no dressing gown or nightie.

She tied the sheet around her bust and made sure it covered her completely. Once she was satisfied, Mona left the room to go to the kitchen. The lair was completely dark except for a couple of nightlights in the walls and the only sounds she could hear was the sound of the sleeping turtles snoring.

She walked slowly towards the kitchen making sure she didn't trip over the sheet as it trailed around her feet.

She soon came to the kitchen and saw a light was on, she quietly walked in and saw one of the turtles sitting at the table with his back to her, because he was hunched over she couldn't see the colour of his mask.

"Hello..." Mona called softly not wanting to frighten him, as she called out the turtle looked up and turned to her, as he did he was revealed to be wearing a blood red mask.

"Mona!" he cried in surprise "Oh Raphael" said Mona, "I'm sorry, did I startle you"

"Nah its fine" said Raphael, he swung himself around in his chair so he was facing her, "Can't you sleep?" he asked.

"I was sleeping ok" said Mona as she walked over to the sink to get herself a glass of water "until nightmares started tormenting me again"

She got herself a glass of water and walked over to the table; she sat down opposite Raphael and began to sip it.

"What about you?" she asked, "Me?" said Raphael "nothing, I just can't sleep either" in front of him he had a mug of hot chocolate which he brought to his lips and began drinking.

"What were you dreaming about Mona?" he asked.

Mona sighed, "My attackers" he said, "I've been having nightmares about them for a long time, they never leave me alone...not even when I'm awake or asleep"

Raphael glared. "Those sons of bitches" he growled "They should pay! Every one of them!"

"They should" said Mona "they're scum! Every single one of them!" she sipped the rest of her water, "they ruined my life, and they've ruined many others"

Raphael sipped his hot chocolate, "No matter how many of these punks we fight" he said "they just keep on coming, and they get more and more ruthless..."

He lifted his head showing a scar across the side of his neck, "I almost got my throat slashed by those mother fucking punks" he said "but I was lucky they didn't cut my jugular vein"

Mona stared at the scar and swallowed hard, "I've got other scars" said Raphael "I've lost count on how many I've got, but this one almost cost me my life, luckily Donny was able to help me"

"Wow" said Mona, not taking her eyes off the scar.

She ran her hand over her arm, "I've had bullets and blades thrown at me...including one that almost took my arm off..." she pointed to her arm and showed a gnash across it, "one of those Purple Dragon scum fired a shotgun at me and it grazed my arm"

Raphael looked at the gnash and gulped "Man..." he reached his hand across and began to stroke it, Mona shivered at his touch.

"It was painful" she said, "but because of what I look like, I had to nurse it myself...I had to use strong alcohol and clean rags to nurse it" Raphael looked saddened as he took his hand away.

"The Purple Dragons are a huge gang" continued Mona, "they have gangs all over the city, but their nest is in the Eastern Part of the city, I've killed so many, but their group keeps getting bigger"

Raphael traced the top of his mug with his finger. "Mona" he said "I am sorry about what happened I know that nothing we can do or say can change anything, but..."

"It's ok" said Mona standing up and walking over to the sink to get herself another glass of water, "I've been living like this for two years, I was devastated when I first awoke in the sewers looking like this, but I learnt to live with it, even if I still feel the pain of not being human anymore, or not being able to see my family again"

Raphael turned to watch her as she filled her glass with water, his eyes travelled over her figure, her shapely shoulders, her slender toned arms and her long dark hair that fell in ringlets down to her waist.

He blinked several times snapping himself away from her figure.

"I'm really sorry Mona" he said, "Believe me I understand how you feel" Mona turned to Raphael and walked back to the table.

"Thanks" she said. Raphael picked up his mug and took another drink, "Not being able to walk amongst the humans is a curse" he said, "we do a lot of good for people, but they still fear us, all because we're different, we fight the Purple Dragons and other bad guys, but the public fear us just as much as the enemies we fight, even though we try and do the right thing"

Mona sighed "It must be hard" she said, Raphael nodded, "I managed to retrieve a woman's handbag after she was mugged by a thug, I caught him and brought him down, then returned the handbag, but the woman just screamed and ran away in fright at the sight of me" Mona looked saddened.

"I despise the Purple Dragons more than you can imagine" she said "because of what they do, and the police don't do enough to help"

Raphael nodded "The police don't do enough" he said "fucking gits..." he added quietly.

Mona sipped her water. "Your Master did tell me about what you do" she said.

"About who we fight? asked Raphael "he did not go into full detail" said Mona "About the enemies you fight, He told me you use your fighting skills to fight street crime and evil doers"

Raphael nodded, "We've been doing it for years, we started doing it when we were in our mid teens, we've been practicing Ninjutsu since the day we could talk on two legs"

"I guess we have that in common" said Mona "being able to fight since the day we could walk"

Raphael chuckled a little, "we don't just fight crime, practice fighting and meditation" he said.

"We do other things sometimes skate around the sewers, well, I skate, Donnie rides a bike, Leo prefers a scooter and Mikey loves a skateboard, we party around or relax in the lair, and sometimes go topside late at night and run across the rooftops, Leonardo and I sometimes play '**Follow the Leader**'"

Mona smiled warmly, "My brothers Callum and Jake, that was their favourite game, '**Follow the Leader'**"

Raphael opened his mouth to say something, but he remembered Leonardo talking to him earlier, saying he and Donatello had found out more news about Mona and her family and said it was best not to talk about it to Mona unless she mentioned it first.

"You had brothers?" he asked pretending not to know, Mona nodded, "Callum was 12 and Jake was 14 when I disappeared" she said, "even if they did sometimes drive me crazy, we were very close"

Raphael swallowed hard. "They were always making me laugh" continued Mona, "always being silly, they both had a lot of character, and they often came to me for advice, especially when they were being bullied at school"

Mona took another sip of her water, "They always came to me about their problems, I guess they felt they could talk to me about most things if they couldn't talk to our parents" he looked down at her glass of water.

"On my last birthday before I disappeared, they each gave me a bunch of pink roses, along with a golden locket with 'Sister' engraved on it, I was really chuffed as pink roses are my favourite flower, and that locket...it was my most prized possession..."

She touched her throat and began stroking it; Raphael felt his stomach churn and his heart beat harder.

"Those beasts took it from me..." Mona whispered "that precious locket..." she swallowed hard as she tried to hold in her emotions. Raphael gripped his mug tightly, "They took the locket from you?" he growled.

Mona nodded, "the most precious thing my brothers gave me, they ripped it right off my neck as they raped me" she said softly swallowing a lump in her throat as she fought back the tears than threatened to spill from her eyes.

She felt that Raphael and his brothers had had their share of her tears, even though she was happy that they had accepted her into their family, she could not help but wonder about her own family.

"I miss them so much" said Mona staring into her water glass, "I've seen their pictures in the papers and watched the news, seeing how devastated they are kills me inside" she traced the top of the glass with her finger.

"It sounds like you were a much loved person Mona" said Raphael "My heart goes out to them, and to you, I can't tell you how much it pains me to hear this has happened to you"

Mona said nothing, but she gave a weak smile to the red masked turtle showing she was grateful for his sympathy.

"We're very close as a family" said Raphael, "We always look out for each other, even if we do get on each other's nerves" "What is your relationship like with your other brothers?" asked Mona.

"We have good relationships" said Raphael "With Leonardo we sometimes clash with each other, sometimes he's too much of a perfectionist and is always trying to be a good leader, Donatello, I guess I get kind of annoyed with his techno babble and the fact that he can be too clever for his own good, and Michelangelo, don't get me started on him! I get so annoyed with his immaturity!"

Mona giggled, "He sure knows how to put a smile on your face though" she said.

Raphael nodded, "yeah" he said "he never fails to make us laugh, when we're in the right mood though" Mona finished drinking her water. "I thought you were all cool, they all seemed happy to have me in the family"

"We were all happy to welcome you, Mikey was like a kid at Christmas when Splinter told us he wanted to adopt you into the family" said Raphael, "not that he's always like a kid, he is the youngest after all" "So whose...?" Mona started "Leonardo's the eldest, and he's the leader" said Raphael "then it's me, then Brainy Donatello, then Michelangelo" "Oh right" said Mona.

After nearly an hour had past, Mona and Raphael had talked together for a while, both laughing and talking happily, Raphael told Mona about Casey Jones and April 'O' Neil, human friends who knew of their existence and helped them out once in a while and how he, his brothers and Sensei would introduce her to them.

"They sound like nice people" said Mona "And loyal too, keeping your secret"

Raphael nodded, "well, even if they did speak about us, no-one would believe them, I mean who would believe that there are four giant turtles and a walking talking Rat living underground?"

Mona nodded, "Well, many of the Purple Dragon's didn't believe their eyes when they saw my face for the first time...nor lived to tell the tale" she added menacingly.

Raphael sipped the rest of his hot chocolate. "We've killed many too" said Raphael "some have escaped with their lives but of course no-one believes them"

Just then Mona felt herself start to get tired again. Raphael himself felt his eyelids getting heavy. "I'm sorry" said Mona as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"It's ok" said Raphael "we should get back to bed anyway, after all Splinter wants to see you in his quarters tomorrow" He took his mug and Mona's glass and took them to the sink to rinse out then stretched his arms out. Mona stood up from her chair making sure her sheet didn't fall.

"It was nice to talk to you Raphael" she said with a smile.

Raphael smiled back, "it was great talking to you too" he said, "I...Well...I mean" he felt himself get a little hot, "We're happy to have you be part of our family Mona" he said "We really are" Mona smiled again.

She clutched her sheet close to her and prepared to walk out of the room, but she hesitated, "Thanks again" she said, her cheeks starting to go pink, "Well...goodnight Raphael" she said walking out of the room, "Goodnight...Monalisa" said Raphael as Mona walked out of the kitchen.

Raphael took a deep breath and stepped towards the door of the kitchen where he looked out and watched as Mona walked back to the medical room, her sheet trailing behind her gracefully like a gown.

His eyes travelled up and down her body, but he quickly pulled himself back into the kitchen as she turned to walk into the medical room. After she disappeared into the Medical room, Raphael made his own way into his room.

**Looks like Raphael's getting attracted to Mona! How cute!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE: Credit to Chip903 for his ideas.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Building the Bedroom**

The next day, Monalisa stood with Splinter in the training room next to his quarters. Mona was dressed in a black ninja suit and was standing before Splinter who stood leaning on his cane.

"You have told me that you had knowledge in different Martial arts" he said, "Can you show me the moves you know?" Mona nodded "I can indeed" she said, she faced Splinter and bowed to him. Splinter bowed back then Mona stood in a stance ready to show her moves.

Meanwhile, the turtles stood in the doorway of the room filled with junk and stared at it, the whole room was filled with cardboard boxes and broken furniture "OO...Kay" said Donatello "Looks like we're gonna have to dig deep and find new places for this junk or just get rid of it"

"This'll take hours!" groaned Michelangelo staring at the mess. "Well then we better get started!" said Donatello "if we wanna make sure Mona gets a bedroom we better work at it" "So where do we start?" asked Raphael, "well, first let's get these boxes out of the room, then the furniture, I might be able to fix up some of that broken furniture to make a bed and other things"

"Ok" said Leonardo, "let's get moving" "Right" agreed the other turtles in unison. They began to move some of the boxes out of the room; they took the boxes outside and kept taking them out until the room was cleared. As soon as the boxes were moved, they began to look at some of the broken furniture.

They soon found amongst the broken furniture, a dressing table, a desk, a wardrobe and a bed rack, Donatello's eyes lit up. "Perfect!" he said "I can fix up this furniture for Mona!" he began to run out of the room towards his room, "I wonder if there's anything in those boxes that could be useful" he said.

"There's only one way to find out" said Leonardo, "let's search them" he said, "ok" said Donatello "I'll find my tools" he ran to his room whilst the other three turtles began to look in the boxes and sort through the contents.

Meanwhile, Mona started to show her martial arts moves to Splinter, she started off by showing her Karate moves, then she moved on to Kung Fu, then Bushido, then Ladies Self Defence and many more.

She executed different kicks, punches and leaps as Splinter watched nodding his head and analysing her moves. As she moved, she got into the mood and yelled as she executed her moves. After a while she did a finishing move by leaping into the air and doing the splits, then slashing her tail between her legs then behind her like a whip.

She landed on the ground then turned to Splinter, she then bowed to him. "These are my moves Splinter" she said. Splinter bowed back to her, "I am impressed" he said "You sure know how to fight and defend yourself" Mona smiled. "Like I said" she said "I have been doing all this since I was five years old"

Splinter nodded "I can tell you have been dedicated in your fighting" he then knelt down and motioned for Mona to sit opposite him. "Now I have seen your moves, I believe teaching you Ninjtsu will be easy" "My masters in my classes told me I was a fast learner" said Mona.

"As well as teach you Ninjtsu, I will also teach you the art of meditation, I know your mind is filled with anger and pain" Mona nodded "I have nightmares" she said "They never leave me" Splinter looked sympathetic "even though I cannot destroy the memories of what happened" said the old rat "I can help you block them, through meditation I can help you find peace again"

"You can do that?" asked Mona, Splinter nodded, "We can help you find peace again" he said "You will find the light in your darkness, and heal what has been hurt" Mona smiled at Splinter "thank you Splinter" she whispered. Splinter smiled back at her then stood up, "now let us start your Ninjtsu training" he said.

Meanwhile, the turtles were still working on the bedroom. Whilst Donatello was in the room working on the broken furniture he had found, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were searching in the different boxes and were amazed what was in there.

"Hey look at this!" cried Michelangelo as he pulled out a small TV "I didn't know this was in here!" The other two turtles looked impressed "Nice find Mikey!" said Leonardo "I wonder if it still works!" said Michelangelo excitedly "Mona can then watch movies in her new bedroom!"

"Hey look what I found!" said Raphael pulling out a pair of weights and started lifting them, "I didn't know I had a spare pair of these!" "No wonder that box was so bloody heavy!" commented Michelangelo, "Mona will find these useful" continued Raphael ignoring Michelangelo's comment.

Leonardo then gasped in delight when he pulled out a Japanese painting of a Pink Lotus Flower with three Japanese Symbols next to it and a pile of books."Hey brothers!" he said "I think I hit a Jackpot here!"

"What?" asked Raphael and Michelangelo together, Leonardo held up the picture of the Lotus Flower and the books. "I found these!" he said "I have no doubt Mona will love these!" Raphael studied the painting and read the Japanese Symbols.

"Peace, Beauty and Love" he said "It's beautiful" Leonardo looked pleased with himself, "And what are the books?" asked Michelangelo. Leonardo looked at them and read them out. "_The Three Musketeers_, _Oliver Twist_, _Moby Dick_, _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_, _Animal Farm_, _The Catcher in the Rye_, and _the Complete Works of Edger Allan Poe_" he said.

"I read all these books a long time ago and I still remember them!" said Leonardo, "the bookworm you were Leo" said Michelangelo "Still are" commented Raphael. "Hey!" cried Leonardo "there's more!" he then pulled out another load of books in a case "The complete works of _Shakespeare_"

"Shakespeare eh?" said Michelangelo "I can never understand the guy!" "That guy was a genius Mikey!" said Leonardo "if you got your head out of comic books and started reading something really good like Shakespeare then you'll learn a lot more!" Raphael laughed evilly as Michelangelo looked annoyed.

As Raphael looked at the Japanese Picture Leonardo had leaned against the wall he remembered when he and Mona talked last night and she had spoken about pink roses and how they were her favourite flowers. It gave him an idea.

He touched the side of his belt his twin sai were tucked in, and felt the leather pouch filled with cash he had swiped from the wallet of a dead Purple Dragon member. He knew there was a florist near one of the manholes they climbed out of when they went topside.

"I've got an idea" he said standing up and pushing the box of stuff he was sorting through aside. "What?" asked Leonardo and Michelangelo "I know what Mona would love" he stood up and jumped off the upper level of the lair and did a few somersaults before he landed on the ground.

"Where are you going Raph?" demanded Leonardo "Topside" said Raph running to the doors near the kitchen where the exit to the surface was. "What? And leave us to do all the hard work!" yelled Michelangelo "I won't be long!" yelled Raphael as he ran through the doors and through the doors to head to the surface.

As soon as he vanished, the other two turtles looked at each other, "I wonder what hot-head's up to?" asked Michelangelo "I dunno" said Leonardo "I guess we'll find out when he gets back, he better not be too long!" he looked back into the bedroom where Donatello was still hammering and nailing and sawing as he fixed up the broken furniture.

Raphael ran through the sewers and looked around for the rugs to lead him to the surface, he soon came across some rugs leading up to a manhole. Confident that he was at the right one, he climbed up the rugs and up to the lid.

He pushed the lid off and stuck his head out, looking around to see if the coast was clear, the manhole was in a dark alleyway but he was still cautious. As soon as he was satisfied, Raphael climbed out and looked around. He soon found what he was looking for. Opposite the manhole he had crawled out of was a Florist '_**The Enchanted Florist**_'.

"Perfect!" he thought, he crept out of the alleyway and looked around to see if there was anyone around, the street looked quiet, the only sounds were traffic in the centre of the city and people talking or music playing in the apartments in the streets. Raphael hopped over to the florist and hid in the shadows.

The shop was closed but he could clearly see through the darkness in the shop window many flowers. He then came across what he was looking for: A Pink Rose Tree near the door. Raphael opened the leather pouch and pulled out some cash, he then used his Sai and quickly picked at the lock opening the door, then swiping the plant before leaving the cash in its place.

Raphael then shut the door and used his Sai to lock the door again; he then ran back to the manhole, lifted the lid and jumped down into the sewers being careful not to damage the plant in the process. He then ran down the sewers and back to the lair where he found Michelangelo and Leonardo still sorting through the boxes.

When Leonardo saw him, his eyes widened when he saw rose tree in his hands, but Michelangelo narrowed his eyes and put a silly smile on his face. "Ooohhh Raphie boy! Being romantic are you?"

"Shut up Mikey!" growled Raphael leaping onto the upper level and placing the plant with a pile of stuff they had arranged to put in the bedroom when Donatello had finished in there. Amongst the stuff they had put there was the weights, the TV Michelangelo had found, the flower painting, the books and some white bed sheets.

"I just thought she might like something pretty in her new bedroom" said Raphael walking over to the boxes again so he could sort through them, "and how did you seem to know she would like pink roses?" demanded Leonardo narrowing his eyes.

"Because I spoke to her" said Raphael "and before you ask, I picked the lock with my sai, grabbed it and left some cash in its place" "Ok" said Leonardo nodding his head understanding.

"Anyway I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the kitchen to grab a hot chocolate" continued Raphael "I was sitting at the table when Mona came in for a glass of water, she told me she was having nightmares so we talked for a little bit, that's how I knew" "I see" said Leonardo as he sorted through more stuff.

Michelangelo was still giving Raphael then knowing look, until the red masked turtle glared at him. Michelangelo looked back at his box of stuff and continued sorting it. As he did he found a games console and a couple of video games which he placed in the pile for Mona's bedroom.

**Looks like the turtles have found some interesting things whilst doing up the bedroom! **

**I wonder how Mona will react to her new room! Tune into the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: Acknowledgments to Chip903 for ideas and help with writing this chapter**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Delight**

After a couple of hours, Donatello came out of the room and called everyone in, he was looking really pleased with himself. "Guys!" he said happily "I fixed the furniture up!". Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo instantly stood up from sorting their boxes and walked into the bedroom.

As soon as they did, they looked amazed. Donatello had built a low bed with the bed rack and placed a mattress on it as well as dressed it with a duvet and pillows, it was standing against the wall and above it was a small shelf, next to the bed was a small side table, and a dressing table with a mirror. Also opposite the bed was another table which he had made into a desk, and a small wardrobe.

"Wow Donatello!" said Leonardo "you sure did a good job! All that broken furniture looks good as new!"

Donatello grinned, "It was nothing really" he said. "Great!" said Michelangelo

"it all looks good Donnie" said Raphael patting his brother on the shell. Donatello grinned again, "Let's get the stuff put in" he said.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo excitedly, the others agreed and began to move stuff into the room. Donatello was pleased that the TV and games console that Michelangelo had found were still in good working condition.

"I can't wait to see Mona's face!" said Donatello as he looked at the furniture proudly "I do hope she likes it!"

Meanwhile, Mona was practicing some ninjtsu moves by following Splinter's moves; she was used to following his movements as she used to follow her master's moves in her classes when she was a human girl in Wisconsin.

As they practiced together, Mona easily executed the kicks and punches, she mirrored his movements perfectly. Splinter was amazed at how well she was able to mimic his movements.

After a while, Splinter told her to rest, Mona bowed to him then knelt down to get her breath back, "Wow" she said "that was amazing"

Splinter smiled, "well done on your moves" he said "Once we have covered the basics I will teach you more about stealth and other ninja techniques, you can also follow my sons when they practice their moves"

"I'm looking forward to it" smiled Mona.

Splinter then stood up, "Will you excuse me for a moment Mona" he said "I must check on my sons" "Of course" said Mona.

Splinter bowed to her then walked into his quarters.

Mona knelt on the floor and continued to get her breath back.

Splinter walked into his quarters, and then picked up a banzai tree that was in the corner of his room, he then walked through the sliding doors and into the main lair to look for his sons.

He soon saw them on the upper level of the lair outside the door of Mona's new bedroom.

"How are you doing my sons?" he asked, "Well Sensei" said Donatello in a happy tone "We're almost done!" "Excellent my sons" said Splinter, he then did a leap and a couple of flips before landing on the upper level of the lair.

He then handed the Banzai plant to Leonardo "A little gift for Mona" he said.

Leonardo bowed and took it into the bedroom then came out. "Can we show it to Mona now Master Splinter?" asked Michelangelo jumping up and down like an excited child "Can we? Can we? Please! Please!"

Splinter smiled warmly, "if we believe it is ready to be shown to her" he said "then yes"

"Awesome dude!" squeaked Michelangelo, the other turtles grinned, "I will go and get her" said Splinter, "you four wait here" "Ok" said the turtles together. Splinter then went to get Mona.

As he did, Michelangelo started fidgeting as he got excited. "Oh man I'm excited!" he said "Mona's gonna love this!".

"Calm down little brother" said Leonardo placing his hand on his baby brother's head to stop him fidgeting. "She'll be here soon" Raphael and Donatello wrung their hands in anticipation as they waited for Splinter to return with Mona.

Mona had no idea what was in store for her, as Splinter returned to the training room, "Monalisa" he said. Mona looked up and saw him, "come with me, my sons have something to show you"

Mona stood up looking a little confused, "What is it?" she asked, Splinter smiled warmly "Come and see" he said.

Mona continued to look puzzled as Splinter led her out of the room and across the lair until they arrived at the other end where the four excited turtles were waiting.

Splinter then motioned to them, "would you care to show Monalisa what you have done?" he asked. Leonardo stepped towards the edge of the higher level "you need a hand up?" he asked Mona.

Mona smiled "its ok" she said, I got this" she then bent her legs and with a powerful leap she did a graceful leap, a somersault and landed on the higher level.

The four turtles' eyes widened as she landed with perfect grace on the level, "cool jump!" said Michelangelo "yeah" said Raphael.

Splinter hopped up after her, "Impressive" he said. Mona shrugged, "I couldn't do it when I was human" she said "I guess this is the only good thing about my mutation, being able to jump very high"

She looked at the turtles; "Ok" she said with a smile on her face as well as curiosity "What is it you want to show me?" Leonardo held out his hand to her, "close your eyes" he said.

Mona smiled and closed her eyes, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello stepped aside and Leonardo led her into the bedroom.

"No peeking" said Leonardo making Mona giggle as he led her inside, Michelangelo began fidgeting again in excitement as well as gritting his teeth to stop himself from squealing, and Raphael and Donatello grinned.

"Ok Mona" said Leonardo "Open your eyes" Mona instantly opened her eyes and gasped with amazement as she looked around her.

She was standing in a beautifully made up room with a bed, a side table, a desk , a dressing table with a mirror and chair and a wardrobe. On the desk opposite the bed was a TV and games console with games, as well a laptop and a shell cell phone.

On the shelf above her bed there were some books, a couple of ornaments which included an ornamental tree made of steel and pink semi precious stones, and a framed picture with a Japanese Symbol. Above the bed was the Japanese Lotus picture Leonardo had found, and on the side table was the small pink rose tree Raphael had got.

On the dressing table was the banzai tree Splinter had gotten from his quarters and leaning against the side table were the weights Raphael had found. After drinking in the surroundings she turned to the turtles and Splinter who were looking pleased and waiting for her to say something.

Mona beamed, "I...I don't know what to say" she said "It's...it's...its amazing! My own bedroom?"

Splinter nodded, "My sons have worked hard in building this room for you"

"We each left a gift for you from each of us Mona" said Donatello "the Laptop and shell cell were from me and I fixed up the furniture" "You did all this yourself?" asked Mona in amazement at the purple masked turtle "all the furniture?"

Donatello nodded glowing with pride "Yeah..." he said "I did..".

"The TV, games console and games were from me" said Michelangelo beaming.

"The Books and ornaments were from me" said Leonardo "along with the picture of the lotus".

"And the weights were from me" said Raphael "along with the rose tree, after what you told me last night, saying they were your favourite flowers".

"And the Banazi tree is from me" said Splinter bowing to her.

Mona was so overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude she couldn't stop grinning, "Thank you so much..." she whispered, she then ran up and glomped each one of them in a hug around their necks.

She hugged Donatello, then Michelangelo who both grinned. Mona then hugged Raphael who blushed a deep red, she then hugged Leonardo who blushed.

"It's just amazing" said Mona "I can't thank you enough" she turned to Splinter and hugged him, Splinter smiled warmly and hugged her back.

Michelangelo was still grinning widely, "We did it dudes!" he said happily punching the air, "Well done guys" said Leonardo clapping high fives with his brothers.

They then turned to Mona and bowed to her, "Welcome to our family Mona" said Leonardo "I'm so glad you love your new room" Mona grinned again; she had finished hugging Splinter and was looking at her new room and belongings.

"It's just fantastic" she said "Thank you...all of you" she went over to the bed and sat on it feeling how soft it was, then she leaned towards the rose tree and sniffed the delicate pink flowers. She looked over to Raphael with a smile. Raphael blushed again as he felt pleased with himself for finding something Mona really loved.

**Awww! Mona loves her new room!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Mona gets to spend more time with our heroes!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**First Day Training**

Later on, Mona sat on the sofa with the turtles in the living area watching them play games on the TVs. Michelangelo was on the floor and getting excited as he played on his controller. Mona was sipping a glass of fizzy pop as she watched them.

Raphael was looking hot and bothered as he was staring at the screen, Leonardo was biting his lip and Donatello was licking his lips with determination as he stared at the screen. "Come on, come on, come on!" squealed Michelangelo. They were playing a racing game and Michelangelo was getting competitive.

"I'm winning! I'm winning!" cried Donatello "Oh no you're not!" cried Raphael leaning forward eagerly.

"Oh yes I am!" cried Donatello again, "Coming through!" yelled Leonardo as he made his player car zip past the others.

"No fair!" yelled Michelangelo. Mona chuckled as she watched them get competitive.

"No! No! No! Yes! Yes!" yelled Raphael as he zipped ahead with his car.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Leonardo, "Last lap now!" shouted Donatello "It's on!"

The turtles all leaned in and looked determined as they raced each other in the last lap of the game. "I'm gonna crush you!" yelled Michelangelo to Donatello "No way!" shouted Donatello as he sped ahead.

Leonardo and Raphael then got aggressive, "I'm gonna beat you this time!" shouted Raphael

"Eat my dust!" yelled Leonardo as he sped on ahead of Raphael. But sadly he wasn't able to catch up with Donatello who crossed the finish line first.

"YES!" yelled Donatello throwing his hands in the air in glee "I win! I win!"

"Aaawww!" groaned Michelangelo, "Damn you!" said Leonardo and Raphael together.

Mona started laughing, "My god you guys are competitive" she laughed.

"Mikey's the competitive one!" said Raphael "Am not!" retorted Michelangelo, "he is!" said Leonardo.

"Whose up for round two?" said Donatello. "I'll have a go" said Mona reaching out her hand for a controller that Donatello passed to her.

"Me too" said Raphael picking up his controller, "Ok guys" said Michelangelo "I'm gonna get it this time!" "Oh no you're not!" said Raphael.

Donatello set the race up again and they started a new game, they got competitive again as they tried to bump each other off the track, Mona laughed as her car shot up the track and made it to second place.

"Suckers" she grinned "Hey!" cried Raphael "Don't get cocky!" Mona laughed and kept pressing the accelerator on her controller.

Everyone leaned in and concentrated as they went through the first two laps, but then when they hit the third lap, they all started getting competitive.

Mona cried out in shock mixed with laughter as Leonardo knocked her car of the track then knocked off Donatello's car.

"I'm gonna get this one!" Leonardo shouted happily as he pressed the accelerator on the controller as hard as he could as he aimed for the finishing line. He soon made it and punched the air with glee and triumph "I win!" he cried happily. The other turtles glared.

"Hey! I was supposed to win!" moaned Michelangelo "I've been playing this game longer than you guys!"

Leonardo gloated at him, "well, you snooze you lose!" he said.

Mona laughed as Michelangelo pouted his lips in a sulk, she then stood up from the sofa "can you excuse me for a moment?" she said.

Mona left the living area and walked to the kitchen to get herself another drink, Leonardo stood up from the sofa and followed her.

Mona did not notice he was following her. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for another bottle of fizzy pop.

She found a bottle then closed the fridge. She turned around and saw Leonardo walking into the kitchen, she cried out in shock making Leonardo jump out of his skin.

"Oh shit...Sorry" said Leonardo apologetically "I didn't mean to startle you" "its ok" said Mona "I'm sorry if I made you jump"

Leonardo laughed warmly, "It's ok" he said "Mikey often makes me jump out of my skin with his weird antics"

Mona chuckled and opened the bottle of pop. Leonardo walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle out for himself. As he had his back to her Mona noticed he had a large chip off his shell on his left side.

"So...you like your new room huh?" he asked, turning to face her and making her look at him "I do" said Mona "very much indeed, I'm really grateful for everything" Leonardo smiled, "Master Splinter is a very caring rat" he said.

"Even though he is not our real father, he has always been a father to us since me and my brothers were baby turtles, he's cared for us, loved us, and trained us to what we are now"

"You are very lucky to have him" Mona said as she opened her drink "He told me about how he found you covered in that radioactive ooze as baby turtles"

Leonardo nodded as he sipped his drink "If it wasn't for him, my brothers and I may not have survived" he said.

Mona looked at his shoulder again. "Leo" she said "I noticed you have a..." she pointed to his left shoulder where his shell was cracked.

Leonardo lifted his hand to where his shell was cracked and stroked it, "I was stabbed in the shoulder there" he said "With a katana sword"

Mona bit her lip. She walked over and ran her fingers over it, Leonardo shivered as he felt her hands run over it studying it.

"It was over two years ago" he said "An enemy ninja assassin stabbed me there, nearly killed me" he looked over the rest of his body where there were many faded scars from fights and battles past.

"I've got many scars" said Leonardo "but I'll tell you about them another day"

"ok" said Mona, she remembered Splinter talking in the same manner when she first met him and the turtles, saying he would tell the story about how he knew Ninjutsu at a later date. She sipped her drink.

"I feel blessed that Splinter asked me to join you" she said "he told me he couldn't bear me living on the streets, wandering alone" she took another sip of her drink and looked up at Leonardo who looked back at her.

"I'm grateful" she said "to all of you" "and we are honoured to have you" said Leonardo bowing to her.

Mona bowed back then walked to the door of the kitchen; they could hear the other three turtles getting competitive over their third game.

"I wonder whose gonna win this time?" she giggled. "Let's find out" laughed Leonardo as they walked back to the living area together.

The next day, the turtles and Mona stood in the middle of the lair with Master Splinter as he prepared to start their training. Mona stood next to Leonardo and readied herself as Splinter started to talk about what they were going to practice.

Splinter then tapped his stick on the ground and began barking out the different names of the moves they were to practice, as he did, Mona and the turtles began to do various moves, kicks, punches, blocks and jumps. As Mona moved Leonardo watched out of the corner of his eye.

She could move really well and the way her hair swished around her hair as she executed the different moves, she looked really beautiful but deadly.

The other turtles were also watching as Mona moved and they agreed she could execute the moves brilliantly, but Splinter noticed them staring at Mona and clapped his hands.

"My sons!" he barked, "eyes straight!" the turtles nearly jumped out of their shells and instantly looked ahead, they all blushed in embarrassment, but Mona giggled.

Splinter shouted out more names of the moves they had to do as well as bang his stick on the ground in time to the moves.

Finally Splinter shouted out "And finish!" the turtles and Mona stopped and bowed to him.

"Good work" said Splinter "Now, Sparring with a partner" he looked at the turtles and the lizard in front of him then looked confused.

Before Mona came into the picture, he paired the turtles up as there were only four of them.

But now they had a fifth, Splinter placed his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes as he thought hard, "hmm, this is complicated, you're no longer an even number"

His eyes skimmed over the five reptiles, he then nodded his head. "Ok" he said "Raphael, Michelangelo" he pointed at Raphael and Michelangelo "You two pair up"

"Donatello, you pair up with Mona, and Leonardo, you're with me" as soon as he paired them up, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo looked disappointed, but Donatello beamed that he was getting paired up with Mona.

"Awww!" whined Michelangelo "how come brain box gets paired up with Mona?"

"You'll get your turn soon enough Michelangelo" said Splinter hitting him on the head with his walking stick making everyone laugh.

"Now, pair up with your assigned partners, no weapons, we shall practice hand to hand combat" the turtles and Mona bowed to Splinter then stood opposite their sparring partners.

Donatello stood opposite Mona, he looked a little nervous, "I'll be gentle" he said with a sheepish smile as he bowed to her.

Mona laughed "that's sweet" she said "but we're supposed to be sparring" "I'm just not sure I can hit a girl" said Donatello "Don't worry" said Mona getting into a fighting stance, "we're supposed to be doing this, you won't hurt me"

"Ok" said Donatello, "I'm ready" said Mona, Donatello readied himself then Splinter called out "Fight!"

At once, everyone started to spar. Mona started aiming kicks and punches at Donatello who blocked them, then he did the same, but he hesitated a few times. "You can do better than that!" laughed Mona as she blocked his punches and kicks.

Donatello then aimed a kick at her, but instead of blocking, Mona did a jump and somersaulted over his head, then before Donatello could move, Mona used her tail to trip him up and making him fall flat on his face!

Everyone stopped sparring and stared at Donatello who lay flat on his stomach and Mona placed her foot on his shell.

Everyone looked amazed then started laughing, "impressive" said Splinter, Michelangelo was in stitches.

"I forgot she had a tail" said Donatello, his voice muffled as he was face down on the mats. "Caught you off guard eh Don?" laughed Michelangelo.

Mona took her foot off his shell and Donatello picked himself up.

"I can see you having a tail is a good advantage" said Splinter as Mona waved her thick tail around. "A secret weapon"

Donatello dusted himself down as everyone continued to giggle. "You ok Don?" asked Mona "yeah" said Donatello "I'm ok, note to self, my sparring partner has a tail"

Mona laughed, "Sorry about that" she said, "a good move though" said Donatello "I think we're all in agreement there" said Leonardo looking at Mona's tail. "Indeed" said Splinter, he then clapped his hands, "back to training" he said. Everyone bowed to Splinter then carried on with their training.

**Looks like Mona's having fun with the turtles!**

**Aww Donatello says he can't hit a girl! Sweet eh?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**NOTE: The Crack on Leonardo's shell is a key point in the later episodes of TMNT 2003 after the Episode Exodus Part 2.**


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE: Acknowledgments to Chip903 for his help in writing this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**An Outing**

A few hours later, training was over and Splinter retired to his quarters to rest and meditate. Raphael and Michelangelo went to play some video games together and Donatello went over to his computer.

Mona meanwhile had had a shower and was in her room, she changed back into the sundress and combed her wet hair, and then she walked out of the bedroom and saw Leonardo walking over to her door. "Oh hey Mona" said Leonardo bowing to her. Mona bowed back.

"You have a habit of doing that to everyone" said Mona as she stood up straight again. Leonardo blushed, "It's just a polite thing to do" he said "you don't have to bow to me all the time" said Mona "I'm part of your group now" Leonardo chuckled he then cleared his throat.

"Hey...erm..." he said hesitating a bit "I was wondering if you wanted to have a tour of the sewers with me?" he asked, "show you where we go to the surface or play when we're not training?" Mona smiled, "I'd be delighted" she said "if I'm gonna be living here, I might as well familiarise myself with the sewers so I don't get lost"

"It'll help" said Leonardo "Master Splinter tested us on the location of our lair within the sewers, making sure we were ready to face the outside world as Shadow Warriors, he would walk around the sewers making sure we knew all the different passages and the way back to the lair as well as make us study maps of the sewers"

"Tested you?" asked Mona, "uh huh" said Leonardo "He may do that with you as part of your training" Mona chuckled "that'll be interesting" she said "so you think you'll be giving me a head start?" Leonardo nodded "Well, if it helps" he said. "Ok" said Mona "Let's go"

Leonardo nodded and jumped off the ledge of the upper lair then waited for Mona who did a couple of flips before landing next to him. "Impressive" said Leonardo as she stood up straight. "Thanks" said Mona. They then walked to the exit of the lair together. Donatello saw them go but Raphael and Michelangelo were to engrossed in their game to notice.

"Where are you two going?" he asked, "I'm just giving Mona a tour of the sewers" said Leonardo, "it may help when Splinter starts preparing her to join us on our missions" "Ok" said Donatello "see you two later" "Bye" said Mona as she and Leonardo exited the lair together.

When they got into the sewers, Leonardo began showing Mona the different passages of the sewers and showing her where they led to and where the manholes were to the surface. Mona studied the different passages and wondered how she was going to remember everything.

"Wow" she said "there are a lot of passages" Leonardo nodded, "When me and my brothers were tots we once got lost, we were terrified not knowing whether we would find our way back" Mona looked up at him, wondering how a fearless strong turtle like him be terrified or vulnerable.

"What happened?" she asked, Leonardo looked up as he started to remember "We were about five at the time" he said "and Master Splinter let us go exploring as long as we did not go too far, but sadly we ended up going too far and got lost..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Tag! You're it!" yelled Raphael as he ran away up the sewer tunnel, Leonardo laughed and began to chase after his brothers as they ran up the pipe. _

_ "Catch us if you can Leo!" called Michelangelo as he ran ahead of the others, Leonardo raced after then jumped after Donatello, "Tag!" he shouted tapping the purple masked turtle tot on the shoulder "You're it!" Donatello then laughed and raced after his brothers._

_ As they ran further down the tunnels, Leonardo stopped and looked around, "hey guys!" he yelled "time out!" the other turtles stopped, "what is it Leo?" squeaked Michelangelo. "I think we should head back to the lair, we've gone too far" the other turtles looked and realised Leonardo was right._

_ "Leo's right" said Donatello "it's a part of the sewers we don't know, we better get back" Leonardo then ran back down the tunnel, the others followed him. They ran past some other passageways then came to a part of the sewers where there were three ways to go. "Where to now?" asked Michelangelo._

_ "This way" said Leonardo pointing to one way, "No I think it's this way!" said Donatello "No way!" said Raphael "it's this way!" Michelangelo bit his lip worried as he brothers began to argue about which way to go. "We're not lost are we?" he asked "we're not lost" said Leonardo although his voice was starting to quiver in fear._

_ "This way!" said Raphael pointing one way "No this way!" said Donatello, Michelangelo started to cry in fear and he walked up to Leonardo and began hugging him in fear "we're lost aren't we?" he whimpered. Leonardo looked at his brother's tears and his own fearful tears fell._

_ "I think we are" he said in a scared voice. Donatello and Raphael looked at Leonardo and began to look scared; "we can't find our way home" said Leonardo in a quivering defeated voice. Michelangelo began to cry loudly, "I wanna go home!" he sobbed, "me too!" wailed Donatello._

_ The four little turtle tots began to hug each other and began to wail and cry as terrified thoughts began to run through their heads about never being able to go home "SPLINTER!" they sobbed and cried in terror "HELP! WE'RE LOST! WE WANNA GO HOME!"_

_ As they wailed and cried, they suddenly heard a voice "My sons!" they opened their tear filled eyes and saw Master Splinter standing in the middle tunnel and looking worried. As soon as they saw him, they sobbed harder and ran over to him, "Master Splinter!" sobbed Leonardo "We got lost and we couldn't find our way!"_

_ Splinter knelt down and hugged the four terrified turtles in his arms, "shhh, shhh" he said soothingly "calm down Children, it is alright, I'm here now" he held them close as they cried inconsolably into him, "come on now, let's go home" he then stood up and began to lead the sobbing turtle tots home. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow" said Mona "I bet that was scary" Leonardo nodded, "it sure was" he said "we were lucky Splinter found us, he made us some hot chocolate and gave us a pizza to comfort us, since then we've always been careful where we go, even though we know the sewers like the back of our own hands"

"I know how scary it is to get lost" said Mona "I remember losing my mum in the Wal-Mart once when I was eight, which was terrifying as the place was really busy and I felt so small" "Well, after you've studied the sewers and know all the routes" said Leonardo "you'll be fine" he then walked over to the wall where there were some steps to the surface.

"Follow me" he said, Mona followed him and climbed up the steps. Leonardo then got to the surface and lifted the lid of the manhole. He peeked out and checked the surrounding area. It was a dark alley between two tall skyscrapers and there was no-one around.

He climbed out and looked down the hole, "Coast's clear" he said reaching his hand down so he could help Mona out. Mona grabbed his hand and he pulled her out. "Thanks" said Mona shivering a little as the wind blew through her dress and hair. Leonardo then looked up at the skyscraper.

"Up there's the best place to see the stars" he said "You wanna see?" Mona smiled at him, "I'd love to" she said. Leonardo held his hands out to her, Mona stepped towards him and he scooped her into his arms, "hold tight" he said. He then began to leap up the fire escapes on the buildings to get higher.

Mona held him tightly as he hopped higher and higher on the buildings to get closer to the top. He soon got to the top of the skyscraper and leapt onto the roof. He then slowly let Mona down letting her stand. Mona walked to the edge of the skyscraper and looked around "Wow" she said "this is amazing!" "Isn't it?" said Leonardo proudly.

Mona looked down at the city below as the lights of the buildings twinkled below her and the sounds of the traffic echoed around them, she could see the Atlantic Sea ahead of them with the Statue of Liberty lit up. She looked up at the sky and saw that she could see the stars more clearly than she would if she was lower down because of the light pollution.

"It's something isn't it?" said Leonardo "I come up here sometimes to think or meditate or sometimes practice my swordplay, it's just so peaceful up here" he looked over the side of the building, "my brothers think it's weird that this is one of my favorite places to think, as I used to be terrified of heights as a tot" Mona looked at the blue masked turtle.

"You?" she laughed "scared of heights?" Leonardo nodded, "yeah!" he said "I used to be petrified until Splinter started helping me out with my fear" Mona sighed as she felt the wind through her hair, "I can see why you love it up here" she said "it's a great place to view the city"

Leonardo nodded, "Donnie comes up here sometimes with his telescope so he can study the stars" "Cool" said Mona "my dad and I used to stargaze together when I was living in Wisconsin, he used to point out all the different stars and planets to me as well as show me how to find my way by following the stars"

Mona sighed again, "I do miss them" she said, "after everything that happened and the two years I've been missing, I sometimes wonder if they're still trying to find me, dead or alive" Leonardo looked saddened.

"I'm sure they miss you too" he said, "My heart goes out to them" Mona sighed again, "I know they did a memorial for me" she said "After the police told them they found my half burnt bloodied clothes in a trash bin...they guessed I had been murdered, I remember seeing them on the news when I was sitting outside a TV shop" "Mona..." said Leonardo in a sad voice.

Mona turned to Leonardo, "words cannot express how angry it makes me feel to know what those bastards did to you, my brothers and I...when we heard your story, we all wanted to go out there and find those cunts" Mona bit her lip. "I'm sorry" she said "Making you feel this way"

"Don't be sorry" said Leonardo "It's those bastards that must pay for what they did!" Mona looked back at the city. "Those cunts are still out there somewhere" she said "I still feel hate... after what they did to me" Leonardo looked out at the city, "I never realised how brutal those Purple Dragons could be" he said "in the years of fighting them, I thought they were only capable of so much, but rape..." he swallowed hard.

Mona lowered herself down on the roof and sat down dangling her feet over the side but she said nothing. Leonardo sat next to her and looked out at the city. "I still have nightmares" said Mona "Since the attack and my mutation I've had horrible nightmares, I can still see those cunts as they tortured and raped me"

Leonardo looked at her, "If you have nightmares and nasty flashbacks Mona" he said "Master Splinter can help you" Mona turned to Leonardo, "Master Splinter can help you calm you mind and help you block the nightmares through meditation, we do at least two hours a day"

"Do you think Meditation can help me?" Asked Mona, "help banish my nightmares and nasty memories" "I'm sure Splinter can help" said Leonardo "it helped Michelangelo a bit, when he was little he was always prone to night terrors, but meditation helped him" Mona smiled in gratitude.

Leonardo smiled back "you have a nice smile" he commented out of the blue admiring Mona's smile. Mona blushed a little, "that's the first time in two years someone has said something nice about my appearance, before...it was nasty things like 'Freak', 'Monster' and other nasty things"

"I know you feel ugly Mona" said Leonardo "and this maybe because I'm a reptile myself, but you're...well..." Leonardo blushed not knowing what to say "you're kinda attractive for a mutated humanoid Lizard" Mona blushed a deeper pink, "Thanks" she said, she could feel herself get warm with flattery and happiness inside at being called 'Attractive' "you're a real friend Leonardo, even though I've only known you a couple of days", Leonardo blushed and smiled.

Just then a beeping was heard making them both jump, Leonardo held up his wrist where it was revealed that he had a digital watch on. "The sun will be up soon" he said "we better get back before dawn's first light and the humans see us"

He stood up and walked over to the side of the building where he saw the steps of the fire escapes below, "follow me" he said hopping off the roof of the building and down towards the fire escapes. Mona followed him and landed on the steps, they then hopped down the building until they got back to the alleyway.

As soon as they found the manhole, Leonardo lifted it off, "Ladies first" he said politely. "Thanks" said Mona as he jumped down the hole, Leonardo then climbed down the hole and pulled the lid over the manhole again. They then began to walk back to the lair together.

When they arrived back at the lair, the turtles were watching TV, when they heard Leonardo and Mona return they stood up. "So how did the tour go?" asked Donatello "It was interesting" said Mona "Leo showed me all the different areas and where to climb out"

Leonardo looked pleased with himself, "then we climbed on top one of the highest buildings and watched the city and stars" said Mona. Raphael raised an eyebrow in suspicion whilst Donatello and Michelangelo looked pleased as punch. "One of the best places to see the lights of the city" said Leonardo proudly.

"Thanks Leonardo" said Mona "I really enjoyed myself" "We should do that again" said Leonardo with a wink. Raphael narrowed his eyes as he saw Leonardo wink at Mona. Mona then yawned "I think I'll turn in" she said "In your new room" said Michelangelo with a goofy grin.

Mona laughed "yeah" she said "my new room, which I again thank you for" she turned around to walk to her new room, "goodnight you four" she said "Night Mona" said the turtles together waving to her as she hopped up to the higher level of the lair and into her room.

"So you had fun huh?" asked Raphael crossing his arms looking a little irritated, "Yeah" said Leonardo looking a little smug. "We toured the sewers then we went topside to that high building" Michelangelo and Donatello grinned "escorting the lady topside huh?" asked Michelangelo in a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" said Leonardo "we were just hanging out!" Raphael narrowed his eyes more "so you weren't trying anything on with her?" he asked "Why would I do that?" retorted Leonardo indignantly "We hardly even know her!" "Guys!" said Donatello trying to stop an argument happening.

Leonardo and Raphael turned to the purple masked turtle "Why don't we all spend some more time with her? Get to know her more?" Said Donatello "we could do skating in the sewers tomorrow after our training, she could join us" "Great idea Don!" said Michelangelo excitedly.

"But do we have something for her to ride?" asked Leonardo. Donatello grinned wickedly "I did find in one of the boxes in upstairs a spare pair of roller-skates, they were a little battered but I fixed them up, they should be Mona's size" Nice going Don!" said Raphael giving his brother a thumbs up.

"Thanks" said Donatello "so it's settled, we'll ask her if she wants to come skating with us in the sewers, we could all have a laugh together" "yeah!" all the turtles agreed in unison. "Great!" said Donatello "man I can't wait!" said Michelangelo "this'll be fun!"

**Well! Leonardo's shown Mona one of the best places in the city to see the stars as well as give her a tour of the sewers! **

**But it looks like Raphael's a little jealous! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**NOTE: The fact about Leonardo being scared of heights came from the TMNT 2003 Episode 'Tales of Leo'**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTE: Contains distressing content and strong language.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Banishing the Nightmares**

"_NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Go on mate! Give it to the slut!"_

"_Fuck her hard man! Whoo! Whoo hoo!"_

"_Don't do this! Stop it!"_

"_Shut up bitch! You gonna get nailed like a little whore!"_

"_Nail her hard man! Fuck that little slut!"_

Mona writhed in her sleep and shouted out, she began to claw the air trying to slash her attackers even though they were only in her dreams. "STOP IT!" she shouted as she clawed the air "LET GO OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME" she kicked her legs as she tried to fight and ended up kicking the sheets.

In his room, Leonardo awoke with a start and sat up in bed on hearing Mona's screams. "Mona..." he said in worry, He threw the duvet off himself, lit a candle and walked out of the room to go to Mona's room. He walked over to her door and knocked on it.

"Mona?" he called through "Mona? Are you ok?" "Mona?" Leonardo called again "are you awake?"

"What's going on up there?" Leonardo turned around and saw Raphael leap up onto the upper level.

"Mona's shouting in her sleep" said Leonardo; he knocked again "Mona?" he called again.

But he still heard Mona crying out in distress in her sleep, "LET GO YOU BASTARDS! LET ME GO! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Leonardo placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it. Raphael followed him and they were both shocked and terrified to see Mona clawing at the air and screaming in her sleep.

"She's having a nightmare Raph!" cried Leonardo "We gotta wake her up!" he ran inside and placed the candle on the dressing table, he then ran over to the bed and tried to grab Mona's flailing arms. Raphael ran over to help.

"Mona!" called Leonardo as he tried to grab her arms "Wake up Mona! You're having a nightmare"

But it was useless; Mona still clawed and slashed at the air as she saw her rapists in her nightmare.

"Wake up Mona!" Leonardo shouted again "It's a nightmare! What you see isn't real!" he dodged her clawed hands then grabbed her wrists. But that just made it worse as Mona continued to scream and cry out in her sleep.

Raphael ran over and grabbed her legs as she kicked about but she got worse as she could see and feel in her nightmare her attackers holding her down as they raped her.

"DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" she screamed, Leonardo continued to shout to her but he couldn't wake her up

"Mona!" he shouted "Please! You have to wake up! It's not real!".

Suddenly Michelangelo and Donatello appeared in the doorway looking terrified "What's going on?" cried Donatello "What's the matter with Mona!" "Mona!" cried Michelangelo terrified at Mona screaming and writhing

"She's having a night terror!" shouted Leonardo in a panic "I can't get her to wake up!"

Donatello ran in and looked at Mona's face; he could see pure terror in her face as well as tears falling from her eyes. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Mona continued to scream "LET ME GO!"

Donatello tried to help by shouting to Mona and tapping her face but to no avail, "it's not working!" cried Donatello starting to panic.

Thinking hard, Michelangelo ran out of the room and to the bathroom where he brought back a large plastic jug of cold water.

"Here! Here!" he shouted "Try this! It's freezing water, this should wake her up!" he handed it to Donatello who threw the water over Mona's face causing her to snap out of her nightmare.

Mona screamed as the freezing water hit her face and she opened her eyes finding herself in her bedroom and the four concerned turtles standing over her.

"Mona!" cried Raphael in concern cupping her face to comfort her "Are you ok?" "You were having a nightmare" said Leonardo holding her hands and squeezing them "it's ok, you're safe now"

Mona was so shocked she couldn't speak, but her tears continued to fall.

"What is going on here?" everyone turned to see Splinter standing in the doorway. "Master Splinter!" cried Michelangelo "Mona was having a night terror" Splinter walked over to the bed and saw Mona looking shocked and soaked.

"I had to throw water over her because she wouldn't wake up" said Donatello looking embarrassed, "Sorry Mona" he said, "It's...it's ok" Mona choked out finally finding her voice.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Raphael brushing some of her wet hair out of her face.

"My rapists" whispered Mona "I saw them above me, I tried to claw at them, but they kept tearing at my clothes and attacking me, like a pack of hyenas to their prey, I saw them as clearly as I see you"

"Monalisa" said Splinter "You are tormented by your nightmares?" Mona looked guilty, "yes Master Splinter" she said "I've been having them since the attack and my mutation, I'm sorry I woke you all"

"It's ok" said the turtles together "we're just worried about you" said Leonardo "it was scary seeing you write in your sleep having that night terror"

"They never leave me be" whispered Mona, "even when I'm awake"

"We understand you are tormented" said Splinter, "But we will help you heal" he looked at the turtles.

"You can go back to bed my sons" he said "I will talk to Mona" the turtles bowed and began to leave the room. "Night Mona" they said together as they left the room.

"I hope she's alright" said Donatello, "me too" agreed Michelangelo.

"She's really traumatised" said Leonardo.

"I'm gonna find those cunts and make them pay!" growled Raphael "I'll rip out their guts with my sai and drink their blood!".

"Calm down bro!" cried Leonardo "getting more aggressive won't help Mona.

Raphael looked at his brothers, Leonardo placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him, whilst Michelangelo and Donatello looked a little scared at what Raphael said he was going to do to Mona's rapists. "Sorry guys" he said "I'm just...I'm just so mad at what happened to her"

"We all are Raph" said Leonardo "but this isn't helping, come on, let's go back to bed"

"Ok" said Raphael taking a few deep breathes, "goodnight brothers" said Leonardo walking into his room, "goodnight" said Michelangelo going into his own room, "Goodnight" said Donatello jumping to the lower lair to get to his room. "Goodnight" said Raphael retiring to his own room still trying to breathe calmly and control his fury.

Back in her bedroom Mona lay on the bed and Splinter began to stroke her forehead to comfort her as she told him what she had been dreaming about, he had managed to find a dry pillow for her and helped her dry off after Donatello had thrown the water over her.

"I've gotten used to them" she said, "My nightmares, but I always feel scared when I see my attackers above me, jeering and laughing as they rape and torture me, my mind just won't let it go...the rapists still have a hold of me, and I just want to make it all go away...but I can't seem to banish them"

"Those thugs scarred you my child" said Splinter "scarred you spiritually, not just physically"

Mona felt comforted and soothed as Splinter stroked her forehead "I know that we cannot undo what has been done to you, but we can help banish the nightmares and help you find peace"

Mona sighed as she felt herself feel calm by Splinter's soft hand stroking her forehead.

Splinter smiled comfortingly as he continued to stroke her head, he used to do this to his sons when they were little and were finding it hard to go to sleep, especially Michelangelo who had been scared of the dark and prone to nightmares then.

"Leonardo said you could help me" said Mona, her eyelids were getting heavy as she felt the tiredness take over her again. "He told me about the meditation you do together when we were exploring the sewers"

Splinter smiled, "I can do what I can child" said Splinter "First thing tomorrow we shall start meditation"

He continued to stroke Mona's forehead until she started to fall asleep, Splinter watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He waited for a little bit making sure she was completely asleep. When he was satisfied she was in a peaceful slumber he stood up and walked back to his quarters.

Later after rising, Mona sat in the training room next to Splinter's quarters with Splinter sitting opposite her. The whole room was lit by candles and the strong smell of incense lingered in the air.

Splinter took a few deep breathes and encouraged Mona to copy him.

Mona took a few deep breathes, "Let your mind and spirit relax child" said Splinter "let your whole body relax, but keep breathing"

Mona obliged and closed her eyes as she took a few deep breathes. "Breathe slowly" said Splinter "and let your body relax" Mona continued to breathe and relax as she tried to meditate.

"You have such hate and anger within you" said Splinter "Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within, a true warrior finds balance in all things, you must find peace within" Mona clenched her fists as she tried to find peace within her mind, but as she did she saw the jeering faces of her attackers.

"No!" she whispered "Get the fuck out of there!" Get out of my brain!"

Meanwhile the turtles were in the main area of the lair wondering how Mona was getting on with Splinter. Raphael was doing some weight training with Leonardo helping him, Donatello was practicing with his Bo Staff and Michelangelo was sitting on the floor reading a comic whilst Klunk slept in his lap.

"I wonder how Mona's getting on?" said Leonardo "It's all quiet in there" said Donatello as he twirled his staff around.

"I do hope Splinter can help her with banishing her nightmares" Leonardo commented "Me too" said Raphael grunting as he pushed the large dumbbell upwards.

"I wonder if she can remember clearly those rapists" said Donatello "I hope so!" growled Raphael as he pushed the large dumbbell up again, "I so wanna break their necks!"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, "So do I" he snarled, "me too" said Michelangelo "I know I'm not as aggressive as Raph but after what we were told, those bastards deserve death!"

In the training room, Splinter sat opposite Mona trying to encourage her to relax and blot out the images of her attackers. Mona was grunting and moaning as she tried to meditate, "Breathe child" said Splinter "keep breathing and try and force the images away, they do not control you"

Mona gritted her teeth as she tried to force the images away, but it was hard, she grunted and opened her eyes to look at Splinter who looked concerned. "I'm sorry Master Splinter" she said "I'm not sure I can do this"

"Do not give up child" said Splinter kindly "you can beat this, it may take time, but you will beat it".

Mona sighed, "I promise you child" said Splinter "I will do everything I can to help, and I will not give up on you" he began to think hard as he wondered what he could do to help Mona banish the horrible memories.

Mona looked at her fingers and twisted them about.

"I'm grateful" she whispered "I do want to beat this..." Splinter smiled warmly at her, "you will beat this, those thugs will not win" he then had an idea.

"Mona" he said "do you have a happy memory? Or memories that stay in your mind that make you happy?" Mona looked up.

"Happy memories?" she said, Splinter nodded, "Happiness can be the key to finding light in any darkness, a guide to a lost soul wandering alone and afraid".

Mona bit her lip as she tried to remember. "Close your eyes child" said Splinter "and look deep within, I know within you, there is a sliver of light that those thugs did not extinguish"

Mona closed her eyes and grasped her knees as she tried to remember.

"It can be anything" said Splinter "Past or present, but some very happy memories, find those memories and focus on them...Focus on them, not matter what and keep them in your mind" Mona inhaled then tried to search her memory trying to find a really happy moment.

"Focus on it child..." she heard Splinter's voice "Focus, not matter what nasty memories try to get into your brain, Focus hard..." Mona inhaled again and began to remember certain memories.

She saw her brothers Callum and Jake bouncing on her bed back in Wisconsin making her laugh then saw them jump on her and start to tickle her.

She felt herself laughing within as she remembered that memory; she was ten years old at the time. She remembered she had been upset because a girl at school had been nasty to her and her brothers had come into her room and seen her crying. They had then tried to cheer her up by jumping on the bed and acting all silly

Mona had been so upset, but seeing her brother's act all silly and start to tickle her, she couldn't help but laugh and forget about that nasty girl.

"Mona!" she heard their voices "Our big Sister Mona! We love you Mona" Mona focused hard on that memory and tried to hold it.

But just as she started to relax, she suddenly heard jeering and shouting, the faces of her little brothers disappeared and she saw her attackers again, jeering at her and torturing her.

She opened her eyes quickly and saw Splinter in front of her again. "I'm sorry..." she said "I tried..."

"Do not worry Mona" said Splinter "I was not expecting you to get it first time, but you did show some progress, I saw peace across your face for a few minutes before you went tense" Mona smiled weakly, "Can you tell me what you remembered?" asked Splinter. "It was when I was ten" said Mona "it was me and my brothers playing together"

That sounds like a nice memory" smiled Splinter; "My brothers and I always had fun together" said Mona

"if we keep doing this during your meditation sessions" said Splinter "we may be able to banish your demons completely" "I hope so" said Mona. Splinter then stroked her cheek.

"We shall keep doing this exercise every time you meditate" said Splinter "but you can do this exercise whenever you have time to yourself, whether it is whilst you're in your room, or in the bath or any place you are alone, try and focus on your happy memories and keep trying to push away those evil thugs"

"I shall do my best" said Mona, "You have been so kind to me, all of you"

Splinter smiled "It is my pleasure to help you" he said "We shall do everything we can to heal those wounds, even if it takes ages, we shall help you heal you" Mona smiled again "Thank you...Master" she bowed to him and Splinter bowed back.

**Poor Mona, still tormented by the nightmares, but hopefully Splinter can help her banish those nasty memories. **

**Those Turtles and Splinter do care about Mona.**

**Btw Raphael's Sis1 you seem to have disabled your private messaging as I can't seem to send you any messages as it keeps telling me Access Denied. I really wanna hear more stuff from you! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Sewer Run**

Afterwards, Mona joined the turtles in their morning training, doing different moves and sparring then afterwards having pizza for Lunch. As they were eating their pizza, Donatello asked Mona if she wanted to join them on a sewer run before their afternoon training.

"Sure why not" said Mona, "I found you some skates" said Donatello holding up the roller boots he had found and fixed up.

"Cool" said Mona "you think they'll fit me?" "I hope so" said Donatello handing them over to her. Mona took them and analysed them, "thanks" she smiled "I can't remember the last time I skated".

She got off her chair and slid her feet into the skates, "Hey they do fit!" she said joyfully. She tied the laces then stood up, but she began to slide a little.

"Steady!" laughed Michelangelo jumping off his seat and jumping behind her in case she fell. Mona grabbed the table and used her tail to stop herself falling over backwards.

"I am a little rusty" she said "Don't worry" said Leonardo "We'll help you out"

Mona smiled "Thanks guys" she said. "Do be careful with Mona my sons" said Splinter "Don't play too rough"

Mona laughed as she watched Splinter tell his sons to look after her and the turtles looking like naughty children being told off by their teacher.

"We'll be careful sensei" said Leonardo "We'll take good care of her" "I know you will" said Splinter.

Mona tried to stand up in the skates again and used her tail to stay upright, "having a tail is kind of useful" she commented as she used it as an extra leg to keep on her feet.

She pulled herself back onto her chair and took sip of her fizzy pop. "So how do you like your room Mona?" asked Raphael

"It's brilliant" smiled Mona, "I would have said I had a good night's sleep if I hadn't been disturbed by the night terrors" she went a little pink, "I still feel bad I woke you lot up"

"Don't be ashamed Mona" said Donatello "yeah, it's nothing" said Michelangelo, "I used to get night terrors all the time as a kid" "you still do Mikey" said Raphael "Yeah" said Donatello. Michelangelo looked annoyed.

"Don't be sorry Mona" said Leonardo. Mona lowered her eyes in embarrassment but she felt better knowing the turtles did not blame her.

"I do love the gifts you gave me" said Mona, "When I saw the books on Shakespeare it kinda reminded me of home a little"

"I read a lot of Shakespeare" said Leonardo "he was a genius"

"When I was a little girl" said Mona "my mother used to read me all his plays, then when I was fifteen I played Ophelia in _**Hamlet**_ then Desdemona in _**Othello**_ in the school plays"

"Cool" said Leonardo "What's your favourite play Leo?" asked Mona leaning in to talk to Leonardo.

"_**Macbeth**_" said Leonardo "_**Othello**_ was another"

"I liked **_Macbeth_** too" said Raphael "violent and bloody!" "Typical" said Leonardo rolling his eyes at Raphael making Mona laugh.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes, "aww man!" he said "they're talking that boring talk now!" Donatello narrowed his eyes and Raphael flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" groaned Michelangelo, "Maybe you should take a read of his plays Michelangelo" said Splinter "Shakespeare was indeed a great playwright and poet!"

"I don't think Mikey can sit still long enough to read Shakespeare" said Donatello "He prefers superheroes"

Leonardo then started to clear away the empty pizza boxes and empty cans of fizzy drinks, "You're right there Donnie" he said.

Splinter laughed, "Well, I am going to watch my soaps, you four have fun with Mona" he then looked serious "And remember what I said!"

"Yes Sensei" said all four turtles together bowing to Splinter as he picked up a tray of tea and a couple of cakes to take to the living area so he could watch the TV.

"Your Sensei likes TV soaps?" asked Mona, "Yep" said Raphael "He never misses a show".

"Ok guys" said Leonardo after he got rid of the rubbish "You all ready for a Sewer Spin?"

"You betcha bro!" said Michelangelo "Let's go!" Mona slowly stood from her chair and tried to stand on the roller-skates, she managed but she was a little wobbly.

"You ok?" asked Raphael walking over and holding her arms so she didn't fall.

"Whoa...I'm ok" she said as she almost slipped, but Raphael held her arms.

"Don't worry" smiled Raphael "I use skates, I can give you a few tips" "Thanks" said Mona, "Ok brothers" said Leonardo meet at the exit then we start racing, but we all stick together" "Right on" said the other turtles.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello ran out of the kitchen to grab their racing gear, meanwhile Raphael helped Mona out of the kitchen on the skates, Mona used her tail to keep upright as well as let Raphael help her wheel herself. He stopped at the entrance at the kitchen and bent down.

Mona looked down and saw he was wearing some groovy looking boots, she then saw him press a button on the side of them and some wheels appeared on the bottoms revealing them to be roller blades.

"Cool" said Mona looking down at them. Raphael smiled at her, "you like 'em?" he asked.

Mona nodded, "you any good on those?" she asked, "you'll see" said Raphael with a slight smirk, he took Mona's hand and began to lead her out of the kitchen, "it's easy to skate once you get used to it" he said.

Mona began to use her tail to push herself along as well as let Raphael pull her along.

Raphael then lead her to the exit of the lair to the sewers, as he did, he began to teach her on how to move along on the skates.

Mona gripped his hand as she tried to move, but she soon got the hang of it and managed to skate across the lair to the exit so they could wait for the others to arrive still holding Raphael's hand.

"Not bad for a first try!" said Raphael, he let go of Mona's hand and she gasped a little as she almost slipped but she regained control and stood still and straight.

"Careful" laughed Raphael. "Thanks" smiled Mona. She looked up and saw the other three arrive; Leonardo was riding a scooter, Donatello on a small bike and Michelangelo on a skateboard.

"Ok" said Leonardo "you ready to ride?" "You bet!" laughed Michelangelo "right!" said Leonardo "Let's ride!" He jumped on his scooter and pushed himself along into the sewer.

As he did, Michelangelo raced after him, followed by Donatello, "hey! Wait up!" shouted Raphael.

He held onto Mona's hands tightly and began to skate after them, Mona followed his movements and she let him pull her along.

As they skated together, Mona felt the wind in her air and a sense of excitement as she flew next to Raphael. They soon caught up with the others, although Mona felt a little scared going really fast.

Raphael noticed her face and her nervousness, "Don't worry" he said "I got you" Mona smiled in reassurance as Raphael continued to hold her.

As they skated around the sewers, the turtles started doing stunts such as flips and wheelies and skating on the top side of the sewer pipes.

Raphael then looked at Mona and a wicked grin flashed across his face, Mona's eyes widened, then before she had a chance to find out what was happening, Raphael scooped her into his arms, Mona cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked up the speed of his skating and began to skate up and around the pipe!

Mona cried out in shock as he skated around the pipe then skated past his other brothers who stared at him. "Whoa bro!" cried Michelangelo "You taking Mona on your stunt moves?" Raphael didn't answer but he merely laughed as he held Mona close and skated faster!

Mona was shocked but she felt so excited, she clung tighter to Raphael as he skated faster and faster through the sewer pipes until they got back to the lair.

Mona thought they were going to stop as soon as they got back, but they didn't! Instead Raphael skated over to a ramp and sailed off it launching himself into the air!

Mona gasped as Raphael sailed through the air then did a flip before landing on the ground and skated to a halt.

Raphael was still grinning wickedly as he let Mona down, but because her legs were shaky she almost fell so Raphael kept a hold of her to keep her steady, and Mona used her tail to stay upright.

The other turtles zoomed over and came to a stop, "Raphael!" cried Leonardo "What the shell were you doing?" "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" said Raphael "Prince Raphael carrying the girl everywhere!" teased Michelangelo making the other turtles glare at him.

Mona was breathless but she was smiling widely, "Whoa!" she cried "that was fun!" Raphael's evil grin got wider. "You enjoyed that?" he asked, "It was a rush!" said Mona her smile never leaving her face, "Can we do it again?"

Raphael's grin never faded, "sure thing" he said "I can teach you a few tricks on those skates!"

"As long as you don't get her killed Raph!" growled Leonardo, Raphael's grin vanished and he glared at his older brother "I can look after her Leo!" he said "I'm not gonna let her get hurt!"

"Oooohhhh!" teased Michelangelo and Donatello "Overprotective much bro?" they added together.

"I just wanna make sure she's ok" said Leonardo, "You are kind Leonardo" said Mona "But I'm sure you'll all make sure I'm ok" Leonardo blushed slightly, as did Raphael "See she trusts us!" said Raphael.

"Come on guys!" said Michelangelo "Whose up for Round 2?"

"Yeah!" everyone cried, "ok" said Raphael "Let's see what you can do Mona" he let go of her hands and Mona prepared herself so she could try skating.

The turtles started off slowly towards the exit of the sewers, making sure Mona was confident with the skating. As soon as she showed some confidence on the skates they began to race in the sewers.

After a while, the turtles and Mona returned to the lair where Master Splinter was standing by the sofa smiling.

The turtles stopped riding and bowed to Splinter, Mona did the same. "Have you had fun Mona?" asked the rat smiling down at Mona as they stood in the middle of the lair.

Mona nodded, "I have" she said, "I must say I found the sewer run very exciting, even though I can't ride as well as your sons"

Splinter smiled warmly, "In time you will get better" he said "as you trained in your martial arts and became good, the same will go for your skating"

Mona went pink again, Raphael and Leonardo smiled looking at her pink cheeks, "She's so cute when she blushes" thought Raphael.

Splinter then cleared his throat, "I have received a message from the Jones's" he said. "You mean April and Casey got in touch?" asked Donatello.

Everyone looked at Donatello who said "I sent a message to April and Casey this morning asking them if they were free this evening and if we could see them briefly at the shop because we had someone we'd like them to meet"

The turtles looked pleased. "And what did they send Master?" asked Leonardo.

"They said they would be delighted to see us" said Splinter "and they wish to meet this friend of ours" the turtles grinned and Mona looked pleased, but nervous at the same time. She remembered when she and Raphael spoke in the kitchen the other night he had told her a little about April and Casey.

"Don't worry Mona" said Michelangelo "They'll like you" Mona smiled again, "I hope so" she said nervously.

Splinter tapped his stick on the ground "I suggest you get cleaned up my sons" he said "if we are to visit April and Casey" "Ok Sensei" said the turtles together bowing to the rat then leaving to go to their rooms.

Mona bowed to Splinter then left to go up to her room, she had been wearing the black ninja suit whilst doing training and skating and decided to put the pink and black sundress back on.

As soon as she got into her room she changed out of the black ninja suit then put the dress on as well as combed her hair, "I wonder what April and Casey are like?" she thought "I'm sure they're nice people, but I am nervous all the same".

**Looks like they had fun! Raphael was rather cheeky there though!**

**And Mona's gonna meet April and Casey! Stay tuned to find out how that goes!**

**Btw Raphael's Sis1 it's great I can message you again! I got a bit worried for a moment! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Meeting April and Casey**

Later on, The turtles, Splinter and Mona went up to the surface to April's shop '_**2**__**nd**__** Time Around' **_They crawled out of a manhole that was behind the back of April's shop. Splinter and Leonardo climbed out first checking the coast was clear then helped Mona out.

"Here we are" said Leonardo as he helped the others out of the manhole and Michelangelo pushed the lid over the top. Splinter then walked ahead of the turtles and over to the door where he knocked on it. As he did, Mona stood behind the turtles and waited for someone to answer the door.

She bit her lip and shuffled her feet wondering what the young couple they were about to meet would react to her.

Raphael noticed and winked "Don't be shy" he said softly "they'll like you" Mona smiled going a little pink again.

"I'm just a little nervous" she said "It's ok" said Donatello "It's ok to be nervous".

After a few seconds, the door opened and a young woman with long red hair in a ponytail wearing jeans and a black tee-shirt appeared.

"Ah good evening guys!" she said cheerfully. "Good evening Miss O'Neil" said Splinter "how are you keeping?" "Fine thanks" said the young woman.

"Evening April" said the turtles together, "Good evening" said April "you told me you have a friend I haven't met?" she asked.

"We do indeed" smiled Splinter, he turned to his sons, they all bowed then stepped apart revealing Mona who stood there looking nervous and was holding a lock of her hair in her hand.

April's eyes widened when she saw Mona, "Wow" she said "this is your new friend?" she asked, the turtles and Splinter nodded.

"Hi" said Mona going a deeper pink and smiling at April "Do come on inside" said April "I have some hot chocolate ready for you all" "Awesome!" squeaked Michelangelo.

Leonardo turned to Mona and coughed shyly, "Ladies first" he said motioning to the door with his hands, Mona smiled at him, "thanks" she said walking through the door. "Well done Leonardo" said Splinter.

The other turtles glared at Leonardo "thanks for making us look bad bro(!)" growled Raphael.

"You should have said it first" said Leonardo smugly, "I was about to!" snapped Raphael. "My Sons!" hissed Splinter, the turtles instantly shut up and walked inside.

They all walked inside and into April's apartment where they saw April's husband Casey sitting on one of the sofas watching the TV. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. He then saw Mona and beamed.

"And this must be your new friend?" Mona felt herself go pink again as he shook her hand.

April then handed out some hot chocolate to them all and they all made themselves comfortable in the living area. "So" said April to Mona "You're the newest member of the Ninja turtles eh?"

Mona nodded, "they've all been so kind to me" she said, "After what happened to me in the past two years"

April looked a little uncomfortable then looked across to Donatello who gave her a reassuring look. He had told April a little about Mona but told her not to talk about it unless Mona mentioned it.

"What happened?" asked April. Mona gripped her mug of hot chocolate and took a deep breath. She then told April and Casey about the Purple Dragons attacking her, how she mutated into a humanoid lizard in the sewers and how she spent two years on the streets fighting and killing Purple Dragons in her mission for revenge.

As she finished her story, April and Casey looked sickened "Those Purple Dragon scum!" growled Casey punching his fist into his hand. April placed her hand on his arm to calm him.

"They thought they killed me" whispered Mona "But they didn't, the stuff they rubbed on my face and wounds came into contact with that toxic waste in the sewers and made me into this...but what they didn't know is this mutated victim would hunt down their gang and kill them off..."

April looked almost tearful at what had happened to Mona.

"What a horrible thing to happen" she said, Casey said nothing, but he was looking red in the face with anger and disgust.

"Such terrible things have happened to Monalisa" said Splinter "because of her suffering and being all alone, I could not let her return to the way she lived" April smiled at the rat.

Mona looked out of the window then looked back April and Casey, "So erm..." she said deciding to change the subject "how did you come to know the turtles and Splinter?"

Raphael had spoken a little about them when they spoke in the kitchen the other night, but said that April and Casey would tell them the full story when she met them.

April looked at the turtles, "I forget how long ago it was, but I remember that day I met them like yesterday" she said. The turtles looked at each other and chuckled as they remembered. "Before I opened this shop, I used to be a lab assistant to this man Baxter Stockman, a greedy inventor..."

April then told Mona about how she had worked with Baxter Stockman for many years until he invented these robots called Mousers that were meant to solve the city's rat problem, but she found out he was using the Mousers to rob banks. When Baxter found out she knew, he sent his Mousers on her and she had fled into the sewers, and it was there she had met the turtles who saved her from the Mousers.

"Wow" said Mona, "you were lucky they found you" April chuckled, "I have to say, I didn't take seeing them very well"

"You can say that again" said Donatello. Raphael laughed as he remembered Michelangelo screaming when April screamed in fright at him to which Michelangelo looked embarrassed.

"Since meeting Miss O'Neil and Casey Jones" said Splinter "we have had many adventures and they have helped keep our secret from the public" April went a bit pink.

"Casey's story is a little like yours Mona" said Raphael, he motioned to Casey to begin his story.

"Yeah, mine is a little like yours" said Casey "When I was a kid, my father owned a shop that was burned down by the Purple Dragons when he refused to pay them protection money, then when he tried to go to police...they murdered him..." he then told Mona about how he trained to fight and became a Vigilante to punish the Purple Dragons.

Mona was shocked, her eyes blazed and the turtles then saw the angry Mona emerge within.

"Those bastards" she growled, "I think you and I will get along" Casey smiled. "I have to say Mona" he said "learning you were that dark assassin who burned down those Purple Dragon hideouts and killed off the many members, I'm impressed"

Mona smiled evilly, "I kinda praise you for taking that dangerous criminal Gary Murdoch off the streets" continued Casey.

April looked a little sick. "He deserved what he got" said Mona "Even though I feel satisfied I took a lot of evil gang members off the streets, the ones who destroyed my life are still out there..."

As the evening wore on, Mona enjoyed talking to Mona and Casey, she felt a slight sense of happiness that she was able to talk to humans again, and these were people she was told she could trust.

In fact, Casey Jones was getting more and more curious about Mona's past as a vigilante and how she killed the different Purple Dragons.

The turtles and Splinter were worried Mona was going to get upset, but Mona was more than happy to talk about the members she killed.

"I've lost count of how many I killed" said Mona "I've killed so many..." she then spoke about how she murdered one member by shooting him in the spine then snapping his neck, then how she killed another by strangling him as she made him look at her reptilian features.

"Another way I killed a Purple Dragon was balancing on my tail and using my legs to snap his neck" Casey's eyes widened "Whoa lizard lady!" he said "You is deadly!" Mona gave him a slight smirk.

"You want to see?" she asked. She stood up then placed her tail behind her.

"Michelangelo" she said "Will you step forward?" Michelangelo went rigid, "erm...meep!" he squeaked.

Raphael then pushed him forward so he was standing before Mona. Mona then rolled back so she was resting on her tail and lifted her legs before placing her bare feet on his neck.

The turtles' eyes widened and Casey looked amazed, "Whoa!" cried Casey "that's one cool move!" "You can say that again!" said Leonardo "yeah" said Raphael "Pretty good!" said Donatello "you sure didn't show that in training Mona!" Michelangelo looked a little scared as he felt Mona's feet on his neck.

Mona then took her feet off his neck causing the young turtle to exhale in relief. "Sorry" said Mona placing her hands on his neck. "It's ok" squeaked Michelangelo.

The other turtles laughed. Casey gave Mona a small applause "that's one cool move Mona" he said. "Having a tail does have its benefits" said Mona.

In the kitchen, April was making some more hot chocolate and Splinter was standing with her, "She's such a nice girl" said April "I feel so sorry for her though, after what she's been through"

Splinter nodded, "She has been through a lot" he said "but in the few days that we've had her, she has shown happiness and joy, my sons have shown some light into her darkness, there is still some dark areas within her, night terrors and memories, but she has been smiling and laughing"

"I can see Casey's taken a liking to her" said April, "he just keeps asking about all the Purple Dragons she's killed as a vigilante"

"She has killed many" said Splinter "And she still wishes to find the ones who destroyed her life"

"I don't blame her" said April "after what they did to her, I want to do something to them"

"My sons were after blood after what she told them" said Splinter. April looked sad; "if you hadn't found her" she said "I don't know what would have happened" she looked at Mona who was still talking to Casey and the turtles, she had seen Mona was wearing one of her dresses she had left behind in the lair and an idea began to form in her head.

"That dress of mine you found in the lair..." she began.

"I do hope you do not mind Miss O'Neil" said Splinter "I found it in the lair and realised you had not come back for it after all these years and I hoped you would not mind Mona borrowing it"

"It's ok" said April "I'd forgotten all about that old thing anyway"

She looked at Mona then down at Splinter, "Just looking at her Master Splinter" she said, "It made me think of something?"

"And what is that?" asked Splinter "I have a suitcase of clothes I don't wear, all in good condition and if that dress was the only thing you found, maybe Mona would like some more clothes" said April.

Splinter looked up at April, his eyes lit up, "I believe Mona would be delighted" he said with a smile, "They're in my room" said April "I can bring Mona through and show her what I have"

"Good idea Miss O'Neil" said Splinter, "she would be so grateful" April agreed and poured some more hot chocolate before bringing it through to the living area.

**So Mona's met April and Casey!**

**Poor Mikey though.**

**I wonder what Mona will be like when April shows her the clothes? Find out in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Learning about the Enemy**

When they got to the living area, April handed out the hot chocolate to everyone then looked at Mona. "Mona" she asked, "can you come with me for few minutes?"

Mona looked up at April a little surprised but she stood up from her chair "ok" she said.

April smiled then lead Mona into her bedroom, Mona was curious but she didn't say anything. As she entered the bedroom April asked her to sit on the bed and wait. Mona did as she was told and looked around the room.

She admired the large bed and the soft white sheets as well as the other decor in the room, she then saw a picture on the bedside cabinet, it was a picture of Casey and April getting married and the four turtles in black suits and Splinter. She smiled at how funny the turtles looked in clothes.

April meanwhile had opened a fitted wardrobe and was looking through it until she found a suitcase; she pulled it out and lifted it up before placing it on the bed. Mona looked at it confused.

"What's in there?" she asked. April opened the suitcase and showed Mona the contents.

Inside were different clothes like dresses, jeans, tops and skirts. "These are some clothes I don't wear anymore" said April, "and I thought maybe, you could pick out some stuff you'd like before I decide to donate them"

Mona looked at the different clothes then up at April in amazement.

"You want to give some of your clothes to me?" she asked, April nodded, "Splinter told me more about you and what a terrible life you had after what those Purple Dragon bastards did to you"

She opened the suitcase fully and began to show Mona the different types of clothes.

As she did, Mona picked out the ones she liked, she chose a couple of long flowing sundresses, one was a black strapless sundress and another was red with black roses. She also chose a couple of tops, some trousers and some shorts.

When she chose the trousers and shorts she said to April she would need to cut a hole in the bottoms so her tail could fit through.

April then got the scissors from the drawer and said she would be more than happy to help, "I know the turtles don't wear clothes half the time, but I don't think I would get used to it" said Mona as she started cutting holes in the bottoms of the trousers "Even though I am a mutant"

"The only time I've seen the turtles wear clothes is when Casey and I got married and sometimes when we went on missions where we had to wear disguises" said April.

Mona looked at the photograph of April and Casey's wedding again, "you look really happy there" she said, April nodded, "It was a memorable day" she said.

She then looked at Mona, "You know, the turtles are quite eligible" she said with a cheeky smirk. Mona scoffed "I hardly know them" she said "But they have been so kind to me, all of them"

April smiled again, "they were kind to me too" she said, "I must say my life has never been the same since I met them"

"What sort have stuff have you got up to?" asked Mona as she picked up one of the sundresses and decided to try it on.

"Have the turtles told you about the enemies we have fought?" asked April.

"Not really" said Mona "they spoke about the Purple Dragons and said they fought other people, but they did not tell me who those other people were"

"Maybe they're waiting until it's the right time to tell you" said April, "I am rather curious" said Mona "that there are other enemies out there...not just Purple Dragons"

"There are" said April, "Many, many that are worse than the Purple Dragons" Mona looked at April, "Who?" she asked. April looked a little uncomfortable.

"well...don't tell the turtles or Splinter I told you this as they might have wanted to tell you themselves, but there was this Monstrous man, an evil man...if a man is what you'd call him...Oroku Saki...or better known as...The Shredder" she said.

"The Shredder?" asked Mona "Who...who was he?", even though she had never heard of him, from the sound of his name Mona felt a slight twinge of fear.

April was quiet for a few minutes but then began to speak in a low voice.

"He was a very evil and dangerous Ninja Master and Leader of a Ninja Clan known as The Foot, he often worked with the Purple Dragons in Criminal Gang activity..."

April paused for a moment "for years, we believed he was an evil Criminal leader...until the turtles realised what he really was..."

"What?" asked Mona in a worried voice, "You won't believe me if I told you" said April "But the Shredder was not a man at all, but an Alien Utrom named Ch'rell"

Mona gapped at April. "Alien?" she asked.

"I know it's hard to belive it" said April "But that's what he really was! A cruel and merciless Alien sociopath that went from planet to Planet causing wars and destruction, he was captured by his fellow Utroms and was taken to Custody but he escaped and caused his transport to crash into earth"

Mona's mouth still hung open in shock as she listened to April, "They crashed to Earth in the era of 11th Century Japan where he stole a human Exosuit from his fellow Utroms and walked amongst the humans, he lived for centuries, forming the Foot Clan to facilitate his plans of conquest and revenge"

Mona looked scared, "That's the Shredder?" she asked. "Is he still alive now?"

April went quiet again, "I don't know Mona" she said "The turtles and Master Splinter have done it many times, they've defeated him and thought they killed him, but he keeps coming back..." Mona looked confused.

"So you don't know if he's alive or not?" she asked, April was silent again before she spoke. "He was finally caught and exiled for his crimes, but after what has happened before, he always seems to come back...Some of his Foot soldiers are still loyal to him and the ninjas patrol the streets working with Purple Dragons...but the Shredder...nothing has been heard of him since, no-one knows whether those loyal to him are looking for him or not, but we have heard nothing from him for over a year and a half"

Mona felt a little scared, "Listen" said April noticing Mona looking fearful "I'm sorry..." "Not your fault" said Mona "I wanted to know" throughout the conversation with April she had been trying on the different clothes and was really pleased with them.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you've given me some clothes" Mona said as she admired herself in the mirror wearing a short black skirt and a white top.

"You're welcome" said April "I hope you'll be happy living with Splinter and the turtles"

"I feel like I'm part of a family again" said Mona "Even though I miss my real family so much..." "I'm sure they miss you too" said April.

"I just wish I could tell them I'm ok, but they'll never see their daughter if they see me like this" sighed Mona "I just wish I could make their pain of losing me vanish, but I don't think anything can make their scars heal, even if they did see me and accept me, they've still lost a daughter"

April placed a hand on Mona's shoulder, "I know you feel sad about them Mona" she said "And for that Casey and I are really sorry"

"You've been so kind April" said Mona "And I'm happy that you haven't recoiled at my looks" she brought her hand up to her face and studied her reptilian features.

April stood behind Mona and looked at her reflection placing her hands on her shoulders. "I'm not afraid of you Mona and no-one should be"

Mona looked at her reflection and at April through the mirror, "You may be a mutant, but you are still beautiful, you are beautiful for a mutant lizard, you had beauty before as a human and you still do now"

Mona swallowed a lump in her throat at April's words. "You are like any human on this earth Mona" continued April.

"You have feelings, you laugh, you cry and you breathe the same air" she looked at Mona's eyes and saw they were shining with happy tears.

"I want you to keep it in your heart" continued April "You are still beautiful, even if the humans don't see it, me, Casey, Master Splinter and the turtles see beauty in you, not just within, but outside too" Mona looked behind her and at April.

"I never thought in my wildest dreams that a human would say those things to me" she said "You've really made my heart shine"

April smiled; her own eyes were getting filled with tears seeing Mona's shining eyes. "You don't need to be scared anymore Mona" she said "You have friends and a family now, even though we cannot change the past or what's happened to you"

Mona smiled and embraced April, as she did she wrapped her thick tail around April as she pulled her close, "You are a true angel April" she said "You've been so kind"

April embraced the lizard back and a couple of tears fell. "I'm more than happy to help you Mona" she said, "after all you've been through, you truly deserve it".

Mona hugged April tightly then released her, "Thank you April" she said "I'm forever in your debt" April smiled, "Don't worry about it Mona" she said.

Mona then walked over to the pile of clothes on the bed she had chosen, "I do love the clothes" she said "and I know I keep saying it, but I am grateful"

April smiled at Mona again, "you deserve a second chance Mona" she said "Sure you have a lot of anger in you, but Splinter, the turtles, Casey and I will help you out, you have people who love you"

Mona looked at the floor as a couple of tears fell, "You don't know how long I've wished to feel happiness again, and now I've found friends and family again, it's a dream come true"

**Aww, April was so sweet to Mona. she's got a big heart!**

**And Mona's learnt about the Shredder! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**More Training**

Several days past, and Mona had never felt happier than she had in two years. She loved living with the turtles; they were always so kind to her, she loved training with them, whether it was fighting or meditating, and spending her free time with them.

She started to get better with skating and soon she was riding the sewers with them, even though she could not quite do certain stunts like them she was more confident on the skates.

The turtles also took her topside and run across the rooftops, Mona loved leaping across buildings and running with them feeling the wind in her hair as she went. As they ran together the turtles would often show off doing certain stunts and flips as they leapt across buildings to which Mona would applaud them then do some stunts of her own.

Since being mutated, she had had the advantage of having more powerful legs so she could jump further and higher and having a tail acted as something to help keep her balance when she had to walk across wires or very narrow places high up.

After running topside they would then share a pizza on the highest buildings and look at the sky, Mona enjoyed relaxing with them afterwards as she enjoyed listening to them talk about what else they enjoyed doing apart from their Ninjutsu training.

Other things they did together was watching movies or playing video games in the living area. Michelangelo had a big collection of DVDs and Games so they were entertained for hours. As she spent more time with the turtles and Splinter she really felt happy and part of a family again.

One day, Mona stood in the training room with Splinter as he was standing before a rack and table in the corner of the room and was studying the different weapons he had.

"I have been giving it some thought Mona" he said.

"Thought?" asked Mona.

"About you joining my sons on their missions, and fighting alongside them, after seeing you spend time with them and the way you fight in your training" Mona raised an eyebrow as she watched Splinter search on the rack and table.

"You have shown a lot of skill in your training" said Splinter "and I believe that I should start training you to be out in the field with my sons".

He stopped for a moment as he came across a pair of steel fans, his eyes lit up when he saw them, he picked them up and flicked them open admiring their beauty but also the deadliness of them.

He closed them and walked over to Mona. "I believe I have a weapon that is perfect for you" he said.

He handed the fans to Mona and Mona studied them, "the Japanese War fan" said Splinter as Mona opened them.

They looked like ordinary fans but they were made of razor sharp steel and black fabric.

"Beautiful as they are deadly" said Splinter, "They make a perfect offensive and defensive weapon for their welder"

Mona smiled as she admired them, "they sure are cool" she said, Splinter nodded, "now" he said "I wish to see how you handle them"

"Ok" said Mona closing the fans and standing in a stance to show she was ready. Splinter stood back and nodded "You may begin" he said.

Mona bowed then got ready to begin, she then began to demonstrate some moves with the fans. She flicked them open and made some slashing movements with them.

As she used them she executed kicks and punches and jumps using the fans as if she were fighting enemies.

After a while she came to a stop and bowed to Splinter who clapped, "Amazing" he said, "You have shown a real talent for using them" Mona smiled.

"Thank you...Sensei" she said bowing to him again.

"Have you used weapons in your training as a human?" asked Splinter "sometimes" said Mona, "I used a katana, nun chucks, sai, bo staff, and daggers, but when it came to bladed weapons I used wooden replicas"

"I see" said Splinter, "but not the war fan?" Mona shook her head.

"You have shown such skill" said Splinter. Mona smiled proudly and closed the fans before handing them over to Splinter who placed them on the table.

"What will happen now" said Splinter "You and I will have one to one training with the war fans, and I will be planning some tests for you, to see if you are ready to join my sons" Mona got curious.

"What kind of tests Master Splinter?" she asked, "tests to show your strength, stealth and awareness" said Splinter, "but we will come to those later, we have to get you trained up first"

Mona wondered what kind of tests he was planning, but she didn't ask. "Now" said Splinter "Let's get to work on your meditation" "Ok" said Mona, she sat down opposite Splinter and got ready to begin meditation.

It was several hours before Mona emerged from the training room, she had been at training and meditation non-stop, but she was starting to find meditation easier trying to find peace even though she was still traumatised and haunted by her attackers.

Through meditation she had tried to keep her thoughts in control and push away the faces of her attackers, she tried to remember the happy times with her family, but after spending a few days with the turtles she began to think of them and the fun they had together since they welcomed her into their family.

When she emerged from the training room she couldn't see the turtles anywhere, she guessed they had gone topside for a while as they often did on certain nights. She thought about what Splinter said and thought about what he said about joining the turtles. As she thought about it more, a little thought began to go through her mind.

Mona went to her room and opened the wardrobe; she had hung the clothes that April had given her in there. She searched through them and found some certain items before laying them out on the bed. She found a sexy black crop top, some black hot pants, a black skirt, some leg warmers and gloves.

Another thing she found was a bright pink tee-shirt, looking at the clothes, her ideas started to shine brightly like the sun coming out from behind dark rainclouds. She then found a sewing kit that April had given her and instantly set to work on her idea.

After a while, Mona finished cutting and sewing and was standing before the mirror wearing a new outfit out of the clothes she had found. She was wearing the crop top which exposed her toned stomach and back, and she had sewn some pink Japanese flower patterns on it using the picture of the lotus Leonardo had given her as a guide and cutting the pink tee-shirt into tiny pieces.

She had put on the hot pants and had cut the black skirt up so it looked like a loin cloth over the hot pants and she had done the same thing with the loin cloth as she did with the crop top, sewing pink Japanese flower patterns on it. She had also cut the leg warmers and was wearing the bottoms on her calves, knees and lower thighs, leaving her upper thighs exposed.

Mona had also cut the fingers off the gloves and was wearing them so they went up to her elbows, and then tied some of her hair back behind her head so that the front of her hair wouldn't fall on her face and her hair would lay gracefully behind her shoulders.

Mona smiled as she looked at the clothes, she thought again about what April had said to her about her being beautiful within and out, and wearing the clothes she had made, she felt confident and ready to fight alongside the ninja turtles when Splinter decided she was ready.

After admiring herself again one last time, she left her bedroom and jumped down to the lower levels, as she did, she saw Splinter leaving his quarters, obviously finished with his daily meditation.

As soon as he saw her in her new outfit, his eyes widened. "Wow Mona" he said "That is an interesting outfit"

Mona looked proud, "I made it out of some of the clothes April gave me" she said.

"Impressive" said Splinter, "it shows the feminine beauty of the Geisha as well as the deadly stealth of the samurai"

Mona blushed "you think Master Splinter?" she asked. Splinter nodded "The flowers are very pretty" he said.

Mona smiled again proudly, "you did a good job on making yourself a ninja outfit" said Splinter, "You obviously show you are eager to start your tests" Mona nodded "I am" she said.

Splinter leaned on his cane, "normally when a student is ready to start tests like the ones I am going to set for you, it takes years before they get there" he inhaled "But you young Mona, you have been trained in many martial arts and have had the experience during your time on the streets and fighting the Purple Dragons and you have shown great skill in training, thus I believe that you are ready to be trained for these tests"

Mona looked excited, "We shall begin first thing next week, in the meantime, we will continue with the training we have been doing so far"

"Ok" said Mona "I won't let you down Sensei" she bowed to him and Splinter bowed back to her.

"You do make me proud Mona" said Splinter "In the past couple of weeks you have been here, you have shown what a strong student you can be, even though there is still rage within you, you have shown a lot"

Mona blushed again, "Thank you Sensei" she said. Splinter smiled warmly at her then made his way to the kitchen, she guessed he was making himself some herbal tea before sitting down to watch his soap operas so she decided to read one of the books Leonardo gave her and sit on one of the armchairs.

She went back to her room and grabbed the book '_The Catcher in the Rye_' before heading back to the living area where Splinter had made his tea and was sitting on the sofa opposite the TVs. Mona curled up and started reading as she heard the drone of the TV as Splinter began to watch his Soap Opera.

**So Mona has been given a new weapon to demonstrate! The War Fan! And Splinter's planning some tests for her!**

**And she's made a ninja outfit out of some of the clothes April gave her!**

**I guess some of you have noticed I'm a Mortal Kombat fan as Mona's ninja outfit is based off what some of the outfits the female characters wear and the fact she's been given Kitana's Weapon.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Demonstration of a Deadly Dance**

A couple of hours later, the turtles returned from their run topside. Splinter had finished watching his program and had returned to his quarters to meditate but Mona still sat on the armchair reading the book.

As soon as she heard the turtles return, she placed a bookmark in her place and carefully put down the book. She then stood up and walked over to the hyped up turtles.

"Did you have a good run?" she asked. The turtles turned to her to answer, but as they did their eyes widened at the clothes she was wearing. As they drank in the sexy outfit she wore, they did not know what to say.

"Whoa Mona!" said Michelangelo "That's a good outfit!" the other turtles nodded.

"Nice!" said Raphael raising an eyebrow as he admired Mona's outfit and drank in the way it adorned her toned body.

"I made it myself out of the clothes that April gave me" she said. "Impressive Mona!" said Leonardo his eyes admiring the outfit. "Yeah!" said Donatello with an impressed smirk. "Sexy yet deadly!" said Raphael.

Mona then put on an evil smirk, "You wanna see how deadly I can be in this outfit?" she asked.

"Ooohhh!" said Michelangelo "Getting cocky eh?" "Gonna show us a few moves?" asked Raphael cheekily. "You want some move eh?" said Mona "come on then! I bet I can still skin you lot with my eyes closed!"

"Come on then!" said Michelangelo "bring it!" "You asked for it!" laughed Mona, she then began executing some moves such as kicks and punching towards the turtles who all started laughing and cheering her on as well as sparring back.

She managed to dodge the turtles' punches and kicks and execute different dodges as well as fighting back.

But then Michelangelo got cheeky and grabbed Mona around her waist and began to carry her around on his shoulder, "Whoa!" cried Mona shocked at being grabbed.

"Hey!" shouted Raphael "give her back!" "No way!" shouted Michelangelo "Catch me if you can!" "Hey guys!" yelled Leonardo "Mona's not a toy!"

Even though Mona was shocked at being grabbed she laughed as Michelangelo ran around the room with her as the other three ran after her trying to grab her. Donatello leapt over Michelangelo's shoulder and grabbed Mona then began to run around with her. "No fair!" yelled Michelangelo.

Donatello then began to leap all over the place carrying Mona bridal style "Keep away!" he shouted laughing, "Get back here!" yelled Raphael.

Mona laughed and gasped breathlessly as Donatello hopped around the lair holding her. Raphael then jumped in front of Donatello and grabbed Mona from him.

"Hey!" shouted Donatello as Mona was snatched from him, Mona looked up at Raphael as he grabbed her and carried her bridal style around the room.

"I got you Mona" he said with a flirty smile on his face, he then began to leap around the lair until Leonardo appeared in front of him.

Raphael then stopped dead in his tracks and tried to work out a way to move around him because each time he tried to move, Leonardo stepped in his way.

He then felt his feet then knocked and he fell backwards onto his shell, as he did, he lost his grip on Mona but before Mona fell she was caught by Leonardo who began to hop all over the lair with her.

Raphael looked up angrily and saw Donatello holding his staff; "Hey!" he cried "That wasn't fair!"

"Oh yes it was!" said Donatello leaping over his brother and bounding after Leonardo. Raphael jumped up and raced after Leonardo as Mona laughed hard being carried around.

Leonardo then cried out as he felt Mona get snatched from his arms by Michelangelo who began to race around the lair, "I got her!" he shouted, "Mona's my prize!" "No she's not!" said Raphael racing after Michelangelo. Michelangelo turned and stuck his tongue out at his brothers then ran on.

But as he turned his head to face forward he saw Splinter standing before him looking annoyed. The other turtles also stopped and looked sheepish and Michelangelo dropped Mona like a hot potato.

Mona cried out as she was dropped, but she stood to attention in front of Splinter.

"What is going on here?" asked Splinter crossing his arms, "And what were you four doing with Mona?" the turtles went red with embarrassment, Michelangelo scratched the back of his head, Donatello and Raphael shuffled their feet and Leonardo bit his lip.

"We were just playing around Master Splinter" said Mona, "we just got a little over excited"

Splinter raised an eyebrow, "I see" he said, "I was just coming out to ask you five to be ready for training" the turtles all stood to attention. "Yes Sensei" they said.

Mona nodded "I'm ready Sensei" she said. Splinter tapped his stick and all the turtles and Mona all stood in a line before him.

"Monalisa" said Splinter "Please step forward" Mona obliged and stepped forward, she bowed Splinter, and then the rat took out the bladed fans and handed them to her.

"I wish to see more of your moves with the War fan" he said. "Yes Sensei" said Mona, she bowed to him then got into a fighting stance.

The turtles sat knelt down and watched as Mona prepared herself to begin her moves, "Begin" said Splinter tapping his stick on the ground. Mona obliged and began to demonstrate her moves, she flicked open the fans and began executing strikes and defensive moves with them as well and combine her kicks and punches.

As she moved, the turtles were entranced, they watched as she moved and swung the fans about, as she kicked and punched and demonstrated her moves with the fans, and her hair moving and swishing around, it was like watching a dance, a ballet, a hypnotising dance.

"Wow..." said Leonardo "The way she moves" "So graceful and sensual" said Donatello "Like a Geisha" said Raphael "beautiful but Deadly" said Michelangelo.

Splinter also looked pleased as he watched Mona move and spin the fans around as if she were fighting enemies. Mona then began to do some sweeping moves with the fans and flips and cartwheels, as she did she demonstrated kicks and slashed the fans as she moved.

She finally finished with a graceful movement of her arm then flicked out one of the fans before bringing it up to her face and winking at the turtles and Splinter over the top of it.

The turtles all clapped and cheered and Splinter smiled and gave a small applause, "Well done Mona" he said "You have demonstrated such skill, the beauty of a geisha as well as the deadly combat and skill of a ninja" Mona bowed to him and smiled. The turtles stood up still clapping and cheering.

"Nice work Mona!" said Michelangelo, "You move with such grace" said Leonardo, "the way you move with those fans" Mona blushed.

Raphael looked annoyed at the way Leonardo was complimenting Mona.

"You have indeed shown a way of fighting with this weapon Mona" said Splinter "Beautiful...yet Deadly" Mona blushed deeper pink.

Splinter then tapped his stick on the ground, "Ok" he said "We will now see how Mona fights you with her new weapon" the turtles looked excited, "remember" said Splinter "be careful with your weapons"

"Yes Sensei" said the turtles bowing to the rat. Splinter nodded then pointed his stick at Leonardo "Leonardo" he said "you will begin sparring with Mona" he said.

The other turtles stepped back and got ready to watch as Leonardo and Mona stood opposite each other and bowed.

Mona held up her fans and got into a fighting stance, and Leonardo pulled out his katana swords.

"Ready?" asked Leonardo, Mona nodded her eyes focused and ready. Splinter then clapped his hands, "Begin!" he barked.

At once, Mona and Leonardo began sparring, Leonardo attacked her with his swords but she used her fans to block his moves, she had closed them and used them for defence to block the blades then rolled out of the way then tried to slash them at Leonardo who managed to block them every time.

Even though they tried to aim their weapons at each other they made sure they didn't slash each other. The other turtles watched with baited breath as they watched Mona and Leonardo fight.

Raphael was starting to fidget a little as he watched; Donatello and Michelangelo were starting to see that he wanted to step in and help Mona or protect her.

"Cool it Raph" said Donatello in a low voice, "Leonardo won't hurt Mona" "He better not" growled Raphael "Even if he did slash her by accident".

"Splinter will stop them if he thinks anything will go wrong" reassured Donatello. Raphael stopped fidgeting but he still looked nervous.

Mona twirled her fans and dodged Leonardo's movements as he thrust his swords towards her, as he did, Leonardo made sure he didn't hit Mona with his deadly weapon.

As she dodged another move Mona brought her leg up and hit Leonardo's wrist with her shin making him let go of his katana and send it flying into the air before Splinter caught it.

"Impressive" he said, Leonardo was shocked, but he instantly tried to disarm Mona which he succeeded using his second katana to knock one of her fans out of her hand.

Mona cried out as the steel weapon went flying through the air and landed on the other side of the room.

Raphael almost jumped up at that bit but was again held back by Donatello who told him to calm down and that Leonardo would not hurt Mona. Mona then ducked as Leonardo aimed his sword at her, she brought her fan up and his sword went through the gap in the fan between the steel and where Mona held it.

Leonardo cried out in shock but before he could pull the sword out, Mona closed the fan and twisted the fan causing him to lose his grip on it; Mona then threw the weapons aside and turned to Leonardo with her fists raised.

"Enough!" barked Splinter thrusting his stick between Leonardo and Mona, "We are finished"

Mona and Leonardo stood up straight and bowed to each other, Michelangelo and Donatello began applauding and Raphael started to look relieved that Mona wasn't hurt.

"Very good" said Splinter "both of you" Leonardo then retrieved his katana and pulled Mona's fan off one of them.

"Very good disarming weapon" said Leonardo handing the fan back to Mona as she walked back to him after picking up the first one. "Thanks" said Mona as she took it then flicked it open before fanning herself with it. "You've shown great skill with those" said Leonardo sheathing his katana.

Mona smiled and looked down flattered, "you're not too bad yourself" she said, they then joined the other turtles to continue their training.

Raphael glared a little, "Good thing you didn't cut Mona" he said. "I had it under control!" retorted Leonardo "I wouldn't hurt her!"

"I was cautious though!" growled Raphael, Mona looked at the two turtles and she placed her hands on their shoulders, "Raph" she said "it's ok, Leo knows how to weld those weapons in harmless training"

Raphael looked at Mona and went a bit red and hot, "I just got a little worried..." he said.

Mona smiled, "Don't worry, I'm a tough girl and I'm sure you can trust your brother?" Leonardo looked at Mona and winked.

Raphael nodded and was about to reply when Splinter clapped his hands and told them to get into position to begin more training. Mona and the turtles instantly got into line and prepared to do more training.

**Looks like the turtles and Mona had fun!**

**And Mona's shown the turtles how she can fight with the fans!**

**Looks like Raphael's getting a little protective of Mona there! **

**Hope you like it!**


	30. Chapter 30

******Sorry I'm a day late, it was my fiancee Shadowmjl's Birthday yesterday so I hadn't had the chance to do any writing, but I did get a bit more done today. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty**

**A ride with Raphael**

Hours later, everyone was relaxing after their hard training, Michelangelo and Donatello had gone over to the TV area to play games, Raphael was in the shower and Leonardo was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate for himself and herbal tea for Splinter.

Mona was sitting on the floor in the middle of the lair doing some stretches, after the sparring session with Leonardo, she then did some group training with the turtles then began sparring with the other turtles demonstrating using her fans against Raphael's sais, Donatello's Bo Staff and Michelangelo's nun-chucks.

During sparring, she had managed to put up a good fight against all the turtles, before they disarmed each other, Raphael had knocked one of her fans out of her hands but then Mona blocked an attack from him by holding her fan in front of her and catching his sai in the fan then throwing the weapons away.

Donatello had used his staff to try and knock her fans out but Mona was good at blocking his attacks with her closed fans, she then disarmed him by punching his wrist causing him to drop the staff.

Then when it was Michelangelo's turn he had done better by using his nun-chucks to knock her fans out of her hands, but before Splinter could stop the sparring, Mona had leaned back and balanced herself on her tail before lifting her legs and pushing him backwards onto the floor with her feet like a kicking kangaroo.

Everyone was laughing their hands off as well as applauding her for an awesome move whilst Michelangelo was breathless on the floor. Splinter then told them training was over and they all went to relax. As Mona stretched she saw Leonardo go to his room with his hot chocolate and Splinter go to his quarters with his herbal tea.

She leaned forward and reached down to touch her toes, she exhaled with relief as she stretched down relieving tension from her aching muscles. She then pulled herself back up and saw Raphael walking over to her.

"Oh hey Raph" she said. "Hey Mona" said Raphael, he held his hand out to her and she took it.

Raphael then pulled her to her feet, "You sure are good with those fans Mona" he said "You know how to weld a weapon"

Mona blushed, "thanks" she said "I've never used a fan in training when I was human, but as soon as I held them, it seemed like I knew how to use them"

"I felt the same when I first used my sai" said Raphael taking out his sai and admiring them, "beauties aren't they?" he said as he watched the light dance off the sharp blades.

Mona nodded. Raphael then swallowed hard and he felt himself get hot as he began to speak again.

"Mona..." he said "the reason I came over was that...I was wondering if you...?" he paused and gripped his sai as he felt his palms get sweaty, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a spin? On my Shell Cycle?"

Mona looked up at Raphael and saw he was getting red and hot, she giggled in her head thinking about how cute he looked embarrassed.

"I'd love to" said Mona, Raphael looked pleased, "cool" he said, he held out his arm to her and Mona gratefully took it.

They then began to make their way to the exit of the lair, as they left, Donatello saw them, "you taking Mona topside?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Raphael "Taking her for a ride on the Shell Cycle"

Donatello raised an eyebrow "You be careful bro" he said.

Raphael nodded, "I will" he said.

"Don't worry Don" said Mona "I trust Raphael"

Donatello smiled at Mona "Have fun" he said as they walked into the lift to get them up to the garage where they kept the Battle Shell and the Shell Cycle.

When they got to the garage, Raphael walked over to the Shell Cycle and picked up his helmet along with a spare black one which he handed to Mona which she took.

"We'll take a spin through the city" he said "It'll be a laugh" he then opened the garage door and wheeled the cycle out, he then closed the garage doors.

Mona grinned "I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle" she said "but my parents didn't want me to, they said it was too dangerous"

Raphael smiled back then climbed onto the Shell Cycle placing his helmet on, and then started up the engine.

"Climb on" he said motioning to Mona with a nod of his head. Mona climbed onto the back and placed her own helmet onto her head.

"Hold onto my shell" said Raphael. Mona nodded and held onto his shell tightly. "Let's ride!" said Raphael with a wicked smile on his face as he powered the motorcycle and they sped off into the city.

Mona gasped in excitement as they sped off. They drove through the streets and drove so fast the streets and lights were a blur. Mona laughed as she felt the wind brush over her body and through her hair and clasped tightly onto Raphael's shell.

They zoomed past cars and through alleyways; they past many different shops and buildings, Mona had never felt such excitement before. Raphael powered the shell cycle up more and grinned within as he felt Mona's hands tighten on his shell and heard her excited laugh from under her helmet.

As they continued to cycle through the city, they suddenly saw a police car in an alley; Mona saw it and her heart beat faster. Raphael also saw the police car but it didn't stop him from motorcycling faster over the road.

The police car then flashed its lights and began to chase them down the street!

"Raphael!" cried Mona looking back over her shoulder "We got company!"

Raphael smirked "this just got exciting!" he grinned as he powered the shell cycle up more, "Hold onto me Mona" he said "We're gonna burn rubber! You can hold my waist if you want to be more secure"

Mona gulped and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his shell holding onto his belt for extra security. As she did she felt herself get hot and red with embarrassment. Raphael also felt himself get hot and his heart beat faster as he felt her hands wrap around his waist and grab his belt.

Confident that Mona was holding on tight, Raphael powered the shell cycle and they began to speed faster down the streets, as they did, people stopped and stared at the couple zooming down the street like lightening, luckily because they were going so fast they couldn't see they were a mutant turtle and lizard.

As they sped on, with the police car still chasing them, Mona grinned at the adrenaline rush and laughed more as they sped along faster and faster.

"Stop your vehicle!" shouted the police through a mega horn, Raphael cackled evilly and went faster. He then saw a ramp leading into a rubbish disposal. An idea then came to his head; he powered the motorcycle to full throttle and ran up the ramp. Mona cried out in shock as the motorcycle went sailing through the air.

Raphael whooped in excitement as the motorcycle flew through the air and landed on the road clearing several cars in mid flight. Mona cried out as they hit the road, Raphael then took a sharp turn and they vanished into an alleyway. They could still hear the police sirens as they drove down the alley.

Mona looked behind her and suddenly saw the police car appear and start to drive down the alleyway after them.

"Stop the vehicle!" shouted the police through the mega horn again.

Raphael growled "they just don't give up do they?" he said. Mona held Raphael tightly as he powered the motorcycle up more and drove faster through the alleyway.

Raphael then saw a ramp leading up to a building with scaffolding, he turned around to Mona.

"Hold on tight Mona" he said "We're gonna give the Motorcycle Stunt championships a run for their money!"

Mona looked ahead and saw the scaffolding ahead, "Oh my God!" she cried in terror.

Raphael zoomed up the ramp as fast as he could go then they flew through the air and onto the scaffolding, Mona gripped Raphael tightly, Raphael then powered the cycle to full power and they zoomed off the high scaffolding onto the roof of a house!

"Raphael!" shouted Mona "You done this sort of thing before?"

"No!" shouted Raphael "But don't worry! I know what I'm doing!"

He powered the shell cycle more and they zoomed across the roof of the house before flying off it and landing on the next one!

"Holy shit!" cried Mona in fear but excitement mixed together and held Raphael tighter as the motorcycle went flying from roof to roof before they zoomed off another roof then landed on the low roof of a garage before landing back on the road.

"Whoa you're quite a stuntman!" cried Mona lifting her head from Raphael's shell and loosening her grip a little around his waist but not taking her hands away "That was amazing!" she said breathlessly.

"Thanks!" said Raphael proudly and blushing as he zoomed down the streets. "I think we lost the police" he called back to Mona.

Mona looked back; she saw no sign of the police. "I don't see them!" she called to Raphael as he sped along. "So where are we going now?" she asked

"You'll see!" called Raphael as they continued to speed down the roads through the shining city.

**Whoa! Looks like Raphael and Mona had a heart racing time! I wish I was in Mona's position! I wanna ride a motorbike! Lol! **

**Awww, Raphael may be a tough turtle, but he does have a cute side! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Central Park by Moonlight**

Mona gripped tightly onto Raphael as he sped along the streets. She watched where they were going until they came to Central Park.

Mona's eyes widened as they drove closer to the park and through into it before coming to a complete stop by the lake.

Mona held onto his shell tightly trying to get her breath back from the rush. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it hurt.

"Whoa!" sighed Raphael as he turned the engine off and place both feet on the ground, "Was that a wild ride or what?"

"It sure was fun" breathed Mona as she let go of his shell and Raphael climbed off, he held out his hand to her to help her off.

Mona then tried to get off the bike. But because she was so full of adrenaline her legs were shaky and she stumbled as she threw both legs off the cycle.

Luckily Raphael was able to catch her, "Whoa steady" he chuckled as he pulled her to her feet.

Mona grasped his muscular arms as she was pulled to her feet. She looked up at Raphael and realised she and him were almost touching each other's noses. She blushed and got to her feet.

"Thanks..." she stammered as she looked away from his eyes in embarrassment.

"It's ok" said Raphael also going very red, almost as red as his mask.

"That was an amazing ride" said Mona as she walked over to the edge of the Central Park Lake "Thanks" she looked back at Raphael and smiled.

She then sat on the edge of the lake and lifted her foot to dip it in the water. She was amazed and how beautiful the lake looked at night. The full moon was shining brightly above the city and that along with the New York City lights were dancing on the ripples of the lake making it look as if there were sparkling lights on the water.

"It's all so quiet" Mona whispered, "the parks so quiet..."

"It sure is" said Raphael walking up behind her and looking at the water. "Humans are so scared of the Park at night, always worried about something hiding in the dark bushes"

Mona chuckled and took her foot out of the water stretching her leg and watching the water drip off her toe.

"When my friends and I came to New York, one of them said he wanted to go into the park at night, but we told him no way; as we were worried there would be nasty people out there" She placed her foot back in the water, she felt a sense of calm when she dipped her feet in the water.

Raphael walked over and sat next to her, "I like coming here" said Raphael "Especially late at night Inbetween training with Master Splinter and missions, it's all so peaceful, whatever the season" he spun one of his sai around in his hand as he stared at the water.

"I sometimes come here to think" said Raphael, "or meditate, I just like to get away from my brothers sometimes, I love them, but they do drive me crazy! Especially Mikey!"

Mona giggled as she thought of Michelangelo "Michelangelo is a bit of a big kid isn't he?" she said.

"You have no idea" said Raphael, "I mean, you haven't known him for over seventeen years!"

"I had two younger brothers" said Mona "as much as they drove me crazy, I loved them all the same, wouldn't have swapped them for the world, I know how it feels"

Raphael felt a little sad as he thought of Mona's brothers and how much they missed her.

He began to think about how he would feel if he lost one of his brothers forever, he had had times where he had almost lost a brother, but not forever.

"I miss them so much" said Mona "I'd give anything to speak to them again, just one last chance"

Raphael said nothing. Mona looked across to him.

"Raphael" she said "Have you ever had a time where you almost lost someone you love?"

Raphael swallowed hard; as soon as Mona asked that question he felt his stomach jolt as he remembered times where he had almost lost a brother. "There have been many times I thought I had lost a brother" he said.

Mona noticed the look on his face and felt a little guilty, "I'm sorry if it's upsetting to talk about" she said.

Raphael looked at her, "its ok" he said. He inhaled and spoke again. "There was one time Leo got attacked and beaten to the point of death by one of our enemies...the Shredder...and we thought we'd lost him...but he pulled through"

Mona then remembered what April had said in the apartment "April told me about the Shredder" she said "But she told me not to mention it to you or the others"

Raphael looked at Mona. "April told you about that Monster?" he asked.

Mona nodded, "don't be mad at April" she said.

"It's not that" said Raphael "You would have been told sooner or later about him, but that bastard makes me wanna curse out loud...after all the things he did..." Mona could see the anger within Raphael starting to show.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it..." she said "It's not your fault" said Raphael, "you're just lucky you won't come across him"

"After what April spoke about him" said Mona "He sounds nastier than the Purple Dragons put together"

Raphael nodded, "He was a real monster" he said "I'm just glad we're well rid of him now...I'll tell you the story someday" he reached his foot over to the water and dipped his toe in it.

"Right now in a place like this...I try not to think about the evils my brothers and I face" Raphael lowered his foot into the water and sighed at how cool it was.

Mona did the same and leaned back so she was on her elbows and had her foot fully submersed in the water.

As she leaned back she stared up at the full moon as it shone down on them as brightly as the sun.

Raphael looked down at her as she stared at the moon.

"When I was a kid" said Mona "My brothers and I would sit in our back garden and stare at the stars and try and count groups of them, when it was a full moon we would just lay there for hours and watch the moon"

Raphael leaned back so he was resting on his back with one foot in the water and staring up at the stars.

"When we were little turtles" he said "I remember Master Splinter took us topside and we sat on one of the highest buildings in the city and looked at the sky, we were never allowed outside without him"

"I could lay here forever" said Mona, "just staring at the sky, I would just lay here and forget everything around me; it's my favourite form of escapism, in fact...I made a playlist on my Ipod of different songs to listen to whilst I stared at the sky, mostly the songs consisted of _**Nightwish**_"

"I like that band" said Raphael, "so does Leo and Donnie, Mikey's not a great lover of them though, he prefers hip hop and dance, although he does like metal like _**Breaking Benjamin **_and _**Disturbed**_"

"I like those bands too" said Mona "well, _**Breaking Benjamin**_, _**Disturbed**_, _**Rob Zombie**_ and _**Korn**_"

"Me too" said Raphael "I listen to those bands at lot"

Mona smiled, "We got quite a bit on common" she said "Liking the same bands"

Raphael felt himself go a little pink, he was thankful that because it was dark Mona couldn't see his pink cheeks. "Splinter thinks that some of the stuff we listen too is noisy rubbish, but that's just him, he prefers Classical Music and Japanese Music" he said.

Mona laughed, "My dad used to yell at my brothers and I when we played our rock music because he couldn't understand a thing they were singing about, but it's because he preferred the _**Beatles**_ and _**Elvis**_, although after listening to _**Nightwish**_ he kinda changed his tune"

Raphael laughed "I could say the same thing about Splinter, he kinda liked _**Nightwish**_ after hearing them for the first time"

"Really?" asked Mona, Raphael nodded, "he said he liked the song _**'Ghost Love Score' **_and _**'Nemo'**_ best" he said.

"those are my favourites" said Mona "I listen to those songs mostly when I stare at the stars"

They looked up at the sky again and Mona sighed as she felt the breeze through her hair, "bit of a shame we have so much light pollution here" she said. Raphael nodded.

"yeah, real shame" he agreed as he sat up and lifted his foot out of the water, but as he did, he heard something making him go rigid.

Mona noticed and narrowed her eyes, "What is it?" she asked.

"Shh" hissed Raphael "I can hear something" Mona held her breath and listened as well.

Raphael was right; there was a faint rustling and the sound of people walking.

Raphael's eyes narrowed into slits, Splinter had taught him and his brothers many techniques on how to listen out for the tiniest sounds which would be helpful if anyone was trying to sneak up on them.

Raphael reached into his belt and pulled out his sai, then turned to Mona "We're not alone" he whispered.

**So Raphael took Mona to Central Park and I think some sparks are beginning to fly! Lol!**

**But whose in the Park with them? Tune into the next chapter to find out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: ****Contains Strong Language, Violence and torture. Do not read if you find these themes offensive or distressing.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**A Familiar Face**

Raphael stood up slowly then helped Mona to her feet; he kept hold of her hand as he scanned the area.

"I know they're out there" he said softly, "Stay close ok? We'll stick to the shadows to get back to the shell cycle" Mona nodded understanding him and gripped his hand tightly.

Raphael then stepped away from the lake leading Mona back towards the Shell Cycle trying to stick to the shadows under the trees. As he did, they were suddenly confronted by a gang of men wearing street clothes and with Purple Dragon Tattoos.

Raphael gritted his teeth, "Purple Dragon scum!" he growled.

Mona also felt her blood boil.

"Hey! Check out the freaks!" said one of them waving a metal pipe around, "It's one of those pesky turtles!" said another

"And he's got a freak chick with him!" added another.

Mona glared when he said the word '_**Freak**_'. Raphael looked down at Mona, the look on her face told him she was ready to fight and so was he.

"Ready?" he whispered, "Ready" said Mona with a nod "we can take them down"

Raphael nodded, "ok, now!" he shouted, they then both leapt into the air and aimed their feet at the Gangsters who all got their weapons up ready to fight back.

Mona jumped on one of the gangsters and kicked him hard in the face; Raphael jumped on another Purple Dragon and began to punch his face knocking out several teeth.

Mona then got surrounded by four Purple Dragons, but she instantly jumped in the air and did the splits kicking two Gangsters backwards and used her tail to whip the faces of the gangsters in front and behind her.

Raphael saw what she did and gave her a thumbs up, "Nice move Lizard Lady!" he said winking.

Mona smiled proudly. She then turned to another Purple Dragon who came at her with a knife but she quickly used a defensive technique to disarm him. She then held his arm in a vice like grip and stabbed him in the throat with the knife causing him to fall dead.

Raphael used his sai to fight against many Purple Dragons who surrounded him, he ducked as one tried to bring a pipe down on his head, he then used his sai to stab him in the knee causing him to yell in agony.

Raphael then jumped onto his hands and spun his legs around kicking most of the Purple Dragons backwards.

One Purple Dragon took out a handgun then pointed it at Mona but she grabbed his arm just as he began to shoot, Mona moved his arm away from her face as he fired the gun.

The stray bullets flew through the air and hit a couple of Purple Dragons who were about to attack Mona from behind.

Mona then kicked the gangster backwards taking his gun in the process, she then turned to Raphael who had pinned down another gangster and was punching him in the mouth many times and had not noticed another gangster creeping up on him with a metal pipe.

She instantly pointed the gun and him and shot him in the chest before he could strike Raphael on the head.

Raphael almost jumped out of his shell as he saw the Purple Dragon fall and saw Mona with the gun.

"Thanks" he said standing up; his fists were dripping with blood, Mona winked at him.

As Raphael stood up the Purple Dragons that had been knocked off their feet all stood up and fled in terror.

Mona wanted to run after them, but she was curious about the chubby gangster that had almost struck Raphael on the head with his pipe. She walked over to the gangster who was coughing and spluttering in pain from the bullet wound in his chest.

Raphael saw he had that look on her face, as if she thought she knew something. He watched as she strode over to the Purple Dragon, she then knelt down and took a good look at his face.

As Mona looked at the gangsters face, her eyes widened in shock and anger, the gangster looked up at her, his eyes were full of agony from the bullet wound but also anger.

"Crazy fucking bitch!" he spluttered. Mona's eyes widened more when she heard his voice. She then remembered him as one of her rapists!

"YOU!" she snarled grabbing his throat, "I remember you! Just looking at your face and hearing your voice...it was no mistake..."

Raphael's eyes widened as he realised what Mona was talking about.

"He was one of your rapists?" he asked in shock.

Mona nodded, "one of the perverts who attacked me, tortured me, raped me and threw me in the sewers!"

"Bitch!" spat the gangster, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

At once Raphael's blood boiled, he narrowed his eyes and grabbed the gangster by the throat, then using his strength he lifted the gangster with ease and slammed his back against a tree. "You're denying it eh?" he snarled "Coward!".

The Gangster spluttered as he was slammed into the tree, Mona then placed the gun under his jaw.

"I remember your face! I still see it in my nightmares to this day!" she growled "You stole my life! I had a lot to live for! And you destroyed it! You and your evil pack!"

The gangster choked and struggled in Raphael's grip but the hot-headed turtle punched him in the stomach.

"I had nothing to do with it freak!" shouted the gangster despite being punched and threatened with a gun.

"Stop your lies!" screamed Mona "I know your face! I never forget a face!".

She then felt herself snap and she placed the gun on his arm then shot him there.

The gangster screamed in agony, as he felt the bullet pass through his arm and blood pour from the wound.

Raphael held him by his shoulders tighter against the tree, "You mother fucking bastard!" he growled "think you can rape a woman, destroy her life and get away with it?"

Mona then made the gangster look at her. "Take a good look at me you bastard!" she spat. "Take a good long look!"

The gangster looked at her with terrified agonising eyes.

"You see this face?" snarled Mona, "I didn't always have this face, I was human once, a young woman walking back to her hostel, pink sundress and red cardigan...I'd never done a bad thing to anyone...until you and your evil posse spotted me and decided I would be your evening's entertainment"

The gangster then looked more terrified as he looked at Mona and began to remember the woman in the pink dress and red cardigan and how he and his gang had kidnapped her, dragged her into the van, tortured her, raped her and broke her bones as well as rubbed that reptile poison into her face and wounds.

"No..." he spluttered "The reptile poison..."

Mona narrowed her eyes more "you dumped me in the sewer and it was there after coming into contact with toxic waste...I became this..." she took the gun away from his face then placed it at his leg.

"You bestowed no mercy on me..." she snarled.

She then fired the gun into his leg making him yell more in agony."And I shall bestow no mercy on you!" she said in a low whisper.

Raphael leaned in towards the gangster. "It's no more than you deserve" he growled "you assaulted Mona in a pack like cowards!" he took one hand off his shoulder and punched him in the face.

Mona then placed the gun at the gangster's head, "Now..." she said "I've found you...and I intend to carry out my plan of no mercy on you...but first I'm gonna ask you questions...to find out the location of the other members of your gang who raped me...what they're doing...and where I can find them..."

"Fuck you!" spat the gangster "I'll tell you nothing! Disgusting Freaks! My men will track you down!".

Raphael growled then took out his sai then drove it into the gangsters shoulder pinning him to the tree making him scream in agony.

"You will answer her questions you bastard!" he growled "If you fail to answer...I'll make you wish for death sooner..."

"Thanks Raphael" whispered Mona, "Now..." she hissed to the gangster, "tell me where the others are!"

The gangster choked and spluttered as he tried to speak, Mona and Raphael leaned in to listen.

"Where are they?" whispered Mona as the gangster continued to splutter.

"WHERE!" shouted Mona, the gangsters then spluttered up blood as his words began to pour out.

"Two...two work for the Southern...Southern Purple Dragon gang..." he choked.

"And the rest?" growled Raphael driving his sai deeper into the gangster's shoulder.

"Western Gang...Western Gang!" yelped the gangster in pain.

Mona smirked as the gangster gave her the names of the gangsters that raped and tortured her.

"Thank you for that information" she said, "You have been very helpful" she then pulled out the bowie knife that was strapped to his leg and pulled it out. "Beauty isn't it?" she said.

The gangster stared at the knife in terror, "Oh shit..." he said as Mona brought it to his throat, "Rest in shit...Rapist!" she hissed driving the strong blade into his throat and making blood splatter on her and Raphael.

Raphael ripped his sai out of the Gangster's shoulder and watched as the gangster slumped to the floor bleeding heavily.

Mona threw the bowie knife down and crossed her arms, "Bastard" she whispered.

Raphael then placed his heel on the gangsters head and with ease crushed it. "He deserved worse" he snarled "After what he did to you Mona"

Mona looked across to Raphael, "Thanks for helping me Raph" she said.

Raphael winked, "we better dispose of the bodies" he said looking at four dead bodies that lay around them including with the gangster they just killed "If the public see this, it'll be hell".

"Good idea" said Mona. Raphael knelt down and began searching through the gangsters pockets looking for cash.

Mona did the same searching through two dead gangsters that had been shot when she was disarming the man with the gun, she found their wallets and saw they were packed with cash and credit cards. She walked over to Raphael and handed over the wallets.

"If we kill or injure any enemy badly" said Raphael "We take their wallets, the money does come in handy and Donatello often finds out the pin numbers of the credit cards being an expert in hacking"

"That's clever" said Mona as Raphael placed the wallets in a pouch he had on his belt. She then helped Raphael carry the bodies away; they found a large dumpster skip and placed the bodies in the skip before covering them fully with rubbish.

They then raced back into the park, "Let's get back to the lair" said Raphael "Before anyone else shows up" "ok" said Mona.

They found the shell cycle and they both jumped on it, "sorry it ended badly" said Raphael "that was not part of the plan" he then opened a compartment in the shell cycle and pulled out a cloth, he handed it to Mona so she could wipe some of the blood off her face.

"it's ok" said Mona taking the cloth and saying thanks in the process before wiping her face, "I should be thanking you"

"Eh?" said Raphael confused, "if you hadn't brought me here, I wouldn't have found that gangster who was in the gang that attacked me" said Mona handing him the cloth so he could clean his face.

Raphael went a little red, "its ok" he said as he wiped his face. He and Mona had not got all the blood off but they were clean enough to put their helmets back on.

"I've been hungry for revenge Raphael" said Mona "I wanted to make those bastards pay for what they did to me"

"Glad I could help" said Raphael as he placed his helmet on and handed Mona her's. Mona then wrapped her arms around his waist and Raphael powered the motorcycle up so they could return home.

**So Mona's found one of her rapists and found out the names of the others that attacked her!**

**But what will the reactions of the others be when they arrive back at the lair? Tune into the next chapter to find out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**A Request**

When Raphael and Mona returned to the lair, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo were sitting in the living area eating pizza and watching a film.

Mona looked up at Raphael and smiled, "I really enjoyed that Raphael" she said "thank you"

"Don't mention it" said Raphael with a smile, "we should do it again sometimes, maybe after training tomorrow night?"

Mona grinned with excitement, "I'd love that" she said.

She looked up at Raphael and into his eyes, as she did, Raphael looked back at hers, he saw within there was a fire of excitement.

He had seen that fire in her eyes when he carried her around on the sewer run and when they were riding the shell cycle.

When he had first met her, he had never seen that fire, because it was filled with another type of flame, a flame of anger, sadness and hatred.

But here, even though she had blood splattered across her body from the fight with the Purple Dragons, she still looked excited and full of fire.

Maybe it was because of the satisfaction of killing her rapist that helped, or maybe it was because of the adrenaline rush when they rode through the city on the Shell cycle.

Whatever the reason, Raphael thought the fire in her eyes looked amazing.

"I'm really pleased you enjoyed yourself" he said, "I can see it lit a fire in your soul, a fire of excitement"

Mona blushed, "excitement yes..." she said "And the satisfaction of killing a rapist...no water can douse the fire I have within me"

Raphael smirked evilly.

As they spoke, Leonardo, as soon as he heard Mona and Raphael return home, turned around on the sofa from watching the movie and chewing on his pizza slice and saw them, both sweaty and covered in blood.

"What the shell!" he shouted as soon as he saw his brother and Mona appear, the others stopped stuffing themselves with pizza and turned around to see Mona and Raphael, their eyes went wide when they saw the blood.

Leonardo jumped over the sofa, ran over and stood before them. "Fucking hell!" he cried "you're bleeding!"

"It's not our blood Leonardo" snapped Raphael "Purple Dragons attacked us in Central Park!"

"Whoa!" cried Michelangelo looking at the blood.

"I took Mona for a ride on my shell cycle" said Raphael "we were sitting by the lake talking and some Purple Dragon scum attacked us!"

"We made sure mincemeat out of some of them" said Mona, "One of them was one of the gang members who raped me"

The other turtles gasped in horror. "You found one of them!" cried Donatello "what happened?"

"We questioned him" said Raphael "Before Mona slit his throat!"

Michelangelo gasped and grabbed his neck, Leonardo and Donatello looked sickened, but Leonardo looked serious, "that bastard deserved it though" he said.

Donatello narrowed his eyes and nodded, "after what he did to Mona" he growled "Despicable!"

"He also told me where the others were" said Mona.

The turtles' eyes widened, "where?" they asked.

"He said two of them were working for the Southern Purple Dragon gang and the rest were in the Western Gang" said Mona

"Then we should make them pay for what they did" growled Raphael. "

I couldn't agree more!" said Donatello "ditto!" said Michelangelo.

They started to remember what Mona told them when she first arrived in their home.

"Its unforgivable" said Raphael "my sai blade tasted one of them, but I want to taste the rest!"

Leonardo looked at Mona then he looked thoughtful. He placed his hand on his chin as he thought hard.

Donatello noticed Leonardo looking thoughtful, "Leo?" he asked, "What is it?"

Leonardo looked at Mona, "Mona" he said. Mona looked at Leonardo. "What Leo?" she asked.

"I need you to show me the place where you were abducted" said Leonardo. The other turtles looked shocked.

"Leonardo?" said Donatello "I've got an idea..." said Leonardo "but I need to see that place"

Mona looked confused, "what...what are you going to do Leo?" she asked.

"I can't explain right now" said Leonardo "but I need to see that place where you were abducted"

Mona still felt confused but she agreed "ok" she said "let me just wash the blood off myself"

Leonardo agreed and Mona ran to the washroom to get washed, whilst she was in the bathroom the other turtles asked Leonardo what he was planning.

"Remember the time Karai attacked you when I was in Japan training with the Ancient One over two years ago?" asked Leonardo.

The turtles nodded "and remember what I did when I was trying to find you? I meditated where Karai was supposed to have killed you?" The turtles nodded again.

"You're gonna try and see if the same thing will happen when you visit the place Mona was snatched?" asked Raphael.

Leonardo nodded. "I want to see if I can envision what happened to Mona...and maybe get a glimpse of those bastards"

Michelangelo gulped in fear, "What?" cried Donatello "you want to take a look at something that happened to Mona? Something too horrible to witness..."

"It may be the only chance at finding the rapists" said Leonardo "It's worth a shot"

"ok" said Donatello, "if you're sure"

Leonardo nodded, "I want to find those cunts and make them pay, as we all want to, Master Splinter wanted to make The Shredder pay after what he did to his Sensei...it's not different to Mona wanting revenge and us wanting justice for her"

"You're right brother" said Raphael, he then saw Mona reappear from the washroom blood free.

"You ok Mona?" he asked, Mona nodded, she looked up at Leonardo, "I have no idea why you want to go there, but yes I will take you"

"Thanks" said Leonardo, "do you remember where it is?"

Mona nodded, "it's not a place I ever wanted to go back to" she said "but if it's important to you, I'll show you"

"Thank you" said Leonardo, he turned to the other turtles, "We'll be back as soon as we can" he said.

"Look after her brother" said Raphael, Leonardo nodded. He and Mona then ran through the exit of the lair to go topside.

When they vanished through the exit, Raphael crossed his arms, "He couldn't have waited until tomorrow night?" he said "You know Leo" said Donatello "Once he has an idea in his head, he wants to get it done straight away"

Raphael sighed and stared at the exit then stretched, "oh well" he said "I'm hitting the showers" he said "Any pizza left?" he asked.

"There's a couple of pizzas in the kitchen, we saved those for you and Mona" said Donatello.

"Thanks" said Raphael as he walked to the showers, the blood on his skin was starting to get sticky and it was driving him mad.

Meanwhile, Mona was running across the rooftops with Leonardo following her.

"It's not far from here!" Mona called back to Leonardo. She did a flip over a gap between two buildings and landed on the next one with ease.

Leonardo raced after her and tried to keep up, "you sure are a fast runner Mona!" he called "you have a fast pace, no wonder my brothers and I found it hard to keep up with you when we tried to chase you"

Mona slowed down a little and let the turtle catch up. "Better?" she asked.

"Thanks" said Leonardo as Mona slowed her pace and let him run alongside her, "that alley shouldn't be far now" said Mona as she hopped across to the next building.

Leonardo followed her as she jumped and bounded across the gaps between buildings. As he watched her he couldn't help but admire the way she moved.

Her hair flowed behind her like the silks of a Geisha's robes and the way she leapt and bounded, it was like watching a dancer in a ballet rather than a ninja, she had a certain grace when she moved, unlike him and his brothers.

He had seen it in her fighting and after watching Mona move as she leapt across buildings, he felt he could watch her forever.

Leonardo was finally snatched away from his thoughts when Mona came to a complete stop at the edge of a building. She stood there very still for a few moments.

Leonardo walked over and looked over the side to where she was looking down. "Are you ok Mona?" he asked.

Mona looked across to him, "It's down there" she said, "It was down there I was abducted and dragged off into the van"

Leonardo felt his stomach jolt as he looked down at the alleyway, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do what he was planning to do, but he wanted to find out, and he did not drag Mona outside again for nothing.

"Thanks Mona" he said, "I wouldn't have dragged you out here if it was not for the utmost importance" he looked around checking the coast was clear.

"Ok" he said, "it's clear" he held his hand out to Mona so they could jump down together. Mona took his hand and they leapt down together landing in the middle of the alley.

Leonardo stood in the middle of the alley and looked around, it was very dark and quiet, and it was filled with trash bins and skips and the walls were covered in graffiti.

He stood there for several seconds just taking in the area and analysing it.

After a minute or two, Leonardo walked over to a dark shadowy area and sat down crossing his legs.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Mona curious to what the blue masked turtle was doing.

Leonardo looked up at Mona, "sit opposite me" he said holding out his hands.

Mona gulped and sat opposite him. She knelt down and made sure she was completely opposite him.

"Don't be scared Mona" said Leonardo "This is a strong form of meditation I learnt when I was in Japan training with an Ancient Sensei"

Mona felt a little nervous, "Meditation..." she asked.

"Before we met you" said Leonardo, "I set out on a pilgrimage to find an Ancient Sensei to learn more about fighting and meditation, Master Splinter set me to him after I spent many months with built up anger and aggression...after a near death battle with one of our greatest enemies...whilst there I was able to master an advanced technique of meditation and inner peace...this technique came in use to find answers to questions and even find my family when they were in great peril"

Mona felt her heart beat harder as she listened to Leonardo speak.

"This kind of meditation I know might help us find the very men who attacked you, I might be able to see their faces..." Leonardo paused, "But it's no use to me talking about it...I must do it" he held up his hands so his palms were facing Mona.

"Give me your hands Mona" he said, Mona lifted her hands so her palms were facing his, then she touched his palms and Leonardo clasped her hands firmly.

"Breathe with me Mona" he said "breathe along with me..." Mona breathed along with Leonardo and watched as he closed his eyes and began to focus.

As he did, Mona kept breathing slowly and calmly.

"Just relax" said Leonardo "let your body relax...don't speak, just relax and clear your mind" Mona obliged and closed her own eyes breathing calmly and letting her body relax, still keeping her hands clasped in Leonardo's.

**So will Leonardo's plan work? And what will he see in his meditation? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I bet some of you fans have noticed the references to the TMNT 2003 episodes 'The Ancient One' 'The Scion of the Shredder' and 'Prodigal Son'**

**Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

**WARNING: Contains rape, strong language and gang violence, please do not read if you find these themes distressing.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Leonardo's Visions**

Leonardo clasped Mona's hands and kept breathing slowly, he then cleared his thoughts and relaxed as he tried to focus.

"I can do this..." he thought to himself, "just relax your mind and body, focus...you can do this Leonardo...you did it before...you can do it again"

His mind cleared into blackness, slowly at first, but Leonardo cleared his mind completely blank and clear of any thoughts.

He then began to hear things in his head, they were taunts and jeers, then he heard another voice, a frightened female voice, she sounded angry and ready to fight, but he could hear the fear in her voice.

"_Hey where you goin' sweetheart? Don't you want a good time?"_

"_Hey there little lady"_

"_Get away from me! Don't make me fight you!"_

"_Ohh! The Kitty has claws!"_

"_Stay Back! Don't touch me! I mean it!"_

"_Don't try and run princess! We won't hurt you...much!"_

Leonardo then saw scenes like a move playing in his head, then felt himself within it, almost like if he were in a dream.

He felt like he was standing in the alleyway as plain as could be, and before him he saw the terrified human Monalisa standing there and surrounded by the Purple Dragon thugs as she tried to fight for her life.

He watched as Mona put up a good fight before he saw the chubby Purple Dragon whack her in the face with the pipe causing her to fall to the ground and then grab her hair as she screamed and struggled.

"_Looks like we got us some action boys!_" said the gangster as Mona screamed and begged to be let go as the gangsters jeered and laughed then dragged her off down the alley kicking and screaming into the van.

As he watched the whole horrific scene take place, Leonardo chased after them "LET HER GO! LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted in fury.

But because the whole thing was a vision, he was merely invisible to the thugs, but it didn't stop him from running after them and jumping into the van with them.

When he jumped inside, what he began to witness next made him wish he had never jumped into the van.

For there he saw before his eyes, the gangsters torture, violate and rape Mona at will as she screamed and cried, pleading to be released.

"_Shut up Bitch!_" he heard the many threats from the gangsters as they surrounded the terrified Mona"_You're not going anywhere till we've had our fun!_"

Leonardo felt sick as he heard Mona's screams as they raped and tortured her, but what hurt most was that he couldn't stop it as it was all a vision.

He covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut as the screams, jeers, shouts and the sounds of breaking bones filled the whole van.

It was all too much and he wanted to be sick, but as much as he wanted to wake up from the vision he had to keep his focus if he was to watch the faces of Mona's attackers and he, his brothers and Mona make them pay for what they did.

After a few minutes, Leonardo opened his eyes and saw the gangsters with the jar of Reptile poison in their hands, he then saw them empty it all over Mona as she continued to struggle and scream, then with their gloved hands rub it into her wounds, face and eyes.

"STOP!" cried Leonardo "STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" he drew his katana unable to take anymore and tried to slash the attackers but his swords went right through them!

Leonardo let out an angered cry, like a cornered animal as he watched the horrific scene take place before him. He saw Mona laying there on the van floor naked and bloodied up and bruised and was losing consciousness from the attacks.

But even though she was unable to fight back, the merciless gangsters still continued to rape and abuse her.

"Bastards..." Leonardo snarled, a huge lump in his throat as he watched the entire scene play out before him "Fucking bastards..."

He then saw the last gangster get up from raping Mona and pull his trousers up. The gangsters then kicked the unconscious Mona in the back.

"_Hey bitch!_" shouted the gangster "_Wake up!_" he kicked her again in the side, as he did, Leonardo heard a crack as he heard to be ribs breaking. "_No use mate_" said another gangster "_she won't wake up!_"

"_I think you killed her_" said another gangster. The chubby man smirked "_Pity_" he said "_Such a pretty girl she was, I would have liked to get another rush from her_"

Leonardo felt his blood boil as he heard how unremorseful those monsters were, "_What shall we do with her?_" asked a gangster with a black floppy fringe,

"_The sewers_" said the chubby man "_We'll dump her in the sewers, we'll burn her clothes and handbag, that'll dispose of the evidence_"

Leonardo tried to keep himself steady as he watched the men pick up Mona's naked bleeding and bruised body and carry her to the back of the van.

The doors opened and they walked into a dark alley. One gangster then lifted the sewer lid and the chubby man placed Mona's body at the top of the hole.

He then used his boot to kick Mona's body shoving her into the sewers, Leonardo felt himself want to puke as he heard the bones crack as Mona was shoved through the sewer hole.

The Gangsters then cheered and clapped, "_Yeah! Whoa_!" said one of them "_What a rush man!_"

Leonardo clenched his fists and tears of anger fell from his eyes, but he got a good look at the monsters, "I'll never forget your faces..." he growled "every last one of you...You'll pay for what you did...I swear on my grave...YOU WILL PAY!" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

As he did, he saw the battered naked body of Mona floating in the murky waters of the sewers, amongst the debris and trash.

The water around her was stained with her blood as she floated along, she almost looked like Ophelia drowned but instead of flowers surrounding her, she was surrounded by debris.

He then saw her come to a stop by a large barrel of toxic waste, the chemicals from the barrel emptying into the water and mixing with the reptile venom on her skin.

Leonardo then saw scales start to slowly develop over her skin as she began to change into the humanoid Lizard Lady she was now.

It was like something he would only see in a movie, tears flowed from his eyes as he saw the human Mona's pretty face change into a reptilian face, scales forming all over her face as the toxic waste merged with the reptilian DNA that had been smeared all over her face and wounds.

"Mona..." he whispered in a broken voice as he watched the whole transformation take place before his very eyes.

He could hardly believe that the Purple Dragons had committed a crime so vile, vicious and brutal to an innocent young woman who had no enemies and had had her whole life ahead of her.

Meanwhile, in reality, Mona still clasped Leonardo's hands as she watched him meditate, she saw his face show pure shock and emotion and his eyes start to water before flowing out in heavy rivers of tears.

"Leo?" Mona whispered, "Leonardo? Are you ok?"

Leonardo opened his eyes and looked into Mona's, his face was pure terror and anger, like he had witnessed the most horrific thing he could ever see in his life, which he had.

"I see it clearly" he said in a broken voice "Why you have so much hate and anger within you...after what those bastards did to you"

Mona's jaw slowly dropped, "You saw it!" she cried "Within your meditation?"

Leonardo nodded "I saw it all...as clearly as I see you now..." he stood up and swallowed the giant lump in his throat.

"How?" whispered Mona, "How is that possible?" Leonardo glared and bit his lip.

"Come on" he said "Let's get back to the lair" he began to walk over to the wall then leapt up the fire escapes to the roof.

Mona followed him up to the roof and ran with him to get back to the manhole they climbed out of to get back to the lair.

As soon as they arrived at the manhole, Leonardo lifted the lid and motioned for Mona to jump down it which she complied.

Leonardo then jumped down and pulled the lid over the top.

As they ran back to the lair, Mona saw Leonardo looked sick and furious, "Leonardo..." she whispered.

Leonardo did not look at her but kept on running, "What did you see?" asked Mona dreading the answer if Leonardo were to say anything.

Leonardo swallowed hard. "Everything..." he choked out.

Mona looked horrified, "I saw everything those bastards did!" he started to run a little faster.

Mona looked worried as she thought about what Leonardo had said about seeing everything that had happened to her. "How did he do it?" she thought, "how is it possible?"

**So Leonardo saw Mona's attackers and the whole scene in his meditation! **

**But what will he tell the others and Master Splinter? And what will be their reaction? Find out in the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Traumatised and Outraged**

When they got back to the lair, the others were in the kitchen making hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Where have you guys been?" asked Michelangelo as soon as he saw them arrive "we got hot chocolate made!"

"Thanks Mikey" said Leonardo in a broken voice "But I'm ok" he looked across to Mona, "go and join my brothers, I need to see Master Splinter"

"Ok" said Mona nodding.

Leonardo then ran off to Splinter's quarters leaving Mona to walk over to the kitchen area.

Mona stood still and watched as Splinter ran over to Splinter's Quarters and knocked on the sliding doors before being let in.

"Mona?" Raphael called over to Mona, Mona turned to see the rest of the turtles looking concerned, "Are you ok? How's Leo?" asked Donatello.

Mona looked worried, "I don't know what happened" she said "But I think he saw things no-one should had witnessed..."

Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello looked scared and worried.

"We went to the alleyway where I was snatched by that gang...he then sat down and meditated" Mona continued "...the next thing that happened...he looked like he had witnessed the worst anyone could witness...he must have seen it in the meditation..."

"Oh God..." whispered Donatello, "He didn't..." said Raphael, Michelangelo just shook his head.

Mona walked over to the table and sat down placing her head in her hands. Raphael walked over and sat next to her.

"You ok Mona?" he asked placing a comforting hand on her back whilst Michelangelo made a hot chocolate for her.

Mona looked up, "I don't know" she whispered, "I'm just worried about Leonardo and what he saw"

Michelangelo placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of Mona who whispered thanks to him.

"I dread to think what Leonardo saw" said Donatello.

Mona said nothing but sipped her chocolate whilst Raphael sat with her. She looked at the sliding doors of Splinter's quarters and wondered what was going on behind them.

Inside Splinter's quarters, Leonardo knelt opposite Splinter, he was sweating and tears were falling from his eyes soaking his mask, his hands were shaking with anger.

He told Splinter the whole story after telling him that Mona and Raphael had met one of Mona's rapists and had tortured him into telling them where the others were.

"I just...I knew I was in a vision Sensei" he said "but I couldn't help but try and stop what they doing to her, it was like watching a pack of hyenas taking down a helpless gazelle, but these men, they weren't men...they were monsters...no honour...no mercy...they destroyed her!"

Splinter listened to everything Leonardo said, the wise calm rat felt his own spirit start to crack within as he listened.

"You saw all of it?" he asked.

Leonardo nodded, "I saw all their faces, the evil in their eyes, I heard Mona's terrified screams and cries for mercy"

"My son" said Splinter placing a hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

Leonardo looked up, "When I heard about what those beasts did to Mona, I felt as outraged, because of what they did, they do not deserve to live" said Splinter "they have no honour, they did a crime worse than the Shredder's crimes put together"

"The Shredder was an evil monster...no ounce of honour in him" said Leonardo trying to compose himself despite the fact he was shaking like a leaf, "but he did not rape women".

Splinter nodded, "I can see this has distressed you..."

"More than you can imagine" said Leonardo "...I know I'm supposed to be strong and fearless and a good leader to my brothers and now Mona...but...I feel so...so weak..."

"Do not criticise yourself Leonardo" said Splinter "you have done well trying to help Mona, but now you must go and relax my son and calm down, I will speak to Mona and Raphael"

Leonardo stood up, "Ok Sensei" he bowed to Splinter and rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes trying to wipe away the ever flowing tears.

He then left the room, Splinter following him.

As soon as Leonardo and Splinter emerged, Mona and the other three turtles looked up and saw them.

"Whoa" whispered Michelangelo "Leonardo's in a real state"

"He's shaking like a leaf" said Donatello.

"I've never seen Fearless more broken" commented Raphael.

Mona looked down at her hot chocolate "Oh shit..." she whispered "I wish I had never agreed to it, taken him to the alley and let him see everything in his meditation"

"It's not your fault Mona" said Raphael "Leonardo can be pretty stubborn...he would have done it anyway"

Mona sighed again and looked up as she saw Leonardo climb a ladder to get to the upper level to his room.

Splinter then came to the kitchen, "Leonardo is very shaken" he said "After what he saw through meditation, it has shaken him badly"

"Should we go and make sure he's ok Sensei?" asked Donatello.

"That would be wise Donatello" said Splinter "make sure he's ok and help him relax"

Donatello bowed and left the kitchen, Michelangelo started to follow him but Splinter stopped him, "it is best if Donatello looks after Leonardo" said the wise rat "just clean up in here Michelangelo"

"ok Sensei" said Michelangelo bowing. Splinter then looked over to Mona and Raphael.

"Raphael, Monalisa" he said "Come to my quarters, I wish to speak with you" Raphael looked nervous; Mona also felt her heart beat faster.

They stood up and followed Splinter as he walked out of the kitchen and towards his quarters.

When they got to Splinter's quarters, Splinter sat at the small table with the candle and incense and motioned for the mutant turtle and lizard to sit opposite them.

"Master Splinter..." said Raphael "we can explain everything..."

Splinter held up his hand signalling his second eldest son to be silent.

"Leonardo told me what happened Raphael" he said, "he told me that you two fought a gang of Purple Dragons in Central Park, but that you came across a gangster that Mona recognised?"

He looked across to Mona who looked scared and guilty at the same time.

"Please...Please forgive my recklessness..." she said "I saw him and my hate just grew...I tortured him into telling me where the others who attacked me were hiding...then I killed him" as she stammered tears fell from her eyes at the fear of disappointing Splinter when he and his sons had been so kind to her.

Raphael saw her tears and quickly rushed in to admit his involvement "I helped her Master..." he said "I helped her torture him...my hate for what he did to her was just as strong"

Splinter held up his hand again. "Raphael...Mona" he said "I know why you did it...and your rage took you both...and I understand Mona's motive"

Mona looked up at Splinter, "What..?" she asked, "you're...you're not mad?"

Splinter looked at Mona warmly.

"I understand the pain you are going through my child" he said "You have had horrible things done to you, unforgivable...and I understand your lust for revenge...even if it cannot change the past"

Mona wiped her eyes and Raphael placed his hand on hers to comfort her.

Splinter then sighed, "Do you remember when you first arrived in the lair?" said Splinter "that I told you the story of how my sons and I came to be what we are now?"

Mona nodded, "Yes..." she said.

"And you asked me how I knew Martial Arts?" said Splinter.

Mona nodded again, "Yes Master Splinter" she said.

Splinter looked saddened as he rested his hands on his lap. Raphael knew what was coming and also looked sad. Splinter looked up at Mona and began to speak:

"_Long ago, I was an ordinary pet rat of a famous and skilled ninja Hatamo Yoshi, a great Master of Ninjutsu for many centuries, I was his pet rat and I learnt Ninjutsu by mimicking his moves as he practiced each day. For many years I was happy, we were a family._

_ But then one fateful day, it was like any other day, I was mimicking his moves in my cage as I watched my master train when the door burst open and my master was attacked by a group of ninjas known as The Foot, lead by the evil monstrous Shredder. My master battled honourably, but through their dishonourable ways, the Foot Ninja overpowered him, they accused him of working for their enemies. _

_They tortured him for information, but my master never gave them any, they were relentless, torturing him greatly, but my master only said 'He Who Lives Without Honour, Shall End Without Honour!' before passing out. The Shredder then told his Foot Ninja including another henchman, a Purple Dragon member named Hun to finish him._

_Hun was about to kill him, but I tried to save my Master despite only being a small rat, I failed...although I did leave my mark on his face...I could then only watch as the Shredder slaughtered my Master...he took Yoshi away from me...from the world...not long after I found my sons and the rest is History"_

Mona stared at Splinter in shock, then saw a single tear fall from his eye.

"So you see my child" said Splinter "I understand your want for revenge" "The Shredder killed your master?" she asked.

Splinter nodded sadly, "April did tell Mona a little about the Shredder" said Raphael, "When we visited her apartment the other day"

"I see" said Splinter "Mona would have found out sooner or later about the Shredder, even if he is gone...and my Master can rest in peace"

Splinter wiped away the tear then breathed in as he looked at Mona, "You wish to rest in peace if you find those who attacked you and made you what you are..."

Mona looked at the floor, "My heart and soul are scarred..." she said "by what those monsters did to me!"

She took in another breath "Even though I have found happiness by you and your sons welcoming me into your home...I feel that I cannot rest if my rapists go unpunished...and if the police will not find them due to lack of evidence and my body...I want justice done...then I will be at peace"

"I understand Mona" said Splinter, "I understand your motives and reasons, I will meditate on this and we will help you, but in the meantime, I will continue to train you for your tests"

Mona bowed to Splinter "Thank you Sensei" she said, Raphael also bowed "You may go now" said Splinter "I will meditate on this matter further"

Raphael and Mona stood up and bowed to him then left the room, Raphael closed the sliding doors behind him and they walked back to the kitchen where Michelangelo had washed up the cups and thrown away the empty pizza boxes and was leaving to go to the TV area.

They also saw Donatello walk out of Leonardo's room and jump down to the lower level, as soon as Mona saw him she ran over;

"Donnie" she said "is he ok?" Donatello saw her and put his finger to his lips.

"He's ok" he whispered "I gave him some calming pills and he's fallen asleep...he's still upset by what he saw in his meditation...he told me everything"

Mona gulped "I wish I hadn't shown him the alley"

"Calm down Mona" said Donatello "as Raphael said Leo can get rather stubborn and he would have done it any other way"

Raphael nodded, "he'll be ok, he just needs time to himself and to relax"

"Ok" said Mona, "I still feel bad though...after what I've put you through..."

"We've been though plenty of shit in our lives" said Raphael "so much you wouldn't believe, this isn't the first"

Mona looked at the floor "ok" she said "if you say so".

"We'll tell you all that stuff someday" said Donatello "but so much has happened to us...it would take days to tell it all"

"Ok" said Mona, "as long as Leonardo will be ok" "he will" said Donatello "Don't worry about him" he then walked over to join Michelangelo.

Mona looked at Leonardo's room then sighed. "I'm gonna go to bed" she said, she looked at Raphael "thank you again Raph...I really enjoyed that ride"

Raphael smiled, "glad you enjoyed yourself" he said, "we should do it again soon" Mona said "I loved it"

"We shall" said Raphael "I can take you many places on my shell cycle where we can speed as fast as we can", as he spoke he looked into Mona's eyes, they were still sparkling from the tears that fell earlier but he could still see the fire of excitement through her tears.

Mona went pink as she looked into Raphael's, she then swallowed, "well...I'd better go..." she whispered softly blushing a deeper pink, "Goodnight Raph...and thank you again..."

"Goodnight Mona" said Raphael also going pink as Mona turned and climbed up to the upper level to her room.

Raphael watched as she disappeared into her room, he felt himself get hot and his heart beat faster, he thought back to the cycle ride and how she had held him around the waist holding onto him for security as he rode his Shell Cycle through the city, he had not wanted her to let go of him.

He then thought of when they fought the Purple Dragons in Central Park and the way she fought them, he had never seen such a deadly and determined fighter in her.

"She was amazing..." he thought "the best of a female fighter I have seen..."

"Hey Raphie boy!" Raphael almost jumped out of his shell as he heard Michelangelo call over to him.

He turned around to see Michelangelo waving to him, "You wanna play some video games?" he asked.

"Erm yeah sure ok" said Raphael, he turned and hopped over to the sofa where Donatello and Michelangelo were and picked up a controller so he could play.

**Poor Leonardo's pretty shaken up, poor thing.**

**It seems Splinter is understanding of Mona's actions after what happened to his Sensei.**

**Now it looks like the fireworks are really starting to show between Mona and Raphael!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Note: The story of Hatamo Yoshi's murder came from the episode 'The Shredder Strikes Part 1'**


	36. Chapter 36

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for his ideas**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Preparing**

When Raphael went over to the sofa, Michelangelo and Donatello saw he was still pink in the cheeks and he looked rather hot.

"You ok bro?" asked Donatello, Raphael looked at his purple masked brother and nodded, "yeah why?" he asked.

"You look rather hot bro!" said Michelangelo, Raphael shrugged and looked at the TV. "It's nothing!"

"So...how's it going with Mona?" Michelangelo asked again with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Raphael turned to his baby brother "eh?" he said.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "You two have been spending a lot of time with each other!"

Raphael looked annoyed as well as went redder than his mask "What's it to you two?" he growled.

Michelangelo then grinned widely "Just wondering if we were gonna call Mona our sister in law, or if we're gonna be uncles!"

Raphael's eyes widened in shock and he went so red he looked like steam was going to come out of his ears "What the shell!" he cried, not so loud that he would disturb Leonardo or Splinter, but most of all Mona if she was not asleep yet.

"Oh come on bro!" said Michelangelo "We've seen the way you look at Mona! You like her don't you!"

Raphael glared, "you can't say that! I don't like her that way!"

"Yeah right brother!" smirked Donatello "what about the times you tried to get up and protect her from Leonardo!"

"And the motorcycle ride?" grinned Michelangelo. Raphael narrowed his eyes, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Will you two cut that out!" he growled "Come on Raph!" said Donatello "you like her!"

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "You two look kinda cute together!"

"I said knock it off Mikey! Don!" growled Raphael "Knock it off before I kick your shells back to yesterday!"

Michelangelo was still looking mischievous but Donatello held his hands up "We were only joking bro!" he said "No harm intended!"

"Fine!" said Raphael relaxing back into the sofa "But will you please stop! And don't even think about teasing in front of Mona or Leonardo!"

"Ok Ok!" said Michelangelo still with his goofy smile on his face "no need to be such a hot-head!"

"Quieten down Mikey!" said Donatello seeing Raphael getting so annoyed he looked like he would clobber Michelangelo any moment if he didn't knock it off "enough is enough; Raphael's said to stop it!"

"Ok" sighed Michelangelo his smile fading, turning to the game. Raphael sighed and looked at the TV as they began to play their game before going to bed.

The next morning, Mona was awakened by someone knocking on her door, she steeled herself awake and pulled the sheet up to her collarbones to cover herself. "Who's there?" she called.

"It's Donatello" came the reply, "what is it?" Mona called.

"Time to wake up!" called Donatello "Splinter says he wants you in the middle of the lair straight after breakfast!"

"Ok!" Mona called "thanks Donnie!" she quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on her ninja outfit.

She had had to wash it in the bathroom as it had some splashes of blood on it, but she had hung it near a radiator to dry and thankfully it had dried overnight.

She pulled her hair back and shook it about so the loose parts of her hair rested on her shoulders.

She then came out of her room and her eyes widened as she saw what was in the middle of the lair, it looked like an obstacle course.

At the start were some rows of thick poles with sticks sticking out, followed by some swinging ropes, then some sand dummies before a target at the end.

Mona jumped down to the lower level of the lair and ran into the kitchen, she saw the turtles already at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Mona" said Splinter bowing to her, Mona bowed back, "I'm sorry sensei" she said "did I sleep in?"

"You haven't slept in Mona" said Splinter "I got my sons up early so we could get this assault course set up" Mona looked back to the assault course, "You built that up?" she asked.

Splinter and the turtles nodded. "It is the beginning of your training tests" said Splinter "This is the first level into training you for your tests"

Mona walked over to the table and Michelangelo placed a plate of rather messy scrambled eggs on toast in front of her.

"Thanks Mikey" said Mona, she looked at the course then at Splinter and the turtles, "I have to run through that?" she asked.

Splinter nodded "My sons did the same thing" he said.

"Doesn't look too bad" said Mona.

"It gets harder, believe me" said Michelangelo, "that's only the first one"

Mona gulped, then looked at Leonardo who was sitting opposite her, he looked tired and his eyes looked a little red, Mona guessed it was because he had still been traumatised by his visions.

"Are you feeling ok Leo?" she asked as she began to tuck into her scrambled eggs, Leonardo looked up at her.

"Yeah" he said quietly "I'm fine" he rested his head on his hand and finished up some of his scrambled eggs.

Mona bit her lip worried and took another mouthful of her scrambled eggs.

"Wow Michelangelo" she said "you sure know how to scramble an egg" Michelangelo blushed at her comment.

"I can only do my best for a lady" he said, Raphael rolled his eyes.

"When you are finished" said Splinter "I want you all in the middle of the lair"

"Yes Sensei" said everyone together, Splinter then walked out of the kitchen leaving the turtles and Mona to finish their breakfast.

Once they finished their eggs Leonardo and Donatello washed up and they all walked out to the middle of the lair where Splinter was waiting.

When they came into the middle of the lair, Splinter asked Mona to step forward. "This course was put up by me and my sons so I can see how well you handle it"

Mona looked at the course and cocked her head on one side.

"It doesn't look too bad sensei" she said, she analysed the course and Splinter began to go over with her what she had to do.

"Donatello will be timing you" Splinter ended, "but the goal is to get to the end in a certain amount of time...starting at three minutes" Mona gulped.

"Ok Sensei" she said "I'll do my best"

"You'll do fine Mona!" said Michelangelo.

"Yeah" said Raphael "We believe you can!"

"Go for it Mona" said Leonardo.

"Show it what you got Mona!" said Donatello as he got out a stopwatch.

Mona thanked each of the turtles then stood at the start of the course.

"Now" said Splinter as he watched Mona prepare herself "let's see how fast you can conquer this course"

He stepped back and Mona looked up at him as he lifted his hand. Donatello prepared to hit the start button on the watch. Splinter then threw is hand down and Mona ran into the assault course.

As she did, the pole with the sticks began to turn and spin, she jumped within them and began to dodge and duck out of their way.

Michelangelo put his hands up to his mouth in nervousness as he watched Mona duck and dive her way through the assault course and she was only at the start.

She soon made it to the swinging ropes and had to dodge them, luckily they were just heavy wooden balls on ropes but she knew if they hit her they would hurt, she dodged them and did maybe different moves to avoid them.

Mona then made it to the sand dummies and used her different moves with her feet and tail to knock them about as she went past.

She then did a flip in the air before she ended up at the end where the target was, she then picked up a dagger that was at the end and threw it at the target. The blade embedded itself into the target, just a little way from the bull's eye.

The turtles clapped and cheered and Splinter looked at Donatello's stopwatch, "two minutes and twenty seconds" he said "Not bad for a first try"

Mona smiled, "but you must be able to get through this course in under a minute" said Splinter seriously, "this course is to help with your stealth movements, if you are to become a true ninja, a Shadow warrior"

Mona bowed to Splinter, "I understand Sensei" she said "I do not wish to let you down"

Splinter smiled "I know child" he said "I can see the determination and desire to do well in your eyes"

Michelangelo looked across to Leonardo "she's just like you Leonardo" he said "wanting to do well"

Leonardo went a bit pink, "She does" said Donatello "she seems determined and you could be the one to help her along a little" as Donatello spoke, Leonardo felt a ray of sunshine come into his thoughts.

His mind was still clouded by the visions he had about Mona's attack the night before, but he had tried to push them aside for the sake of Mona, he had spent the night crying even though Donatello had talked to him and managed to calm him down he still felt angry and hurt for Mona.

But Leonardo pushed away the darkened thoughts as he thought more about helping Mona along with her training.

"You've helped the rest of us out Leo" said Donatello "I'm sure you can help Mona" Leonardo thought hard again as he remembered how he had helped his brothers.

"You're right Don" he said "I can help, I have always been dedicated to help the rest of you" Donatello patted his brother's back.

"We'll all help Mona" he said "We'll help her train harder and..." he lowered his voice into a whisper "I'm gonna do some research on those gangsters that attacked Mona"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, "I know I can count on you Donatello" he growled "Mona deserves justice after what those beasts did to her!"

"We couldn't agree more bro" Raphael said.

Leonardo looked over to Raphael "She told Master Splinter that even though it would not change what's happened, she says she'll feel peace"

Leonardo looked at Splinter who was talking aside with Mona, "Splinter understood her pain, after all the pain he went through seeing Master Yoshi murdered by the Shredder" continued Raphael.

"The Shredder was an evil monster" said Leonardo "But he did not rape women and treat them like scum...not like these monsters"

**So Mona's started her tests to prepare herself to be a Ninja alongside the turtles!**

**Also Donatello and Michelangelo are starting to notice Raphael's feelings for Mona! Lol! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for his ideas.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Determination**

A month passed, and Mona spent many days training, meditating and preparing herself for her tests. She had managed to conquer the assault course by completing it in under a minute.

Her best time was thirty-seven seconds, and Splinter was impressed on how dedicated she was.

As well as running the assault course and training more with using the War fans, Splinter trained her with sniper skills using a bow and arrow.

Mona enjoyed using the bow and arrow as it did bring memories of team building activities she did back home when she was at school.

As she practiced hard, Splinter was really pleased on how good Mona's aim was with the arrows, she was good at hitting the targets either near or on the bulls eye.

Splinter also made her do other exercises to help with her fighting skills and build her strength, stealth and speed. Many of the exercises included:

**Heavy Bag Drill** – Where Mona practiced punches and kicks on a heavy bag to increase her striking skills, speed, and footwork. Raphael helped her out with that exercise as that was one he enjoyed the most

**Transition Drill** – Where she had to practice getting to certain positions on the ground to increase ground grappling skills, strength, and cardio. Michelangelo was good at that exercise.

**Tire Flip Drill** – Where Mona had to practice flipping a heavy tire on the ground to increase takedown skills, ground grappling skills, and strength. Raphael was good at that being the strongest of the turtles and helped her out with that exercise.

**Focus Mitts Drill** – Where Mona practiced punching at Punching pads to increase punches and speed, the turtles all took it in turns to hold the pads for her.

**Defence Drill **– Where she had to block and avoid as many attacks as possible to increase defensive skills. Again all the turtles took turns in helping her with that exercise and even Splinter had a go at helping.

**Takedown Defence Drill **– Mona had to perform this exercise to keep from being taken down to the ground. Used to increase takedown defence.

**Submission Spar** – Where she had to perform as many submissions as possible, as well as defend from them, in a time limit to increase submission offense and defence skills.

The exercises did wear Mona out afterwards and she spent a lot of times after training having hot baths and relaxing in her room before she would do anything else, whether it was playing video games and watching movies in the TV area, going motorcycling with Raphael, doing weapon training and meditation with Leonardo and Splinter, or going topside and running across the rooftops with the other turtles.

Even though Mona trained hard, she still wanted to go after the gangsters that had attacked her.

Donatello true to his word had been working hard on finding out more information about the gangsters since he had the names of them. After training he would try and find out more details and write down what he found.

One day, Mona was standing before Leonardo as he held up the punching pads in front of him, she was kicking and punching the pads like there was no tomorrow, she punched several times then did many different kicks.

Leonardo winced as he felt the force behind Mona's kicks and punches go through his arms, but he continued to hold the pads up.

Michelangelo sat on the side and watched swinging one of his nun chucks around and his other hand stroked Klunk who was curled up next to him.

Raphael was looking over Donatello's shoulder as his younger brother was doing more searches, they could hear Mona grunting and yelling as she punched and kicked the pads that Leonardo held up before her.

"She's really getting into her training eh?" said Donatello.

Raphael looked around and saw Mona move as she kicked and punched the pads. "She sure is" he said as he watched her hair swish around as she moved.

"You know" he said "Watching her fight; it's almost like a dance...the way she moves"

Donatello turned to his brother, "Ooohhh!" he said "you really like her don't you!"

Raphael blushed again, "knock it off bro!" he said "I'm just saying..."

Donatello smirked and looked back at his computer "Don't blame ya bro" he said "she is a pretty one"

Raphael shoved his brother's shoulder playfully.

"Knock it off!" he said "She's good lookin' yeah, she's like a geisha"

Donatello chuckled, "and not a word of this to Mikey!" snarled Raphael.

"Don't worry Raphie" said Donatello "I got my lips zipped!"

"You'd better!" growled Raphael as he continued to watch Mona.

Donatello smirked then he began to sniff the air, as he did he thought he smelt a strong scent, like aftershave or Cologne.

"Raph..." he said raising an eyebrow, "are you wearing cologne?"

Raphael turned back to him, "Yeah so?" he said.

"I just noticed...you smell different" said Donatello "trying to smell good for Mona eh?"

Raphael went pink again and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry bro" said Donatello "Again my lips are zipped!" Raphael glared again.

Leonardo meanwhile watched Mona as she moved, even though his arms were starting to feel sore, he didn't care, he felt he could just watch Mona forever, the way she moved.

He remembered when they were running across the rooftops when he asked her to take her to the place she was attacked and the times where he and his brothers took her topside.

The way she bounded, the way she leapt, it was so graceful, and the way she was fighting, it was like she was dancing, she showed aggression in her fighting, but she had a sense of grace. He could watch her forever.

He was so lost in her moves, he was not prepared when she used her tail to whack one of the pads and send him off balance!

He stepped back but ended up falling flat on his shell!

"Leo!" cried Michelangelo. Donatello and Raphael also looked over.

"Opps!" cried Mona "Sorry Leo!"

Leonardo shook his head and looked up at Mona, "its ok" he said "I think I was miles away, I wasn't aware"

Mona held her hand out for him to take so he could pull himself up.

Leonardo pulled the pads off his hands and grabbed Mona's hand before she pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry Leo" she said blushing with embarrassment "I guess I got a little carried away"

"You're showing a lot of strength Mona" said Leonardo "it's great!"

"yeah!" said Michelangelo "You're certainly getting good what you do"

Mona smiled, "I guess I should practice my archery" she said as she did some stretches on her arms "Master Splinter said I'd make a good sniper if I keep up the practice"

"I can help!" said Michelangelo, Mona looked over at Michelangelo "If you want to" she said "you can help"

Raphael then walked over, "I'll help her Mikey!" he said "I'm good at this!"

Michelangelo gave Raphael a cheeky look but Raphael gave him that look of 'Don't-you-dare'

Mona saw Raphael glaring at Michelangelo and giggled, "Hey don't fight" she said "why don't we all have a shoot at Archery!"

Michelangelo giggled, as did the other turtles realising the pun.

They all walked over to an area where there were a few targets. There were five bows and quivers of arrows ready for anyone who wished to practice.

Mona picked up a bow and a quivers of arrows then looked at the other turtles, "Wanna make a game of it?" she smirked.

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes, "you challenging the Masters eh?" he said "you're on!"

"Ok" said Leonardo "How about we get into two teams?"

He stepped over to Mona but Raphael moved over to Mona, "Hey back off Fearless!" he snapped "I'm with Mona!"

"Back off hot-head!" snapped Leonardo looking smug, "I'm with her this time! As I recall you've spent enough time with her already on that shell cycle of yours!"

"Ooooohhhh!" giggled Michelangelo and Donatello as they watched Leonardo and Raphael about to start a fight.

Mona looked worried as she looked at the two turtles ready to start a fight if it meant being on her team.

"Hey hey!" she said with a warm smile on her face and placed her hands on their shoulders, "let's be nice children, if we're gonna play together, we must learn to share"

Leonardo and Raphael looked annoyed but they eased off trying to fight each other, although Donatello and Michelangelo tried to stifle giggles at the way Mona spoke to Leonardo and Raphael.

"Well done Mona" came a voice from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see Splinter walking out of his quarters.

"I am glad to see you are trying to make well behaved gentleman out of my two older sons" said the old rat.

Mona smiled whilst Leonardo and Raphael blushed.

Splinter then walked towards the kitchen, "she is right my sons" he said "you must learn to share" Raphael and Leonardo sighed then turned to each other.

"Alright" said Leonardo "let's settle this fairly like gentlemen"

"Right" said Raphael "Let's toss a quarter" he pulled a quarter from the pouch in his belt and tossed it in the air "Call it!" he said.

"Heads" said Leonardo. Raphael caught the coin in his hand and checked it.

"Shit!" he cursed. Leonardo looked triumphant as he stood next to Mona.

"I'll keep a tally of your scores" said Donatello whipping out a pen and paper and writing the teams names down.

Raphael stood next to Michelangelo and picked up his own bow and arrow.

"Ok" said Donatello "When you're ready"

Raphael looked towards Mona, "ladies first" he said making Leonardo look annoyed.

Mona smiled and winked at Raphael then picked up her bow and plucked an arrow from the quiver before preparing to fire at the targets.

She pulled the arrow back and concentrated before she released the arrow.

The arrow hit the target and hit the circle outside the bull's eye, "nice shot!" said Leonardo, Donatello wrote the score down, then Raphael picked up his bow and arrow and took a shot, the arrow hit the circle near the bull's eye.

"Nice shot bro!" said Michelangelo clapping a high three with Raphael "thanks!" said Raphael.

Leonardo then fired an arrow at the target and it hit the bull's eye. "Yes!" cheered Mona punching the air. "nice!" said Donatello.

"Perfectionist!" growled Raphael as he saw Leonardo look smug.

Donatello noted down their scores and he kept counting them as his brothers and Mona continued to compete.

Each time Mona took the bow and arrow, she started to get good with using the tools. She soon began to hit the bulls eye's on the dot.

"Not bad Mona!" commented Donatello "you'd make a pretty good sniper!"

Mona laughed "I still need to practice more" Leonardo watched as she pulled her arm back about to fire her last arrow at the targets and saw as her muscles flexed.

"You're getting stronger in the arms" he commented, "I can see it very clearly"

"Thanks" said Mona as he released the arrow and it went sailing into the bulls eye.

"Nice shot!" said Michelangelo "You are getting good at this!"

"Master Splinter has been training me hard" said Mona "he gave me a few tips on hitting the targets"

"He sure gave you some good tips" said Raphael as he fired his last arrow at the targets; he also hit the bulls eye.

Donatello then noted down the last score and counted them, "Wow" he said "so close, but the winners are...Leonardo and Monalisa!"

Leonardo and Mona looked at each other and cheered then hugged each other in triumph.

"Darn it!" cried Raphael (_also looking a little miffed as Leonardo hugged Mona_) "Awww shell!" groaned Michelangelo

"You did well though" commented Mona kindly as she let go of Leonardo.

"Thanks" said Raphael (_who blushed_) and Michelangelo placing their bows down then going to retrieve their arrows.

**Looks like Mona's working hard to become a ninja! and she's showing talents with using a bow and arrow and not just the War fans! Lol!**

**And it looks like Leonardo and Raphael are showing signs of fighting over Mona! Oh dear! **

**Hope you like it!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Discoveries**

Afterwards, the turtles and Mona were relaxing after their competition with archery followed by their training with Master Splinter.

Donatello had gone back to his computer.

Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa reading comic books.

Raphael was in the bathroom.

Leonardo was watching the TV and Mona was doing some stretches.

"Is it me, or is Raphael taking a second bath today" said Michelangelo "he's been in there for a while"

"Beats me" said Donatello, "He better not be long" said Leonardo "other people need the washroom too!"

Mona wasn't paying attention as she was in the middle of the lair stretching her leg and reaching down to touch her toes.

After five minutes Raphael emerged from the bathroom, he then walked over to join the others.

"About damn time" said Leonardo standing up and walking over to the washroom, "Why were you taking so long anyway?"

"I needed a hot bath bro!" retorted Raphael as he went to sit on the sofa "my muscles were killing me!"

As he sat down Michelangelo looked at him, "why are you taking two baths everyday now bro?" he asked.

"Well" said Raphael trying not to blush "sometimes a turtle likes his skin to look its greenest!"

Michelangelo started laughing, "Yeah right bro!" he said "you were never that serious before about keeping clean all the time!"

He then sniffed the air, "and is that cologne I smell?" he asked giving a wicked smile "who're you smelling all good for lover boy?"

"None of your damn business!" snapped Raphael.

Michelangelo still giggled "you're trying to look presentable bro!" he said "trying to court a certain lady!"

"Shut up Mikey!" growled Raphael "I said it's none of your damn business!" he looked over to Mona who was still stretching and warming down obviously not paying attention to them.

Just then he heard Donatello shout across to Mona causing her to look up towards him, "Mona!" he called over "Mona!"

Mona stood up and ran over. Raphael and Michelangelo looked over as Mona ran over to Donatello.

"What is it Donnie?" Mona asked as she stood behind Donatello and looked at the screen of his computer.

"I've been doing my research after being told of the names and descriptions of your attackers" he said "and you'll never believe what I found after hacking into my different systems"

"What?" asked Mona in surprise. "I found a couple of files on your attackers" said Donatello.

He moved his mouse over one of the files of the gangsters and clicked on it, as soon as he did a police mug shot of a young man with blonde hair and wearing a purple baseball cap appeared.

Mona felt her blood boil as she saw his face. "That's him" she said "one of my attackers...I never forget a face"

Raphael and Michelangelo stood up and walked over, Raphael's eyes narrowed in fury as soon as he saw the face of the Purple Dragon gangster on the screen.

"Bastard..." he growled. Michelangelo looked angry as he looked at the face of the gangster.

"It shows here he has a long history of violence, drug possession and theft" said Donatello "John Hodgeson served three years for drug possession, four years for armed robbery...the list goes on"

Raphael gripped his sai "pity they didn't keep him behind bars!" he growled.

"You can say that again bro!" said Michelangelo, "He should have stayed in prison!"

"Sadly those police idiots let him go!" snarled Raphael.

Donatello sighed; he then looked up as he saw Leonardo come out of the bathroom.

Leonardo saw his brothers and Mona gathered around the computer and walked over.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Donatello found one of Mona's rapists" said Michelangelo.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes "he found one of them?" he asked.

Michelangelo nodded. Leonardo hopped over to the computer and had a look, he then saw the face of the gangster and he felt anger pool in his stomach.

He thought back to his meditation and what he saw, "that bastard!" he growled.

Mona looked at Leonardo "you saw him in your vision?" she asked. Leonardo nodded, "He will taste my blade before he falls dead!" he growled.

"Not before I drive my sai through his gut!" snarled Raphael.

Mona looked at the turtles as they glared at the picture, "is there any other information on him?" asked Mona. Donatello nodded, "I found some information that he's leading a gang in the Western part of New York"

Mona's eyes burned, "I wish to seek him!" she growled, "I want to make him pay for what he did! He didn't just rape and cut me and break my bones...he was one of the gangsters who rubbed the reptile venom into my face!" as she spoke she touched her face feeling the scales on her cheeks.

"We're with you Mona" said Raphael "I helped you kill the previous one; I want to help you find the others...until we get them all!"

Mona looked over to Raphael and smiled at him in thanks.

"My sons?" everyone turned around when they heard Splinter's voice.

"Master Splinter!" the turtles cried out in shock. "What are you looking at my sons?" asked Splinter.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo moved aside to show Splinter what they had been looking at.

Splinter looked at the screen showing him the picture of the Purple Dragon gangster and his eyes narrowed.

Michelangelo saw the look on Splinter's face and felt worried, he had seen that look before, and it was the sort of look he gave when they faced the Shredder in battle, it was the look of pure hate!

He remembered the look from when they first fought the Shredder and how Splinter protected them from being slaughtered before he tried to finish off the Shredder for revenge on his Master Yoshi.

"This man is one of the gangsters who raped and tortured Monalisa?" Splinter asked, Donatello nodded.

"Yes" said Mona "I can remember his face as clear as day" her eyes began to burn with hatred.

Raphael looked over to her and he saw that fire again. The fire that had burned in her eyes when she had killed her rapist in Central Park.

"He's leading the gangs in the Western Parts of New York?" asked Mona. Donatello nodded, Mona looked determined.

"I'm going out to find him!" she turned away and began to walk towards the exit of the lair until she felt Splinter grab her wrist and stop her.

"Wait Mona" he said "it is not a good idea to rush into battle without a good plan"

Mona turned to the wise rat, "and you are most certainly are not going topside alone" Splinter added wagging his finger a little.

"He's right Mona" said Leonardo "we need a plan, the rest of us all want to make your attackers pay for what they did, but we need a plan of action first"

Mona sighed and Splinter let go of her arm, her eyes were blazing.

All the turtles could see the hate she had in her eyes, the anger and fury within her, like a flame that could not be doused.

Donatello turned back to the computer with a determined look on his face.

"If I work hard enough" he said "I might be able to find some information on the gang's activities"

Mona felt sceptical as she watched Donatello hard at work, "How are you gonna do that?" she asked, "Trust me" said Donatello.

"You can trust him Mona" said Leonardo "Donatello as skills beyond imagining when it comes to hacking and digging deep"

Mona nodded, understanding Leonardo, "I need to let off some steam..." she said "after seeing that bastard's face...I can't hold in my anger"

"Don't worry Mona" said Raphael "you can use the punch bag" "Thanks Raphael" said Mona.

She walked over to the punch bag and clenched her fists before starting to punch and kick the punch bag with every strength she had in her.

Raphael and Leonardo went over to join her; Leonardo crossed his arms and gritted his teeth as he remembered the thug from his vision.

"I saw it all" he whispered through his gritted teeth "I remember that thug from my vision, he raped her and cut her many times with a knife then rubbed the reptile poison on her skin"

Raphael gripped his sai in his hands and began spinning them, "I hope Donnie comes up with more information about that bastard" he growled "I want to drive my sai through his guts!"

Leonardo nodded; "Hopefully we'll find out soon" he looked back at Mona who was balancing on her tail and bicycle kicking the bag.

She then jumped back on her feet and did a roundhouse kick at the bag before finally stopping to rest.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed. "Feel better?" asked Raphael "A little" said Mona as she began to do some stretches "Thanks Raph"

"GUYS!" Donatello's voice made everyone jump out of their skins, everyone turned to Donatello who was pointing at his computer.

Mona, Raphael and Leonardo hurried over "What have you found Donnie?" they asked together.

"Something you might be interested to know" said Donatello "I managed to hack into the Purple Dragon's databases, it wasn't easy I can tell you that, but I got in and I found some helpful information on where this John Hodgeson is now" Mona's eyes widened as she leaned into listen.

"It turns out he and his gang have a hideout in the Western area of New York in an old warehouse and they meet there after completing their nightly crime sprees"

"Perfect" said Mona in a low voice, a smile curling at the corners of her mouth, "we can get them all in that Warehouse"

"Just what I was thinking" said Raphael.

"We better think up a plan first" said Leonardo "if we're gonna take down this bastard and his gang, we better think of a good plan"

"We'll follow your lead Leo" said Michelangelo.

"Right on" said Donatello.

"Let's make those bastards pay!" said Raphael.

Mona looked at the turtles and Splinter "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you all" she said "But you shouldn't be doing this...these are my enemies and it's my personal vendetta"

"And to think we'd let you face those thugs alone?" said Raphael "no way!"

"I've done it before Raphael" said Mona "for two whole years, I lived on the streets, freezing and hungry and being forced to steal food and clothes, taking down the Purple Dragons and making them pay for what they did, as much as I am grateful to you all for offering to come along, I don't want any of you getting hurt because of my want for revenge"

"Mona" said Leonardo "We've been fighting the Purple Dragons for years, and we've battled enemies worse than the street gangs, we can handle them"

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "We're ninjas! What can happen?"

Mona looked at them all wondering what to say next.

"We want to help you Mona" said Splinter "After what you told us, those monsters must pay for their crimes, and we want to be beside you in your quest for justice, just as me and my sons worked together to make the Shredder pay for what he did to my Master Yoshi"

Mona sighed "if you're sure you guys" she said

"We're sure" said Leonardo bowing to her, "We want to help"

Mona smiled, "honestly guys" she said "I can't tell you enough how grateful I am"

"no need child" said Splinter "it is our honour to help"

"Ok" said Donatello "we know where this gang is, and all we need now is a plan of action"

"ok" said Leonardo "I think I have a plan" everyone leaned in to listen to him.

"Here's what we're gonna do!" said Leonardo...

**Looks like the Turtles and Mona are about go after one of Mona's rapists! But what's the plan?**

**Tune into the action in the next chapter to find out! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Note: Credit to Raphael's Sis1 for helping me write this!**

**Warning: Contains Violence and strong language.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Plan in Action**

Later, the turtles, Splinter and Mona rode in the battle shell to their destination.

Donatello was at the wheel reading the satellite navigation system to find his way.

"Ok" said Leonardo sorting through some street clothes he had in his lap.

"You all know what to do?" he said as he handed the clothes out, the turtles nodded as they took their clothes and started putting them on.

Mona also started putting on some street wear along with her long leather coat. "At least my leather coat will hide my tail" she said looking at her long green tail as it waved around.

Michelangelo stepped onto some baggy trousers and pulled them up to his waist, as he did Mona couldn't help but giggle a little at how funny they looked in clothes.

"What's so funny?" asked Raphael.

"Sorry" said Mona "you just look kinda...well strange in clothes"

Leonardo looked down at his clothes. "Well..." he said with a slight laugh "we do a little"

"Sorry if I offended you" said Mona looking a little guilty as she pulled the leather coat up over her shoulders and put on some large shades over her eyes and some leather gloves to cover her scaly hands as well as messed up her hair.

"Don't worry" said Raphael "I feel stupid dressed in clothes, I mean, they feel weird and uncomfortable"

"Well we're not used to them Raphie boy" said Michelangelo "We've only had to wear clothes when it's really cold, or disguising ourselves...like now"

"And when April and Casey got married" said Donatello "man those suits were uncomfortable" he shivered a little making Mona giggle again.

Splinter laughed, "how are you gonna get inside, Master Splinter?" asked Mona seeing that the rat was not getting into any clothes.

"Well, clothes for me are hard to find" said Splinter, "do not worry, I will find my own way in and will be there to fight"

"Ok" said Mona sitting down after she finished getting dressed.

Just then the Battle Shell stopped moving "We're here" said Donatello as he parked the vehicle and got into the back so he could put on his own street gang clothes.

Mona shook her hair about so most of it covered her face.

The turtles were all dressed and ready except Donatello who was in the process of putting on a purple hoodie.

They were all dressed in baggy trousers and long shirts as well as hoodies.

Leonardo and Donatello had their hoods up to cover their heads and Raphael and Michelangelo wore baseball caps under their hoods, and they all wore sunglasses.

"Ok" said Leonardo "we ready?"

"Ready as you'll ever be" said Michelangelo.

"I'm so ready for this!" said Raphael excitedly.

"Ditto" said Donatello.

"Right on" said Mona with a nod of her head.

"Ready" said Splinter.

"Ok" said Leonardo "if we're ready, let's go!"

They all stepped out of the back of the battle shell where Donatello had parked it in a dark alleyway.

They walked to the end of the alleyway and saw the old warehouse a few feet away, there was already a queue of Purple Dragons waiting to go inside and were flashing their finger signs at the guard at the entrance.

"Ok" said Leonardo "we join the queue and we copy the signs of the other gangster ok?"

"Got it" said the other turtles, Mona nodded.

"Once inside, we hide in the shadows of the warehouse and get out of our disguises, then when Mona gives the signal, we attack, got it?"

"Yes sir" said Michelangelo and Donatello together.

"We got it Fearless" said Raphael.

"Right" said Leonardo "Let's go"

They all walked to the warehouse, Mona felt a little nervous but she kept her focus and she thought about her rapist being in there with other Purple Dragon scum.

She looked behind her and saw Splinter disappear back into the alley, she knew he was going to find another way in, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, what if the plan failed?

What if the turtles or Splinter got hurt in any way? She tried to tell herself that the turtles would be ok, they said they knew what they were doing, but she still felt worried.

They soon made it to the queue and began to make their way into the building, as they made it to the entrance, the two men at the front held up their hands and showed three fingers.

At once the turtles and Mona copied the sign and they were allowed inside.

"Phew" said Michelangelo "Thank goodness it's only three" he held up his three fingers and wiggled them.

Mona nodded, "ok" she said "we're in".

She looked around the Warehouse and saw the place was packed with Purple dragons, she guessed there were over twenty gangsters, male and female and were laughing and chatting about their sprees as well as exchange what looked like stolen property, money, alcohol and drugs, it made her blood boil.

Leonardo then looked at Mona "you know what to do?" he asked.

Mona nodded "I do" "great" said Leonardo "My brothers and I will get into position, we'll be waiting for your signal"

"Gotcha" said Mona "and Mona" said Leonardo seriously "Be careful"

Mona nodded "I will" she said.

Leonardo bowed his head to her then walked off into the crowd, the other turtles did the same and Mona walked towards the middle of the warehouse looking for her rapist.

She kept her head down as she looked around; she had pulled the collar of her leather coat further up to her face but she was worried if anyone saw her scaly features.

Her eyes scanned the crowd everywhere, each gangster she looked at, made her blood boil more, she felt so angry, she wished she could slaughter everyone in the room, but she knew she had to stick to the plan, she walked into the middle of the warehouse, then she saw the man she was looking for, talking to another gangster.

Mona felt bile rise in her throat as she watched him, she then narrowed her eyes as she saw the man the rapist was talking to was a skinhead with a purple Dragon tattoo on his head!

Seeing the skinheads face, she recognised him as another one of her rapists! "What a stroke of luck..." she thought to herself "I catch two rapists and now I get to kill two birds with one stone"

She walked over to the gangsters and took a deep breath, her blood continued to boil, she was so angry, she was scared and angry inside.

She knew she was surrounded by loads of Purple Dragon Gangsters, there were over twenty of them and even though she had the turtles and Splinter to back her up, she was still worried something could go wrong.

Mona walked over to the blonde gangster and tapped him on the shoulder, "excuse me..." she said softly.

The gangster turned to her, "yes?" he asked, "may I help you?" Mona looked at him over the top of her sunglasses.

"Yes..."she said, "You can..." she lifted her head, her hair fell away from her face and she took off her sunglasses.

No sooner did she do so that the two gangsters stared in shock at her reptilian features.

Because they were so shocked they did not have a chance to react when Mona snatched a handgun from the blonde gangsters pocket then kneed him in the groin causing him to fall in pain.

Mona then took the gun and fired it into the air! Splinter and the turtles who had gotten out of their disguises and were hiding in the corners and behind boxes in the warehouse then sprung into action!

That was the signal they had been waiting for!

As Mona fired the gun, the Purple Dragon gangsters all shouted in alarm and grabbed their weapons whilst some dived for cover in shock.

The turtles all yelled as they brandished their weapons and began to fight the Purple Dragons who tried to fight back with their fighting tools.

Leonardo used his katana to cut many of the Purple Dragons down, he managed to slice their weapons and legs causing them to fall.

Raphael used his sai and his fists.

Donatello managed to knock many down with his bo staff as well as make those behind those he hit fall like dominos.

Michelangelo leapt all over the place spinning his nun chucks and knocking many down and Splinter used his cane and tail to fight.

Mona threw off her own disguise and revealed herself to the two rapists, "Fucking Freak!" shouted the skinhead gangster taking out a gun.

But Mona was quick to act and kicked the gun out of his hand before he could fire it, she then did a back flip kicking him in the chin and causing him to fall.

Some purple Dragons raced over to try and help the two rapists but Mona sprung into action.

She jumped in the air and did her splits in the air using her tail as a whip between her legs that knocked two Purple Dragons backwards whilst her feet got two others that came towards her.

The Turtles and Splinter kept fighting as they tried to get to Mona who was standing over the two rapists and continued to fight off any other Purple Dragons that came near her.

Leonardo managed to slash down two Purple Dragons before plunging his sword in a third who came towards him with a chain.

Donatello then performed a stunt by slamming his bo staff into the ground then swinging around it kicking away many Purple Dragons that came towards him. He then pulled his staff out of the ground and hopped over to Mona to help her out.

They managed to fight away some Purple Dragons who tried to help the two rapists who were on the ground in pain.

The Skinhead was bleeding from the nose, but he tried to crawl away, but luckily Donatello noticed and placed his foot on his back.

"You're not going anywhere!" he snarled. Mona had her foot and tail on the blonde gangster who was still holding his crotch in pain where she had kicked him.

Finally, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter managed to take down the rest of the Purple Dragons; they killed at least eight gangsters, whilst the others fled in terror with their wounded.

Raphael kicked one dead Purple Dragon in the back in anger then walked over to where Mona and Donatello were.

"We found him" said Mona "and also...another rapist"

Splinter and the turtles were shocked when they saw the Skinhead gangster under Donatello's foot.

Leonardo felt his fury take over his soul as he saw the two men on the ground; he recognised them from his vision.

"I recognise those two" growled Leonardo.

Splinter narrowed his eyes in fury.

Raphael snarled and gripped his sai and Michelangelo grinded his fist into his hand in anger.

Donatello knelt down and picked up the Skinhead by the collar. "Despicable beast!" he growled.

Raphael then strode over and grabbed the blonde gangster.

The gangsters chocked out as they were pulled up by their collars.

"Such animals!" snarled Splinter, "such creatures that rape and abuse women, they have no honour in their bodies! Nothing but cowardice and brutality!"

Donatello held the skinhead gangster in front of him and Raphael did the same with the blonde one pushing their arms up behind their backs.

Mona, Leonardo, Splinter and Michelangelo stood before them, Mona's eyes burned as she looked at the faces of her rapists.

"What the hell!" cried the skinhead, "you turtles again! And who the fuck are you lizard whore?"

Mona gritted her teeth in anger and slapped the skinhead hard in the face. "Ahhh! Bitch!" spat the skinhead shaking his head and spitting onto the ground.

Mona narrowed her eyes as she prepared to do her worst to the rapists held tightly in Raphael and Donatello's grips.

**So Mona's found two of her rapists! What does she plan to do to them? Find out in the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40

**WARNING:**** Contains strong language, murder and bloody content. Please do not read if you find these themes disturbing.**

**Chapter Forty**

**Second Justice Served**

Mona stood before the rapists and glared, "I knew I'd find you bastards somewhere!" she growled, "You thought you'd get away with that crime you committed!"

"Fuck you bitch!" spat the blonde gangster "We don't know what you're talking about!"

Raphael growled and pulled the gangsters arm higher behind his back making him yell in agony.

"Oh really?" said Mona "then maybe you don't remember a certain woman by the name of Monalisa Freeman? A Woman who had so much to live for until you took it all away from her! And for what? For a night of thrills?"

The blonde gangster spat on the floor spitting out some of his blood "And what does it mean to you?" he snarled.

"Everything!" shouted Mona as she grabbed him by the throat, "take a good long look at me you prick!" she snarled.

The blonde gangster looked at her

"Take a good look at my face" said Mona softly with malice in her voice, "Do I look familiar? Or maybe you don't recognise me now...due to the reptile poison you rubbed on my face!"

The rapists cried out in horror "The reptile poison!" cried the Skinhead "it...it couldn't have!"

"It did!" snarled Mona "you rubbed that stuff on me, and after you threw me in the sewers, you thought me dead...but after merging with toxic waste...I was reborn!" She punched the blonde gangster in the face making him cry out in pain as well as spit out some of his blood.

"And now..." she snarled, "I will taste justice! Justice that has been denied to me and my family for two whole years!"

She punched the blonde gangster over and over, as she did, she broke his nose and knocked out several teeth. Raphael smiled in satisfaction as Mona punched the gangster many times.

"Such monstrosity has no honour!" said Splinter "you men assaulted an innocent woman in a pack! A planned, brutal evil crime!"

Leonardo glared as he watched the gangster get beaten up. Michelangelo also looked angry.

Then Mona stopped nodded at Raphael who took his sai and stabbed the rapist in the shoulders.

The gangster yelled in agony as the blades went through his shoulders then dropped to the ground spluttering blood.

"You ruined my life!" snarled Mona, she then grabbed the gangsters head.

The gangster cried out in pain and looked up at Mona, staring into her wrathful eyes, "Bitch!" he growled "you disgusting freak!"

Mona growled "Freak huh?" she growled "you made me like this! And you will pay!" the gangster's eyes widened in terror as Mona twisted his neck and snapped it.

The gangster gave a cry before he fell dead on the floor, the skinhead struggled in Donatello's grip cursing.

"You bitch!" he shouted "You killed him! You fucking whore!"

"Shut up!" shouted Raphael punching the skinhead in the stomach, the gangster choked as he was punched.

Mona then stood up and faced the skinhead, "you don't know how long I've waited to find you and the rest of the gang that ruined my life!" she growled, "I have searched long and hard, and finally I find you!"

The gangster continued to struggle in Donatello's grip but the purple masked and normally very calm and gentle turtle gripped his arms tighter making him wince in pain.

"You bitch!" spat the gangster despite the pain Donatello gave by squeezing his arms, "You won't get away with this!"

"Shut up!" growled Mona, "You think because you're part of the toughest gang in New York you can get away with despicable crimes?"

Splinter stepped over his eyes blazing.

"There is no honour in a cruel act of cowardice!" he growled "through your dishonourable ways, you destroyed a young woman's life!"

"Well said Master" said Leonardo.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo. Raphael and Donatello nodded.

Mona then turned to Leonardo who handed her one of his katana.

"Finish him!" growled Raphael "make him pay for what he did to you Mona"

Splinter stepped back, he looked down at the corpse of the blonde gangster "He who lives without honour...will end without honour" he said softly, quoting his sensei's final words.

Mona lifted the katana then with a graceful sweeping motion sliced the deadly blade through the skinhead's throat killing him and almost decapitating him.

The blood splattered on her face as she swung the blade, Donatello then dropped the gangster and he fell to the floor dead as a doornail.

"Good riddance!" Mona growled holding up the blade and wiping the blood off with a cloth. She then handed the blade back to Leonardo.

"Thank you Leonardo" she said bowing to him, she then inhaled and sighed before wiping the blood off her face feeling the satisfaction of justice.

Raphael lifted his foot and crushed the heads of the gangsters with an angry grunt as well as yanked his sais from the shoulders of the dead blonde gangster.

Later, everyone made their way back to the lair, before they left they looted through the pockets of the dead bodies for cash, disposed of bodies and burned the warehouse down to make it look like a fire accident or arson attack.

Mona looked out the back of the van as they drove away from the burning warehouse knowing the police and fire department would be along soon and obviously assume the whole thing was an arson attack or an accident.

Leonardo looked up at Mona as she stared out of the back windows.

Everyone was very quiet as they made their way back; Raphael spun his sais in his hand feeling satisfied that they had helped bring justice for Mona by killing her rapists.

Michelangelo sat with his chin resting in his hands thinking and Splinter sat in the front seat with Donatello who was at the wheel.

They soon made it back to the garage where they kept the battle shell and Raphael's shell cycle.

Donatello parked the van and everyone got out. Still no-one spoke as they made their way to the lair.

Normally Michelangelo would try and break the silence with a joke but he didn't dare after what happened earlier he didn't feel much like joking around.

Leonardo lead the way back, Mona followed behind him, as soon as they got to the lair, everyone then began to get on with their business.

Donatello went to his computer area.

Michelangelo went over to the sofa to read some comics, Klunk was on the sofa and meowed happily at seeing his master return.

"Hey Klunk" said Michelangelo quietly as he went to sit down and picked up one of his comic books he had been reading before they had gone outside, he had placed a bookmark in the comic so he wouldn't lose his place.

Splinter had gone back to his quarters to meditate. Mona meanwhile decided to go to the washroom and clean herself up.

As she walked to the washroom Raphael and Leonardo stared after her.

"Good riddance to those bastards" whispered Leonardo "Splinter was right when he said they had no honour"

Raphael nodded, "I hope Mona's ok" he said "She's hardly spoken since we left the warehouse"

Leonardo sighed, "We'll talk to her after she's come out of the washroom" he said before walking to the middle of the lair and taking out his katana so he could practice his swordplay.

Raphael nodded then walked over to his punch bag and started punching and kicking it.

In the washroom, Mona stood under the shower and let the hot water run over her body, she exhaled with relief as she felt the blood, sweat and dirt wash away from her body.

Since leaving the warehouse after they burned it down, she had began to feel mixed feelings.

After killing her rapists, she felt the great feeling of satisfaction and justice for what they did to her, and she was grateful to the turtles and Master Splinter for helping her find her attackers, but she felt a sense of sadness too.

Even though she had justice for herself, she knew her family would never know that those who attacked their daughter had met their end.

She tried to push those feelings aside, but she could not help but feel sad for her family, she knew they were out there and still suffering because of her disappearance.

"I wish I could let them know that the ones who killed their daughter knew that they had met their end and justice was served for them" she thought.

Mona ran her hands over her head as she washed her hair then turned the shower off satisfied that she was all clean. She then wrapped the towel around herself and started to dry her hair.

After a while she walked back to her room so she could get some sleep. Leonardo saw her go back to her room and decided to go and talk to her.

Raphael was still punching and kicking his punch bag and had his back to Mona's room.

Leonardo carefully placed his katana on his back and hopped up to Mona's room on the top level. She had closed the door so he guessed she was getting changed.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" came Mona's voice; "its Leonardo" said Leonardo "Are you decent?"

"Just a minute" said Mona.

"Take your time" said Leonardo turning his back to the door.

After a couple of minutes he heard the door open. He turned and saw Mona peeking through the door.

**So Mona has killed another two of her rapists! There are still two more out there though!**

**I wonder what Leonardo and Mona are going to talk about? Find out in the next chapter!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Feelings**

"Come in" Mona said opening the door wider so he could walk in.

Leonardo walked in and stood by the door, as he did he looked at Mona and his heart started to beat a little faster at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black silk nightie and a short dressing gown with tiny red silk flowers adorning it and her long toned legs and tail were on show.

Leonardo swallowed hard and kept his eyes fixed on Mona's face, but he thought she looked really pretty in the silks she wore.

"Did you wish to see me?" asked Mona.

"Yeah" said Leonardo "I did". He felt himself get a little hot, he hoped Mona didn't notice.

He was always good at hiding his feelings, he had to control his feelings a lot when in battle or in life or death situations, he would never show feelings of fear or vulnerability to enemies because he knew they would always use that against him. It was what he had to do, being the leader of the Ninja Turtles.

This was no different, even though he was hiding his feelings, he had developed a real liking to Mona since he met her and she had moved in with him, his brothers and sensei.

He had been committed to helping her especially after the really shit life she had been living for the past two years after having her life taken away from her. He had helped her in her training and meditation and he enjoyed spending time with her whether it was with her alone or with his brothers.

The only time They had spent time alone was when they went topside a few times together to do some running tests and _Katana Sword VS War_ _Fans _training and meditation, apart from the time he had taken her to the highest part of the city to see the stars, they had never really spent any real leisure time together like Raphael had with Mona.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Mona.

Leonardo cleared his throat, "I was just wondering if you were ok, that's all" he said "You've hardly spoke at all since we left the warehouse"

Mona sighed, "I was just feeling mixed feelings that's all" she said, she sat on the bed and began to comb her hair

"Even though I've gotten satisfaction for killing those fuckers, I feel kind of sad that my family won't feel the same feeling that justice has been done" she said, "they still don't know what really happened to me and as far as they know, the ones who attacked me are still out there"

Leonardo looked sad, "I can see why you feel that way" he said.

Mona looked at her hair and continued to comb it. "I've been trying to push those feelings aside" she said "I have to stop thinking about the past"

"Mona" said Leonardo walking over and sitting next to her "there's nothing wrong with thinking about the past"

Mona looked at Leonardo.

"It's just that..." she said "I wish I could tell my family in some way that their daughter's attackers have met their end, so they could find some sort of peace...but even if they knew what happened to the ones who took me, it wouldn't bring me back to them, as far as they know I'm dead, and in a way...I am dead"

Leonardo placed a comforting hand on Mona's shoulder, "I know how you feel Mona" he said "and I know if you could turn back time you could"

Mona sighed, "I love it here, don't get me wrong..." she said "I've never felt happier in two years, you've been so kind to me and I couldn't ask for anything else, but I just miss my family...and after killing those two rapists, I just thought of them and the suffering those bastards along with the rest of the gang they put on them"

"I understand" said Leonardo "We all understand"

Mona smiled at the blue masked turtle "thanks Leo" she said "I'm sorry if I worried you all"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" said Leonardo. He took his hand away from Mona's shoulder and took another deep breath.

"Mona..." he said, Mona looked at him again, "there was something else I wanted to talk to you about" he said.

"What is it?" asked Mona.

Leonardo swallowed hard "I was wondering if you wanted to go topside with me tomorrow night? There's this place Coney Island Beach, it's a really great place to go after dark"

Mona's eyes lit up, "Coney Island?" she said "that was one of the places my friends and I went to when we first arrived here, I kinda wanted to stay a little later but my friends wanted to check out the nightclubs, I'd love to go"

Leonardo smiled, "Great!" he said "I just thought...after all the training we've been doing and fighting the Purple Dragons, I thought you'd like to get away from it for a while"

"I'd love to Leo" said Mona, "Sounds like fun"

Leonardo stood up, "great!" he said "We'll go out after our first round of Meditation and training"

"Looking forward to it" smiled Mona.

"Cool" said Leonardo "I'm glad you're feeling ok Mona"

"I'll be fine" said Mona "Thanks for coming in"

Leonardo winked "no worries" he said as he opened the door and left the room.

As he left the room, he jumped down to the lower level then turned and almost jumped out of his shell when he came face to face with Raphael who had his arms folded and was looking rather suspicious.

"Yah!" cried Leonardo in shock on seeing his younger brother "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What were you doing in Mona's room?" Raphael demanded.

"We were just talking!" retorted Leonardo "is that a crime?"

"Just talking eh?" asked Raphael cocking his head on one side, his arms still folded.

"Yeah!" said Leonardo "that's all"

He walked past Raphael and took out his katana so he could do some more swordplay but Raphael was still suspicious, he looked over his shoulder at his older brother who started to swing his swords around.

"What else were you doing?" he demanded.

"What?" asked Leonardo not losing his focus as he swung his swords around, "I can tell you did more than just talk!" said Raphael.

"Jealous much?" asked Leonardo lowering his swords. Raphael went a little pink, but he shook it off and glared more at Leonardo.

"Fine" said Leonardo with a sigh, "I asked her if she wanted to go topside tomorrow night!"

Raphael crossed his arms "another test run?" he asked the glare never leaving his face. Leonardo started to get annoyed.

"Yeah!" he said "another test run! It's not a date or anything!" he crossed his fingers behind his back as he said those last few words.

Raphael raised an eyebrow but he stopped going on at Leonardo "fine" he said walking away and going to his own room.

Leonardo exhaled in relief that Raphael was leaving him alone "little does he know" he thought as he began to swing his swords around again.

The next day, everyone was resting from their first round of training. They had started with basic fighting skills; then sparring and then Mona had to do her training exercises in preparation for her tests.

Michelangelo was lying on the sofa with Klunk on his stomach.

Donatello was watching the TV and Raphael was using his weights.

Leonardo was waiting for Mona to come out of the washroom by the exit of the lair. She soon emerged pulling on her black fingerless gloves.

"You ready?" asked Leonardo "Sure" said Mona as she walked up to him.

Raphael saw them about to leave and called out to Leonardo. "Leo!" he called "Look after her!"

"I will Raph" said Leonardo nodding at his brother but before he turned to walk out of the sewer Raphael gave him the sliding his finger under the throat sign.

Leonardo rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked out of the lair with Mona. They made it to the garage and Leonardo climbed into the battle shell and started the engine.

Mona climbed inside as well and sat in the front seat. They then drove out of the garage and into the night.

As they drove along the streets towards Coney Island beach, Mona looked out of the window and thought how more exciting it was riding on the back of Raphael's Motorcycle.

The Battle shell was a cool vehicle but she thought the motorcycle was more fun.

As they drove along, Mona stared out of the window at the city as they sped along, looking at the lights of the tall skyscrapers in the early hours of the morning was amazing as they whizzed along.

Leonardo looked across to her as he drove and smiled and how content she looked.

After about forty-five minutes they arrived at Coney Island beach, Leonardo parked the Battle Shell and they got out.

"It's quiet tonight" he said as he shut the door and locked the truck. Mona nodded as she walked away from the Battle Shell and towards the beach area beyond the amusement.

It was a warm night and she could see the stars clearly over the sea, the moon was also full and was lighting up the sea making the ripples sparkle.

Leonardo watched as she walked over to the beach as if she was walking to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Seeing her walking in the light of the moon made his heart beat faster at how beautiful she looked.

He followed her down to the beach as she stepped down the stone steps and placed her scaly lizard feet onto the sand.

Mona felt a sense of amazement as she felt the silky sand between her toes, she had never felt the nice feeling of sand beneath her feet in over two years and it felt so nice.

She smiled as she felt a light breeze through her hair and across her scaly skin, the sound of the sea was like music to her ears as she started to walk towards it, it was a high tide but the sea rolled steady and calm.

Mona looked back as Leonardo was walking behind her. "It's so calm" she said "no-one else around...it's just perfect"

"I knew you'd like it" said Leonardo, "you know...here brings back a few memories"

"Really?" asked Mona.

"Yeah" said Leonardo "We came to Coney Island Amusement Park because there was this highly intelligent but childlike Nanobot tearing it up" "Nanobot?" asked Mona.

"The Nanobot was created as part of a government project by Dr. Marion Richards" said Leonardo "but somehow it escaped Dr Richards lab and it quickly ran into a criminal known as Harry the Pickpocket who was selling broken toys and conning people out of their money"

Mona looked up at Leonardo as he told the story.

"Using Harry's broken toys, the Nanobots created a body and adopted Harry as its father" Leonardo continued "Harry then decided to use it to break into stores and steal valuables, we managed to defeat it once when it tried to break into April, but then it returned and broke Harry out of Prison, and kidnapped Dr Richards, he then came to this amusement park and tore up the place, building himself into a giant monster robot with many of the rides you see up there"

He pointed to the amusement park. Mona looked up and tried to imagine what the robot looked like tearing up the place.

"We managed to defeat it again, thanks to Donatello's quick thinking" said Leonardo "but it was kinda sad really, the Nanobot wanted a family, but it was victim of bad parenting by that goon Harry he's behind bars again thank goodness, but we still felt sorry for that poor robot"

"Shame" said Mona softly, "poor thing" "yeah" said Leonardo sadly.

Mona then looked across to the water, it looked so beautiful under the bright moonlight and the way it shimmered, it looked like it was calling to her, calling to her to come and walk into its cool embracing waves.

She walked over to the water and began to dip her toes in it.

Leonardo watched as she started paddling in the sea then walked a little further into the water until it was halfway up her calves. Mona sighed as she felt the cool water around her feet and legs; it felt so refreshing and calming.

She walked further into the water until it was past her knees, Leonardo watched she walked further into the sea, as he did, he felt an urge to join her, he took his katana swords off his back and placed his feet into the sea, as he did he sighed at how cool it was and how nice it felt between his two toes.

Leonardo then saw Mona walk further into the sea until she was up to her waist and was waving her hands in the water around her, seeing her in the water in the moonlight and her scales shining; she looked so beautiful, the way she moved her arms and the water rippling around her.

Mona turned to Leonardo as he started to wade towards her, "have you ever swam by moonlight?" she asked.

"A few times" said Leonardo "well, mainly when trying to solve mysteries or hide from enemies, hardly ever for leisure"

"I've been swimming by moonlight before" said Mona "I was at a friend's house and we were having a house party, that was a pool though, not the sea"

"Cool" said Leonardo, "You wanna swim?" asked Mona "the waters fine". "Sure" said Leonardo. Mona smiled at Leonardo "catch me if you can" she said, she then dived into the water and disappeared beneath the gentle waves. Leonardo chuckled then dived in after her.

**So Leonardo's taken Mona out on a date! I wonder how it'll go? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Raphael's getting jealous! Oh dear! **


	42. Chapter 42

******Note:****Credit to Shadowmjl, Chip903 and Raphael's Sis1 for their ideas.**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Colours in the sky**

Mona swam under the water and used her tail to propel herself through the water; the water looked so clear and amazing as she swam, with the moon beams shining through.

She wanted to stay down there for as long as she could before she felt the need to come up for air.

Meanwhile, Leonardo swam behind her, watching her move gracefully through the water.

As he watched her move, he thought not only was she graceful at her fighting and leaping across the rooftops but that she swam with beauty. Her hair flowed behind her and her tail propelled her along.

He found it almost hard to keep up with her, but he soon did, and he felt this sudden urge to swim around her, he swam under her then did a flip over her back then around her again.

Mona flipped onto her back as he swam over her and she smiled at him before she used her tail to propel herself away from him and down further towards the seabed.

Leonardo smirked playfully then chased after her and tried to swim around her again, as he did, his legs brushed against her back, he felt guilty as his knees touched her, but Mona smiled again at him before swimming further away from him.

Leonardo swam after her again and then swam in front of her blocking her from going any further grinning.

Mona smiled again, but her chest started to ache and she swam up to the surface to take a breath. She reached the surface taking a breath and throwing her hair back.

Leonardo resurfaced next to her. "Wow" he said "you're a good swimmer"

Mona smiled, "Swimming was another exercise I did as well as my martial arts, it helped keep me toned and flexible" she said.

She grinned at Leonardo playfully "want another go at swimming underwater?" she asked "think of it as '**Follow the Leader**' underwater".

"Sure" said Leonardo winking. Mona smiled at him "Raphael told me you enjoy that game" she chuckled before taking a deep breath and diving underwater.

Leonardo took another breath and swam after her. Mona swam down lower towards the seabed as far as she could go.

Leonardo swam after her and tried to catch up with her so he could swim around her again, watching her swim and seeing her hair, clothes and body move so gracefully, he couldn't fight his urge to swim around her.

Even though he was a humanoid turtle he still had some turtle characteristics in him, including trying to attract a female.

The way he swam around her in circles and moved as if he was doing a dance underwater, he was trying to court her turtle style, but Mona, naive to his intentions thought he was playing and continued to swim away from him and circle him.

As a human she couldn't have performed her graceful movements but with the help of her tail she was able to execute certain moves.

As she swam around Leonardo again, she grinned playfully, Leonardo also grinned as he started to chase after her.

Mona then executed another flip underwater but she soon stopped and looked up at the surface as she saw bright flashing colours above the water.

She looked at Leonardo who had also stopped swimming and was looking up at the surface of the water.

Mona swam to the surface and looked up out of the water to see a whole display of fireworks being let off!

Leonardo resurfaced next to her and looked at the flashing lights in the sky.

"Whoa!" he said in awe "amazing!"

Mona nodded "they're so pretty!" she said "yeah" said Leonardo not taking his eyes off the exploding colours in the sky.

"I wonder whose letting them off?" said Mona as she watched the many streams of coloured lights go off into the sky before exploding into fiery flowers above their heads.

"We're lucky to see this!" said Leonardo "they don't often have fireworks out here unless it's Fourth of July"

Mona looked around and saw the fireworks were being let off by some young people on the beach who were also having a barbecue.

"They're coming from over there" said Mona pointing towards the young people on the beach letting off the fireworks.

They were cheering as they watched the fireworks go off into the sky, she wasn't sure why they were there but she guessed they were having a sort of summer party or celebrating something.

She looked up at the fireworks as they exploded above her head, the ripples in the water made the reflections sparkle; it was one of the most amazing things she had seen.

She had seen many things in her life, but she had never seen anything like this. She looked across to Leonardo who stared at the sky with the look of awe on his face.

"It's amazing" he said "Just amazing"

"Yeah" said Mona "pity the others have to miss this, they would have loved this"

Leonardo nodded, "Mikey would love this" he said.

Mona looked back at the fireworks as they started to get more and more frequent and soon the whole sky was filled with the exploding lights and flowers.

As the firework display started to come to a close, the last few that got let off were some really large rockets and they were huge sparkling flowers that lit up the whole beach, then leaving sparkling trails before they hit the water.

Leonardo and Mona then heard the young people on the beach cheer applauding the end of the display.

"Wow" said Leonardo "that really was something you don't see everyday"

Mona nodded, she then shivered a little. Leonardo noticed her shiver.

"You ok Mona?" he asked with concern. "I'm ok" said Mona "just a little cold, I guess watching the fireworks, I didn't notice it"

Leonardo then felt a little cold himself, he wasn't aware due to watching the firework display, "maybe we should head back to the battle Shell" he said "I think there are some towels in the back, we have those just in case our missions involve water or if it's really cold"

"Ok cool" said Mona.

Leonardo then gave Mona a cheeky look "I'll race you back to the shore" he said pointing over to the shore and where he had left his katana on the sand which was a bit of a way away seeing how far they swam out.

"Ok" said Mona "ready...set...go!" she then dived under the water as Leonardo did and began to race to the shore.

Leonardo held his breath and swam as fast as he could; Mona swam next to him and used her tail to propel along.

She swam alongside him for a little bit then started to speed up until the water started to get shallow.

Mona then put her head up for air as her knees and hands touched the wet sand.

She looked behind her and saw Leonardo resurface, "you win" he declared.

Mona smiled at him. "You're not a bad swimmer Leo" she said "for a humanoid turtle"

Leonardo laughed at her humour. "Your tail does certainly help you along" said Leonardo looking at her tail as Mona started to stand up from the wet sand.

Mona waved her tail about, "When I was mutated, I was shocked I had a tail, but after a while I started to get used to it realising it did help me along, such as using it as a weapon, for balance and to swim faster, even though it did feel weird, like having an extra limb" She shivered again as she felt the wind blow over her.

Leonardo stood up from the wet sand then picked up his katana, "let's get back to the Battle Shell" he said "before we both catch a death of cold"

"Good idea" agreed Mona as they both walked as quickly as they could to the battle Shell.

They soon made it to the Battle Shell and went into the back to dry off before they started off home.

Leonardo opened the back doors and Mona hopped in first before Leonardo got in after her. He then found the towels and handed one to Mona so she could dry off.

"I'll have to wash my clothes when we get back" she said looking at her dripping wet ninja clothes.

Her loin cloth was clinging to her legs and tail and it felt really cold.

Leonardo dried himself off and got into the front seat "ready when you are Mona" he said.

Mona thought he was lucky he didn't wear clothes or have hair, it was a lot easier for him to get dry. Unlike her, her clothes and hair were dripping wet and her hair felt tangled and it was filled with seaweed and sea salt.

"Ready" said Mona after drying herself as best she could and got into the front seat.

"Ok" said Leonardo as he started the engine and began to drive home. He had also turned the heating on full blast to warm them up, and it felt really nice after it had started to get cold outside.

After a while, they both made it back to the lair.

When they returned, Raphael was still punching his bag.

Donatello was in his medical room/lab and Michelangelo was on the sofa eating a pizza.

They couldn't see Splinter anywhere, but they guessed he was in his quarters.

"You wanna use the washroom first?" asked Leonardo "you need it more desperately than I do" as he spoke he held up a clump of her seaweed encrusted damp hair

"Thanks Leo" said Mona giggling at the state of her hair.

"Did you enjoy yourself Mona?" asked Leonardo

"I did" said Mona "very much"

Then before Leonardo could say anything else, she hugged him around the neck then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Leo" she said as she pulled her lips away from his cheek "you're a real friend"

Leonardo had felt his heat beat faster as Mona embraced him then kissed him, he thought for a moment he had attracted her, but as soon as she said the word "friend" he felt his stomach plummet in disappointment. He didn't show it, but he merely smiled, his face going a little pink from the kiss.

"I'm glad you had fun" he said.

"Thanks again" said Mona smiling at him before turning away towards the washroom.

As she walked to the washroom she thought about Leonardo and how he had been so good to her, "he's like...like the big brother I never had" she thought "always watching out for me, helping me with my meditation and training".

She went into the washroom and got into the shower, as she turned on the hot water she sighed as she felt it touch her scaly body, "ahhh..." she sighed as she let the water rush over her like a waterfall covering her in its embrace.

"The turtles have all been so sweet to me...Donatello's so smart and really sweet to talk to, so calm and thoughtful, Michelangelo..." Mona chuckled a little as she thought of him "yeah, he's like a little brother, so funny and never fails to make me laugh"

She then thought of Raphael "the tough guy of the group" she thought "tough, strong and fearless, but always thinking of others" she felt her heart pound a little as she thought of him, and the fun they had together riding the shell cycle, running topside or just hanging out with the other turtles.

As she washed her hair, she thought about Master Splinter, April and Casey and thought about how they had been so kind to her too.

"I don't know what would have happened to me if I had never met them, but I feel so lucky...so lucky and grateful" she thought as she rinsed her hair.

Meanwhile, Leonardo stroked his cheek where Mona had kissed him feeling a sense of pleasure but also disappointment.

He had hoped he could show Mona he had feelings for her but it hadn't worked in the way he planned.

He sighed but he still felt a sense of pleasure and happiness from where she kissed him.

He walked over to where Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa with Klunk and sat next to him.

"Heya bro!" said Michelangelo cheerfully;

"hey" said Leonardo softly as he flopped on the sofa.

"You and Mona go anywhere nice?" asked Michelangelo "Yeah" said Leonardo "I took her to Coney Island beach"

"Coney Island!" cried Michelangelo causing Donatello to look up from his computer. "Coney Island!" cried the brainy turtle "the place where we fried Nano!"

"The beach next to the amusement" said Leonardo. "We went swimming in the sea under the stars, then fireworks were let off above the sea by some young people having a party on the beach"

"Nice!" cried Donatello "wish we'd been there! That must have been a sight to see!"

Leonardo nodded and rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa. "Sure was" he said "a real sight to see"

"Did you have fun?" asked Donatello. Leonardo nodded, "yeah" he said "we did"

Donatello raised an eyebrow as he studied his older brother's voice and his face. He could tell his brother was disheartened but he didn't know why.

"Are you ok bro?" he asked, "you seem a little disheartened"

"What makes you say that?" asked Leonardo his head snapping up to look at his brainy brother.

"You seem kinda sad, I can tell it in your voice" said Donatello "I thought you'd be hyped after seeing something beautiful" Leonardo sighed as Donatello said the word 'beautiful'.

The fireworks above the sea were beautiful, but there was something else he considered beautiful, and one that had been with him as he admired the fireworks.

"It's nothing" said Leonardo "I'm just tired"

Donatello looked unconvinced and was about to say something else when Mona came out of the washroom. "Leo!" she called "the bathrooms free"

Leonardo jumped up from the sofa "thanks Mona!" he called, he looked at his two younger brothers.

"I'm just a little tired" he said "I'm gonna have a shower, then maybe take a nap before Splinter calls us out for our second lot of training"

"Ok bro" said Donatello and Michelangelo together, they then watched as Leonardo walked to the washroom, but not before he glanced across to Mona as she walked over to a ladder leading up to the upper level of the lair where her bedroom was.

Donatello raised an eyebrow then looked back to his computer; Michelangelo shrugged and went back to watching the TV whilst Klunk purred on his lap.

Meanwhile, Mona climbed up the ladder and into her bedroom rubbing her hair dry with a small towel on her head, unknown to her, Raphael watched her go upstairs.

When she and Leonardo had come in, he had been punching his bag and had never stopped to rest.

But he had stopped for a few seconds to get his breath back and he saw Mona smile at Leonardo and hug him close, he hadn't heard the dialogue that exchanged between them, but he had seen Mona hug Leonardo then kiss his cheek.

Seeing it made his heart stop in panic and his stomach plummet "No..." he whispered.

**Well, Leonardo and Mona had fun! Watching fireworks whilst swimming in the sea. **

**Oh dear! Raphael saw Mona kiss Leonardo, what will he do now? Find out in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Thoughts and Feelings**

The next day, Mona sat opposite Master Splinter in the training room doing her one to one daily meditation with him.

Throughout the weeks she had been living with the turtles she had been having these one to one sessions with Master Splinter to help clear her mind and her anger and banish the nightmares.

After killing three of her rapists, she had felt closer to feeling peaceful again, but she was still very angry.

Splinter was very understanding and he did everything he could to help Mona with her meditation. He was pleased with the progress she was making so far as she had had no nightmares

Mona breathed in as she concentrated on her meditation, Splinter sat opposite her and breathed with her, he could feel calming vibes coming from her, he could tell she was peaceful, but he did fear that she would start feeling angry and the bad vibes would come.

"Remember what I taught you my child" he thought "try and keep a happy memory in your mind as you meditate"

Meanwhile the turtles were in the kitchen having their breakfast, Raphael was staring at his plate where he had a couple of pancakes covered in syrup, but he had hardly touched them.

He looked up at Leonardo who was staring into his mug of coffee quiet as a mouse as well as fiddling with his fork over his own plate of pancakes.

After witnessing Mona kissing his older brother Raphael had spent half the night worrying, even though he had seen Mona kiss his older brother, she had only kissed his cheek.

After seeing the kiss he had felt his soul get crushed but he tried to tell himself that Mona had only kissed his cheek and Leonardo hadn't said anything about Mona being his mate.

The other thing that was baffling him was why was Leonardo looking quiet and disappointed after getting kissed by Mona last night, he had hardly spoken a word since getting up for breakfast. He thought Leonardo would have been grinning and happy, but he wasn't.

Raphael wondered whether Leonardo had had something planned that night but it didn't work out, maybe he was trying to win Mona that night but it hadn't worked the way he planned.

Raphael secretly hoped it hadn't worked, since meeting Mona and getting to know her, he had felt deeper feelings for the lizard lady.

He had enjoyed the time they spent together and he believed Mona was a rather beautiful mutant, and he wanted to show his feelings for her, but was not sure how.

Now he knew for a fact Leonardo had feelings for her also, he started to feel determined, he decided to try again on winning Mona.

But he knew he couldn't make Mona love him, if she chose Leonardo or any of his brothers at that, he would be crushed, but he knew in the end Mona had to make the choice.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before" he thought "I really enjoy her company, she's such fun to be around and I've found we have a bit in common, we've had fun together too, but I want to do more, show her more...show her my feelings...but if she's starting to fall for Leo..."

He sighed and stared at his pancakes again narrowing his eyes "I'm not giving up" he thought with determination "I will keep trying...but if Mona is falling for Leo...I'll have no say...but it will break my heart if she chooses Leo...or any of my brothers for that matter"

Meanwhile Leonardo stared at his coffee; he placed his fork down and lifted his finger to his cheek where Mona had kissed him.

Feeling her lips on his cheek was like one of the best things he ever felt. Her lips felt so soft, like the petals of a rose.

He had also loved the feeling of Mona's arms around him when she hugged him and thanked him for the outing they went on, he had had his hopes up that his 'date' with her had worked, but he had felt his heart sink with disappointment when she said he was a friend.

He placed his hand down and picked up his fork before taking a bit of pancake and chewing on it dreamily.

"I had fun last night with her" he thought "If only I could tell her how I really feel about her, but will it scare her away? I don't know. We've spent time together, training, going topside, meditating, hanging out, everything, I can talk to her like a friend...or even as a sister, but what can I say or do to show her I love her...? I don't want to scare her away or be too forward"

He sighed and looked at his coffee, he then looked at Raphael and started to remember how protective Raphael was getting over Mona, especially during training, he would often look like he would pounce on him or his other brothers if he believed Mona was getting overpowered, even though it was harmless training.

"I know how protective Raphael can get over us in battle, but it was harmless training, he kept looking as if he was gonna jump up and get between us if he thought Mona was gonna be hurt" Leonardo thought. "There's no doubt about it, Raph is showing feelings for Mona..."

He looked down at his food again as his mind continued to wonder. "I will not give up" he thought "I will try and win Mona...I'd do anything for her, my katana blades will protect her, I will make her so happy...I can only try..."

Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Donatello were hungrily eating their pancakes and noticed both Raphael and Leonardo were being really quiet and deep in thought.

"You two ok?" asked Donatello with a mouthful of pancakes bringing both older turtles out of their daydreams.

Both Raphael and Leonardo looked up a little startled. "What?" they said together. "You're pretty quiet this morning" said Donatello.

"Slept rough" said Raphael "me too" said Leonardo yawning as he spoke. "Right" said Donatello. He could tell that they both were disappointed or sad about something, but he decided not to say anything, especially in front of Michelangelo.

Just then the doors to the lift leading out of the lair opened and April and Casey arrived. "Hey guys!" called April, she was holding a flyer in her hands and was looking rather excited.

The turtles looked up and saw the couple walk in.

"Heya!" said Michelangelo cheerfully.

"Hey April!" said Donatello.

"heya guys" said Leonardo.

"Hey April! Casey!" called Raphael.

As April and Casey appeared, Leonardo and Raphael decided to put on fake smiles for their friends despite what they were feeling within.

"You ok?" said April "We got something to show you!"

"What is it?" asked the turtles together.

"Where's Mona and Splinter?" asked Casey.

Donatello pointed to the sliding doors of Splinter's quarters, "Master Splinter's giving Mona one to one meditation sessions to help her with banishing her night terrors" he said.

"How are they going?" asked April looking concerned, she and Casey knew all about Mona's night terrors.

"They seem to be going fine" said Donatello "Mona says she finding it easier to sleep and her nightmares are less frequent now"

"That's good" said April.

"Yeah" said Casey "so you think she's doing ok?"

"Seems to be" said Donatello. "So what have you got to show us April?" asked Leonardo.

April grinned, "This!" she said, she placed the flyer on the table and showed the turtles who all leaned in to have a look. Then their eyes widened in amazement and joy at what they saw.

The flyer was advertising a Charity Costume Ball in one of the top Nightclubs in New York.

"Cool" said Michelangelo "A party! Music, dancing, food...booze!" his eyes lit up and sparkled in excitement "can we go? Can we? Please!" he begged as he looked at Leonardo pleadingly who looked back at the flyer then up at April and Casey.

"Well" he said "if it's a costume ball, we might be safe from detection"

"Live a little Leo!" said Michelangelo "it'll be like Halloween! Everyone will be in fancy dress; we'll just look like the other people there, all in costume and having a good time"

Raphael looked at the flyer and thoughts began to swim through his head.

"It looks like fun" he said "We don't get to do this often, we only get to do this stuff at Halloween" as he read the flyer he began to think about Mona and her dancing and how maybe he could try and court her at the dance, little did he know that Leonardo was thinking the same thing as he looked at the flyer over his brother's shoulder.

Just then the sliding doors opened and Splinter and Mona came out.

As soon as Mona saw April and Casey she smiled. "Hey guys" she said. "Hey Mona" said April, she then saw Mona's outfit.

"Whoa Mona" she said "that's one cool outfit" "Isn't it" said Casey

"Thanks" said Mona, "I made it, out of some of the clothes you gave me"

"Cool" said April "you look really well...sexy...Sexy...but deadly!"

Donatello and Michelangelo giggled.

"Thanks" said Mona giving a little twirl showing off her full outfit.

"Love the flowers" said April "and the loincloth looks great too!" Mona smiled again.

"So what brings you here?" asked Mona "indeed" said Splinter "you two look excited"

Leonardo showed Splinter the flyer for the Costume Charity Ball. Splinter raised an eyebrow looking thoughtful and Mona's eyes lit up.

"Wow" she said "A costume ball!" "This does look rather exciting" said Splinter.

"Come on guys!" said April "it'll be fun!"

Splinter rubbed his chin as he looked at the flyer, "I have to say" he said "even though it is a risk walking amongst the humans, I believe this may be an exception if the humans will be in costume and if you stay safe and look after Mona"

The turtles and Mona looked excited.

"We'll look after each other" said Leonardo "especially Mona"

Splinter smiled "I trust you can" he bowed to Leonardo how bowed back. "We'll make sure she comes to no harm" said Raphael.

"Awesome!" said Michelangelo happy Splinter was agreeing to letting them go "Dancing! Music! Booze! Food! It'll be great!"

"It's not gonna be hard to choose a costume though" said Donatello "we're already in costume to the humans"

The turtles agreed. "I'll get to show off some moves!" said Michelangelo excitedly "and it's not even Halloween!"

"It's the first time in two years that I'll have been to a nightclub" said Mona, "I can't wait"

"And you'll get to dance with us!" said Michelangelo standing next to Mona and putting an arm around her.

As he did Raphael and Leonardo looked annoyed.

"It's this Saturday" said April "I can get tickets for us all"

"Ok" said Donatello walking over to his computer and picked up the box with the cash they had taken from the fallen Purple Dragons pockets in it, he took a large wad of cash out of it and handed it to April "you think this'll cover the tickets?" he asked.

April smiled "Thanks Donnie" she said "that'll be fine"

"So what have you chosen for costumes?" asked Michelangelo "not sure yet" said April "I think I got a chest in the apartment with some fancy dress stuff in, I'll find something"

"I'm sure you'll find something" said Leonardo.

"Yeah" said Raphael, Casey Jones then looked at Raphael and nodded his head to the side.

Raphael could see he had something behind his back. They walked away from the group as they talked about the Charity Ball.

"Hey Raph!" said Casey cheerfully but also quietly, "how's the cologne working?"

He handed Raphael another bottle of cologne. Raphael thanked his friend but then looked sad.

"What?" asked Casey studying Raphael's look.

"Its great cologne Casey" said Raphael "but I think it's not working the way I hoped"

"Whaddya mean mate?" asked Casey.

Raphael looked across to Mona, "well...Mona has noticed the cologne I wear, and actually, so have my brothers" he went a little pink, "she even mentioned when we were riding the shell cycle the other night that she loved the smell"

"So why do you think it's not working?" asked Casey. He knew about Raphael's crush on Mona and had given him the cologne saying it would help attract her to him.

Raphael looked over to Leonardo, "because Leonardo took Mona out last night and when they returned, I saw her kiss his cheek" he said.

Casey's eyes widened in shock. "I'm worried Mona's falling for Leonardo" Raphael added as Casey looked over to Mona who was laughing along with April as they talked more about the Charity Ball and making plans.

"You sure about that?" asked Casey.

"I dunno" said Raphael looking at his feet "I saw her kiss his cheek, then she went to the washroom, but before you came in, Leonardo was looking disappointed, I don't know if he was disappointed he didn't get to kiss Mona fully or whatever, I have no clue, but if he had managed to court Mona, he wouldn't be like that"

"Well what does that tell you buddy?" asked Casey "Maybe Mona hasn't chosen him, that kiss may have been for gratitude"

"She hasn't done it to me though" said Raphael.

"What's stopping you from kissing her mate?"

"I can't do that!" cried Raphael, his eyes widening "I could scare her away! I don't want to be too forward, and I'm guessing Leo's doing the same thing!"

"Come on dude!" said Casey "if you really like Mona...well...love her, show her! Sweep her off her feet! Show her how you feel! If you don't you'll miss out!"

Raphael said nothing but he looked at Mona and his heart raced at how beautiful she looked.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before Casey" he said "You and April have something special...and when I saw you together, and the day you got married, I secretly wished I could meet someone who I could love...and love me back...I guess my brothers felt the same way...but until Mona came into our lives, I thought there were no other mutants like us, let alone females"

"If you think you still have a chance, go for it!" said Casey "if you love Mona, you would fight for her! If Leo hasn't won her yet, you should get in there while you still can! Maybe this Charity Ball may be a good place for you to show how you feel!"

Raphael looked at Mona again. "Maybe you're right Casey" she aid "I can only try...I can do my best"

"That's the spirit Raphie boy!" said Casey patting him on the shell "go for it!"

**Looks like Leonardo and Raphael are gonna try and court Mona...may the best turtle win!**

**Wow! A Charity Ball! I wonder how that goes! Find out in the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry about the chapter being a day late, it was an awful day yesterday. Shadowmjl and I went to his guitar lesson and there had been heavy rains causing floods! We got through the flooded roads but then we had to drive home. Even though the rain had stopped there was traffic everywhere and we were stuck for three hours! NIGHTMARE! We finally made it home but we were exhausted so we ordered pizza and watched 'True Blood' then I just went to bed! Hopefully I'll get some chapters up daily now...again if all goes well! **

**But anyway, that's enough about me, enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Night off**

When Saturday Night came, everyone waited in the garage by the Battle Shell ready to go to the Nightclub.

Michelangelo was so excited it was hard for him to keep still and Raphael was getting annoyed by his constant fidgeting.

Splinter stood before them and tapped his stick, "I want you all to be careful tonight" he said seriously "look after Mona and if there is any trouble, come straight home, you know how dangerous it can get if the humans know what you really are"

"You can count on us Master Splinter" said Leonardo "We won't do anything stupid"

"Good" said Splinter "I shall be waiting for you to return"

Mona smiled at Splinter thinking it was funny the way he lectured his sons sometimes like naughty children.

"You'll be ok on your own Master Splinter?" she asked.

"I shall be fine Mona" said Splinter "I'll get to watch my soaps in peace"

Mona laughed "heaven eh?" she asked. Splinter laughed and nodded.

"April and Casey should be here by now" said Raphael.

"They'll come" said Mona as she ran her fingers through her hair "they called just five minutes ago saying they were on their way" she held the shell cell she had in her hand.

Leonardo looked towards the garage door and as he did, he heard a knock.

"That must be them" said Raphael, Michelangelo opened the garage door and sure enough there was April and Casey.

April was wearing a sexy army girl outfit and Casey was wearing blue dungarees, a blue sleeveless jacket and was wearing a different mask to his usual hockey mask.

Everyone gasped when they saw the costumes, "whoa!" said Leonardo "Looking good April!"

April put a tough girl attitude on and pointed at Leonardo "You don't speak unless spoken to, turtle!" she barked trying not to get the giggles "now drop and give me twenty!"

Everyone laughed and Leonardo instantly got down and started doing push ups.

"I'm just kidding!" said April "get up!" Leonardo jumped up laughing.

"Cool costume Casey!" said Michelangelo "Lemme guess! You're Rick Taylor from Splatterhouse!"

"That's right Mikey!" laughed Casey.

"I knew that!" said Raphael "You suit it!" "Thanks!" said Casey.

"Ok" said Donatello "everyone ready?" he started the engine in the battle shell and everyone instantly jumped in the back.

"Ready!" said Michelangelo "we all are" said Mona.

Donatello then grinned "then let's be off!" he said.

"Have fun" said Splinter waving to them as they jumped into the back of the battle Shell, "have fun and be careful"

"We will!" shouted everyone as they closed the back doors and waved to Splinter.

"See you later" they called as Donatello drove the Battle Shell out of the garage and into the city to get to the Nightclub.

Splinter watched as they disappeared into the streets then sighed contently "peace at last" he said with a smile as he went back to the lift to go back to the lair.

When they got to the nightclub there was a huge queue of people in different costumes, there were cowboys, Indians, pirates, animal outfits, characters from films, TV shows and video games and many others.

Donatello parked the Battle Shell in a dark alley around the back and they jumped out and joined the back of the queue.

As they joined the queue, they stood behind a couple of men dressed like Jack Sparrow from _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ and Frank Castle from _**The Punisher**_, and three women who were dressed like Marilyn Monroe, Princess Peach from the _**Mario **_Games and Trinity from _**The Matrix**_.

"Hey nice costumes!" said the man dressed as Jack Sparrow.

"Thanks" said Michelangelo "you too!" the women giggled at the turtles and the one dressed as Marilyn Monroe grimaced a little at the turtles at how realistic they looked "wow...they look so real!" she said.

Michelangelo blushed at the comment although Mona felt a little worried.

"At least we're convincing enough" said Donatello.

"There are loads of people in costume" said April "you're no different" she handed them all their individual tickets so they could give them to the doorman at the front.

After about ten minutes they got to the front of the queue and handed their tickets to the doorman.

As they handed their tickets over, the doorman, a large muscular man with black hair and sunglasses eyed them then said "nice costumes" before letting them inside.

As soon as they walked in they were instantly blasted by some dance music playing. The whole nightclub was dark and filled with flashing lights and lasers and people in costumes dancing.

The bar was also packed with some of the partygoers and the bar staff were also in costume.

Instantly everyone went over to the bar and ordered some drinks.

Michelangelo was already starting to dance and move to the music as he ordered some beer.

Donatello because he was driving settled on some soda whilst April ordered some wine.

Casey got a beer and Leonardo and Raphael bought Mona a drink each as well as got a vodka each.

Mona was surprised when both older turtles produced a white wine each to her.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile, although Leonardo and Raphael gave each other daggers with their eyes.

April laughed at the way Leonardo and Raphael were treating Mona with their attention not knowing what they were really thinking underneath.

"Looks like their trying to spoil her" she said, Casey nodded, "well they both like Mona" he said, he then looked worried "I just hope there aren't gonna be any problems"

April looked at her husband then back at Raphael and Leonardo. "You mean they both like Mona? Like love her?"

Casey nodded, "Raphael's been wearing cologne, he asked me to get him some hoping to court Mona, and he told me Leonardo's trying to win Mona's affections, in fact he saw her kiss him on the cheek after he took her topside for a few hours"

April looked worried "yikes" she said "I just hope whoever Mona chooses, they take it like gentlemen"

"I hope so" said Casey.

After a few minutes of drinking, the turtles decided to start dancing.

Michelangelo was already on the dance floor near them and was already tearing it up with two twin women dressed as Kitana and Mileena from _**Mortal Kombat**_ and a man dressed as The Joker from _**Batman**_.

Soon a hip hop song began playing and Michelangelo really started to tear up the dance floor, he got on the floor and began break dancing.

Raphael rolled his eyes but he started clapping for his baby brother.

Donatello and Leonardo also clapped and Mona was impressed and how Michelangelo could break dance.

In fact a lot of people on the dance floor clapped and cheered as the young turtle did spins on his head and shell as well as did some lifts and jumps.

Mona sipped her wine and tapped her feet in time to the music as she watched Michelangelo.

When the song ended Michelangelo jumped to his feet and bowed as people clapped and cheered for him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said as people continued to cheer and clap "No no, you're too kind!" Mona clapped and laughed.

Then another song came up and Mona recognised it as _**All Star**_ by _**Smash Mouth.**_

At once everyone on the dance floor began to jump and dance around the dance floor and sing along.

The turtles started dancing along to the song and Michelangelo pulled Mona onto the dance floor with him.

Casey and April also joined them and they danced wildly as well as sang along to the lyrics.

Michelangelo started break dancing again, then Raphael joined him, everyone clapped and cheered as they watched the two turtles pull off amazing dance moves on the floor.

After _**All Star**_ finished other song came up that they knew, '_**Jump**_' by _**House of Pain**_.

Instantly everyone went wild again and clapped. "Come on New York City!" shouted the DJ as the lights flashed around the place "Get out your seat and jump around! Jump Around!"

As the Lyrics "_**Jump, Jump, Jump**_" blared out of the speakers everyone started jumping in unison.

Mona looked across to Michelangelo who was really going crazy with dancing, as long as she had known him since living with him, his brothers and Sensei he was always a party animal but here he was tearing up the dance floor.

Leonardo had seemed to let his hair down and was laughing and dancing, as Mona had always seen him focused in his training and meditation, the only times she saw him relax was when they were not training but even when Splinter let them rest between sessions Leonardo still loved to practice.

Just then a _**Breaking Benjamin**_ song blared out and the turtles cheered and went wild.

"Wow!" said Donatello "this DJ has a good mix of music!"

"You can say that again Donnie" said April as she danced near him, "he's a good one too!"

Donatello laughed and grabbed her hands and started to dance with her.

Casey looked a little annoyed as he danced next to Michelangelo, "that green nerd stole my wife!" he laughed.

Mona clapped and danced between Leonardo and Raphael who mimed the words as they filled the club.

As they continued to dance, more songs blared through the speakers, including some rock music by _**Korn**_, _**Rob Zombie**__, __**Linken Park**_ and many more.

Raphael went wild when '_**Trash**_' by _**Korn **_and '_**Dragula**_' by _**Rob Zombie**_ was played, as did Mona, Michelangelo started doing air guitar and Leonardo, Casey and Donatello began head banging.

"Pity Splinter's missing out!" shouted Michelangelo over the music

"Don't worry about Sensei Mikey" said Leonardo "He'd hate this, again he's complain about the noise"

"you got that right Leo" said Donatello. Raphael nodded as he continued to head bang to the music and Mona did an air guitar and threw her hair about.

**OK, alright! I really wanted to write about the turtles rocking out! Come on! I bet you wanted to see that!**

**But the nights not over yet! What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**A Moment like this**

As the night went on, everyone was having a great time, and everyone had a dance with Mona.

Donatello and Mona did a little dance to '_**Dancing in the Moonlight**_' by _**Toploader**_.

Leonardo managed to get Mona for a few minutes to dance to '_**Bring me to Life**_' by _**Evanescence**_.

Raphael got to dance with Mona to _**Nightwish**_'s '_**Wish I had an Angel**_' and Michelangelo got to swing Mona around with '_**In the Shadows**_' by the _**Rasamous**_.

April and Casey even got to dance with Mona when some songs they enjoyed came up. April and Mona danced together and pretended to sing along to '_**Jump for my Love**_' by _**Girls Aloud **_and _**Nickelback**_'s'_**Rockstar**_'.

Now everyone was sitting at the bar getting their breath back as the DJ played some less intense dance music.

Leonardo had gone outside for a few minutes to cool off, Donatello was drinking endless glasses of water because he was so hot and bothered and Michelangelo was resting his chin on his hands smiling at the fun they had earlier.

April and Casey were also cooling off with some glasses of water and Casey had taken his Terror Mask off because he was sweating so much.

Raphael was looking rather sad, even though he and Mona danced to a song they both liked, the DJ hadn't played a song he thought felt right.

He looked across to Mona who was holding her glass out to Donatello who poured her some water, then up at the DJ again as he was playing a pop song he didn't recognise.

"If he plays another song, maybe a slower one" he thought hopefully "I may ask Mona if she wants another dance"

Just then, it was as if the DJ had read his mind then he changed the song, "and now here's a slow song for all you lovers out there! A little _**Leona Lewis**_!" he then played a song Raphael recognised.

It was '_**I See You**_' by _**Leona**** Lewis**_ from the Movie '_**Avatar**_'. He wasn't a fan of Leona nor the movie it came from but he did hear that song before on the radio once and he found it quite relaxing and the lyrics weren't that bad either.

_**I see you**_

**_walking through a dream_**  
**_I see you_**  
**_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_**  
**_Now I live through you and you through me_**  
**_Enchanting_**  
**_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_**

He turned to Mona and held his hand out to her, "you wanna another dance Mona?" he asked.

Mona looked at Raphael and smiled, "sure thing" she beamed. Raphael smiled and took her hand; they then went onto the dance floor.

_**I see me through your eyes  
living through life flying high  
your love shines the way into paradise  
so I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
**_

As they did, many couples were on the dance floor holding each other close and swaying in time to the music.

Mona felt herself get warm as she stood opposite Raphael and placed her hands on his shoulders, Raphael also felt himself get hot as he placed his hands on her waist and they began to move together.

_**You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
**_

From their table near the bar, Casey, April, Donatello and Michelangelo watched as Raphael and Mona danced together.

"Wow! Go Raphael!" said April.

Casey gave a thumbs up to Raphael as Mona's back was turned, causing the red masked turtle to grin happily.

"I knew it!" said Michelangelo "Raphie boy loves Mona!"

"They make a cute couple" said Donatello as he sipped his water.

_**I see me through your eyes  
living through life flying high  
your love shines the way into paradise  
so I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
**_

As the song continued, Mona felt this urge to get closer to Raphael; she moved her hands lower over his shoulders, under his arms before resting them behind his shoulders and got closer to him.

Raphael felt his heart beat faster as he pulled her closer, he could smell a soft rose perfume coming from her hair and body and Mona could smell the cologne he wore. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms more around him.

_**When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
to the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
Evermore  
**_

Soon they began to waltz around the dance floor as the song speeded up; Mona looked up at Raphael and into his eyes seeing behind the violent and hotheaded ninja a sense of gentleness and passion, a soft side underneath his hard shell.

Raphael did the same and seemed hypnotised by her eyes; he could see that beauty and fire within them, a fire of happiness and excitement and maybe, just maybe if he looked a little harder, something deeper, something stronger than any other emotion she had felt, the way they shone and gazed into his, he thought he could see something that showed that she felt something for him, as he felt something for her.

_**(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
**_

As the song drew to a close, Raphael and Mona started to get a little closer to each other's faces, hypnotised by the fire in each other's eyes and the moment of them being close together.

As they got closer to each other, Casey and April leaned in to watch, "Go on Raphie boy!" said Casey grinning "show her how much you love her! Go on mate!" April smiled dreamily and clutched her hands as she watched the two dancing mutants.

Michelangelo's eyes went wide and he grinned as well as he watched his older brother and the lizard lady's lips get closer, "Go on Bro!" said Donatello shaking his fists in anticipation and grinning "this is your moment!"

_**I see you**_

Raphael closed his eyes as his lips got closer to Mona's, Mona did the same.

But before they could connect at the lips, Raphael felt someone shove him and knock him sideways and Mona cried out in shock as she felt a cold beer spill over her front.

They both looked up in shock at a drunken man dressed as an American Football Player.

Raphael glared as he saw red at the guy spilling his beer over him and Mona.

"You are so dead punk!" he growled lunging towards the drunken man.

At their table, Donatello face palmed at the scene, Michelangelo's jaw dropped, as did April and Casey's.

"Dammit Raph!" said Donatello seeing Raphael lunge for the drunk man, "What a hothead!"

"Poor choice Raphael!" said Michelangelo.

Donatello and Michelangelo instantly jumped up and went over to stop Raphael from punching the drunken man's lights out.

Mona was also trying to stop Raphael as well as grimacing at the fact she was covered in beer.

Donatello grabbed Raphael and pulled him back before a fight could begin.

"Calm down bro!" cried the purple masked turtle "it was an accident!"

The drunken guy was terrified of the wrathful turtle but Michelangelo quickly told him to scarper which he did.

"He's not worth it bro" said Donatello "he's just some drunk idiot!"

Raphael looked furious "who spilt his beer all over Mona and I" he growled.

He then looked over to Mona who was trying to clean herself up, "you ok Mona?" he asked.

Mona nodded "I'm ok, thanks" she said.

April then came over, "here, I'll help you clean up" she said, she then took Mona to the bathroom to help get her cleaned up.

Raphael looked in the direction where the drunken man had disappeared and glared at his moment with Mona being spoiled.

**Man! Raphael and Mona almost kissed there! Until that guy spoiled the moment!**

**NOTE: I know I used a Leona Lewis song for the little moment Raphael and Mona have, but I felt the song fit them perfectly, with Mona being once human but then her life being dramatically changed for the worst until the turtles found her and helped her find family, love and peace again as well as a new chance in life. I also thought it kinda symbolized her seeing beauty in herself again even though she's a mutant.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	46. Chapter 46

**WARNING: Contains bloody violence, injury and strong language.**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Last Two**

A few hours later, everyone decided to start heading home. The nightclub was still full of people but the Turtles, Mona, April and Casey decided it was time to go home as they were tired.

As they left the club and walked towards the Battle Shell, Donatello offered to drop April and Casey off at their shop. "That would be great Donnie" said April "thanks"

They all piled into the Battle Shell and Donatello reversed it out of the alleyway before driving away. In the back, Michelangelo was swallowing several times due to his ears being blocked up by the loud music.

Raphael was still looking annoyed by the drunken man spilling beer all over him and Mona and ruining their moment.

Leonardo was looking really tired and couldn't stop yawning whilst Mona looked out of the windows at the back of the Battle Shell.

They finally got to April's shop and April and Casey got out.

"Thanks guys" said April "hope you had fun tonight!" "We sure did!" said Michelangelo.

"See you later guys" said Leonardo waving to April and Casey.

"See you lot later" said Casey "sleep well!"

"You too Casey, April!" called the turtles and Mona together "see ya!" April and Casey then walked into the shop and waved from the glass windows.

Leonardo and Michelangelo then shut the back doors of the Battle Shell and Donatello started the engine to get back to the lair.

Mona climbed into the front seat and put her seatbelt on, as they drove along, the streets seemed to be quiet except for some people walking home from places they had been whether it was restaurants or nightclubs or wherever they had been to spend the evening.

Mona looked dreamily out of the window, she thought back to the party and thought about the fun they had, and also about how she and Raphael had almost kissed until that drunken idiot had destroyed the moment.

She looked over her shoulder at Raphael and saw how tired he looked.

"I wonder if he really likes me?" she thought, "I don't think I'll ever forget that moment...but did he mean to try and kiss me or was that just a spur of the moment? Is he embarrassed about it? Or did he really want to kiss me?"

She looked back to the front of the Battle Shell as her thoughts wondered. As she did, she saw some activity outside a shop ahead.

"Donnie!" she said in a loud whisper tapping his arm, Donatello looked across to Mona "What?" he asked.

"Ahead!" said Mona "slow the Battle Shell down, I think I see some gang activity!" Donatello instantly put his foot on the brakes and the Battle Shell slowed down.

The other three turtles in the back noticed the Battle Shell was slowly down and they instantly looked up, they were really tired after drinking and dancing, but after noticing the Battle Shell slowing down they were instantly jerked awake and fully alert.

Donatello slowed the Battle Shell right down until he was in first gear and saw ahead there was a gang of Purple Dragons standing outside an antique shop about to rob it.

Mona's eyes narrowed, "Gang activity" growled Raphael looking over Mona's shoulder from the back.

"I may be tired" said Leonardo "but I'm never too tired to fight criminals"

"I agree" growled Raphael taking out his sai. Leonardo looked at Raphael and narrowed his eyes and nodding before walking to the back of the Battle Shell.

Donatello stopped the van and discreetly parked it in the shadows; He then climbed into the back of the Battle Shell with his brothers and Mona. "So how do we do this?" asked Michelangelo.

Leonardo gritted his teeth and drew his katana, "follow me" he said. He opened the doors of the Battle Shell and the others followed him.

Leonardo led the group behind some cars and they hid in the shadows as they started to get closer to the group.

Leonardo listened in to what they were saying, Mona moved next to him and also tried to listen in as well as see who was outside the shop.

As they analysed the group, Mona saw two men standing with three other men and two women.

Mona narrowed her eyes as she studied them, she then saw one of them was tall and skinny with a purple Mohawk and another was a young gangster with long black hair and a floppy fringe.

Mona's eyes widened when she saw them and her blood began to boil, "no fucking way!" she growled. Leonardo looked down at her.

"What is it?" he asked, "two of those men" snarled Mona "the one with the Purple Mohawk and the other with the black hair and floppy fringe, they are the last two men who raped me!"

Leonardo's eyes widened and he took a look at them, he then recognised them from his vison as two of the men who raped and tortured Mona.

The other turtles saw the gang and heard what Mona had said. "Those two bastards there were the ones who raped and tortured Mona?" growled Raphael "they won't see the end of tonight!"

"You can say that again Raphie boy!" said Michelangelo taking out his nun chucks, "ditto!" said Donatello, "shush!" hissed Leonardo.

The other turtles went quiet although Raphael was annoyed at being shushed.

Mona glared angrily at the gangsters as they got ready to rob the shore.

Leonardo then unsheathed one of his katana and handed it to Mona, "you ready Mona?" he asked, Mona nodded with determination in her eyes as she took the katana.

"Thanks" she whispered. Leonardo looked down at Mona, "after having that vision the other night of your attack, I swore to help you avenge those who did you wrong..."

"Thanks Leonardo" whispered Mona.

"Ok brothers" said Leonardo "on my signal...we attack" "Ready" said Donatello as he pulled out his bo staff.

The other turtles readied their weapons just as one of the gangsters got ready to throw a brick at the window.

"Now!" commanded Leonardo as he jumped out of the shadows and the other turtles and Mona followed him.

The Purple Dragons almost jumped out of their skins when they saw the turtles appear.

"It's the freaks!" shouted one of them "and there's an extra one too! A lizard!" Mona gripped the katana in her hands as her blood boiled.

"You weren't thinking of robbing that store were you?" snarled Leonardo, the Purple Dragons glared back at the turtles then pulled out guns.

"Cowards!" growled Raphael "using guns to defend themselves!"

"You're gonna regret interfering with our business freaks!" cried the leader, a black haired dreadlocked man.

The Purple Dragons then began shooting at the turtles and Mona who all sprung into action, jumping all over the place to avoid the rain of bullets. They all swung their weapons about at the gangsters who recoiled in fear.

Leonardo and Mona used their swords to slice through the guns, Donatello and Michelangelo used their weapons to knock the guns out of their hands and Raphael threw his sai at a couple of gangsters and impaled them through the arms making them drop their guns.

As they fought, five gangsters fought back but two others being cowards ran for their lives.

Mona was disgusted that two had run in pure cowardice but she drew her attention to the gangster she was fighting, who was the man with the purple Mohawk.

The gangster fought her with a machete and tried to knock the katana out of her hands but she fought him easily.

As they clashed blades, Mona snarled at the gangster who smirked at her, "you think you can win Whore?" he asked as he slammed his machete into her katana then before Mona could push the blade back, the gangster pulled out a small knife and stabbed her in the upper arm!

Mona screamed in agony and dropped the katana, then the gangster slashed her face making her fall.

On hearing her scream the turtles turned to look in shock. "Mona!" shouted Leonardo "NO!" shouted Raphael.

Donatello instantly saw red and threw his Bo staff at the gangster, but he ducked and the bo staff hit the wall.

"Ha!" shouted the gangster triumphantly as he stood over Mona, "you're going down Freak bitch!"

"Get away from her!" shouted Leonardo as he ran towards him with his katana

"You will not fucking touch her!" shouted Raphael punching the gangster he was fighting in the face before leaping over to help Mona. Mona gritted her teeth against the pain and looked down at her arm.

Where the gangster had stabbed her, blood was pumping out at an alarming rate and she could feel sticky blood run down her face from where she had been slashed.

Donatello instantly ran over to assist Mona and look at her wounds whilst Michelangelo who had also seen red when the gangster had slashed Mona down.

"Are you ok Mona?" asked Donatello as he studied her wounds then took off his mask to wrap around her wound, "That one on your arm's pretty deep!"

"I'm ok Donnie" said Mona grabbing his hand to reassure him, "I'll be ok" she looked at Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael who had cornered the gangster but were also fighting off the other gangsters who came over to help their comrade.

"You coward!" shouted Leonardo "thinking you can strike a warrior when they're down! You have no honour!" the gangster fought back with his machete and bowie knife the smirk never leaving his face.

Raphael glared hoping to wipe the smirk off the gangster's face, he instantly took out one of his sai and threw it at the gangster, it impaled his hand and pinned him to the wall!

The gangster yelled in agony as he was pinned to the wall, then Raphael punched him in the stomach.

The other gangsters all cried out in horror and they ran away cowardly, but the gangster with the long hair and floppy fringe wasn't so lucky as Leonardo grabbed him and yanked him back before he could scarper.

"You're not going anywhere rapist!" he snarled.

Mona glared, "those are the last two of the gang who attacked me!" she growled, "help me up Donatello..." she whispered to Donatello "I want them to see me before they pay the price" Donatello nodded and helped her up.

They walked over to the gangsters and Mona glared angrily. "The last of the rapists who ruined my life" she growled.

Donatello looked at her arm and was worried about the amount of blood that soaked through his mask.

Mona wasn't bothered about the pain, she stared at her rapists and determination filled her heart to make them pay for their crimes.

She looked over to the man with the Mohawk who was still gasping with pain at being impaled through the wrist. She gripped the katana in her hands as she walked over to him.

"Bitch!" spat the dying gangster "You fucking bitch!" Mona slapped him across the face, "shut up!" she snarled.

She then grabbed his face and made him look at her, "Bastard..." she snarled, "look at me! Take a good long look at my face!" the gangster looked into her eyes, "Take a really good look! Do you recognise me at all?"

The gangster spat in her eye, "fuck you freak!" he spat, "you're just a freakish whore!" Mona recoiled at being spat in the eye, the turtles looked disgusted.

Mona grabbed his throat again. "You think you don't recognise me huh?" she asked. "Fuck you!" spat the gangster.

Mona then saw red and took the katana, she then drove the katana through his lower chest and stomach making him cry out in agony and start to choke up blood.

"You sure you don't remember a young woman in a pink dress...one you kidnapped...raped...tortured and rubbed reptile poison into her wounds and face!" she spat.

The gangster looked at Mona and his eyes widened, "No!" he cried.

"YES!" Spat Mona, "I am the very woman! The very woman whose life you ruined! NOW YOU PAY!" she pulled the katana from his chest making him yell in agony, then swung the katana slashing his throat and killing him.

As she did, blood splattered across her face, the gangster then fell dead, hanging by his hand impaled in the wall "Rest in shit...fucker!" Mona snarled.

Mona the turned slowly to the turtles and looked at the final gangster who struggled in Leonardo's grip.

"You whore!" shouted the gangster you'll pay for this!" Leonardo grabbed his throat and squeezed it making him choke. "Shut up!" he spat.

Mona then smirked, "you are the last..." she whispered. "Fuck!" cried the gangster terrified, "you can't be!" "I am!" growled Mona.

She stroked her cheek "you took part in the rape and torture of the young woman known as Monalisa Freeman! You destroyed her! Ruined her! And now she is back for vengeance!" she stared at the eyes of the terrified gangster.

"Now...You shall pay for your crimes...Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent...as were the rest of the gangsters you worked with..."

Mona walked over and pulled his flick knife from his pocket, she then got really close until she was right next to his face. She then whispered in his ear, "Rot in hell...you rapist!"

She then stabbed the flick knife into his shoulder making him cry out in agony, then Mona stepped back and slashed the rapists throat with the katana, like she did with the previous one, finally achieving her quest for justice.

**So Mona finally found her two last rapists and made them pay for what they did to her! But is she gonna be ok after being stabbed? Find out in the next chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Peace**

Mona swung the katana with a quick swipe making the blood fly off, she then exhaled in satisfaction, Leonardo dropped the dead rapist who crumpled in a heap at his feet.

"At last..." Mona whispered "I am at peace...I have tasted my revenge...tasted justice for myself and my family's suffering..."

She looked down at the fallen rapist, "rest in shit...!" she growled.

She lowered the katana then looked at her bloody arm angrily, it was stinging like crazy and her arm felt really sticky with the sweat and blood.

Raphael glared at the bodies as he and Michelangelo began rummaging through the pockets looking for cash.

"Good riddance" Raphael growled. Mona looked up at him and smiled then looked at the other turtles, "thanks..." she said "If it hadn't been for you I would never have found those bastards"

"It's our honour Mona" said Leonardo bowing to her.

"We better get back guys" said Donatello, "someone must have heard the commotion and I gotta tend to Mona's wounds"

"Ok Donnie" said Leonardo "we better get rid of these bodies" he said, he picked up the dead black haired gangster then carried him over to a large trash bin.

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Raphael stuffed the Mohawk gangster into another trash bin before covering it with rubbish.

Donatello lead Mona to the Battle Shell, "Don't worry" he said "we'll get your wounds cleaned"

"Thank you Donnie" said Mona, she gripped her arm and massaged it as she felt it sting. Donatello took her into the back of the van and began to examine her wound on her cheek.

"It's a nasty scratch Mona" he said "but you'll be ok...those bastards didn't destroy your pretty face"

Mona smiled at Donatello blushing. She looked towards the back of the van where the other turtles were starting to pile in. As they climbed in, they crowded around Mona and looked at her wounds.

"Are you ok Mona?" asked Raphael and Leonardo together, they then looked at each other in annoyance.

"I'm ok" said Mona placing her fingers on her cheek, "I'll patch her up back at the lair" said Donatello as he jumped into the front seat and started the battle shell before driving back to the lair as fast as he could.

When they got back to the lair, Splinter was sitting on the sofa sipping some saki whilst watching the end of his soap operas.

As soon as he heard them come in he stood up, carefully put down his saki and muted the TV.

He then walked over to the entrance and saw his sons and Mona return, "good evening my sons and Mona" he said "did you have a nice time" he then saw Mona's bleeding cheek and arm and his eyes widened.

"Mona!" he cried "what happened!" the turtles looked a little worried when they saw Master Splinter's face at Mona's injuries.

"We can explain Master Splinter" said Leonardo.

Splinter's eyes narrowed a little he then went to Donatello's medical room where Donatello helped Mona onto the bed. As she sat there, he took off the purple mask he had used to bandage her arm and threw it in the sink to wash later.

The other turtles and Splinter stood nearby worried as Donatello analysed Mona's wounds.

"So...can you tell me what happened Leonardo?" asked Splinter. Leonardo sighed and began to tell Splinter about what happened whilst Raphael and Michelangelo watched as Donatello examined Mona.

Donatello cleaned the blood off Mona's arm and face with a disinfected cloth, Mona winced a few times at the pain but then sighed contently.

"Does that hurt?" asked Donatello as he wiped the stab wound in Mona's arm.

Mona shook her head, then Donatello's eyes widened in shock, "Impossible!" he said.

"What?" asked Raphael leaning in worried, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Splinter also looked at Donatello spoke.

"Mona's wounds are already healing!" said Donatello. He looked up at Mona with wide eyes.

Mona looked down at her arm and she could see the wound was still looking rather nasty but it had stopped bleeding and was showing signs of healing. Everyone else looked at the wounds and their eyes widened.

"Whoa man!" said Michelangelo, Leonardo just stared with his mouth open.

Splinter looked up at Mona, "it seems you have a more rapid healing than the average human...or mutant..." he added looking at his sons and himself "and we wonder why"

Mona looked at her wounds again then at Splinter. "I kinda realised I could heal quicker after a Purple Dragon gangster shot me in the leg" she said as she lifted her leg and showed them a bullet wound that had healed but was scarred.

"I managed to get away and hide and I bandaged it, I then fell asleep, after I woke I realized my wound didn't feel painful, I removed the bandage and found that it had healed, then a couple of days later, it was completely healed except for scarring"

"Wow" said Donatello almost entranced by what he was hearing "Amazing!"

Raphael rolled his eyes at how excited Donatello got whether it was something technical or medical he hadn't seen before.

"I don't know why I can heal quicker" said Mona "I always guessed it was something to do with my mutation...but I didn't know how" Donatello looked thoughtful then turned around to a desk near the bed.

He then began to rummage through the drawers until he pulled out a small syringe.

"Mona" he asked, "with your permission...can I take a sample of your blood?"

Mona nodded "of course" she said. Donatello walked over with the needle.

"What are you doing Donnie?" asked Raphael.

"I'm gonna try and find out the DNA of what kind of reptile Mona mutated into" said Donatello.

"Well she's a lizard" said Michelangelo.

"Yes" said Donatello "But what kind of lizard and what was in that DNA that those gangsters rubbed on Mona's face and wounds? With this sample I may be able to find out"

"Right" said Raphael, Mona gulped at the needle, "Just relax" said Donatello as he positioned the needle into Mona's arm.

Mona looked away and Raphael placed his hand on hers as Donatello placed it into her arm. Mona winced as Donatello withdrew some of her blood.

"Sorry" said Donatello sheepishly as he held up the syringe with the blood in it, "I'll start running a few tests" he said "But I think I may be able to find out what's in the blood and DNA, it'll be able to tell what kind of reptile DNA is in Mona" he took the blood sample back to his desk and put it in a small tube.

He then turned back holding a bandage and a plaster that he placed on Mona's wounded arm and her cheek.

"Thanks Donnie" said Mona stroking the plaster. "I can only do my best" said Donatello.

Mona thanked him and slid off the bed. As she did, Splinter looked at the turtles.

"I suggest now you all go and rest" said the rat "I plan some more training in the morning"

"Yes sensei" said everyone as they bowed to him and began to leave the medical room.

Splinter bowed back then looked at Mona "Except you Mona" he said "I wish to speak with you"

Mona felt a little worried "Yes Master Splinter" she said.

The turtles also felt a little worried about what Splinter wanted to talk to Mona about, but they all bowed to Mona and said goodnight to her.

Mona said goodnight to them and the turtles left the medical room to go to their rooms.

Splinter then turned to Mona "come with me, child" he said walking out of the medical room and to his quarters.

Mona followed Splinter to his quarters, then Splinter walked over to the small table and lit the candle and incense and sat down.

"Please" he sat motioning to the area opposite him so Mona could sit down.

"Master Splinter" Mona said softly looking at the floor; she bowed to the rat before sitting opposite him. "I know what you wish to talk to me about"

"What do you think I want to talk to you about?" asked Splinter gently.

"About what happened tonight on our way home" said Mona, "About finding the Purple Dragons, and finding the last two of my attackers..." Splinter placed his hands on Mona's. "I am not angry about that Mona" he said.

Mona looked up at him, "no?" she asked, Splinter shook his head, "We just saw some gangsters about to rob a store...and two of them happened to be two of my attackers"

Splinter nodded at Mona understanding her. Mona clenched her fists, "I know this sounds nasty Master...but now all my rapists are six feet under...I feel I can rest in peace..."

Splinter squeezed Mona's hands, "I understand Mona...I felt the same when we finally defeated the Shredder and avenged my fallen Master Yoshi" he said, "but this is not what I wished to talk about"

Mona looked at him, "What is it you wish to talk about?" she asked.

Splinter let go of her hands and sat back on his heels.

"I wish to talk to you about your final tests before you join my sons on their missions" said Splinter. Mona's eyes widened. "Final Tests?" she asked.

Splinter nodded, "a couple of days ago" he said "I spoke to our friend Casey about having the final tests be held at his Grandmother's farmhouse in the country"

"You mean I'll have to do my final tests soon?" she asked, Splinter nodded, "I have been monitoring your progress for many weeks now, and I feel you are ready"

Mona gulped, "you think?" she asked.

Splinter nodded, "I believe you are ready Mona" he said "You have shown great progress, and I believe you are ready to begin your final tests"

Mona felt nervous, but she nodded, "ok Master..." she said.

"Now..." said Splinter "I suggest you sleep for now...we shall we visiting Casey's Farmhouse this weekend and we shall do your tests then"

"Ok" said Mona softly, still feeling worried. "I want to do you proud Sensei"

Splinter placed his hand on Mona's cheek, "And you will" he said "You'll do well" Mona smiled, happy that Splinter was confident in her, "You will do well" Splinter continued "And I believe in you"

Mona bowed to Splinter "I will not let you down master" she said. Splinter smiled at her.

"Get some sleep my child" he said "tomorrow, we shall prepare you fully"

"Ok master" said Mona as she walked out of Splinter's quarters to her own room.

She walked over to the ladder leading up to the upper level and climbed up. As she reached the upper level, she saw Leonardo standing outside his room.

"Leo" Mona said in surprise as she saw her friend standing outside his door, "you ok?" she asked.

Leonardo nodded, "I was just wondering what Sensei wanted to talk to you about"

Mona looked back at Splinter's quarters. "He wanted to talk to me about my progress in training"

"Oh?" said Leonardo, Mona nodded, "I think he'll tell you and the others tomorrow, but he said that in a week we'll be going to Casey's Grandmother's farmhouse to do the final test...whatever that will be" she bit her lip, "I'm kinda nervous"

"You'll be ok Mona" said Leonardo "with all the training Sensei put you through, you will do well"

"I hope so" said Mona, she then looked towards her room, "well...I'd better get to bed, Splinter said he was gonna do more training with me tomorrow to help prepare me"

"Ok" said Leonardo, he then looked at Mona's arm, "how's your arm?" he asked looking at the bandage.

"Its fine" said Mona, "it doesn't seem too hurt anymore...thanks" she then walked to her room.

"Well...goodnight Leo" she said "It was fun tonight..." "Sure was" said Leonardo as he watched Mona wink at him then disappear into her room

"Goodnight Mona" he said smiling as he thought how beautiful she looked.

**So it seems Mona can heal a lot faster! All will be revealed why soon enough! **

**Looks Like Mona's gonna be doing her final tests soon before she officially becomes a Ninja Lizard Lady!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Final Preparation**

As the week went by, Splinter put Mona through a lot of rigorous training to prepare her for the test ahead.

As well as doing all the different exercises for strength, flexibility, stealth and defence, she had to spar with him and the other turtles with her fans as well as with a bow and arrows.

After training, there were times Mona felt she wanted to collapse with exhaustion, but she kept going, and it got easier after each session, she felt stronger, more confident and ready to take on anything that was thrown at her.

The turtles encouraged her and cheered her on as she did her exercises.

Donatello was amazed at how quickly Mona's wounds healed and just two days after the Purple Dragon attack, her wound had healed fully when he removed the bandages.

He hadn't been able to do much on the blood test because of training with Mona but he had placed the blood in a small refrigerator hoping to do the tests when they returned from the farmhouse.

Finally the day had come for them all to go to Casey's farmhouse in Massachusetts.

Whilst Casey and April sat in the front to drive to the farmhouse, Mona, the turtles and Splinter sat in the back where they wouldn't be seen by the public and with their supplies. Mona sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest feeling worried.

"Are you ok Mona?" asked Michelangelo noticing Mona's nervousness.

Mona nodded, "Just nervous about the tests"

"What are you most nervous about?" asked Michelangelo.

"Just failing or that I'll chicken out or something" said Mona.

"You'll be fine" said the young turtle, "Master Splinter wouldn't be doing this if he thought you weren't ready"

Mona looked at the rat and hoped he was right, "Master Splinter is a very wise rat" whispered Leonardo "Very wise indeed"

Mona smiled at Leonardo, she then yawned, "the motions making me a little sleepy" she said.

"Get some sleep Mona" said Leonardo "We still have a way to go"

"Ok" said Mona, she then began to lay down on the floor of the battle shell, Leonardo then walked over and sat next to her, "you can lay your head on my leg if you want" he said

"Thanks" said Mona as Leonardo positioned himself so Mona could rest her head on his leg "you're really kind"

Raphael felt his blood boil as he watched Leonardo let Mona sleep on his leg; he walked over and picked up a blanket which he draped over Mona's body so she wouldn't be cold.

He then sat next to Mona and watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

Splinter looked at the two older turtles as they watched over Mona.

He had noticed the two older turtles ad been competing for Mona's affections and it did worry him; he had seen they had taken Mona out on dates and they had both been giving her a lot of attention.

He knew they both liked her but he hoped that if one of them won Mona's affections that the other would stand down and accept her decision.

After a couple of hours they arrived at the farmhouse, Raphael gently shook Mona awake, "we're here" he said.

Mona opened her eyes and looked up. She could see the sun shining through the windows of the battle shell.

She sat up and stretched, "thanks Raph" she said, Leonardo helped Mona to her feet and they all got out of the back of the Battle Shell.

Mona then looked up at the Farmhouse and the Barn next it. "Wow!" she said "This looks great!"

"Isn't it?" said Raphael "It's really quiet and peaceful here, and there's places to run and train...and think..."

Mona smiled as she felt the heat of the sun on her skin, "We come up here sometimes to train, or to rest, and we've had many adventures up here"

Mona smiled as she looked around the woodland and she started to feel a little at home.

"It reminds me of home a little" she said "where I used to live, there was a lot of countryside, my brothers and I used to run wild and play hide and seek or manhunt in the woods"

"We'll have plenty of time for exploring" said Raphael "and maybe..." he leaned towards Mona ear "we could take the shell cycle onto the long quiet roads and burn rubber!"

Mona giggled excitedly "I'd love that!" she giggled. Raphael smirked evilly, Mona giggled again as she found his smirk very sexy.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes and stepped over, "You're not planning to break any of Mona's bones by taking her on a joyride with that Shell Cycle of yours?" he said.

Raphael turned to Leonardo and growled, "You think I'm gonna hurt her? You've almost chopped her head off with those katanas of yours!"

Michelangelo and Donatello looked shocked as Leonardo and Raphael started to argue over Mona, Mona turned to the two turtles as they looked like they were about to start a fight and looked worried.

Even April and Casey looked worried, "er guys!" said Casey trying to get their attention, but Leonardo and Raphael pointed at each other and began arguing.

"She likes the excitement!" growled Raphael "She needs the training!" argued Leonardo, "That's why we're here!" Mona sighed "Guys!" she said "stop fighting!"

But the two older turtles were too busy yelling at each other to notice her.

April rolled her eyes and Michelangelo and Donatello sighed.

Splinter face palmed and decided to step in, "MY SONS!" he said loudly making both Leonardo and Raphael stop arguing and turn to looked at Splinter.

"I won't have you behaving like children before Mona's final tests! I expect better from you both"

Leonardo and Raphael looked ashamed, "you two will do 20 back flips each after you've unpacked the stuff from the battle shell" said Splinter.

The two older turtles sighed as well as gave each other daggers.

Mona, Michelangelo and Donatello followed April and Casey to the farm house.

Mona sighed as she saw the two older turtles start to unpack the battle shell under the watchful eye of Splinter.

"Don't worry Mona" said Donatello "Leo and Raph are often fighting, even though they are pretty close"

"If you say so" said Mona as she followed them into the farmhouse.

"Ok guys" said Casey "you lads can sleep upstairs where you've slept before, and Mona there's a small room in the back there for you"

"Thanks Casey" said Mona as she walked over to the door at the back of the room.

She opened it and had a look inside, there was a small single bed and some furniture, "cute" she said as she walked over to the bed and began to bounce on the mattress like a little child.

April peeked around the door and saw Mona sitting on the bed. "Like it?" she asked. Mona nodded and stood up.

"It's a cute room" she said walking over to the door, "You looking forward to your tests?" asked April.

"A little" said Mona, "I'm kinda scared too" "I can understand why" said April "Don't worry, you can trust Master Splinter"

Mona nodded "I do trust him" she said "But I still feel scared"

"You'll be fine Mona" said April "you have our support" Mona smiled "thanks April" she said "I do appreciate it"

April grinned, "Casey and I will be watching and encouraging you"

"Thanks" said Mona, she bit her lip, "maybe I should meditate so I can gather my thoughts and try and feel less nervous"

"Ok" said April "That sounds like a good idea, we'll be outside"

"Thanks" said Mona, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

April then closed the door and stood in the middle of the room. Casey was sitting on the sofa.

Michelangelo was standing at the window and Donatello was sitting at the table at the side of the room reading a book on Physics.

April walked over to Michelangelo and looked out of the window where she saw Leonardo and Raphael doing 20 back flips and Splinter clapping in time to their flips.

"I'm worried about those two" said April as she watched.

Michelangelo looked up at April. "I've noticed competitiveness between the two, trying to win Mona's affections" she said.

Michelangelo nodded, "Donnie and I have kinda noticed it too" he said "Raphael's made a really obvious attempt, we could smell the cologne on him and he's spend a lot of time with Mona, taking her on his shell cycle, running topside with her, and you saw he and Mona almost kissed at the Nightclub"

"Leonardo has taken Mona out as well, but he's never made any advances" added Michelangelo "But we have seen he's taken a liking to Mona"

April sighed and looked at Leonardo and Raphael who had finished their back flips and were kneeling on the ground taking their breath back whilst Splinter lectured them, she couldn't hear what he was saying but he was obviously telling them off for arguing in front of Mona.

"If Mona chooses one of them" said April "I wonder how the other will take it."

Michelangelo shrugged "Dunno" he said "If Mona chooses Leo, Raph will be heartbroken, even though he's a tough guy he does have a vulnerable side if he's hurt spiritually, Leonardo is better at controlling his emotions, but it will break his heart if Mona chooses Raph"

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens" said April "I just hope there won't be any trouble" Michelangelo nodded in agreement.

April walked away from the window and walked over to Casey.

Just as she was about to join him on the sofa Splinter walked in with Leonardo and Raphael who were sweating as well as carrying a few bags.

"Where's Mona?" asked Splinter.

"In the back room" said April "she said she was meditating to help calm her nervousness for the tests tomorrow"

"Wise choice" smiled Splinter, he then turned to the turtles, flashing a frown at Leonardo and Raphael.

"In an hour, I will need you all to set up the course for Mona's tests"

"Yes sensei" said the turtles all bowing the rat.

"Can we help in anyway?" asked April, "that would be helpful Miss O'Neil" said Splinter "we have a lot of work to do"

"we're on it" said Casey "Let's get started!" And everyone agreed.

**Looks like there's a lot of work to do before Mona begins her final tests, but will she succeed? Find out in the next chapter!**

**And it looks like everyone's noticing Leonardo and Raphael's competitive behaviour! Oh dear!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Note: ****Credit to Chip903 for his ideas**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**The Final Test**

The next day, Mona was up bright and early to begin her tests, even though she had meditated and slept preparing herself for the tests, she was feeling scared and nervous, worried about what was going to happen.

Last night before she went to sleep, Splinter had given a final talk to her to inform her what was to happen in the tests, even though he didn't give any full details, she had a basic idea about what she had to do, but she was still scared. She stood outside the farm house and faced the woodlands where she was to begin the tests.

She took a few deep breathes and gripped her closed fans, on her back she carried a bow and arrow, she knew there were gonna be targets in the woods that she would need to shoot and she hoped she could aim correct as she had to run and shoot.

She turned around and saw April, Casey and the turtles watching her.

"You scared Mona?" asked Donatello. "A little" said Mona.

"It's ok to be nervous" said Donatello "just take a few deep breathes"

Mona nodded, "I hope I can get through it without screwing up"

"You won't screw up" said Michelangelo "we believe in you!" "Yeah" said Raphael "we believe in you"

"We all believe in you!" said Leonardo, "I believe in you" said April "I believe in you" said Casey.

Mona smiled and took a deep breath, she then turned to Splinter, "are you ready now Mona?" asked Splinter.

Mona nodded but before Splinter could say anything else Mona suddenly heard Leonardo's voice.

"Mona!" he called "Wait!" she turned around and saw he was carrying a tiny silken amulet, it was a pinkish red and had white flowers on it along with some Japanese Symbols. Leonardo held it up before her.

"I almost forgot...I thought that..." he said going a little pink "You might need this..."

Mona took it and held it up, "what is it?" she asked, "It's an Omamori" said Leonardo "A Japanese charm, it'll give you good luck and protection"

Mona smiled at him. "You're so thoughtful Leo" she said, "I'm so glad to have you as a friend...a big brother almost..."

She tied the charm to her fans, "I'll keep it with me at all times..." she hugged Leonardo.

Leonardo hugged her close and whispered in her ear "You'll do well" he said "I know you will"

He then pulled away from her, but before he ran back to join his brothers he kissed her forehead, "Good luck..." he said softly.

Splinter smiled warmly at Leonardo then Leonardo turned and joined his brothers, Raphael glared at him, Leonardo glared back with the look of '_What?_' on his face.

Splinter nodded at the turtles giving them a signal to run off behind the farmhouse, he had told Mona the night before that they would be part of the test as well as Mona would have to fight them when they performed surprise attacks on her.

Mona looked at the charm then looked at Splinter "Yes I'm ready now" she said.

"Ok" said Splinter, you have to go through the woods there, and be ready for anything that comes at you, all around the farm house and back here, there are signs to guide you"

Mona nodded "yes sensei" she said.

"Ok..." said Splinter "Ready...set...GO!" he shouted.

Mona then sprung into action and began to run towards the woods.

She ran through the trees and took out her fans ready to fight, she looked around looking for danger, there were many trees and she knew that anything could be hiding behind them whether to would be targets she had to hit or the turtles waiting to jump out at her.

As she went through the forest, she began to hear noises, like the rustling of leaves and branches; she narrowed her eyes and bit her lip as she looked around.

Little did she know that with Donatello's help, the turtles and Splinter had set up cameras around the woods so Splinter, April and Casey could monitor Mona's progress on her tests through his laptop.

April looked a little nervous as she watched Mona on Donatello's laptop with Casey and Splinter.

"She looks nervous" said April "She's waiting for someone to jump out at her"

"She must use all her senses" said Splinter "I know she will do well, I have prepared her as best I can"

Mona narrowed her eyes as she continued to look around, she then saw some wooden targets appear, she instantly took out her bow and arrows and began to fire her arrows at the targets.

She concentrated hard as she hit the targets ran on through the woods.

Mona then realised some other traps were being set off as she ran, some nets and ropes appeared to grab her, but she managed to avoid them by jumping or ducking.

Some tripping ropes appeared but again Mona avoided them by leaping into the air and grabbing the branches of trees then swinging over them before hitting safe ground.

As she avoided the traps, April, Casey and Splinter continued to watch on the laptop.

April and Casey jumped and squeaked in fear but Splinter looked on contently. "Stay focused Monalisa" he said "You have been trained well, be confident"

April was still scared as she watched the Lizard Lady barely avoid the traps set in the forest.

She knew the next stage was going through a maze of sand dummies and the turtles would be hiding amongst them, "I hope Mona will be ok" she thought scared, Casey was looking just as worried and was biting his fingernails.

April then looked across to the last stage which was an obstacle course full of dangerous obstacles she had to conquer before she had to face the turtles a final time before Splinter could confirm she had passed the tests.

"Keep focused Mona" she whispered softly, "I know you can do it..." she bit her lip as she watched Mona clear the stage of booby traps in the woodland then walk over to the forest of sand dummies.

She remembered the turtles, her and Casey had spent hours putting them together and arranging them.

Mona stood before the forest of dummies and bit her lip, this was one where she really had to be aware.

She took out her fans and walked into the forest of dummies, "I know you turtles are in here somewhere" she whispered.

She stepped through the dummies and looked around, "come out come out where ever you are" she said in a sing song voice.

She then heard behind her one of the dummies move, she turned around and saw something green vanish behind one of them. Mona gripped her fan and focused hard.

She then heard a whistling sound and saw a sai flying towards her! She quickly ducked and the sai embedded in a sand dummy.

Mona gasped in shock and ran towards where the sai and flown from and saw Raphael's foot sticking out from behind one of the dummies.

She whizzed behind the dummy and shouted "BOO!"

Raphael jumped out of his skin and from behind the dummy and Mona used her tail to whip his backside. "Gotcha!" she said.

Raphael turned to face Mona with his remaining sai. "Good move Lizard Lady!" he said annoyed by her surprise attack on him.

Mona chuckled and held up her fan as he thrust his sai at her, at once his sai got caught in the gaps in Mona's fan and she pulled his sai out of his hand with the fan before standing on her tail and pushing him back with her feet causing him to go flying backwards.

She then leapt further into the forest of dummies.

As she went further she saw Donatello's bo staff appear out of nowhere and almost trip her, but she somersaulted over it and used her bow to whack him as she landed on her feet.

Donatello cried out at being whacked with the bow and Mona then used her tail to knock over a dummy making it land on him.

"Poor Choice Donnie!" she taunted before running further into the forest of dummies.

Mona then heard the sound of chains swinging and guessed Michelangelo was nearby. She held up her fans and got ready for Michelangelo to attack.

As she did, the young reptile appeared and swung his nun chucks "Booga Booga!" he shouted swinging his nun-chucks.

Mona chuckled "You're pretty noisy Michelangelo" she said, she then began to wave her fans in front of her face as if trying to hypnotise him.

"Whoa!" said Michelangelo as he watched Mona start to dance around with the fans.

Mona grinned as she knew the younger turtle was easily distracted, She then used that advantage to move closer to him then did a back flip knocking his nun chucks out of his hands then used her tail to whack him in the chin making him fall over backwards. "Gotcha!" taunted Mona as she leapt over him.

Michelangelo rubbed his chin as he watched Mona leap over him, "Whoa! I should have seen that coming!" Mona then ran a little further, she knew Leonardo was hiding somewhere and he would be tough being the most skilled of the turtles.

She placed her fans on her belt and took out her bow and arrow.

She positioned the arrow on the bow and looked around; she knew Leonardo was really skilled; she listened hard for any sounds of his katana being unsheathed.

She then saw something shining behind a dummy ahead. "There you are" she whispered, she then positioned the arrow where she saw the shining light and fired.

As she did, she heard a yell and a clanging sound as she heard the arrow hit something metal. She leapt over and took out her fans, she then saw one of Leonardo's katana embedded in one of the sand dummies and the arrow she had fired on the ground.

She then saw Leonardo who was looking rather alarmed as Mona leapt over to him.

"Gotcha!" she shouted as she swung her fans around, Leonardo held up his katana and blocked them, Mona landed on the ground and pushed her closed fans against his katana.

She then lifted her leg and tried to kick him in the stomach but Leonardo jumped in the air and avoided her kick.

He then pushed against her fans making her stumble backwards, but Mona recovered and did a roundhouse kick at the older turtle making him bend backwards to avoid her, but Mona used her tail to whack his feet and tripped him also making him drop his katana which she caught and pointed it at his throat.

"Whoa!" cried Leonardo "Touché!"

Mona smiled evilly and threw the katana in the air where it landed next to Leonardo's head and embedded in the grass.

She then winked "Ta Ra!" she said before leaping away and out of the sand dummy forest.

On the laptop, Splinter, April and Casey were impressed by Mona's actions in the sand dummy forest.

"Nice going Mona!" said April, "very well done" said Casey. "She has been working hard" said Splinter "Now onto the Obstacle Course of Death!"

He looked towards the obstacle course that was set up next to the farm house, and he, April and Casey put the laptop down and ran around to the side of the farmhouse to watch Mona go across it.

Mona came to the start of the course and took a few deep breathes trying to get her breath back as she looked up at the large course.

"Ah boy" she thought "this'll be tough...but...I can do this!" she bit her lip, secured her fans and bow and arrow then got ready to conquer it.

She saw she had to go through a field of spinning blades on poles, before going through an area of swinging spiked balls, then go across a thin balance beam across spikes, then climb up a thick pole before walking the tightrope over more spikes before making it to the end of the course.

From some bushes near the end of the course, the turtles looked nervous, "looking at that course is making me feel scared!" said Michelangelo.

"I'm nervous too" said Donatello "but we gotta believe in Mona"

Leonardo crossed his fingers and Raphael bit his lip looking worried for Mona, "be confident Mona" he whispered "you can do it!"

"Be confident!" said Leonardo. Michelangelo sucked on his bottom lip and grabbed Raphael's hand.

Raphael looked across to his baby brother and squeezed his hand, he could see Michelangelo was looking really scared for Mona and he felt the same. Donatello gulped and gripped his Bo staff in stress and Leonardo crossed his fingers tightly.

Mona took a few deep breaths then went for it!

She ducked and dived through the gaps between the spinning blades, she narrowly avoided the blades as she felt the breezes go over her scaly skin as she dived and moved through the blades.

She then made it to the swinging spiked balls and began to run through them, dodging and ducking them as they swung about. She almost caught her cheek on one of the swinging balls when she almost didn't dodge it in time.

Mona then made it to the end, where there was a flaming circle; she then jumped through it and somersaulted onto the balance beam (_April gasped in fear at that part_).

She then began to do cartwheels across the balance beam until she got to the tall pole she had to climb up.

Mona stared at the large pole then took off her belt; she then wrapped it around the pole and used it to vault herself up.

The turtles all crossed their fingers and cheered silently as she climbed to the top then they all felt terrified as Mona began to walk across the tightrope.

Mona looked ahead and kept her arms and tail out as she tried to keep her balance, she knew there were spikes below but she tried to keep her eyes ahead. Her stomach was churning in fear but she kept her cool as she tried to walk a little faster across the tightrope.

She soon made it to the end and looked down; the pole that was at the end was a thinner pole. She was so pleased she made it to the end.

She looked down then began to slide down the pole like a dancer twirling around it as she went. As she did the turtles were mesmerised at the way she slid down the pole.

When she made it to the ground she stepped away from the pole and walked over to Splinter who was leaning on his stick and watching her.

The turtles then knew that was their signal to come out of the bushes. They drew their weapons and jumped out of the bushes and surrounded Mona.

Mona almost jumped out of her skin as the turtles appeared; she quickly drew her fans and got ready to fight.

"The final part of your test" said Splinter in a low voice. Mona looked around at the turtles as they held up their weapons.

Mona narrowed her eyes and held up her fans ready to fight, "FIGHT!" shouted Splinter.

The turtles then aimed for Mona who began to fight back using her fans and her tail to defend herself. Like she did before in the forest of sand dummies and when she trained with them she fought them easily, disarming them of their weapons and tripping them up with her tail.

As she twirled around tripping Michelangelo (_who was the last turtle standing_) up with her tail she suddenly saw Splinter produce a crossbow and fire an arrow at her!

April and Casey gasped in horror as Splinter fired the arrow at her.

But Mona moved quickly and used her fan to slice the arrow in half!

April and Casey stood still in shock as Mona turned to Splinter and bowed to him. Splinter smiled and clapped causally, "Bravo, Bravo" he said.

April and Casey looked overjoyed but didn't know whether to clap and cheer or stay quiet but look overjoyed for Mona.

The turtles all stood up and brushed themselves down and put their masks on the right way as they had gotten wonky when they were knocked over by Mona.

Splinter walked up to Mona and bowed before her, "I am impressed Mona" he said "You have shown great skill, stealth and agility...I believe you are ready to join my sons"

Mona looked really excited, the turtles then began cheering and clapping, prompting April and Casey to start cheering.

They then looked at Splinter who turned to Mona again, "get yourself cleaned up and rested Mona" he said, "the ceremony shall be held tonight when the sun sets"

Mona nodded "Yes sensei" she said bowing to him before going into the farmhouse, April followed her then Splinter looked across to his sons.

"And you four" he said "get this course cleared up!" the turtles' eyes widened and they groaned but they bowed and said "alright Master" and walked off to dismantle everything.

"I'll help" called Casey as he jumped up to help "thanks Casey" called Raphael.

**Mona has passed the test! Hooray! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter when the ceremony is performed! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

**One of the Team**

When the sun went down, Splinter and the turtles prepared everything for the ceremony.

Splinter had set up a small table with a white cloth and sitting on the table were the War fans and the bow and arrows and he was knelt before it.

Also on the table were candles and incense, creating a peaceful atmosphere and there were candles around the area in the grass and it a couple of trees that were around them.

April and Casey sat at the side so they could watch the ceremony, and the turtles all knelt at the sides around Splinter.

Leonardo was next to Splinter on his right with Donatello next to him, and Raphael was on Splinter's left and Michelangelo sat next to him.

Mona meanwhile knelt opposite Splinter; she had cleaned her Ninja outfit and had a shower so she was clean and ready for the ceremony.

Splinter sat in silence as he looked at Mona, the turtles were also silent ready to begin.

"Monalisa" began Splinter "you have shown great courage and honour in your training, you have proved yourself to become a great Shadow Warrior, a true ninja, you fight with the strength and ferocity of the Samurai, but with the grace and beauty of the Geisha"

Mona felt herself go a little pink, she looked at the turtles who were all trying to contain their excitement at Mona finally joining them officially but they kept looking solemn.

Splinter then lifted a stick of lit incense and began to wave it over the war fans and bow and arrows whilst quietly chanting some sort of Japanese prayer, he said a few lines of the prayer then the turtles put their hands together, closed their eyes and chanted with him in unison.

He then finished and placed the incense back in its holder, the turtles finished chanting as Splinter finished.

"Your weapon..." said Splinter lifting up the war fans "as deadly as they are beautiful...the war fans..." Mona then held up her hands and held them flat so Splinter could place the weapons in them.

"With the War Fans, may you fight alongside my sons with stealth, grace and honor" he said as he placed the War fans in her and he then picked up the bow and arrows and placed them in Mona's hands

"And with the bow and arrow" he continued "trust your skills and your sharp eyes and you will not miss as you strike down the sneakiest of assassins" Mona smiled softly as she was handed her signature weapons.

"And finally, your official ninja band to crown you a shadow warrior of the Ninja Turtles" said Splinter, he turned to Leonardo.

"Leonardo" he said "proceed" Leonardo bowed to Splinter then stood up producing a long thick pink cloth very much like the masks he and his brothers wore.

Mona felt her heart beat like a drum as she watched Leonardo stand up and walk over to her, he then placed the cloth around her head like a headband and let the ribbons drape elegantly over her shoulder.

Mona then saw on the end of the ribbons was some Japanese Symbols in black stitching.

Leonardo then sat back next to Splinter and the old rat continued with the ceremony, he then smiled at Mona.

"This ninja mask symbolises your joining of the Ninja turtles" he said "that you are now one of the team and family, may you bring honour and strength to the team and fight alongside them, protecting them, defending them and honouring them until death takes you?"

Mona bowed to Splinter "I promise Sensei" she said.

Splinter bowed back then looked up at her. "Welcome to the family...an official member...and great Shadow Warrior and Ninja" he then took a breath "My daughter"

He bowed again and this time, the turtles bowed to Mona. Mona felt tears prickling her eyes as she watched them all bow to her.

April and Casey who were still watching at the sides also bowed slightly to her.

"She must be so proud" said April as a single tear fell from her eyes.

Splinter then rose from the ground and stood up, he then helped Mona up.

The other turtles also stood up, they were so happy that Mona was officially one of the team now that they were finding it difficult to hold in their urge to run over and hug Mona.

Splinter smiled at Mona again "I hope you can be happy with us Mona" he said "I know we can never replace your family but..."

"It's ok" said Mona as a couple of tears fell from her eyes "I am honoured to be part of your family...you've been like a father to me...and your sons...like brothers...and friends...Thank you...all"

Splinter got a little teary eyed as Mona spoke, so did April who wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

The turtles then crowded Mona and instantly began cheering and hugging her, "we got a new team member!" cheered Michelangelo "A new member, a new member!" he hugged Mona close "I always wanted a big sister!"

Mona blushed and almost coughed as she felt the air getting squeezed out of her lungs at being hugged so much.

"Now you'll be able to join us on our missions!" said Leonardo excitedly.

Mona smiled and held up her fan where she had tied the talisman Leonardo had given her. "Your charm worked" she said

"I think you did most of it yourself though" said Leonardo "That talisman was just for luck"

"Well it worked" said Mona hugging Leonardo "Thanks" Leonardo blushed and smiled proudly.

Casey clapped "hey everyone!" he said "Ain't we supposed to be celebrating!"

"Yeah!" said Donatello "celebrating in Mona's honour!" "Cowabunga to that!" yelled Michelangelo making Raphael roll his eyes.

Mona giggled at Raphael when she saw that, "I love it when you're annoyed" she laughed.

Raphael went redder than his mask but he smiled and chuckled. They all walked back to the farmhouse where April had set up a barbecue and there was a table filled with bottles of booze and snacks like crisps and biscuits.

"Casey and I set this all out before the ceremony started" said April, "great!" said the turtles together.

"You're so thoughtful April" said Mona hugging the red headed woman.

April hugged Mona back, "You're welcome Mona" said April.

"Well, let's not waste any time" said Splinter "let us party!" and everyone agreed.

During the next few hours, everyone was standing around on and outside the porch of the Farmhouse, socialising, drinking cocktails and eating burgers and hotdogs off the barbecue.

Donatello had brought a large Ipod docking station out so they could have some music playing and was watching the food on the barbecue.

Michelangelo was standing at the table with Leonardo piling his plate up with loads of snacks whilst Leonardo was pouring himself another cocktail as well as getting a drink for Splinter.

Splinter was sitting on the porch eating a hotdog and watching as Casey and Raphael were talking nearby and April and Mona were drinking some wine and laughing and joking.

"It sure is nice to have another female on one of the team!" laughed April "Being around these males half the time is manic!"

Mona laughed as she spoke about being around her brothers when she was still human and they used to tease her.

"Being around the turtles reminds me of being with my brothers again" she said "especially Mikey, he reminds me of my cheeky baby brothers sometimes and he makes me laugh, but he's so caring too"

"Awww" said April "Well Michelangelo loves to make his brothers, sensei and us happy with his jokes and happy go-lucky nature, never fails to put a smile on anyone's face...most of the time" she added.

Mona agreed, "I adore all the turtles" she said "they're all great in their own way..."

She looked at Donatello who was flipping a couple of burgers, "Donatello's so intelligent, and he loves learning, but he's also so sensitive and quiet, not to mention a good listener, I feel I could talk to him for hours"

She looked over to Leonardo. "Leonardo..." she said "He's always thought about me, he helped me in my training and meditation, along with master Splinter, he's so focused on the job, but he knows how to make me happy"

She looked at the talisman he gave her, "And he thinks about me, if it weren't for him I guess I wouldn't have done well in my tests...and those trips we went on...climbing the roofs to see the stars...and the swim at Coney Island Beach"

April looked at Leonardo as he walked over to Splinter, gave him his drink, bowed and walked back to talk to Michelangelo, "A true born leader" continued Mona "and he's like...like the big brother I never had...the way he's protected and cared about me"

"You know Mona" said April "I've always thought Leonardo to be the Knight in Shining Armour any girl has dreamed of, since I've known him...always protecting others"

Mona nodded, "yeah..." she said "he is...a perfectionist and a true warrior...but also a true friend"

She then looked over to Raphael who was talking to Casey, because they were far away and engrossed in their conversation they didn't hear what Mona and April were talking about.

"And Raphael..." Mona said softly as she looked at him, "he's paid a lot of attention to me...he's given me a lot of excitement with those rides on the shell cycle, and running topside under the stars, we do have a bit in common too especially in music and opinions"

April looked at Mona "He's a hot-head" she said "but he is extremely loyal, passionate and thoughtful"

"He is a hot-head" agreed Mona "he and Leonardo are kind of similar, but Raphael has this fire within him, excitement, passion and the will to protect and help others..."

"You think you see him as a mate?" asked April quietly.

Mona looked at April then back at April "I think..." she whispered "I think I do...after the ball the other night...when we..." she trailed into silence.

April felt her heart beat faster as she heard Mona say that. She was dying to tell her that she knew Raphael liked her back, but she decided to stay quiet and let the lizard and turtle discover their love for each other.

Although she did feel worried for Leonardo, she looked around then saw Leonardo telling Michelangelo he was going for a little walk then saw the blue masked turtle run off into the woods.

April then turned to Mona who said she was going to the woods to think for a little bit. "Ok" said April "I'll let you gather you thoughts eh?"

"Thanks" said Mona "I'll have a think by those trees over there, then maybe call it a night later" she hugged April again "thanks again for the barbecue" she said "no problem Mona" said April, she then watched as Mona walked off towards the woods.

As Mona left the party, Raphael who was standing on his own as Casey had gone to talk to April.

He carefully put down his drink and followed Mona, as he did, Casey saw him go, he smiled, "go Raphie boy" he said "sweep Mona off her feet! Now's your chance!"

Raphael followed Mona over to the woodland where she had disappeared into and found her sitting under a tree and looking up at a gap in the trees where the stars were shining brightly and a crescent moon was shining brightly.

**So Mona's been honored and made an offical member of the Ninja Turtles! Yay!**

**But now Raphael's found Mona gathering her thoughts after leaving the barbecue for a few minutes! What's he gonna do? Will he confess that he loves Mona? Or will Mona make the first move? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Note: The pink ninja band Mona wears around her head is a reference to the pink headband Monalisa wore in the 80's show episode 'Raphael Meets Hid Match'**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Feelings Known**

"Hey Mona!" Raphael called "you ok?" Mona almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Raphael's voice; she turned to see him come out from behind a couple of trees.

"Oh" she said "you startled me Raph" "Sorry" said Raphael "what you doing here?" "Just thinking" said Mona.

"What about?" asked Raphael as he got closer.

"Nothing much" said Mona as she looked up at the stars, "just what's happened over the past few months and how my life has changed..." Raphael cocked his head on one side as Mona spoke.

"At first my life was normal...normal as anyone's life" said Mona, "until those Purple Dragons fucked it up, then I lived a hellish life...until you guys found me...and things have gotten better"

Raphael felt his soul light up as Mona said those last few words.

He walked a little closer to Mona, he wanted to sit next to her, but he hesitated thinking he would scare Mona away, but Mona noticed what he wanted to do and patted the earth beside her.

"You can sit down if you wish" she smiled. Raphael felt relieved and sat next to her.

"So you're happy with us?" he asked as he rested his shell against the tree.

Mona nodded, "I am" she said "I still miss my family though, but I feel healed...like pieces of me have been put back together after being shattered like a broken china doll"

Raphael felt warm inside as he looked at Mona, his eyes travelling from her soft dark hair and the ninja band tied around her head to her strong toned body, after all those weeks of training she had appeared stronger and more toned, but still so beautiful.

"I'm glad you're happy with us Mona" he said "really happy..."

Mona turned to him and smiled, she could feel her cheeks getting red and hot looking at the red masked turtle before her. She studied his face, his fiery eyes under his red bandana, his strong muscles the way they flexed as he fought and moved and of course, his smile, that evil yet cheeky smirk.

"You've been so kind to me" she said, "I'll never forget how kind and great you've been to me"

Raphael looked at the ground as he felt himself get hot, he was thankful that because it was so dark she couldn't see his flushed cheeks, Mona felt the same about her own cheeks.

As they talked, they were unaware that Splinter, Casey, April, Donatello and Michelangelo were watching from afar behind some thick trees, "awww, ain't that cute" said April.

"I knew it!" said Michelangelo in a loud whisper "Hot headed Raphael's in love!"

Splinter smiled warmly as he watched the two humanoid reptiles talk under the tree.

Donatello bit his lip, "nothing can happen now" he whispered "Raphie's got a chance!" he crossed his fingers as he watched his brother and Mona continue to talk together.

He couldn't hear what they were saying as they were so far away but he hoped that they would be able to show their feelings for each other like in the nightclub.

As he watched, Michelangelo stepped out of the bushes to get a closer look, he was rubbing his hands and getting excited.

Donatello panicked thinking Raphael and Mona would see him, "Mikey get back here! They'll see you!" he hissed.

But Michelangelo didn't listen "come on Raphie boy!" he whispered "Kiss her while we're still young!"

"Mikey!" hissed Donatello again grabbing Michelangelo's ribbons from his mask and yanked him back into the bushes.

Michelangelo yelped as he was pulled back off his feet and back into the bushes. "Michelangelo!" scolded Splinter from within the bushes "quiet!"

Raphael and Mona looked into each other's eyes completely unaware they were being watched.

"Raph..." Mona whispered, "There's something I want to say to you" Raphael swallowed hard and he felt his stomach doing a few flips.

He leaned closer to Mona as prepared to hear what she had to say, "what is it Mona?" he asked.

"The Charity Ball" said Mona, "when we danced..." she looked up at Raphael's face that was only a few inches away from her face, "What...what were your feelings then...?"

Raphael swallowed hard and looked down wondering what to say.

"It was...it was..." he stuttered "I felt..." he looked up at Mona again, "it felt like I was in a dream...like a dream I never wanted to wake up from..."

Mona felt her heart start to flutter as she heard Raphael's words and she looked down at her knees.

"It was like I was in heaven Mona..." continued Raphael reaching up and placing his finger under her chin and getting her to look at him "I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming...but I knew I wasn't"

Mona felt tears prickle her eyes. "It was like a dream for me too Raph..." she said "I felt like I was flying high...flying high because my soul was so happy"

Raphael smiled again and leaned closer towards Mona, Mona relaxed and shut her eyes as she found herself getting closer to Raphael's face, she placed her hand on his as she got closer.

"I don't regret any of it" Raphael whispered as he placed his lips on Mona's trembling mouth.

Mona felt herself shaking all over as she felt Raphael's lips on hers, her stomach flipped as she felt fireworks of her love and want for the red masked turtle sparkle and explode within her.

As Raphael caressed Mona's lips with his own he couldn't get over how soft her lips were, like the soft petals of a rose bathed in the gentle rainwater.

He licked her soft lips with his tongue then slowly pulled away as he began to nuzzle her face, then run his three large fingers over her cheeks and through her soft dark hair.

"I love you Mona" Raphael whispered softly, Mona responded by moving closer to him and nuzzled him back, placing butterfly kisses over his cheeks and beak

"I love you too Raphael" she whispered as she returned her mouth to his lips and kissing him more passionately and softly moaning as she felt Raphael's tongue invade her mouth and his hands travel over her hair, the sides of her neck before resting over her shoulders, she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss.

As they were locked in their embrace, they were unaware that the other members of the gang (_who were celebrating silently and grinning at what they saw_) were not the only ones watching and that Leonardo had returned from his walk and had stumbled upon them!

He was returning from walking past the river half a mile away and had seen the water looked beautiful under the moonlight and stars and wanted to show Mona.

Leonardo had also hoped it would be the best time to tell her how he really felt about her, he had then come across the area where Mona and Raphael were sitting and thought he had just seen Mona and pulled back a branch of a tree to see what were there.

But when he saw Mona and his younger brother locked in a passionate embrace, his heart stopped and his stomach dropped to his feet!

Leonardo blinked several times as if trying to shake the image away from his vision and wake up from some sort of nightmare but the figures of Mona and Raphael embracing, kissing and nuzzling never faded telling him this was no nightmare.

"No..." Leonardo whispered under his breath in shock, "No..."

He stepped away from the scene quietly and pulled the branch back, his eyes stinging with tears of heartbreak and sorrow as he watched Raphael and Mona start to gently nuzzle each other and smile as they made their feelings known to each other.

"She loves Raph..." Leonardo thought, his heart shattering as he felt his world starting to crumble, "she loves my brother...not me...why...?"

He felt his heartbeat in his ears, his throat hurt as he tried to hold in bile or screaming and his stomach pounded as if his heart had sunk so low it was in his gut.

The tears stung his eyes so much he couldn't hold them back, he stepped away from the scene and turned around.

Then with the tears flowing uncontrollably Leonardo began to run as fast as he in the darkness of the woods, his heart shattered into a million pieces as if trying to run from the situation.

Unaware of what just happened, Raphael and Mona slid away from each other and chuckled.

"If that drunken idiot hadn't knocked us sideways" said Raphael "I would have kissed you then and there on the dance floor"

Mona giggled, "You wild turtle" she whispered as she nuzzled him, "that's what I love about you"

Raphael giggled then stood up and helped her to her feet, "we better get back to the party" he said "I wonder if they've noticed we're both gone"

Mona giggled again. "I'll be right there Raph" she said "I'm gonna stay here a little longer, look at the starry sky before the sun takes over"

"Ok" said Raphael kissing her forehead before turning to walk back to the farmhouse, Mona winked at him and looked back up at the sky looking really happy.

Raphael walked back through the trees and as soon as he was sure Mona was out of earshot he punched the air and hissed "YES!"

He felt light on his feet as he walked back to the farmhouse, he knew Leonardo would be upset as he knew his older brother liked Mona too, "she chose me though" he thought to himself, "he's gotta deal with it!"

When Raphael got back to the farmhouse, he saw everyone except Leonardo were standing outside the farmhouse and continuing the party.

"Hey hey! There he is!" called Michelangelo excitedly as he saw Raphael walking back.

Raphael's head snapped up and he saw Michelangelo and Donatello grinning from ear to ear clapping and cheering, Casey was giving him a thumbs up, April was smiling cutely and Splinter was leaning on his stick and smiling at him.

"What's going on guys?" asked Raphael, "come on bro!" said Donatello "we knew you two would end up together!"

Raphael's jaw dropped a little "how do you...?" he began.

"We followed you man!" said Michelangelo "we saw it all!"

Raphael blushed "What the...!"

"Oh yeah! We saw it all!" said Michelangelo "you know...mwah mwah mwah!" he puckered his lips and made kissing sounds. Raphael's eyes widened in shock!

"Ok, alright!" said Raphael "Mona is my mate! You happy?" he said annoyed.

"We sure are!" said Casey "you guys were made for each other!"

"Ohh yeah!" said Michelangelo "Way'da go lover boy!"

"Lover boy?" cried Raphael embarrassed "oh no! Stop it!"

"You scored bro!" said Donatello "We knew you'd win her!"

Raphael blushed more and then yelped as he felt Casey grab him and rub the top of his head "Why you rascal Raphie boy!" he laughed.

As everyone was congratulating Raphael, Mona appeared from the woods.

"Here's the pretty lady!" said Michelangelo "Hey sister!"

Mona looked a little shocked as she saw Raphael being pounced on by Casey and his brothers.

"What's going on?" she asked "We saw you guys!" said April running over and hugging Mona "Well done! I knew you'd end up together!"

Mona was a little surprised but she hugged April.

"How on earth did you know?" she asked. April looked a little embarrassed until Raphael called over to Mona.

"They were spying on us!" he called over with a slight growl of annoyance at his brothers and Casey still pouncing on him.

Mona looked at April who blushed, "we couldn't resist!" she said.

Mona gave her an annoyed smirk, "you are naughty!" she said "but yes...Raphael and I have decided to become a couple...or mates...so to speak"

Splinter smiled at Mona, "and I couldn't ask for a better woman to be a mate of one of my sons" he said "you both have my blessing"

Raphael turned to Splinter and bowed "thank you Sensei" he said, Mona also bowed "thank you Sensei" she said.

As they rose from bowing they joined hands and sat on the porch together.

April walked over to join Splinter who was looking thoughtful as well as happy for Raphael and Mona.

"You thinking something Splinter?" she asked. Splinter looked up at April "it's just I never thought I'd see this" said Splinter, "that one of my sons would find a mate"

"It's kinda a miracle" said April "I never thought we would see another mutant and a female at that"

"Indeed" said Splinter "but I never thought I'd see this day, one of my sons finding a mate" April nodded and smiled at the rat.

Michelangelo and Donatello stood at the side and looked at Raphael and Mona who started talking and sharing a couple of drinks, "I've never seen Raphael so happy" said Donatello.

"Ditto to that" said Michelangelo "you think he may be less of a hothead now?"

Donatello chuckled "don't push your luck Mikey" he said.

"I wonder where Leo is?" said Michelangelo, Donatello looked around, "good point Mikey, where is he?"

"Well he did say he was going for a walk" said Michelangelo "I wonder how he's gonna react on Raph and Mona being together?"

"Well...Mona has chosen Raph" said Donatello "he's gonna be hurt...I just hope he'll be alright..."

Meanwhile Leonardo had run back to the river, the tears were falling rapidly and his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. After running away from the scene of Raphael and Mona kissing he had run back to the river, not stopping for a second.

He had then collapsed to his knees at the riverbank and cradled his head in his hands as he cried; he knelt there trying to hold in the want to cry out in agony at the pain his soul was feeling.

He took his hands away from his face as the tears continued to fall.

Leonardo then sat down on the riverbank and stared at the water as the reflection and the moon shimmered on the ripples, he felt so numb with grief and heartbreak he couldn't feel anything else.

Sitting there alone, he felt his heart shatter to pieces as his tears continued to fall wondering what was going to happen when he had to return to his brothers and Mona at the farmhouse later...

**So Mona's chosen Raphael as her mate! I wonder how many of you saw that coming? I tried to make the love scene as cute and natural as possible, hope I did ok. :)**

**But poor Leo's heartbroken...poor thing. :(**

**This looks like the end of the story, but it isn't! hehehehe! Tune in for the final chapter! Coming your way soon!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Epilogue**

Meanwhile, back in New York City, a tall Skyscraper stood tall above many of the buildings, on top of the skyscraper was a penthouse decorated like a Japanese House with Japanese Gardens and a Symbol on the front of it with a red print of a clawed Foot.

It was the Headquarters of the infamous Shredder and his Foot Clan, even though Shredder had been absent for a long time many of his Foot Police and Ninja roamed the city, and he had left many of his promoted leaders in Charge of his many headquarters and hideouts around the city.

Inside the building a man with short brown hair in a white coat and holding a brown folder walked up a long corridor before coming to a large door with the red Foot Symbol, two ninjas dressed in black and with the red foot symbol stood at the door.

The man held up an identity badge with the Name '_**DR WILLIAM** **ARDEN**_' and the ninjas stepped aside and the doors opened.

The Doctor walked into the room and walked up a red carpet towards the end of the room where a figure of a man sat at a small table drinking sake, because it was dark, the Doctor could not see him clearly, except his hands as he poured his sake.

As the man walked further into the room, he looked around the room from the windows at the sides to the many weapons on display and portraits that hung up.

He made it to the end of the room where he bowed to the man who sat at the table half hidden in shadow.

"Izo Arashi" he said. "Dr Arden" came a low voice from behind the table "You have news for me?"

The Doctor looked up "I do sir...reports from the Foot Ninja spies" he handed a paper folder to the man behind the table. The man took the folder and opened it, inside was some photographs of the turtles, and of Mona.

"The spies took those pictures after they blew up a warehouse with Purple Dragon gangsters in it" said Dr Arden, "They gave me the photos, said all the turtles were together along with their Rat Mentor, but the Lizard...they had no clue who she is"

"Hmm" said Izo Arashi, "Interesting...another mutant, not one of Agent Bishop's failed experiments?"

"We did contact Bishop and asked him about the lizard, but he said she was not one of his, so we don't know who she is" "so the turtles have a new member hmmm" said Arashi.

"And the Purple Dragons in that burned building?" he asked.

"The Foot Ninjas searched the destroyed building, there were over ten dead bodies in the building" said the Doctor, "so badly burnt they couldn't be identified by the human eye, although we were able to interview some surviving Purple Dragons who escaped and they spoke about the attack on them by the Turtles, their rat mentor and this lizard lady"

Arashi narrowed his eyes, he placed the photos down on the table, and he narrowed his eyes as he studied them, his fingers stroking the glossy finish of the photos.

He was interested in the Lizard Lady, but he had other things on his mind, he would worry about the Lizard Lady at a later date.

"And how is the research going? On finding our exiled leader on the Ice Planet those Utroms banished him to?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"We are still researching sir" said Dr Arden "It is a slow process...but we are not giving up"

"Excellent" said Arashi, "when I was promoted by the Shredder before his exile by those Utroms! I swore I would stop at nothing until he was found and returned, then he would start his revenge...destroy the Utroms, and all those who betrayed him, especially his traitorous daughter Karai!"

The Doctor smiled evilly at his Master, "We shall work harder sir, and we shall find our Leader and he will reign once again!"

Arashi smiled evilly, his eyes narrowed and he stood up from behind the table and walked into the light.

As he revealed himself he was shown to be a tall young Japanese Man with long black hair and he wore dark red Japanese robes. He walked over to a glass cabinet where there was a large suit of armour covered in razor sharp spikes on the gloves, shoulders, shins and helmet.

"The deadly exo suit of the Shredder himself! Just a lifeless shell behind a glass cabinet...but one day...it will be alive again! When we find Chrell and return him to Earth!" He turned back to the Doctor, "and you have been working hard on the equipment to go to the planet when you find him?"

"Yes sir!" said Dr "we have been working hard on the equipment"

Arashi smiled evilly and took a sip of his sake, "good" he said, "You are dismissed Dr Arden"

The Doctor bowed "Thank you sir" he said before walking back to the door and leaving the room.

Arashi then turned to the glass cabinet and stroked the glass looking at the armour like it was gold, "we have preserved your suit just the way it was Chrell" he said "When I was promoted before your exile, I swore I would do anything to please you, I am proud to be one of your high officers and leaders of the Foot, and I promise you, I will find you and bring you home"

He touched the glass cabinet again "Soon Chrell" Arashi whispered, his eyes narrowing "soon...we will find you and release you from your frozen prison on the planet Mor Gal Tal...and your revenge on the turtles will begin!"

He then sipped his Sake and smiled evilly "When the Utroms exiled you...when Karai betrayed you...when the turtles defeated you, they made a mistake! Every one of them will pay with their blood!"

**Heya everyone! I wanted to write an Epilogue section with The Foot Clan because I'm bringing them into the sequel! Looks like Arashi is out for blood! And he's obsessed with bringing back the Shredder! **

**And that's the end of 'Fury Within Her'! Hope you enjoyed it! I wish to thank everyone who have read and reviewed! I do appreciate your support! Especially as this was my first TMNT fanfic!**

**So how will Leonardo cope with Raphael and Monalisa's relationship? And what trouble will brew in the process? Stay tuned for the Sequel 'A Warrior's Journey' coming soon!**

**Thanks once again to everyone who read and reviewed! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**XXXXX **


End file.
